Greek Girls
by TheDisguisedFairy
Summary: Have you ever wondered if having a single parent was more than just a divorce? Well, these girls find out it's a lot more than just a divorce. With 5 impossible tasks, they're on their way to discover that everything isn't always as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fic. Tell me what you guys think about it 'kay? Oh and tell me if you want Pokémon to be in this.

Summary- May, Misty, Dawn, Marina, and Leaf aren't normal girls they all are part god (demigods), but wait so are the boys.

Info: (I haven't told anyone in this chapter yet, but you can guess. Some of them have obvious ones some not so much.)

May daughter of:

Misty daughter of:

Leaf daughter of:

Marina daughter of:

Dawn daughter of:

Drew son of:

Ash son of:

Gary son of:

Jimmy son of:

Paul son of:

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

A brunette walked on to the sidewalk. She was waiting for her best friend to pick her up for her first day of school.

"Misty will you just hurry up?" "Relax May I just got here." "What took you so long?" "Nothing much just sleeping!" "Okay well we gotta pick up Dawn and Leaf." "Okay I'm coming."

May went in Misty's dark blue car. When Misty drove up to Dawn's house she was already waiting outside of her house in her usual outfit. "Hey Misty oh and hi to you too May." Dawn waved.

"Hey Dawn." They both said in unison. "Next up is Marina's place." May said to no one in particular. "MARINA'S" Everyone else said. When they arrived at her house Marina wasn't there yet, so the girls went to knock on her door. When no one answered they tried again. No one answered still. Then May screamed, "MARINA YOU IN THERE?" No one answered. "Ugh where is she?" Misty complained. "Hey guys I'm ready for school." Marina said popping out of nowhere. "AHH!" Everyone but Marina screamed. Leaf was the first one that recovered she asked,

"Marina where the heck did you pop out from?" Leaf practically screamed.

"Well I was in my backyard helping my mom with something then I hear my name being called by none other than my friend May" Marina said sarcastically.

"Oh okay then let's go" Leaf said.

By now everyone was already in the car waiting for Marina and Leaf. They just shrugged and went in the car.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

When we got to school I couldn't believe what I saw. The school didn't look like a school at all. It was more like a mansion version of a school. The walls were made of what looked like marble. There was a fountain also made with marble, but there was a statue of Zeus in gold in the middle. When I walked in I almost passed out from what I saw.

The halls were filled with statues of every major Greek god and goddess. I don't know why, but I was drawn to the statue of Artemis goddess of the hunt **(AN: Just so you guys know Artemis doesn't have demigod children of anything, so May's mom or dad will remain a mystery until I decide to tell you guys =))**. Dawn, Misty, Leaf, and Marina were also drawn to statues too. Dawn to Aphrodite goddess of beauty, Misty to Ares god war, Leaf to Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategies, and Marina was drawn to Apollo god of archery, prophecies, and healing.

I reached my hand out to touch the statue, but then the principle came up and started making these really obnoxious and loud coughing noises.

"Excuse me girls, you aren't allowed to touch those statues." The principle said boringly.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you the principle. My friends and I are kind of lost can you help?" Leaf said smartly.

"Certainly" The principle replied. "Just let me get 5 boys who have the same schedules as you."

"Okey dokey" I chirruped.

"Okay Ms. Maple your guide is a young man named Drew Hayden. He has green hair. I think that's him right now." He said pointing in the direction of a guy with green hair with emerald eyes to match.

"Mr. Anderson, (random name okay?) You called?" He said.

"Yes, this young lady is new here would you mind helping her with her classes today?" He replied.

"Sure no prob." He smirked and looked over at me. "You must be the girl I'm guiding."

"Yep, I'm May." I said holding my hand smiling.

"Drew" He just walked right past me, though.

'Jerk' I thought.

"You coming?" He said still walking.

"Wait up!" I yelled catching up.

Misty's POV

Next the principle came up to me and said, "Your guide is a boy named Ash Ketchum. He usually has food with him."

'Great I thought a fatso.' Just then a raven haired kid came up holding a hamburger.

"Ash Ketchum I thought I already told you not to bring food to school!" He screamed which caused some kids to stare at us.

"Sorry, I just got hungry. Anyway you needed me?" He said taking a bit out of his burger.

"Yes, Misty here needs some help, so I thought you could guide her to her classes. ASH STOP EATING AND PAY ATTENTION!" He screamed again. "Oh, sorry I got lost in this burger, but what did you need me for?" He said drooling.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You see Misty here needs a guide and I thought you could help her." He said with a vein popping out. "Oh, sure I can help her."

With that he started walking off.

"Forgot something?" I asked. "Oh yeah, sorry about that wait what'd I forget?" He asked stuffing the rest of the burger in his mouth. "ME!" I yelled taking out my mallet and giving him a good whack. He fell to the ground. "Ugh why'd you do that?" He groaned. "Cause you're a moron!" I screamed giving him another whack.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

After Misty whacked Ash the principle came over to me.

"Dawn your guide is Paul Shinji." He sighed.

"Okay." I said not really sure what to say. Just then a really grumpy looking guy came over. "Is this the girl I have to babysit?" He said in monotone. Hearing this, my blood boiled, what'd you say?" I screamed at his face. "Man, you're more troublesome than I thought. Do I have to guide her around?" He said more in his depressing monotone voice. "Yes you do or else I'm docking your citizenship grade." The principle said sternly. "Fine" He said and started walking off.

"Hey wait for me!" I screamed after him. He didn't stop he just kept walking. 'This is going to be a long day' I thought still chasing after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

The principle came up to me really stressed looking. Then he faced me, smiled fakely and said, "Leaf your guide will be Gary Oak."

"Okay" I smiled at him. A brunette boy came up talking to a black haired kid with a hat. He looked up and smiled at me, "You must be one of the new girls." He said flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Yep and you must be my guide." "I guess I am and who do I owe this pleasure to?" He said. I just rolled my eyes again and said, "My name's Leaf Green.". Then I held out my hand which turned out to be a mistake since he just kneeled down and kissed it. I pulled my hand away thinking, 'Oh, great a playboy" and rolled my eyes for the third time.

"Are you going to help me or you just going to flirt with me?" I said annoyed already.

"Both" was all he said and pulled me to first period.

* * *

><p><strong>Marina's POV<strong>

The principle came up to me sighing, "Marina your guide will be Jimmy Kenta." Then he walked away not wanting to see how Jimmy and I would get along. The guy with the hat who was talking to Gary came up to me and said, "I guess since you're the only one left I'm your guide." He breathed. "Yup, I'm Marina by the way." I said holding out my hand. He shook it unlike May's guide. He then smiled and walked with me to first period. 'At least I don't hate his guts' I though thinking of my other friends.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV again<strong>

Meanwhile…..

'This is going to be a long day' All the girls but Marina thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the first chapter of my first fic? Please review and tell me what you thought. =)<strong>

**I didn't change anything, but I just added lines and bold some things!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay just let me say thanks to everyone who reviewed my very first chapter. I might want to write some one-shots first though cause my writing needs some practice so I might be writing a few one-shots before finishing this. If you love my writing then I'm sorry about this.**

**Okay enough of that on with the story oh and I don't own Pokémon. If I did then I would've ended it already.**

**Chapter 2**

May's POV

I'm just trying my hardest not to kill the arrogant jerk right next to me right now. He thinks he's so great because he's got all of his stupid fan girls.

"May, you there?" He said waving his stupid hand in front of me.

"What do you want now?" I said clenching my teeth.

"Well, for starters we're in front of a door and this is our first class. You really need to learn how to pay attention, airhead." He smirked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I said walking through the door.

He just walked in behind me.

* * *

><p><span>Misty's POV<span>

For some reason Ash carries chocolate, brownies, sandwiches, fries, in his pocket and don't even get me started on his backpack. Seriously does this kid even have anything other than food in his backpack? Misty mentally rolled her eyes and followed him to first period.

* * *

><p><span>May's POV<span>

I sat down at some random desk. Guess who decided to sit right next to me? That's right Drew, but to my left was a cute white haired kid **(AN: I know that's a hat, but it looks like hair, okay?)**. He looked my direction and smiled. I grinned back.

"Hi, I'm May." I beamed at him again.

"I'm Brendan, nice to meet ya." He smiled back.

I felt my cheeks go red. He didn't seem to notice this and we talked about random stuff until the teacher came in. She had long pink hair that went to mid back. She wore a white blouse with a matching black skirt that went just passed her knees. She was really pretty for a teacher.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Saori, you can call me Soledad." She said then smiled at all of us.

I had a feeling I was going to really like this teacher. Her class was on Co-coordinating. She paired everyone into 2 groups. I got paired with Brendan! **(AN: I know what you're thinking why didn't she get paired with Drew? Well that's because I think that's totally overused!)** Drew got paired with some chick that was blonde with a dark blue sparkly mini skirt and a light blue tank top that shows off too much cleavage in my opinion, but definitely defined as a popular girl. Our project was to create a super awesome combination, so Brendan and I listed some ideas.

_Ideas for Soledad's Class by May and Brendan_

_Blaziken and Swampert doing a water and fire technique_

_Beautifly and Shiftry doing grass and flying type combination_

_Squirtle and Agron doing an ice and fighting type move_

_Glaceon and Rhyperior doing an ice and rock type method_

_Venusaur and Tropius doing a grass type frenzy_

I turned around and saw Drew staring at her. He looked away quickly.

'Why, was Drew staring at me?' I thought, but my thoughts were interrupted when Brendan tried to get my attention by poking me with his pencil.

"Ow, Brendan that hurts!" I protested

"Well, sorry, but you were in your own world for a sec." He replied calmly.

"Oh, I guess I just spaced out. Anyway let's try to finish this project 'kay?" I said trying to change the topic.

"Sure, I think we should do the first one cause that's your's and mine's strongest Pokémon." He said pointing to the first option.

"Me too!" I said punching my fist in the air.

Some people glanced at us, so I pretended nothing happened, although you could tell I was blushing furiously.

* * *

><p><span>Dawn's POV<span>

I kept trying to get Paul's attention 'cause I realized he was kind of hot even though he looked gloomy and depressing all the time.

"UGH! Paul look at me!" I screamed.

At first he looked at me like he was under some kind of spell, but then he shook it off and turned back to normal and just kept walking as if nothing happened. I bet he's secretly enjoying torturing me to no extent, but I'm not enjoying this at all! I'm the type of person who needs to talk to someone. If he's not going to talk to me then I'll just talk to someone during class.

First period was cooking. I pictured Paul in an apron and cooking. I giggled. Paul looked at me then pushed open the door and walked in. I went to go sit in a seat next to a girl with orange hair and sunglasses in it. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a yellow vest on top. For her legs she just had on some normal pair of blue jeans.

"Hi, I'm Dawn. What's your name?" I chirruped.

"I'm Zoey and nice to meet you Dawn." She smiled at me.

I smiled back and decided to ask her about this class.

"Who's the teacher?"

"His name is Mr. Stone, but he prefers to be called Brock. Oh and did I mention he has a thing for a lot of girls, even the younger ones. He doesn't flirt with anyone in this class, but you can see him during lunch trying to ask out the single teachers. He seems to like Soledad our coordinating teacher the most." Zoey replied.

"Wow, just wow." I said not really sure what to say.

"Yeah, he's coming right now. Look." She said pointing to a brown haired guy who's eyes didn't look like they were even there. He had on a green vest with an orange short sleeved shirt underneath. For his legs he had on brown jeans. I almost puked from his fashion taste.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Mr. Stone, but call me Brock." He said writing his name on a chalkboard. "I know today's the first day, but I think it'd be fun making cookies. Don't worry I've brought all the supplies and aprons. If anyone needs help ask me or get a partner." He said placing flour, sugar, eggs, chocolate chips, frosting, and aprons on the counter.

Since I didn't know how to cook I asked Zoey if she knew how to. Turns out she has no clue. Just great. I raised my hand for help, but it looked like Brock was really busy helping people. Paul came up to me and smirked really hot.

He said, "I figured you wouldn't know how troublesome."

My blood boiled and said through clenched teeth, "What? Do you?"

"In fact I do." He said, "I'm already baking mine, so I figured I would help you not fail."

"Really, YOU'RE going to help me?" I said really stretching the 'you're.'

"I've got nothing better to do." He said back in his usual drone voice.

"Aww, thank you thank you thank you!" I said hugging him. I blushed and apologized. He just humphed at me and started getting the stuff. I just watched him doing all of my work. He rolled the cookie dough into balls and put them on a tray. Then he put it in the oven. I hugged him again and not letting go until he said," Get off me." I apologized again and heard a 'ping.'

"Well, good luck troublesome." He muttered and walked off to his cookies.

"Dawn, do you realize what you just did?" A voice came from behind.

"No, not really." I said dumbly.

"You just hugged Paul! He's one of the most popular guys at school; so many girls want to kill you right now!" She whispered trying not to get anyone's attention. I looked around and realized girls were glaring at me from right to left. If looks could kill I bet I would've died like a thousand times!

"Ugh, what have I done?" I said face palming my head.

"Well, you've got everyone who likes Paul against you. Good luck Dawn." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was my second chapter? I tried using more detail in this one! I realize I didn't mention Marina and Leaf, but I think my chapter was long enough without it.<strong>

**This chapter was mostly Ikarishipping and a little Contestshipping. Not really, Pokeshipping cause all Misty thought about was Ash's unnatural food obsession. Review and tell me what you thought about this. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Leave any suggestions you think I need to work on 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't Pokémon**

**On with the story, oh and answer my poll! I want to know what, you people think.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Umm I think it was Leaf's turn, so let's go with her POV<strong>

Why did I have to get paired with the playboy? Of everyone in the school, I had to get paired with the cocky, arrogant, and dreamy. No, not dreamy playboy!'

"Leaf, you know you can't resist me forever." He smirked his 'I'm so, hot' smirk.

"Just watch me." I smirked back.

He sighed. 'Is he giving up? Finally!"

"Leaf, I'd be honored if you'd go out with me." He said pulling flowers out of nowhere.

'Thought too soon' I thought and rolled my eyes for the hundredth time today.

"Hey, Gary, do you think it's possible for your eyes to pop out by rolling your eyes too much? I questioned.

"I don't think so, Leafy." He pouted.

'Ugh, what's his deal?' I supposed.

"Leaf, we're here" He said trying to put on his most seducing face.

"Thank god! I thought I was going to explode if I had to stay another second with you!" I shrieked as I came to sit down on some random desk.

I sat down next to a guy with brown hair and a green short sleeved shirt and tan baggy jeans. He was cute, just not my type.

"Hey." I started sitting next to him.

"Hey" He said putting his head down on his desk.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Oh um, it's nothing. I'm sorry I troubled you. He said smiling fakely.

I sighed. I wasn't going to get anything out of him, so I just sat at my desk waiting for the teacher.

Argh, I can't stand you! A mysterious feminine voice said.

"Yeah? Well, I can't stand you either!" A masculine voice said.

Right then a raging woman in about her twenties came in wearing a black skirt that went just above her knees, a white tank top covered by a black cardigan, and disgusting brown hair that wasn't combed at all. She had baggy looking skin all over, a big nose with a booger hanging out of it, and she had beady little eyes that followed you around.

She walked over and grabbed a piece of chalk ferociously and started pressing down hard on the chalk board. It made a 'SCREECH!' noise. I covered my ears. 'Ugh, what's her problem?'

"Hello, hooligans my name is Ms. Ghandi. I'm going to be your teacher for the whole year. I hope you all fail!" She said angrily.

"Kenny, do you what's her problem?" I whispered trying not to get caught.

"Yeah, I do actually. She just got dumped by another one of her 'boyfriends'. He said putting air quotes on the word boyfriend.

"Umm, why'd you put air quotes on the word boyfriend?" I said curiously.

"Cause she never has real boyfriends. Her sister pays people to date her, so she doesn't crash at her place." He said.

"Wow! I have nothing to say to that." I said baffled.

"WHO'S TALKING?" Ms. Ghandi screeched.

The class fell silent.

"Okay, class I'm going to assign you partners, so you can work together on a 5 page report I'm about to give you on writing." She said starting to list people on a clipboard together. I got paired with none other than the cocky and arrogant playboy, oh, joy! He immediately walked over to me, probably trying to flirt with me again. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Leafy, fancy meeting you here. He said pulling up a chair.

"Gary, stop flirting and start working." I said not wanting to fail. I don't know why, but ever since I could read and write I've become a straight "A" student. People offered me to skip grades, but I didn't want to leave my friends behind. Even though I just barely came to this school I'm not planning on failing.

"Okay okay." He said putting his arms up in a 'you win and I surrender' sort of way.

"Okay, so what do you want to do? Write about the history of writing or why writing's important? I said trying to cooperate, but of course, he has to say,

"I know what I want. It's you." He said snaking his arm around my waist. I grabbed his arm off and decided I was probably going to end up doing all the work.

"C'mon, Leaf you know you want me." He said trying to snake his arm around my waist again. I countered it by slapping his arm and walking off.

**Marina's POV I think**

Jimmy and I were getting along really well. We talked about battling and other things like that. Then he opened up a door for me and said,

Marina, this door awaits you." He said in a snobbish way.

I tried not to laugh at his weirdness, but I failed. When we entered the classroom half the class was already there, so I decided to take a seat that had another empty desk next to it, so Jimmy could sit next to me. He didn't sit next to me though; instead he sat next to a blonde with a short mini skirt that makes Dawn's look like an old lady skirt. She had a sparkly tank top that stopped at her stomach and she wore so much make up that she looked like a powdered doughnut.

I was about to gag when Jimmy started making out with her. Jealousy rose inside of me. I felt like smacking that girl right in the face, but I restrained myself. Just then a guy with a Mohawk came up to me and asked if he could sit. I just nodded still feeling jealousy lingering in me. He probably saw my angry expression and said,

"Hey, I'm Vincent." He said holding out his hand smiling,

"Oh, I'm Marina." I said shaking his hand smiling back.

"Hey are you excited for this class?" He said trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, yeah I love theater I always have." I smiled totally forgetting about Jimmy.

"Well, then I hope you're really good cause we have a strict, but dramatic teacher." He said in a playful voice.

"Ooh, really? Is she any good? I said with stars in my eyes.

"Well, that's a surprise you're going to have to wait for, huh?" He said wittingly.

"Ugh, can't you just tell me?" I pleaded.

"Nope, but you don't need to wait any longer cause here she comes!" He exclaimed ecstatically.

A woman with fuchsia hair, a puffy magenta dress to match came waltzing in.

"Good morning, everyone! I'm Fantina your theatre teacher, but don't think of me as your teacher just think of me as someone who guides you! She exclaimed dramatically.

"I guess that answers my question." I said to myself.

"Today, class I want all of you to learn how to waltz. You get to choose your partners, but please try to pair up with the opposite gender." She said. Everyone chuckled at this.

"Ma-Marina would you like to be my umm pa-partner? Vincent said nervously.

"Sure!" I exclaimed wondering why he was so nervous to ask me.

Fantina asked if anyone knew the waltz Jimmy and I were the only ones to raise our hands, so Fantina made us show the class how.

Jimmy bowed and I curtsied. Then we showed the class how to waltz. Fantina had her hands clasped together with stars in her eyes.

"What are your names? I must know them!" She said grabbing both of us by our hands.

"Uhh I'm Jimmy." He said nervously.

"I'm Marina." I replied not even hesitating.

"Wonderful, darlings you must be together for this dance. You're so perfectly matched!" She said delighted.

"So, Jimmy what do you think?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure why not?" He chuckled.

"Oh, wait I have to go tell my friend something. Be back in a sec 'kay?" I said going straight to Vincent. Not even waiting for Jimmy to reply. I felt kind of bad though.

I faced Vincent and said, "Vincent, I'm sorry about this, but Fantina asked if Jimmy and I could stay together for the whole class. Can you find another dancing partner?" I asked.

At first he looked sad, but quickly shook it off and said, "Yes."

"Great, hope you find someone!" I said starting walk back to Jimmy.

"Okay, Jimmy, I'm back. You ready?" I said getting ready for Fantina to play waltz music.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be." He said calmly.

Fantina must've started the music cause waltz music started playing. I curtsied and Jimmy bowed, but this time everyone joined in.

'Maybe, I still might have a chance with him.' I thought hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people if I left someone out tell me cause I'm not really sure myself, but please review and tell me what you think 'kay?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay since there has not been many clues to who the girl's god parents are I'm going to give more hints in this chapter, but May's will still be the hardest cause her Pokémon don't really match her and since I love Contestshipping the most! I like the other pairings, but they don't make me fangirly.**

**iamRAWRkaythanks gave me the idea for the Pokémon being like their god parent, so thanks I would've never thought of that since I really didn't put up much thought about the Pokémon!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

Drew finally left me alone after 3rd period! FINALLY! Something happened in 3rd period, though. I kept hearing this guy's voice and it kept saying I should train with my powers. I had absolutely no idea what that guy wanted, though, but back to Drew what is up with him? Right after 1st period he would keep insulting me to no end!

'I just found out that I have every class with Drew except for the last one! I swear if I see his freaking smirk one more time I'm going to freaking murder someone! Calm down May it's only been 3 periods and it's time for lunch.' With that last thought I blasted through the halls making a beeline for the cafeteria. Not even noticing that someone was secretly watching her.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

Ash and I were finally getting along cause he ran out of food. Without all the food he eats he's pretty nice and fun to hang out with for a guy. Plus he was kind of cute. I realized it was lunch time. OH CRUD, ASH! I looked at Ash he was still his happy self. Then as if lightning had struck him he ran to what looked like the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes at his foolishness.

Although something weird happened when I was in 2nd period when I was sick of Ash's abnormal digestion of food I wanted something to wash it all away. Then as if magic had happened the sink in my cooking class burst open and soaked Ash and his food until there was nothing left, but a drenching Ash. When this happened a weird sensation in my gut happened, but it was gone when the water stopped. 'Had I caused that to happen?'

In 3rd period I had battling. Her teacher Cynthia let her choose who to battle with, so I chose Ash. I couldn't decide who to use between my 6 Pokémon Gyrados, Starmie, Seaking, Blastoise, Empoleon, and Lumineon (sp?). Ash picked Pikachu immediately, though. It was really fun even though I lost. Ash is a really good trainer. Who'd have thought since he spends his time 24/7 eating?

I chuckled and joined Ash for lunch with what happened in 2nd period nagging at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn POV<strong>

I couldn't believe what just happened in my math class some jerk was trying to ask me out and I kept refusing, but he was so persistent! The next thing I know Paul's there and he's on the ground with his hand covering his cheek. I took out my Pachirisu to help me stop them. I told Pachirisu to just shock them a little, not fry them to a crisp! This did stop the fight, though. This happened before the teacher even came in, so no one got in trouble, _phew!_

In my gym class, though that's a whole other story. I really didn't want to run on my first day, so I asked my gym teacher to let me off the hook. Well, not exactly 'asked' kind of demanded. So, this was how it went,

"_Mr. Collier can I please not run?" I asked trying to be nice._

"_Get out there, Berlitz! You gotta run!" He said blowing on his whistle._

'_So much for the nice approach, time for plan B.' I thought._

"_I demand you not let me run!" I screamed trying to be tough._

_To my surprise he started nodding and put something down on his clipboard and walked off._

"_Wow, I'm surprised that worked so well." I said to no one in particular._

"_What worked so well?" Paul said coming up from behind me._

"_Oh, nothing just that I don't have to run!" I said really happily._

"_Well, whatever troublesome I have to run unlike someone I know." He said jogging off._

"Troublesome." Paul grunted snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"It's lunchtime I thought you wouldn't know where the cafeteria is." He said.

"Umm well yeah. Okay let's go!" I said dragging him somewhere.

"Wrong way troublesome." He said rolling his eyes.

I blushed and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

I had the weirdest experience in history class.

_Gary was trying to ask me out as usual, but then a strange guy walked in wearing a robe to cover his face. He looked straight at me and said,_

"_Beware the spear, the son of merchants, the son of wine, the forger, and the worst of all beware of the untamed fire." He spoke in a raspy voice and disappeared faster than he appeared._

"_What does this even mean?" I questioned for the first time totally confused. _

**(AN: I'm doing Leaf's POV from 3****rd**** period so it will make more sense.)** It was really confusing. I decided to skip 3rd period and mess around with my Pokémon. Since I already knew what the teachers all taught. I thought skipping one class wouldn't hurt. I had an Alakazam, a Slowking, a Shedninja, a Duosion, a Musharna, and a Gardevoir.

"Hey guys want to do some training? I asked hoping they would agree. They all nodded eagerly, but most of them read my mind like they usually do and found out something was bothering me. They didn't try getting it out me, though.

"Leaf, you know it's bad to skip class." Gary said coming up to me.

"Then why are you skipping, moron?" I said raising an eyebrow. Then I sat down on the ground.

"I'm skipping because I don't care." He said sitting down beside me.

"That's a great reason, genius." I said sarcastically.

"Why are you skipping? If I'm such a moron what makes you any different?" He questioned.

"I already know it all." I replied casually as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh" Gary responded. I returned my Pokémon.

"That's not all, though. I'm not telling you the rest, Gary, I have secrets too." I replied and walked away with my returned Pokémon.

It was time for lunch so I decided to ask the first person I saw where the cafeteria was. It was some random blonde kid.

"Hey, do you know where the cafeteria is?" I asked.

"Umm yeah it's down that hallway then make a left." He said pointing his finger down a hallway.

"Okay, thanks." I said waving goodbye then leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Marina's POV<strong>

Jimmy and I were walking to lunch. My thoughts were somewhere else, though.

"_Hey, Marina want to try shooting?" My gym teacher asked, although she said it in a 'try it or else' kind of way. I nodded and grabbed the bow and arrow. __**(AN: I know that schools usually don't have bows and arrows, but this one does cause I want it to.)**__ Surprisingly my first shot was a bullseye. 'I've never shot an arrow before. Maybe I'm a natural' I thought. Someone must've been really bad because the next thing I know an arrow is coming straight at me. I was paralyzed with fear and didn't move. The arrow scraped against my arm and I regained my senses. I looked at my arm and saw it was healing really fast; soon it was nothing more than a scratch._

"Marina!" Jimmy shouted with his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"You kind of zoned out on me." Jimmy said relieved.

"I was just thinking." I said trying not to get him worried.

"What about?" He said.

"Oh, nothing." I replied. Then wanting to change the subject I said, "Let's get to lunch, okay?"

"Umm sure, right behind ya." He replied bluntly.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person POV**

Misty spotted May in line and dragged Ash with her.

"Hey, May, what's up?" Misty said.

"Oh nothing, Just starving!" May said as if on cue her stomach grumbled.

Misty laughed and realized Ash hasn't met May.

"May this is Ash. Ash this is May." Misty said bringing Ash toward May.

"Hi Ash, nice to meet you." May said shaking Ash's hand.

"You too!" Ash said shaking back.

Dawn must've spotted us because she was dragging a gloomy guy toward them.

"Hey guys this is Paul, he's my guide!" Dawn chirruped.

"Ash" Paul said nodding then he looked at Misty, "Orange head" Then he looked at May, "Bandana." He then looked away and waited in line.

Misty and May were about to smack Paul when Leaf and Marina arrived.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." Marina said with a black haired kid next to her. Leaf was by herself, like May.

"Hey Leaf, where's your guide?" Dawn said.

"Oh, he's off flirting with some other girls." Leaf said bluntly.

"May, what about you?" Dawn said looking at May.

"I don't know actually. I saw him in 3rd period, but he kind of disappeared afterwards." May replied looking at the food hungrily.

"Paul, I can't believe you got paired up with someone so pink and girly!" Ash said to Paul.

Paul didn't reply, so Ash did what May did.

When they got to their table May and Ash had the highest stacked plates.

"Hey, Ash want to have an eating contest?" May said getting ready to eat.

"Sure, first one to finish wins! Misty, would you tell us who wins?" Ash questioned.

"Umm sure." Misty said sighing.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Misty said as if this was like a real competition.

May and Ash started to demolish their skyscrapers made of food.

Ash won by one sip.

"I win!" Ash said proudly.

"Well, you only won by a second Ash!" May said sadly.

Leaf and Marina were shocked that someone beat May at an eating contest. Their eyes were as big as bowling balls and their mouths were like Magikarps. Misty wasn't surprised at all due to the fact that she'd seen Ash eat all day long.

"Guys, you might want to close your mouths before you catch flies." Misty said snickering.

Marina and Leaf turned back to normal.

"Wow, Ash that's the first time I've seen May lose an eating contest!" Marina said still a little shocked.

"Thanks!" Ash said still proud over his win.

By now the whole cafeteria was staring at May and Ash. They were completely shocked that they both could eat that much.

* * *

><p><strong>After lunch May's POV<strong>

'After lunch I had gym. How great is that? I'm going to have to run! Ugh! Hey, is that Drew?'

I looked through the crowd and spotted Drew.

"DREW!" I screamed running after him.

"Hey, May, did you think you weren't loud enough for the whole continent to hear you?" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"You're still my guide aren't you?" I asked.

"Last time I checked, yeah." He said bluntly.

"Okay, then let's go!" I said dragging him to who knows where.

"Shouldn't I be the one guiding because you're going the wrong way?" Drew said smirking.

I could feel my cheeks burning. Drew sighed and started walking. I quietly followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I need to work on making my chapters longer, but every chapter I complete is longer than the last!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe this is already the 5****th**** chapter! I wanted to start chapter 5 as soon as I finished this really good, but weird book called Pretties! Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed! When you read this chapter I got the idea from real life. The gym teacher at my school really does do this stuff! I'm also sorry that this chapter probably took longer to update than the rest. It's just that school stresses me out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**May's POV 4****th**** period gym class**

The gym teacher wasn't any fun at all. He was a total pervert! _Eww! _Girls told me that he 'looked' for people in the locker rooms. He also looked down shirts when he took off someone's necklace and he 'helps' girls put on chest straps **(AN: For anyone who doesn't know what a chest strap is. It's an elastic strap that goes above a girl's stomach and below a girl's 'chest' and for guys it's the same thing just way less painful)**. I shuddered at these rumors. I got dressed in a white t-shirt that had "Maple" written across it and black shorts. We had to run today and let me tell you, the gym isn't just your average gym. It was more like a football stadium in my opinion. After running half a lap I almost died from cramps. _UGH!_ 'Why did I have to have that eating contest with Ash?' I started running again. When I finished, let's just say I wasn't super model gorgeous. Mr. Collier checked me off for finishing. I got a water bottle and chugged the whole thing down. Then I lay down on the grass.

"May, you know it's not lady-like to lay on the floor where people have ran" A cocky voice came.

"Not right now, Drew" I said sitting up. I realized he didn't even look like he sweated at all.

"Actually, May, this is the perfect moment." Drew said sitting next to me.

"Well, then what do you want?" I said a little annoyed that Drew didn't even look like he sweated one drop.

"What, can't I talk to someone for no reason?" Drew said smirking.

"I guess so." I said not really sure what to say.

"May, you should get dressed. It's almost time for the next class." He said walking away. I was about to argue when a rose came flying at me. I didn't expect it, so it 'kind of' hit me on the head. I picked it up and sniffed the petals. I realized I was blushing.

Then I got up and walked into the locker rooms to get changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

When May and Ash were having their eating contest I kind of felt jealous of May. She and Ash were so much alike it's as if they were meant for each other. 'Snap out of it, Misty! You can't think like that! Remember who you are! You're a tough tomboy! Don't let a guy get in the way of that' I thought, but I was still kind of moping. Ash came up to me after he finished and led me to the next class. I was, so sad I didn't notice I bumped into someone.

"Oof! Sorry!" Some random kid said.

"It's cool" I replied walking. I didn't glance back.

'Stupid, Ash, get out of my thoughts!' I thought angrily. I stepped into the classroom. I sat down at some random desk and guess who just had to sit next to me? That's right, Ash freaking Ketchum!

"Hey, Mist, is something troubling you?" Ash had never called me that before. I liked the sound of it, though.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"Okay, if you say so" Ash said not really believing me.

The teacher walked in. 'Thank goodness!' I thought not wanting to continue the conversation. I sort of took a nap during class. I didn't mean to it's just that it was so boring. I woke up to the bell. I guess Ash fell asleep too, but he didn't wake up from the bell, so I got out my mallet and whacked him.

He fell out of his chair and screamed, "Who? What? Where! Oh, hey, Misty, what's up?"

I rolled my eyes and followed him to my next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

Gary was still trying to flirt with me and I was getting so annoyed. I thought about mauling him with one of my Pokémon, but I might get suspended. Then I thought I should negotiate with him.

"Hey, Gary, what will it take to make you stop?" I asked hoping he would come to terms with me.

"How about a date, Leafy?" He said.

"Fine, but only one date, okay?" I said giving up. He shook my hand.

"I knew you couldn't resist me, Leaf. I'll pick you up on Friday." Gary said victoriously.

I just walked on dreading why I even agreed to a date with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I was following Paul to my next class when some random guy comes up to me and asks me out. I had to admit it took guts to do that, but I didn't even know him!

"Will you go out with me, Dawn" He said dreamily.

"Umm first of all who the heck are you?" I asked waiting for this weirdo to reply.

"I'm, Conway. I've been watching you all day." He said.

'Eww! What a stalker!' I thought. He looked like a total creeper to me, so I did the only thing that sounded normal right then I sent out my Piplup. I told Piplup to use bubblebeam on him and ran for the classroom.

'Phew, that was really weird.' I thought. I returned Piplup and thanked him.

I sat in the back not wanting to deal with anymore crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Marina's POV<strong>

My next class I didn't have with Jimmy or any of my friends. When I walked in I recognized Vincent.

"Hey, Vincent." I said sitting next to him.

"Hey, Marina, I thought I was going to have to go through this class with total strangers." He chuckled.

"Well, now I'm here." I said.

"Hey, Marina I know this is sudden, but would you go on a date with me?" He said hopefully.

I was shocked and didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I also didn't want to go out with him. 'Ugh, what should I say to him?' I thought debating of what to say.

"Marina, I know this is sudden, so take your time to decide, okay?" He said.

"Sure, thanks!" I replied glad he gave me some time to think about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Skipping to the last period 3<strong>**rd**** person POV**

May, Misty, Marina, Leaf, and Dawn had the same class for 7th period.

"Hey guys." May said coming up to Misty and Marina.

"Hey, May look behind you." May looked behind her and saw Leaf and Dawn.

"Hey, guys over here!" May screamed.

Leaf and Dawn came over. Dawn looked super excited, but Leaf wasn't too happy looking.

"Guess what? Leaf has a date!" Dawn said.

"Really, Leaf with who?" Marina asked

"With, Gary." Leaf moped.

"Really? Aww!" May screamed hugging Leaf.

"May, let go I can't breathe." Leaf said taking huge breaths when May let go.

"Leaf, I'm going to make you look so cute!" Dawn said thinking of the perfect outfit for Leaf.

Leaf groaned. The teacher came in. Leaf decided to text on her phone. She was too bored to ccare

_Leaf: hey marina wat's up?_

_Marina: u no we're in class rite?_

_Leaf: so what?_

_Marina: well im not a genius duh_

_Leaf: so what this class isn't goin to help u with ur dream job_

_Marina: true so why did u say yes to gary askin u out?_

_Leaf: he wouldn't stop botherin me so I said if I go out with him he would leave me alone_

_Marina: aww im srry_

_Leaf: u should tell dat 2 dawn_

_Marina: shes not gonna let you be normal leaf for ur dat u no shes gonna make u wear tons of make up some rlly girly clothes only dawn would think of wearin and some jewelry_

_Leaf: I no im gonna die!_

_Marina: teachers comin bye! Ttyl_

Leaf turned off her phone and started to pay attention to the teacher wishing Friday wouldn't ever come.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the school day Marina's POV<strong>

After school we walked started walking home.

"Hey guys, something weird happened to me today." I said. The girls stared at me.

"It happened during my gym class. The gym teacher told me to try archery, so I did and I kept on getting a perfect score." I said.

"Something weird happened to me too!" Dawn said.

"In the halls I told a command to Paul and he obeyed like he was under a spell! In gym I told my gym teacher to not let me run and he did the same thing!" Dawn said thinking.

"Something strange happened to me too!" Misty said.

"I was tired of Ash eating non-stop, so I wanted something to get rid of all the food and the next thing I know a sink explodes and washes all of his food away leaving nothing behind, but a soaked Ash!" Misty said trying to make sense of any of this.

"An inexplicable happened to me too!" Leaf said.

"I was in class and this robed figure came in and said to me, 'beware the spear, the son of merchants, the son of wine, the forger, and worst of all the untamed fire.' It was really strange." Leaf said trying to make sense out of all of this.

"Well, all that happened to me was a voice telling me to train with my powers." May said.

"This has to mean something." I said.

"It can't be a coincidence that something weird happened to all of us." Leaf said still trying to make sense of any of this.

* * *

><p><strong>At school 3<strong>**rd**** person POV**

"There's something weird about them." He said

"They don't realize how special they are." Another voice said mysteriously.

With that they walked off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The confusing things have begun!<strong>_

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my fellow authors and authoresses I am back! I can't believe how fast this story is getting updated! Now onto chapter 6! I don't know why, but I always listen to music while I write! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**3****rd**** person POV**

Everyone decided that they should meet up at Leaf's house to figure out what was wrong with them or what they should know about themselves.

"Okay, guys so what do we know about this so far?" Leaf questioned with a pen and notebook in both hands.

"Weird things happened to us, like water control, perfect aim, making people do what they want, a weird voice telling you what to do, and a strange man." Marina said carefully remembering all the information. Leaf wrote down all of this as quickly as she could without making it look like scribbles.

"Well, we can't tell anyone about this. They'll think we're crazy." Misty said.

"No, duh!" Leaf scoffed.

"Do you guys think this has anything to do with our parents?" Dawn said thinking.

"I'm not sure we all have divorced parents, so this is a hard question." Leaf said.

May had been silent during the whole time and Marina realized this.

"Hey, May, what do you think?" Marina said trying to make May talk.

"Huh? What?" May said snapping out of her thoughts.

Marina just chuckled at May while Leaf rolled her eyes. Dawn was too busy checking her make up to pay attention.

"We're trying to figure out what happened to us, May." Leaf said slowly.

"Oh, is this why we're all here? I thought we were here for a sleepover or something." May said dumbly.

"C'mon, May, you need to help us!" Misty screamed grabbing May by the shoulders and shaking her.

"L-let g-g-go, M-M-M-Misty!" May said trying to regain composure. Misty just sighed and let go.

"Just help us, May, okay?" Marina said.

"Okay!" May said saluting Marina.

"So what do you know, May?" Leaf said getting her pencil ready to write anything important.

"Well, I know that the voice wants us to do something for it. Oh, and it said something really quiet, but I couldn't tell what it said." May said with a finger on her chin. Leaf wrote this down. Someone's phone started ringing. It was Marina's phone.

"Well, I have to go you guys, my mom just called and said I need to get back to help her with something." Marina said getting her stuff.

"Bye, Marina!" Everyone waved except Dawn who was still making sure her make-up was perfect.

"Dawn, enough with the make up!" Misty said who had been watching Dawn for quite a while.

"Okay, fine, but if I get home and it looks horrible I'm blaming you!" Dawn said sitting down next to May.

"I think I can live with the gut wrenching guilt." Misty said sarcastically.

"Guys, back on the subject before we all have to go!" Leaf said making everyone look at her.

"Leaf, you're the genius, can't you think of something? I mean you've practically read every book! Isn't there anything familiar you've seen in a book?" Misty said thinking that Leaf was a genius failure.

"Oh my gosh, Misty, you're right!" Leaf said hugging Misty in a bear hug.

"It's why I'm here." Misty said.

"This has to do with Greek Mythology!" Leaf said feeling accomplishment for realizing this.

"What's that?" Dawn said.

"It's the legends, myths, and gods that Greeks believed in, right?" May said.

"Yeah, how did you know that, May?" Leaf said studying May.

"I don't know I just knew." May said not sure what else to say.

"Well, I've got to go too you guys, before my sisters ask why I was gone for too long and decide to curl my hair or something as a punishment." Misty said putting on her shoes.

"Yeah, I've got to go too." Dawn said putting all her make up away.

"Well, Leaf I should get going too." May said getting up and saying bye to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day at school Leaf's POV<strong>

I thought I should get to school extra early to check a bunch of books out on Greek Mythology. When I got to the library I couldn't believe how many books there were. There were rows of books everywhere and book shelves filled to the brim with books.

"Whoa." I said speechless.

I spotted the librarian shelving some books over in a corner.

"Excuse me, miss?" I said trying to get her attention.

"Yes, how may I assist you?" She said smiling. Her hair was brown and in a bun, she wore what you'd expect most teachers to wear, a black skirt that wasn't too short and a top to match.

"Umm can you help me find a book on Greek Mythology?" I said politely.

"Yes, they're over there with the other myth books." She said pointing to a shelf with a lot of colorful books.

"Thanks, miss" I said not really sure what else to call her

"No problem and you may call me, Ms. Wilson." She said kindly.

"Okay, thanks again, Ms. Wilson." I said walking to the book shelves.

There were so many books. I wasn't sure which one to check out.

"There are a lot of books, huh?" Ms. Wilson said coming up from behind me.

"Yeah, do you which one is a really good choice to learn about them?" I asked.

"Yes, that one right there, I know it might look a little old, but it's a really good choice for reports and stuff." She said.

"Oh, thanks!" I said grabbing the book. She wasn't kidding this had a ripped cover with some ripped pages and it was so dusty, that I couldn't even read the title. I blew some dust off and rubbed the rest of it off. It was called, _"The Great Book of Greek Mythology"_ Really creative title I thought.

"Can you check this out for me?" I said handing her the book.

"Yeah, come this way." She said leading me to a counter.

She checked the book out for me and handed it to me.

"Here, you go." She handed me the book.

"Thanks again!" I said leaving the library.

* * *

><p><strong>At lunch still Leaf's POV<strong>

"Hey guys!" I said trying to damage the book and running up to my friends at the same time.

"What do you have there?" Marina said pointing at the book.

"I checked out this book from the library to help us!" I said happily.

"Really? Let me see!" May said grabbing the book from me.

"Be careful with that, May!" I said checking if the book was still fine. Luckily nothing ripped when May grabbed it from me.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I didn't realize that this book was really old." May apologized.

"It's okay. Nothing got ripped, so it's fine." I assured May trying to not make her guilty.

At this May smiled and gave the book back to me carefully. I told May to get me something to eat while I save a spot for us. I walked over to the closest empty table. I flipped through the pages. Ms. Wilson was right! There was so much information in this book it even started to hurt my head a little!

The girls came back with an extra lunch for me and we started looking through the book. It had stories of myths, gods, famous demigods, and monsters. I flipped through the pages until I got to gods. I read out loud all of them:

_Zeus- The king of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, law, order, and fate. He is the youngest son of Cronus and Rhea. His mother Rhea saves Zeus from being swallowed by his father. Once Zeus had killed Cronus his brother and sister were released. He came later on to marry Hera. But still took many mortal women. His weapon of chose was a lightning bolt. In artwork, he was depicted as a regal, mature man with a sturdy figure and dark beard. His usual attributes are the royal scepter and the lightning bolt, and his sacred animals are the eagle and the bull._

_Hera- Queen of marriage, women, childbirth, heirs, kings and empires. She is the wife of Zeus and daughter of Cronus and Rhea. She was usually depicted as a beautiful woman wearing a crown and veil and holding a royal, lotus-tipped staff. Her sacred animals are the heifer, the lion, the peacock, and the cuckoo._

_Poseidon- The god of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, and the creator of horses; known as the "Earth Shaker". He is a son of Cronus and Rhea and brother to Zeus and Hades. In classical artwork, he was depicted as a mature man of sturdy build with a dark beard, and holding a trident. The horse and the dolphin are sacred to him._

_Hades- King of the Underworld, the god of the dead and the hidden wealth of the Earth. His consort is Persephone and his attributes are the key of Hades, the Helm of Darkness, and the three-headed dog, Cerberus. The screech owl was sacred to him. Despite being the son of Cronus and Rhea and the elder brother of Zeus, as a chthonic god he is only rarely listed among the Olympians._

_Aphrodite- The goddess of love and beauty. Although married to Hephaestus she had many lovers, most notably Ares. She was depicted as a beautiful woman usually accompanied by her son Eros. Her symbols include the rose, scallop shell, and myrtle wreath. Her sacred animal is the dove. Her children rarely have the power to charmspeak, but there are those rare occasions._

_Ares- The god of war, bloodlust, violence, manly courage, and civil order. The son of Zeus and Hera, he was depicted as either a mature, bearded warrior dressed in battle arms, or a nude beardless youth with helm and spear. His attributes are golden armor and a bronze-tipped spear. His sacred animals are the vulture, venomous snakes, alligators, and dogs._

_Apollo- The god of music, healing, plagues, prophecies, poetry, and archery; associated with light, truth and the sun. He is Artemis's twin brother and Hermes' elder brother, and son of Zeus and Leto. He was depicted as a handsome, beardless youth with long hair and various attributes including a laurel wreath, bow and quiver, raven, and lyre. Animals sacred to Apollo include dolphins, roe deer, swans, cicadas, hawks, ravens, crows and snakes._

_Artemis- Virgin goddess of the hunt, wilderness, wild animals, childbirth and plague. In later times she became associated with the moon. She is the daughter of Zeus and Leto, and twin sister of Apollo. In art she was usually depicted as a young woman dressed in a short knee-length chiton and equipped with a hunting bow and a quiver of arrows. In addition to the bow, her attributes include hunting spears, animal pelts, deer and other wild animals. Her sacred animals are deer, bears, and wild boars._

_Athena- The goddess of wisdom, warfare, battle strategy, heroic endeavor, handicrafts and reason. According to most traditions, she was born from Zeus's head fully formed and armored. She was depicted crowned with a crested helm, armed with shield and a spear. Her symbols include the olive tree. She is commonly shown accompanied by her sacred animal, the owl._

_Demeter-The goddess of agriculture, horticulture, grain and harvest. Demeter is a daughter of Cronus and Rhea and sister of Zeus, by whom she bore Persephone. She was depicted as a mature woman, often crowned and holding sheafs of wheat and a torch. Her symbols are the Cornucopia (horn of plenty), wheat-ears, the winged serpent and the lotus staff. Her sacred animals are pigs and snakes._

_Dionysus- The god of wine, parties festivals, madness, drunkenness and pleasure at forever young. He was depicted in art as either an older bearded god or a pretty effeminate, long-haired youth. His attributes include the thyrsus (a pinecone-tipped staff), drinking cup, grape vine, and a crown of ivy. Animals sacred to him include dolphins, serpents, tigers, panthers, and donkeys. A later addition to the Olympians, in some accounts he replaced Hestia._

_Hephaestus- Crippled god of fire, metalworking, stonemasonry, sculpture and volcanism. The son of Hera by parthenogenesis, he is the smith of the gods and the husband of the adulterous Aphrodite. He was usually depicted as a bearded man holding hammer and tongs—the tools of a smith—and riding a donkey. His symbols are the hammer, tongs, and anvil. His sacred animals are the donkey, the guard dog and the crane. When he was born, he was thrown off of Mount Olympus by Hera as he was considered ugly._

_Hestia- Virgin goddess of the hearth, home and cooking. She is a daughter of Rhea and Cronus and sister of Zeus. She was depicted as a modestly veiled woman, whose symbols are the hearth and kettle. In some accounts, she gave up her seat as one of the Twelve Olympians in favor of Dionysus._

When I was done reading my throat was dry. I took my cup of water and chugged it down so fast, that Ash and May would be proud.

Then I said, "Well, who do you guys think are your god mothers slash fathers?"

"I think I'm the daughter of Poseidon." Misty said thinking about the water incident.

"I mean what else could I be? The whole water thing definitely has to do with Poseidon, right?" Misty said surely.

"Good point!" Dawn said.

"I'm definitely a daughter of Aphrodite!" Dawn said proudly as if it were as great as being a daughter of one of the big three.

"Why?" May questioned.

"Because I love being pretty and plus that whole charmspeaking thing is something I'm sure I have because Paul and my gym teacher were put under my spell."

"That makes sense and you're pretty too, Dawn!" May said excitedly.

"Marina, who do you think fits your descriptions?" I asked Marina.

"I'm not sure, but you're definitely a daughter of Athena because you're a straight A student who ditches class and you're really good at battle strategies. No one's ever outsmarted you too!" Marina said.

"Well, if I'm a daughter of Athena then you're a daughter of Apollo, miss first try shooter." I said frankly.

"Then I guess we found ours!" Marina said excitedly.

"What about me?" May said not even with a clue about her godly parent.

"Sorry, May, can't help you there." I said feeling bad for May.

"Well, this stinks!" May said pouting.

The bell rang and we all headed for our classes.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

This is no fair! Leaf, Marina, Misty, and Dawn all know who their godly parents are! Why can't I? I was so busy thinking about stuff I bumped into someone.

"Oof! I'm sorry!" I said getting back up.

"You know, May, if you're not careful you could hurt someone seriously." A green haired boy said getting up.

"I said I was sorry, okay?" I said madly.

"Chill, May, let's just get to class before we're late." Drew said waiting for me. I started walking up to him, but I was still trying to figure out who my godly parent was. Drew must've noticed I wasn't paying attention to him cause he said,

"May, are you back on earth yet?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to remember something." I said thinking about any weird things that happened in my life.

"Oh, why?" Drew questioned.

"Umm because I need it for a-a report, yeah a report!" I said lying,

"You sure?" Drew said getting closer to me. I blushed by the closeness, but I still wasn't going to tell him why. Then a wave of realization hit me.

"Drew, I remembered something!" I said hugging him.

Drew and I blushed. I quickly released him.

"Sorry." I said with a blush.

"May, I know i'm really good looking, but hugging me will get you nowhere." Drew smirked.

"Oh, shut up, I try to be nice to you and this is what I get?" I growled.

"So, what'd you remember?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, nothing." I said anxiously. Now I couldn't wait until I met up with the rest of the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I've got a question for you guys. What day of the week do you want me to update? PM me of review! I edited this chapter cause my brain is working again, so this chapter is now more interesting and I got most of the descriptions from Wikipedia!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This is chapter 7! Wow, this story is going by so fast! I'm probably going to finish this chapter after Halloween and if I'm right then yay! :D Although, I have to say it's probably not a good thing for you guys. Anyway on with chapter 7! I don't own anything! Please vote on my new poll!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**May's POV**

When it was finally last period I pretty much raced in to the classroom. I frantically looked for any of the girls who might have gone to class early. Apparently not, I sighed and sat down. I waited and waited. I thought about what I was going to say to them.

"Hey, May, you're here early." Someone said approaching me. It was Brendan.

"Hey, Brendan, I didn't know you had this class with me." I said trying to remember if he was in this class.

"Yeah, I just got transferred to this class." He replied calmly.

"Oh, cool." I said getting bored of the conversation. I looked around every once while for my friends. 'Ugh, why is he so annoying to me today?' I thought. Marina walked in. "FINALLY!' I thought relieved.

"Sorry, Brendan, my friend is here and I need to tell her something. We can talk later, okay?" I said politely not trying to hurt his feelings. He smiled and nodded. I walked away.

"Marina, I have great news!" I said running up to her.

"Really? What kind of news?" Marina asked curiously.

"Come closer." I said waving my hand in a 'come here' motion. She came closer.

I whispered, "You know how everyone but me knows who our godly parent is, but me?"

"Yeah, why?" Marina confirmed.

"Well, today I was walking with Drew and he reminded me of something that happened when I was a little girl." I whispered recapping today's events.

"You were walking with, Drew, huh?" Marina smirked.

I blushed, "Well, umm he has a lot of classes with me, okay?" I said angrily not even caring about whispering anymore.

"Okay, May, I get it." Marina said trying to calm me down.

"Good, now I need to tell you something important." I went back to whispering.

"Before I met you guys I was just a little girl with no friends. People would tease me for this." I said pulling back my hair. On my forehead was a scar in the shape of what looked like a deer. Marina gasped.

"How'd you get that?" Marina said touching it. I winced I wasn't use to people touching it.

"I don't know. I've had for as long as I can remember.

"Does it hurt?" Marina asked pulling her hand away.

"No, I'm just not used to people touching it. I had forgotten it when I grew my bangs and started to have friends. One day I remembered it, but it wasn't there anymore, but yesterday when all the weird stuff happened I checked my forehead again and it was there." I said.

"That's so weird, May." Marina said

"It's okay as long as you guys don't care them I'm fine." I said.

Leaf came in with Dawn and Misty.

"Hey guys!" I said waving them over.

"Hey, May, Hey, Marina!" Dawn said coming up to us. Leaf and Misty just walked up to us calmly.

"So guys how's it been keeping the secret?" I asked.

"Pretty good no one's noticed anything wrong with us, so we're fine." Leaf replied. Then I looked at Marina.

"Marina, can you tell them?" I asked not wanting to tell it again. Marina nodded. The rest of them looked at us weird, but came closer. Marina told it again and when she told them about the mark I lifted my bangs again. They gasped.

"Well, this gives us a hint about who your parent is, but it doesn't either." Leaf said frowning.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"The deer gives us a hint about your parent, but the deer is Artemis's sacred animal and Artemis doesn't have any children, so we're back on square one." Leaf said.

"Aww, so close!" I groaned.

**3****rd**** POV**

May and her friends didn't see the person behind them eavesdropping. The words, "Beware the child who bears the mark of Artemis." The figure had seen and heard everything with that information he left.

* * *

><p><strong>With the guys (AN: I know I haven't done anything in the guy's POV or anything with them.)<strong>

The boys all had their last class together. Thanks to a certain rich grass head who bribed the principle. Jimmy wasn't there because he was sick today.

"Have you noticed that these girls are special?" Gary asked.

"Thanks for the obvious, captain obvious." Drew said sarcastically.

"How do you guys know?" Ash muffled stuffing a bowl of candy down his throat.

"Because we're not too busy stuffing our faces." Paul grumbled.

"Anyway, back to important business. I think these girls are like us, but less experienced." Drew said plainly.

"Well, then who are their parents?" Gary said.

"If I had to guess, Leaf would be Athena's child." Gary said.

"Dawn would be Aphrodite." Paul said.

"I think Misty is Ares." Ash said thinking of his newly discovered bruises this morning.

"I'm not quite sure what May is, but I think she's Hephaestus or Hestia." Drew said unsurely.

"I wonder what Marina is then." Gary said.

"Who knows, maybe when Jimmy's done being sick and breaks up with the thing, he might realize Marina is a better match for him."

"Well, good thing none of us are related to them. That'd be a shame if I ended up dating one of our sisters." Gary said smirking.

"You already asked one out?" Drew whistled.

"Yeah, the genius of the group, Leaf." Gary smirked.

"How'd you manage that?" Drew questioned.

"You would like to know. Trying to get May I see?" Gary smirked.

"No." Drew blushed and restrained from smacking Gary's smirk off his face.

"Aww, does the little Drewsie have a wittle crush on, Maysie Waysie?" Gary said in a baby voice.

"Gary, shut up or I'm going to smack that smirk off your face." Drew said more tempted than ever.

"I'm just joking." Gary's smirk was even more evident now than ever.

Drew regained his normal 'I'm too cool' attitude. "What do you want to do?" Drew said changing the subject.

"Who cares?" Paul muttered.

"Well, let's think about this. A son of Hades has to guide a daughter of Aphrodite." Gary smirked back in action.

"So what of it?" Paul said raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know just that your face has a tint of red on it." Gary smirked. Paul didn't know how to react, but if you were close enough you could see red on his cheeks.

"So, not only, Drew, a heartthrob, but Paul, the leader of emoness and gothicness is falling for a cheerful and girly girl!" Gary clapped his hands.

"You know, Gary, I'm questioning why I'm friends with you." Drew said.

"That's because I'm just so awesome I have some fans of both genders follow me." Gary said.

"We both know that I'm more popular than you, Gary." Drew said smugly.

"That's what makes our friendship even more strong." Gary smirked again.

"Whatever, Gary." Drew said.

"Ash don't make me throw all of your food in the underworld!" Paul said annoyed by Ash's constant chewing.

"Fine!" Ash said stuffing the rest of his food into his backpack. Paul rolled his eyes. The teacher came in wearing a robe that covered his/her face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**I should stop, but my chapter's still too short.**

**Back with the girls 3****rd**** POV**

May was sulking about being so close to finding out who her dad **(AN: HINT!)** was. The rest of the girls were trying to bring May back to her nice, fun and happy self. Dawn got an idea.

"C'mon, May, I know what will cheer you up!" Dawn said trying to find it in her bag.

"What is it?" May said looking up at Dawn.

"Aha! Found it!" Dawn said pulling a chocolate bar out of her bag.

"Here, you go." Dawn said giving the chocolate bar to May.

"Yay, Chocolate!" May said grabbing it hungrily.

May completely forgot about her current problems. Marina, Leaf, and Dawn were relieved. That's when the teacher came in. The teacher had a robe that covered his/her face. Leaf nearly fainted, but Marina held her up. When he spoke he said,

"May Maple, Leaf Green, Misty Waterflower, Dawn Hikari, and Marina. You need to report to the principal's office." His voice was raspy, but May thought it was familiar. 'The voice!' May realized.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Changing scenes again! Hehe 2 cliffhangers or is it going to be 3?**

**With Brendan**

I was watching May carefully. I couldn't believe that he made me go after her of all people. When the teacher came in I hid my surprise. He was the one that was against my boss. Why's he here? When he called May's name and her friend's names I knew it wasn't just a coincidence. I needed to get out of here, but I can't because of my strict orders. I can hear them go through my head all day.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**That's the end of my chapter. I know this was short, but I didn't want to ruin anything to you yet. :D**

**I'm so evil! Anyway review please and don't forget to vote on my poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm updating so much this week! 3 days in a row? I'm unbelievably crazy! Oh, well that's what I get for being bored. I know I didn't mention this god, but his name is Aeolus and he's Gary's dad. I just gave away a godly parent away, oh well. Aeolus is the god of wind. I'm so sorry, but I kind of forgot about him, well now at least you know unless you didn't read this…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**May's POV**

Leaf, Marina, Misty, Dawn, and I got up nervously. I felt like I was going to puke. The rest of them didn't look so great either. I started walking out into the hallway. When we all got out the robed figure followed us.

"I know you girls know that you weren't going to be sent to the office." He said taking off his robe.

I gasped. Dawn and surprisingly Misty fainted. Leaf and Marina looked in shock. Standing in front of us was none other than Athena goddess of wisdom.

"W-why are you h-here?" Leaf choked out.

"Why? I'm here because someone in that room is after you." Athena gracefully pointed to the door.

"D-do you umm know who?" I said trying to sound brave. I failed.

"No, but I'm hoping you girls will find out for me. I will give you this." She gave Leaf an owl plushie, but when Leaf held it, it became a fully grown owl. Athena disappeared in thin air. The weird thing was the owl spoke it said,

"I am Athena's sacred animal. I have been sent to earth as a gift for Leaf Green."

"That's so cool!" Marina finally spoke.

Leaf gulped, "Can you change back to a stuffed animal and we're kind of in school." Leaf said.

"Certainly." It poofed and became the same owl it was a second ago.

"Well, let's go back in before anyone gets suspicious." I said waking up Dawn. Marina woke up Misty.

"Okay, just let me put this away." Leaf stuffed the owl into her bag.

I pushed open the door and to my surprise the teacher was there and everyone acted as if nothing happened.

'This is so weird!' I thought. I went to my seat. My friends did too, but their expressions said they were thinking the same thing as me.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

I kept thinking about May. 'Get out of my head!' I was getting frustrated. I tried concentrating. Then I realized this wasn't our teacher.

"Are you our teacher?" Gary yelled out.

"No, I'm just a _messenger_. I need Gary, Ash, Drew, and Paul to come with me." He chuckled.

'This guy is crazy creep.' I thought. I got out of my seat I walked into the hallway. Gary was already out, so was Ash. I walked out and Paul was last.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just that I need to give this to you." He gave us a package heavily wrapped titled, 'To the sons of Dionysus, Hades, Aeolus, and Pan.'

"With that I'm off." He disappeared in a haze of smoke.

"Well, that was strange." Ash said.

"Let's crack this baby open!" Gary had already torn of the first layer. He found a box in it.

"Open it!" I said impatiently. Gary rolled his eyes and opened it. Inside were 5 letters and 5 items. A dagger with vines and leaves on the handle, a sword with an electricity layer with a lightning bolt on the handle, another dagger but this time it had some smoke covering it, an emerald blade with grape vines on the gold handle, and a pitch black sword with some skulls engraved in it.

"Hmm, let me guess who gets the black sword." I said picking it up and handing it to Paul. I picked up the emerald blade. Gary picked up the smoky one; Ash grabbed the lightning blade with greasy fingers. Gary put the lid back on with Jimmy's sword and the letters in it.

"We'll deal with the letters later." Luckily we already knew what to do with the weapons. I tugged on a leaf and my blade turned into a necklace. I put it on. Gary blew on the smoke and it turned into a gray bracelet. Paul found the biggest skull and stabbed his 2 fingers into the eyeholes. It turned into a skull ring. Ash pushed the lightning bolt like it was a button and it turned into a pin in the shape of the lightning bolt. He pinned it on his shirt.

We walked in to the classroom with the package in Gary's backpack and May was still on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>With the girls Leaf's POV<strong>

'Why was Athena here? Why would a god come here?' A million questions ran through my head. When the bell rang my friends and I bolted to meet each other. We all had a billion questions.

"C'mon guys let's get out of here." I said not wanting anyone to know about this.

"Okay." Misty replied still embarrassed about fainting.

We walked out. 'Oh my gosh! My date with Gary.' I thought. It was today. I didn't want to ditch him, but I didn't want to go either. There were more important things going on. Hopefully no one remembers.

"Hey, guys what day is it?" Marina asked.

"It's Friday, why?" Dawn thought it over and she smiled wickedly.

"Oh, Leaf, you know what day it is right?" She said grinning.

"Yeah, I know but isn't there more important things to do than that?" I said hoping she would let it go.

"Well, too bad!" Dawn started dragging me to her house. May, Misty, and Marina followed giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast forward to Dawn's house still in Leaf's POV<strong>

So far Dawn's made me try a pink sequined tank top with a shiny blue skirt. When I saw myself in a mirror I almost ripped the clothes off me. It looked good on Dawn, but on me it looks like crap. Next I tried a white tank top with a black cardigan over it and some dark jeans. It made me look smart. Dawn didn't like it, though. I had only tried on 2 outfits and I was already bored of this. Dawn went into her closet digging out more clothes and found a green sequined top with some white capris. I came out in it and I had to admit I looked good. Dawn approved too.

Next was make up. Thankfully Misty did this for me, which means she let me do it. I lightly put on mascara and a light shade of green eye shadow. Then I put on a little bit of blush and a thin layer of lip gloss.

After that I had May help me with hair and accessories. She wasn't as obsessed as Dawn was with clothes, but she was about 2 levels below Dawn. She made my hair straight and natural looking then she had me try on a green and white headband. Then she had me put on a white hat with a green ribbon around it. Lastly she put a green ribbon clip in my hair, but she didn't like it and went with her favorite decision. The headband. For jewelry that wasn't hard. I put on a simple green diamond necklace in the shape of an owl and a pair of green earrings.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

'Hmm wasn't I supposed to do something today?' I wondered.

'Oh crap, the date!' I had completely forgotten it. I just put on a black shirt and a pair of nice jeans in a hurry and rushed to the door leaving a note for Drew on his door. I wasn't going to let all my hard work go to waste.

I got to my car and drove to Leaf's house. I rang the doorbell a lady that looked like an older version of Leaf answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Umm, yeah, do you know where Leaf is?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, she's with her friend Dawn." She said kindly.

"Okay, thanks!" I got back into my car and dialed Paul's number.

"Hello?" Paul answered.

"Hey Paul, do you know what's Dawn's address is?" I asked.

"Why would you think I know where, troublesome lives?" Paul grumbled.

"Just answer my question." I commanded.

"It's 1029 Street Street." **(AN: I'm so creative! XD) **Paul hung up afterwards.

"Paul is so in love." I said to myself. I smirked. I pulled up at a house that looked like something Barbie would own. I knocked on the door.

"One second!" A female voice shouted. I waited a few more seconds.

Dawn answered. She looked surprised to see me.

"Gary? Are you here for Leaf and how'd you know where I lived?" Dawn asked.

"I have my sources and Leaf's mom said Leaf was here." I said.

"Oh, umm let me get her." Dawn disappeared and a minute later Leaf appeared. When I saw Leaf my jaw dropped. I quickly closed it. I must look like crap compared to her.

"Ready for our date, Leaf?" I asked giving her a bouquet of flowers.

"Yeah, thanks." She took the flowers.

I held out my hand and she took it. I opened the car door for her she stepped in.

"Thanks." She said.

"Anything for you." I said trying to be romantic.

It didn't work she rolled her eyes. I got in the car and started driving.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

He started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He smirked.

"Tell me!" I said childishly.

"I told you it's a surprise, but if you give me kiss I'll tell you." He said smugly.

I blushed and looked out the window. I could feel his smirk grow and pierce through me. It made me blush harder. I calmed down my blush until it wasn't visible anymore. I turned around and found Gary staring at me.

"Shouldn't you be driving?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but looking at you is so much more fun." He said.

"Can you just drive?" I asked.

"Sure." He turned his head to face the road.

"We're here." He said. He opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I muttered under my breath. I looked around we were in some kind of forest.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked hoping he'd finally tell me.

"Just follow me." He said walking toward a path in the forest. I followed him looking at everything we passed. I saw a lot of bug Pokémon. We walked through a clearing, I gasped. In front of us was a beautiful lake. The water was the prettiest blue I saw.

"I'm guessing you like it?" Gary smiled. He sat down and pat the grass next to him.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous. How'd you find this place?" I asked. I sat down next to him.

"I was wandering around this forest one day and I kind of just stumbled upon it." He replied calmly.

"Well, it's really gorgeous." I said dipping my feet in the water. It was a nice cool feeling. Gary did the same thing. I leaned my head on his shoulder watching as the sun set. I sprung up and splashed water on him.

"Hey!" Gary protested and splashed water back at me.

We ended up having a splash fight and getting soaked. We decided it was a good idea to get home.

"Where do you want me to drop you off? Dawn's or your house?" Gary questioned.

"At Dawn's, I don't need my mom wondering why I'm wet." I laughed.

"Okay, to Dawn's house it is." Gary said. We hopped into the car.

He parked on the curb of Dawn's house.

"Bye." I said.

"Can I have my kiss now?" Gary asked. I blushed.

"Nope if you want it you have to catch me." I started running.

Gary got out the car and chased me around. He was faster than me, so he caught me pretty fast.

"Someone wants their kiss badly." I said.

"Yep, now you owe me a kiss." He said leaning in. I blushed, but I leaned in too. Our eyes were closed and when our lips met sparks flew. I pulled away. Even though our kiss was only a few seconds I felt something different for him. It wasn't a bad feeling, but I didn't know what it was.

"Umm well, bye." Gary said getting into his car.

"Yeah, bye." I said.

I knocked on Dawn's door. Her dad answered and I went in.** (AN: I have no idea who Dawn's dad is, but I can't use her mom.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

While Leaf was gone May, Marina, and I were watching a movie.

The doorbell rang. I peered out my room to see who it was. It was Leaf.

"LEAF!" I screamed grabbing her into my room.

"Why are you wet?" I asked.

"Long story." She replied.

"You have to tell me everything!" I said more curious than ever.

May, Marina, and Misty came out of my room and when they saw Leaf they grabbed her too.

"You have to tell us what happened!" Marina said.

"Okay, I will as soon as I change." Leaf said. Leaf grabbed her clothes and changed out of them. When she came out May dragged her into my room.

"Hey, Leaf. How was the date?" Misty said calmly.

"It was strangely okay." Leaf said.

"You said you would tell us EVERYTHING!" I complained.

"Okay fine." Leaf said and started telling them about her date.

"You kissed him?" Marina squealed.

"Yeah." Leaf said thinking about something.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

I didn't tell them how I felt about the kiss because I still didn't understand it.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

When I kissed Leaf it was different from any kiss I've had. I was trying to figure out what that feeling I felt when I had kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Marina's POV the next day<strong>

In my first class I saw Jimmy and I found Vincent.

"Vincent, I've decided that I will go on a date with you." I said confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 8<strong>

**I almost forgot about their date! Good thing I remembered it. This was kind of just a chapter to bond Leaf and Gary more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm back and I've decided I will update every Saturday and if I have time Sunday! This is chapter 9! This is also my first fic and I will never ever delete this story because of that! Can you believe this is chapter 9? I only got this idea from a dream and that's where all of my ideas come from. This story isn't ending anytime soon, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Marina's POV**

Vincent looked like he was about to explode with happiness.

"Are you um okay?" I asked.

"I'm better than okay!" He said hugging me.

"Okay, so where do you want to go?" I asked.

"How about the movies?" He said hopefully.

"Sure, I'll see you on Friday?" I said.

"Yeah, okay Friday." He nodded vigorously.

I was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea, but since I already told him yes, I guess I'll just have to go. I told him I wanted to talk with my friend and left. I didn't want to talk to him anymore because I was still tired and I just couldn't take all of his sugar high energy right now. I didn't know anyone, but Jimmy, so I just walked up to him. He must've saw me coming because he said,

"Hey, Marina, what's up?" He said really cutely. 'Bad Marina, you like Vincent, besides Jimmy has a girlfriend.'

"Oh, nothing much." I said plainly.

"I saw you talking with Vincent. What did you guys talk about?" Jimmy asked starting a topic. I also saw that he had a different emotion, but I didn't know what it was.

"Oh, well, he asked me out a few days ago and I said yes." I said not really knowing why I'm telling him.

"Oh, well I broke up with Carla." He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said feeling bad.

"Don't be, I didn't like her because when I talked to other girls she got really jealous. She was also so annoying; I only went out with her because someone named Brendan dared me to. The longest week of my life." He huffed.

"Then why did you kiss her?" I asked then put my hand over my mouth. 'Why'd I say that?' I thought.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." I said quickly.

"Nah, it's cool. I kissed her because Gary thinks that every girl Drew, Paul, Ash, and I need to at least make out with the girl at least once, but Gary's changed now. He's changed ever since his date with Leaf. Do you know what's wrong with him?" He asked looking really serious now.

"No, but now since you mentioned it, Leaf's been acting really weird too. Do you think they're serious about each other?" I asked.

"I'm not sure; Gary's dumped every girl he dated." Jimmy said casually.

"Well, warn him if he dare hurt, Leaf, I will personally kill him." I said viciously.

"Noted." Jimmy said backing away from me a little.

I laughed. Then the door snapped open and came in a robed figure.

'Please tell me it's just another nice god. Please Please Please.'

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

I was still thinking about the kiss. I didn't notice Gary staring at me until I looked around the room and noticed him staring at me. This caused girls all around me glare at me, though. I ignored them and I waved at him and patted the next right next to me. He got up and sat down next to me.

"So, what's with the creepy staring? I thought you'd stop the stalking already." I said.

"You know you want me." Gary said flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes, but there was a light blush on my cheeks this time.

"No, I don't." I teased back. Gary rolled his eyes. The teacher came in with the kiss still on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV (AN: I haven't done anything with Misty for a while, huh?)<strong>

Ash and I were talking about which Pokémon type was the best.

"Water Pokémon are obviously the best!" I said arguing.

"No way, electric Pokémon are the best, just look at my Pikachu!" Ash argued back.

I noticed how close our faces were and blushed. Ash must've realized too because he was also blushing. Neither of us pulled away. We were doing the opposite. When we were centimeters apart I finally got tired of it and made my lips connect with his. He pulled away.

"Umm, I got to umm go, Misty." Ash said quickly.

"Okay, see ya." I said sadly. Ash got his stuff and walked away. I started kicking rocks.

'Why'd you have to do that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I thought angrily.I was so angry with myself. I needed to talk to one of my friends right now. I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Curse you, Ash Ketchum!" I felt myself yelling at the sky. It started raining.

"Oh, great, the perfect setting for my really messed up day!" I yelled to myself. I decided to test my water powers and mess around with the water, but when I saw a few pieces of crumbs on the ground I started crying again.

"Why'd you have to do this to me?" I sobbed and sank to my knees.

Someone must've heard me because I heard someone yelling, "Who's there?"

I stood up and wiped my face with the back of my palm. It was a nurse. She had pink hair with a white nurse outfit. She also had a whit hat with a red cross on it. She walked up to me with an umbrella.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" She said shielding me with her umbrella.

"Oh, nothing." I said quietly.

"Let's get you out of this rain before you catch a cold." She said handing me a jacket.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"No problem and you can call me Nurse Joy." She said leading me back to the school building.

"Okay, thanks, Nurse Joy." I said silently following her.

I silently shed a tear with Ash still on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV (AN: I know I made Misty's POV extremely sad, but I need to get May in this chapter for no good reason other than her god parent.)<strong>

I was so tired. I peeked out the window and saw Misty crying? Then I saw a woman who appeared to be a nurse talk to her. Why was Misty crying? I decided to ask her afterwards.

"Miss Maple, do you care to pay attention?" The teacher questioned.

"Oh, sorry, but yeah, okay." I said flushing. At the corner of my eye I saw Drew snickering. I glared at him and he smirked back. 'The nerve of that guy! I swear one day I'll slap that smirk off his face!' I thought angrily. The bell rang and I ran to the nurse's office hoping she would be there. Then I realized I didn't know where the nurse's office was. I face palmed myself.

"Looking for something, May?" A cocky voice said behind me.

"Umm no?" I said unsurely.

"Are you sure about that, May?" Drew smirked.

"No." I said defeated. "I'm looking for the nurse's office." I said.

"It's right there." He said pointing to the door right across the office. He smirked.

"Okay, thanks!" I gave him a quick hug and ran in.

I saw the same lady who talked to Misty and walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss." I said politely,

"Yes, dear?" She said smiling.

"Have you seen a girl with red hair?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have she's in room 301." She said pointing down a hall. I thanked her and started walking.

"Geez, this school is huge!" I said to myself.

"297, 301, aha, found it!" I said knocking on the door.

Misty answered and her eyes widened. "May? What are you doing here?"

"In class I saw you crying and then you left with a nurse, so what the heck happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." Misty said sadly.

"No, it's not nothing, tell me!" I said impatiently.

"Fine, !" She said way too quickly.

"Misty, I couldn't understand a word you said." I said tapping my foot and crossing my arms.

"Okay fine, outside Ash and I kissed then he ran away then it started raining. Then Nurse Joy found me and here I am." She said.

"Aww, you and Ash kissed?" I cooed.

"Yeah, but he ran away." Misty shed a single tear.

"Where is the little-"I said.

"It's not his fault I'm ugly." Misty interrupted.

"You're not ugly, Misty. You're way pretty." I said trying to make Misty feel better. I hugged her.

"Thanks, May." She sniffled.

"No problem, you ready to get back to lunch?" I said.

"Yeah, thanks, May! You're the best friend any girl could ever have." She hugged me. We both got up.

"That's what friends are for the good and the bad." I smiled.

We started heading towards the cafeteria. I didn't mention how hungry I was because that would probably make her sad again. When we got there Leaf, Marina, and Dawn were at our usual table already and had 2 extra trays of lunch. We ran up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dawn said smiling.

"Yeah, where were you guys?" Leaf said.

"We were helping a teacher with someone." Misty lied. I didn't correct her.

"Okay, well, hurry up and eat. Lunch is almost over." Marina said.

"Aww." I complained and started eating my food with Misty. I practically shoved all the food in my mouth.

"Done!" I said happily. The girls just laughed except Misty she looked like she was trying to get something out of her eyes.

"Hey, Misty you okay?" Marina asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Misty faked a smile.

"Okay, if you're sure." Marina said abandoning the subject.

"Dawn and Leaf can you guys come with me to the bathroom? Marina can you stay with Misty, so she's not alone?" I asked. Misty raised her eyebrow.

"Sure." Marina said.

"I'm coming with you guys." Misty said getting up.

"No, don't come you need to eat." I said.

"Okay, fine." Misty said unsurely.

"Just stay, okay?" I asked nicely.

"Umm sure." Misty said getting suspicious.

"Okay, c'mon let's go. I have to really go." I said making a face.

"Okay, we're coming." Leaf and Dawn got up and followed me.

"So, what's with the weirdness?" Leaf said once we were in the hallway.

"Well, before lunch, Misty was talking with Ash and then they ended up kissing." I said.

"Aww." Dawn said clasping her hands together.

"No it's not. Let me finish. Then Ash ran away. Misty started crying and it started raining then Nurse Joy found Misty and brought her to a room to warm up." I finished.

"That jerk!" Leaf said clenching her fists.

"Wait till I get my hands on him!" Dawn said angrily.

"That's why I needed you guys. To help me talk to Ash by distracting the guys." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Dawn said grinning mischievously.

"I'm surprised you thought of this, May." Leaf said.

"Well, if it's for my girlfriends I'll do pretty much anything, even think up smart plans." I said proudly.

"Let's do this!" Dawn said putting out her hand. Leaf put her hand on then I put mine on. We released and walked back into the cafeteria. We instantly spotted the boys.

"Leaf and Dawn you go first." I said.

"Okay." They said walking to them.

"Hopefully, Misty doesn't suspect us." I said under my breath. I saw Leaf talking to Gary and I saw Dawn flirting with Paul. I didn't see Drew, though.

"Where's Drew?" I said to myself. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to Ash.

"Hey, Ash, can I talk to you, alone?" I said.

"Sure." Ash said densely. We walked into the hallway.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ash said.

"Why did you run away from Misty?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"You know about that? Well, I'm not sure, we started arguing, but then our faces got really close and we kissed. I didn't know what to say, so I just ran away. Misty probably hates me right now." Ash said sadly.

"Ash, I swear if you don't fix this right now I will kill you!" I said deadly.

"Umm okay." Ash said scared. He ran into the cafeteria scared.

"MISTY, I'M REALLY SORRY!" Ash said loud enough for me to hear.

"I hope this works." I said crossing my fingers.

"Hope what works?" A voice said coming up behind me.

"Well, thanks to your friend he broke my friend's heart." I said turning around.

"Who, Gary?" Drew said.

"No, Ash!" I said rolling my eyes.

"What'd he do?" Drew asked.

"He kissed my friend and ran." I said getting angry.

"Now it makes sense." Drew said.

"What makes sense?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, Ash has never dated a girl, so he gets freaked out by girls he starts to like." Drew said.

"Poor, Ash." I said.

"Well, that's what you get when you aren't as good looking as me." Drew smirked.

"Not now, Drew." I said. I looked through the doors and saw Ash and Misty talking again.

"Yay, Misty's better again!" I said clapping my hands. I turned around to see Drew, but he was gone. On the ground was a note with a rose attached to it. The note read,

'_Meet me at the back of the school at midnight_

_ -Drew'_

"Drew, you're such a mystery." I said feeling the rose petals.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished! I've been really busy, so I haven't had much time to write this chapter, but I finished it! Review Please!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! This is the chapter! The chapter that reveals lots! Well, one super big secret! I know my last chapter wasn't that great, but it's hard writing a story when you have a little sister annoying the crap out of you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10!<strong>

**May's POV**

Drew's mysterious note was driving me crazy! I swear if I didn't find out soon I was going to punch someone in the face. I've read the note so many times I've memorized it. Every time I've read it I've blushed for some odd reason. Just thinking about it, my cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

My thoughts drifted away as I noticed I walked outside of school. This whole day has been making me tired. I yawned. Where was a hyper active, Dawn when you need one? I looked around for a blob of hot pink. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope, wait what was that? Dawn! I jogged up to her. Marina was with her too, so now all we had to do was find Leaf.

"Hey guys." I said breathing heavily.

"Nothing much, you?" Dawn asked. I blushed. Dawn must've notice because she grinned her evil smile.

"I just got a note from Drew, okay?" I said raising both of my hands in the air.

"What was it about?" Marina said joining in on the conversation.

"He said he wanted to meet at midnight." I said nervously.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to have to do your make up and everything!" Dawn squealed.

"It's not a date, Dawn." I said.

"How do you know?" Marina questioned.

"Just because!" I said more nervous than ever. I know Dawn was going to make me look all girly already.

"Hey guys!" Leaf and Misty said walking up to us.

"Hey, Leaf, did you know, May, has a date with Drew?" Dawn squealed.

"Really, no way!" Leaf said squealing with Dawn. For a genius, she was such a girl.

"Calm down, guys. He never said it was a date. He only said to meet him at midnight." I said.

"Sounds like a date to me." Marina smirked. I blushed, not knowing what to say. Misty smirked along with Marina.

"Yeah, it sure does. I wonder what he wants to show her?" Misty smirked. I blushed harder.

"Ooh, look she's blushing!" Dawn squealed. Leaf joined in.

"You know, Leaf, for a genius, you sure are a girl." I said trying to think of a good comeback.

"Well, at least I know when I have a date with someone." She retorted.

"It's not a date!" I yelled angrily.

"Okay, fine. Then it's a rendezvous with Drew, okay?" Leaf said using words I didn't know.

"Umm okay?" I said. It sounded more like a question, though. Leaf and Marina giggled. Dawn and I had puzzled expressions. We shrugged and started walking home. Leaf and Marina started walking too, but they were still giggling about my 'date' with Drew. When I arrived at my neighborhood I started walking towards my house, but Dawn grabbed me and started walking to her house.

"Hey, let go of me! This is called kidnapping, Dawn!" I screamed in protest.

"Not, if you'd just agree to it." Dawn responded.

"Fine, if you let go of me then I will willingly go with you." I said. She let me go and I rubbed my neck and started walking with her. Leaf and Marina lived in farther away neighborhoods than us, so they already left us.

"You, know May, you don't have to hide your feelings from your friends, you know?" Dawn said unexpectedly.

"Yeah, I know that, but what does this have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"I can see that you like Drew, May. There's a reason I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I can sense that you like Drew. I also know that Leaf likes Gary and Marina likes Jimmy, but the only thing I can't see is my feelings." Dawn said smartly.

'When did Dawn become so, I don't know non-girly?' I thought.

"Can we just go, please?" I said changing the conversation.

"You can't hide from your feelings forever, May, but yes, we can go." Dawn said skipping to her house.

I rolled my eyes, but glad strange Dawn was gone and the normal girly Dawn was back. I mentally cheered and joined in on her skipping.

* * *

><p><strong>At Dawn's house May's POV<strong>

"C'mon, Dawn, isn't there anything better to do? Like, try to find out who my godly parent is? Or anything, please tell me that there's something!" I groaned trying to escape the fact that Dawn was forcing me to go and all dressed up too! I huffed and blew my bangs out of my face while crossing my arms.

"No can do, May, you should know by now that I will make you go no matter what you say." Dawn said wiggling her finger.

"Okay, fine, but I get to choose my clothes and everything!" I said.

"No, about just clothes, please." Dawn pleaded. I thought about it and agreed.

"Yay!" Dawn said excitedly and digging through her makeup and accessories. I looked through Dawn's closet for anything normal and plain. No chance of that, so I started to look for the most less girly thing Dawn had. Then something caught my eye. A shirt with a close up on the petals of a rose, it was white with red petals. Then I found some dark blue jeans and called that good enough.

Dawn peered at me and dug through more of her stuff looking for something to match. I changed into the clothes and they were surprisingly extremely comfortable. Dawn walked over to me nodding in approval.

"Okay, time for your hair and makeup." Dawn said excitedly. I sat down and let her do her magic. Once she was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I had my clothes on and my hair was slightly curled with smoky eye shadow, some blush, and a light layer of lip gloss. I gaped at myself I couldn't believe it was me.

"I like your choice of clothing that'll impress, Drew." Dawn winked at me. I blushed, but since I was wearing blush it wasn't noticeable.

"We've got an hour, so what do you want to do?" Dawn said.

"I don't know. How about trying to figure out who my godly parent is?" I asked still trying to figure it out.

"Well, do you any hints?" Dawn questioned.

"No, just the deer mark. Do you notice anything strange about me other than that?" I asked hoping for a 'yes.'

"Nope, sorry. I know this is unfair to you." Dawn said putting an arm on my shoulder.

"Ugh, why can't I just figure it out?" I said angrily. I was so angry I wanted to destroy that tree in Dawn's front yard. Then as if magic happened lightning struck the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

'I kind of doubted May was even going to meet me here. Snap out of it! You're Drew Hayden! The Drew Hayden, not some love sick puppy! Ugh, what is wrong with me?'

I was holding a thorn less rose in my hand. I was already at the park waiting for May, even though it was still an hour away from midnight.

I liked the school during the night especially because the school's garden had lights that came on at night for the Pokémon that lived in the garden. The lights were all sorts of colors, though. There was pink, blue, yellow, green, and orange. It was like a mini festival except with less people. Which was fine with me. I never liked crowds that much, even though I have flocks of fans chase me every day. That's probably why I don't like crowds, though. 'Why am I thinking about this stuff?' It was about 11:30pm. 30 minutes before I found out if she was coming. I needed to ask her something. Something important.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

This wasn't good.

"Dawn, was that the tree in the backyard?" I asked. 'Please say no.'

"Yeah, it was." Her eyes were wide as bowling balls. 'Is this my fault?'

Dawn and I were staring out her window. The tree was nothing more than an ash pile.

"Dawn, was there a storm going on without me noticing?" I asked.

"No." Dawn shook her head with her gaze still on the tree. That tree was there even before she moved there. It was her favorite spot to cry when she was sad.

"Do you know what happened?" I questioned.

"No." Dawn shook her head again, but her gaze was still on the tree.

"I think I do." I breathed.

"Really, what happened?" Dawn said tearing her gaze away from the tree.

"I think I'm a daughter of Zeus." I said feeling guilty. Dawn's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

It was official. May Maple has ditched me. The first girl for everything, I guess. It was 1:00am. I started walking home.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Drew! Don't you guys just love how I put dozens of cliffies! :D<strong>

**I'm going to do the rest of my story like this. The couple's pairings POV's.**

**I try to write longer chapters guys, but sometimes I've got nothing in my brain.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! I should've posted this chapter on Nov 11 at 11:11! Oh, well too bad for me. I left you guys on a cliffie last week, so let's start!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I stood there speechless. Did May just make my tree explode? If she really is a daughter of Zeus then she's a daughter of one of the big three! Did May make my favorite tree explode? Finally I got the strength to say something,

"Really, how do you know?" I asked.

"Well, I was frustrated about not knowing who my godly parent was and I was also kind of mad I was being forced to go to school at midnight. Oh, crap, Drew!" May gasped and got her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Please pick up! Please please please pick up!" May said guiltily pacing back and forth.

I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah, right forced?' I thought sarcastically. I still couldn't believe May blew up my tree and is a daughter of Zeus. One of the big three! She must be really powerful. Misty was another daughter of the big three too. Misty and May are so lucky! Marina, Leaf, and I got the more minor gods for parents.

Don't get me wrong, I like being a daughter of beauty and love and all. Charmspeak is a lot of fun too, but it'd be nice if I was a daughter of a really powerful god. I snapped out of my thoughts to see May leaving in a big hurry.

"Bye, Dawn, I got to go!" May yelled from outside.

"Uhh bye?" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul' POV<strong>

How did Oak know I had Dawn's address? He's such a moron. Well, then what does that make me? Agh!

"Stupid, troublesome, why'd you have to come into my life?" I grumbled.

"Who are you talking to, Paul?" My little sister, Lily called.

"None of your business!" I screamed back. A little girl with purple pigtails and a pink sundress came running down the stairs.

"Are you talking to yourself?" She said staring at me with her big brown eyes.

"No….." I said annoyed.

"Then who were you talking to?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"How do you know I wasn't on my cell phone?" I asked.

"Because your phone is on the table." She said sticking out her tongue.

'Crap, now how am I going to get rid of her?' I thought.

"Why don't you go play with your friends?" I huffed.

"Mom's not here to drive me to their house, so you're stuck with me." She stuck out her tongue again.

I rolled my eyes and turned on the TV. I turned on Disney for her and quietly snuck out of the room while she was occupied with the TV.

'Thank god!' I thought.

I got my cell and walked out of the house. I dialed Gary's number. After 3 rings he picked up.

"Gary Oak, here."

"Dude, can you pick me up to your house or something?" I said.

"Sure, Paul. I'll be there in a sec, bye."

"Bye." I ended the call and waited outside hoping Lily didn't notice I was gone. I stared up at the sky.

'I wonder what she's doing right now.' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

The next morning May, Misty, Marina, and Leaf came over to help clean up the tree or should I say ash? May arrived first.

"Hey, Dawn, I'm really sorry about this. I know this was your favorite tree too." May apologized.

"It's fine, so did you fix things with Drew?" I asked.

"He wouldn't pick up, so I'll just have to say sorry to him at school." May smiled at me.

Misty arrived with Leaf.

"Hey, you needed us?" Misty said holding up a broom.

"Yeah, but first we need to wait for Leaf." I said grabbing a glass of water and sipping it.

"Somebody called?" Leaf said.

"Okay, everyone's here! Gather around everyone!" I said clapping my hands. The girls made a circle with Dawn.

"Well, yesterday May and I found out something important. May's a daughter of….. Zeus." I said holding my breath for dramatic silence.

"Really, how do you know?" Marina questioned.

"That's why we're at my house. May accidently blew up my tree with a lightning bolt." May blushed when I said this.

"Are you sure it was May?" Leaf questioned.

"Yeah, there weren't any clouds last night plus she even said she wanted it to happen right then." I said thinking about last night.

"Ugh, we're here because we need to clean?" Misty complained.

"Yup, so let's get to work!" I said running out my backyard. The others walked out slowly.

It took about an hour for us to remove all the soot and ash from the grass and an extra 30 minutes for us to remove the stump.

"Dang it, May, why'd you have to destroy a tree? Why couldn't you kill something small like a squirrel?" Misty groaned.

"I was frustrated I guess." May shrugged.

"May, I swear if you weren't one of my best friends I'd kill you." I said rubbing my sore arms.

"Yeah right, like you could." May teased.

"You want to bet?" I said. Then there was a moment of silence. May and I burst out laughing.

"You guys are so weird, but I guess that's why you're my best friends." Marina said.

"Aww, thanks! I try." I joked.

"You guys are the worst you know that?" Leaf said recovering from her exhaustion. Misty rolled her eyes.

"We love you too, Leaf." May said.

"I knew there was a good reason why I chose you guys as my friends." Misty grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Gary and I were watching a movie because we were bored out of our minds. My cell phone started ringing.

"Hey" I said.

"Paul, are you with Gary?" Drew was on the other end asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"We've got an emergency. Go grab your stuff and tell Gary to meet with us at the park." Drew said hanging up. I shoved my cell phone in my pocket.

"Gary, there's an _emergency_ in the park." I said grabbing my skull ring. I squeezed it and it turned into the pitch black sword it was when I first got it. Gary got his bracelet and turned it into his smoky sword.

"Okay, I'm ready." Gary said getting up. I nodded and then we ran towards the park.

* * *

><p><strong>At the park still Paul's POV<strong>

When Gary and I got there the park was 3 harpies. They're small winged creatures with the body of a bird and the head and torso of a woman. Which meant they were going to be a little tricky killing them since they were small and fast. Drew, Ash, and Jimmy were already fighting them. Jimmy must've gotten his sword because he was using it. I looked at Gary and he nodded we charged in. The closer we got the more hisses from harpies we could hear.

One was trying to claw out Drew's eyes. Luckily he slashed one of the wings off. It fell off and turned to a pile of ash. Ash wasn't having much luck, so I intervened and stabbed it straight through the head. Gary must've helped Jimmy because we were all covered with tiny harpy parts. Drew was the last one to finish.

"Ha, I beat you! Now you owe me 10 bucks!" Jimmy said holding out his hand towards Drew.

"Fine." Drew grumbled and handed him the money.

"You guys had a bet to see who could kill the monster first?" Gary sweat dropped.

"Yeah, we were bored, so we made a wager to see who could beat who first and if Gary hadn't helped Jimmy then I would've won too!" Drew said.

"Who cares it's just 10 dollars you'll get it back." Jimmy said smirking.

"Yeah, but it hurts my manly pride." Drew said feigning being hurt.

"What manly pride? All you can do is flip your pretty hair and give roses to a brunette?" Gary said smirking. Drew blushed.

"You guys are so annoying." I said.

"We love you too, Paul." Gary said giving me a man hug. I instantly pushed him aside.

"I guess that's why you're my friends. You guys just love to piss me off." I grumbled.

"That and the fact that you have a crush on someone the very opposite of you." Drew said smirking. This time I blushed, but slightly less than Drew. Drew and Gary high fived.

Ash and Jimmy rolled their eyes, but laughed anyways. We decided we needed to rid ourselves of harpy guts and went to our own houses to shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

We finally finished cleaning up everything. We even planted new grass where the tree used to be.

"I'm so tired I could sleep on a bed of rocks!" I complained rubbing my soreness, which was everywhere!

"Well, we're done, Dawn, so now we can do whatever we want." Marina said going into my house and collapsing on the nearest thing she could find. It was the floor. We giggled at her.

"If I wasn't so tired I would so get you!" Marina said lying on the floor. May and Misty sat down on my lawn chairs drinking lemonade. Leaf was trying to remove a tree branch out of her hair. I trudged over to her and helped her,

"Thanks." Leaf said sitting on the grass. She pat the spot next to her. I sat down. Well, lay down.

"What do you guys want to do right now?" I asked.

"Nothing." Leaf said lying down next to me.

"Okay." I said closing my eyes. My dream was really weird. I could see everything crystal clear. There was a beautiful woman and a really burly looking guy.

'What the heck is going on here' I wondered.

"Who are you?" I spoke. The woman looked at me and gasped.

"Dawn?" She said.

"How do you know me?" I demanded.

"I'm Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty or you could say mom." She smiled. Her smile was gorgeous. Everything about her was beautiful, her clothes, make up, etc.

"Then who's that with you?" I asked tilting my head.

"That's my husband Hephaestus." Aphrodite said.

"Really, that's your husband?" I asked.

"Yeah, but the point is you're here because we need you to help us. You see I lost my mirror and I need you to find it." She said frowning.

"Your mirror? Can't you just get a new one?" I asked.

"No, it's the most powerful thing I possess. It can grant any one person a wish. If you retrieve it for me I will grant you one wish. Now I can't leave my throne, but you can move around freely, but I do not know where it is, so do you accept my offer?" She said.

"I don't know. Is there a rule for wishing?" I said.

"Smart girl, yes if you wish for something, something of equal value has to be offered, but since you are my daughter I will let you wish for anything you desire most." She smiled mysteriously. It gave me goose bumps.

"Then yes, I accept, but is there any clue you can give me?" I asked.

"Yes, seek out a son of Hades. He has something that will guide you on your journey. Now with that I bid you a due." She waved her arm and I woke up. I was in my bed and it was nighttime.

"What a weird dream. Was it real?" As if Aphrodite heard me a dove flew in carrying a present. I opened it and inside was a beautiful charm bracelet. It had 3 beads on it spelling 'yes.' It was enough for me to figure out I needed Leaf's help figuring this out for me.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a really hard time writing this chapter and I know it's Sunday, but yesterday I was super busy I had tons of junk to do, so I hope this is a good chapter and you all forgive me. Oh, and please review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I give thanks to anyone who has ever reviewed this story! Yay! I have 50 and counting reviews right now! Yay! That's half of a 100! Yay! This is also my first story, so I just feel lots of love right now! Yay! Virtual kisses to you all! Yay! Oh, this is an Oldrivalshipping chapter! Yay! This is also chapter 12! More Yay! Now on with the story! The last Yay! Or is it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Leaf's POV**

I've been trying to avoid Gary since I still don't understand our 'kiss', but that doesn't mean I don't check on him to see if he's cheating on me. I may be confused, but I'm still a daughter of Athena! I need to solve this problem, though. It's really frustrating when I can't solve something. That was the worst thing about being smart. You're too curious for your own good!

I swear one day someone's going to use that against me! Well, back to my problem.' What am I supposed to do with Gary? Am I supposed to break up with him or am I supposed to ignore the feeling every time we kiss? I couldn't do that could I? Probably not.'

Someone snapped me out of my thoughts. 'Speaking of the devil.'

"Hey, Gary, what's up?" I regained my composure.

"Nothing much, you?" He said calmly

"Same here." I said quietly.

"Well, I got umm class, you know? Bye!" I said quickly and walking fast at first, but when I was out of sight I started a painful sprint in dress shoes. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

I feel like Leaf's been avoiding me ever since our date. I didn't show it, but every time I tried to talk to her I feel like she's rejected me. When I saw her in the hallway I made a beeline to her. All I got was a small talk you have with people you don't talk with much. What did I do wrong?

I felt like I did something wrong. No girl has ever done this to me! Not even the ones I treated like crap! 'They even begged me to take them back! Wow, I sound like such a player right now. Okay, Gary make this promise to yourself. You will try! If you don't you will live with the burden of failure for the rest of your life!'

I made Leaf my priority for the rest of the day until I find out what's wrong with her. Didn't she say she was heading to her first class? 'Idiot, you have first period with her!' I mentally slapped myself. I ran through the hallway to my first class.

When I got in the classroom I immediately spotted Leaf. I growled. She was sitting next to another guy. It was so obvious he was flirting with her too!

"Leaf, come here" I said lowly. She looked at me curiously and walked over.

"What do you want?" She asked shyly.

"I don't want you near that guy." I said pointing my finger at him.

"Why not, he's my friend?" She said tilting her head.

"You mean your new boyfriend?" I asked angrily.

"Are you jealous?" She smirked.

"Who, me? No, not at all, just protecting my girlfriend from other guys." I said nervously.

"Ha, you are jealous!" Her smirk got even bigger. I blushed.

"Don't worry I won't cheat on you, but I'm not so sure about you…" She drifted off. I could only hear the first part.

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay?" I sat down. Leaf thankfully sat down next to me. When I looked back at the guy I realized he was shooting daggers at me. If looks could kill I would've been dead a million times by now and he would still be shooting daggers at me to make sure I was dead. I didn't mind, though. I even stuck out my tongue at him. He glared at me some more. I even kissed Leaf on the cheek. If the teacher hadn't come in I bet he would march over to me and choke me or something. He looked like he wanted to kill everything right now. It took everything I had not to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

Even though Gary might not realize it. I'm well aware that he's doing stupid things to that guy who was talking to me. I could even feel the daggers he was feeding Gary. I got out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something down. When the teacher was writing the something on the board I quickly passed it to Gary.

I wrote 'Stop making faces at Bryan or else you're going to get in trouble with the teacher!'

He wrote back almost immediately. He passed it to me and it said, 'so what? It's really funny watching him get redder than your friend May when Drew teases her.

I almost laughed. I wrote back, 'Still it's not nice. You're only doing this because you were jealous of him.'

'I'm not jealous of him! Why are you even defending him anyways?' I could feel the anger rising out of him when he wrote this. I wrote,

'I just don't want you to get angry over every guy I talk to okay?' Gary must've been waiting for me to write back because I almost got it back immediately.

'Okay fine, but if I see another guy flirting with you, I'll make sure they'll know you're mine.'

It was nice seeing someone fight over me, but this was a little much.

"Ms. Green, would you like to share with us what you've been telling Mr. Oak?" The teacher called out. I sank in my chair blushing.

"No sir." I said hiding my face. The teacher rolled his eyes and continued his extremely dull and boring lecture. I hid my face for the rest of class.

**Gary's POV**

Leaf stopped passing me notes. I figured she as too embarrassed to start passing notes again, so I just took a nap until the end of class. I woke from the bell. I groggily got up. I saw Leaf getting up. I ran up to her.

"Hey ready for our next class?"

She raised here eyebrow, "Yeah…."

"Good, c'mon!" I grabbed her arm and sprinted out the room.

"H-hey, let go!" She tried to pull her arm away. I stopped and let go.

"Okay, that's better. Why are you in such a rush?" She said making sure she still had everything.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to get to class early." I mentally scolded myself for my odd comment.

"Okay…" She started walking. I quickly caught up with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

Gary was acting weird, but I didn't bother him. I got to my next class, but something was odd. No one was moving. I looked around the only people moving were Gary and I.

"Gary, do you know what's going on?"

"You can move?" He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Yeah, why? Is that a bad thing?" I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. Nope.

"No, just that…" He shut his mouth.

"Just what?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He said plainly.

"If it's nothing then why won't you tell me?"

"Fine, I think you're a daughter of a god." He said.

I scoffed, "That's it, that's old news!"

His eyes widened again. "You already knew? Who's your godly parent then?"

"I'm pretty sure my mom is Athena." I said plainly. Gary whistled.

"Wow, you even got the right mythology."

"Yup!" I grinned proudly. Then I frowned.

"Why did time stop then?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we're about to find out." He got his bracelet off his wrist. I raised my eyebrow. He muttered something and it turned into a sword. My eyes widened.

"Gary, what just happened?"

"Oh, that's just my sword." He said it as if it were an everyday thing.

"Could this day get any weirder?" Apparently so because the next thing I know a one eyed monster about 5 times taller than Gary roared at us.

"Oh, great, Leaf is there any chance you could distract this guy long enough for me to call reinforcements?" Gary said hopefully.

"That depends can I borrow your sword?"

He hesitated, but gave it to me.

"Let's hope I don't break it." I muttered to myself. Gary dialed someone on his phone.

"Come and get me, you gigantic freak!" That got his attention. Gary's sword was surprisingly light, though. The Cyclops charged at me. I sidestepped. That got him even angrier. He charged at me again. This time I surprised myself. I sliced his arm off.

"Gross!" I would've definitely puked if I was Dawn. Gary looked at me with shock. He hung up.

"Help's on the way, but it looks like you don't need it." He said smirking.

"Yeah, well this thing is kind of clumsy." I said.

"Here, let me take this thing on." He took back his sword. I looked at his arm apparently he somehow put it back on. I shivered just thinking about it. I noticed a jacket around myself.

"Here, you look cold." He smiled and charged at it. I blushed.

"Gary, you idiot! Don't charge at it! Wait until it charges at you!" I screamed.

"Thanks for the advice!" He yelled back locking his eyes with the monster.

The awkward tension was gone now.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

I was still a little shocked that Leaf could slice off a Cyclops's arm in less than a phone call. I shook my head and got ready to face the monster. I did what Leaf said and waited for it to charge at me. My fighting instincts kicked in when he charged. I immediately sidestepped and slashed at him. I cut half his hand off. If I ever got scarred for life, right now would be that time. His hand slowly regenerated. It regenerated by the blood coming out of the wound. The blood was a sickening purple color. The blood grabbed hold of the hand and started throbbing.

"I'm going to be sick." Leaf held her mouth looking away.

"Me too." I muttered. His hand finished regenerating.

"Leaf, got any ideas how to kill this thing?"

"Try to slice a whole piece of his body off. Then try to keep it separated from his… blood." She shivered when she said blood.

"Got it!" I was really glad she was good at battle strategies.

"Someone needed us?" My best friend's voice called out.

"Yeah, some help would be appreciated, Drew." I yelled back keeping my eye on the monster.

"Sorry, but I'm not helping you. We're helping you." Even though I couldn't see him I could feel him smirking.

"Yeah, don't forget us, Gary." Ash called out. I could hear Paul grumble, but at least that gave me a hint he was hear.

"Yeah, what he said." Jimmy called back.

"Hey, why's Leaf here?" Drew called out.

"Well, our guesses were right, boys!" I felt myself smirking. The Cyclops took the advantage of our conversation and charged at them. Thankfully, Drew got his sword out in time and slashed him.

"Argh!" It yelled back. They watched it regenerate.

"This almost makes me lose my appetite." Ash said.

"Sick, I'm going to puke!" Jimmy said clutching his stomach.

"Let's get this over with." Paul grumbled not even fazed by the regenerating. We all charged at it at once. I sliced as many pieces off as possible. Once I decapitated a piece I threw it as far as possible away. The others got a hint and did the same making sure none of the pieces were close together. Soon enough we were left with bits of Cyclops everywhere. Luckily none of them could get close enough to each other to regenerate.

"I call not cleaning this up!" I yelled.

"Not it!" Ash practically screamed.

"Not it!" Drew called.

"Not a chance." Paul grumbled.

"No fair it's always me!" Jimmy complained. Then Jimmy grinned.

"Not it! Now the only one left it Leaf." Jimmy smirked. Leaf opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I'm not cleaning this up. I didn't make any of this!" She said pointing to everywhere.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to clean this up!" Jimmy said putting away his sword.

"Good luck!" I said patting him on the back and handing him a broom.

"How's this supposed to help?" He grumbled.

"I don't know. Find a use for it." I said.

"I'm going to need a lot of bags." He said. He started heading to the janitor's closet.

"Well, is anyone going to help me?"

Leaf spoke up, "I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

I felt bad for Jimmy, so I started helping him. I used clamps to pick a Cyclops piece up, though. All the others left except for Gary and Jimmy, obviously. I picked up the head slowly.

"You've passed the test." It spoke. I screamed and dropped it. My mistake, it almost immediately found an arm and connected. Gary got out his sword and sliced it.

"Might not want to drop the pieces." He smirked grabbing a piece and shoving it in a bag.

"You think?" I scoffed. I picked the head up again and examined it.

"Something wrong?" Gary said.

"The head just spoke to me just barely." I said putting it in the bag.

"What did it say? Drop me, so I could reassemble?" Gary said sarcastically.

"No, it said 'You've passed the test'." I shivered.

"That's a little disturbing." He said.

"Hey, you never told me. Who's your godly parent?" I asked.

"Aeolus." He said.

"The god of wind?" I asked.

"Yeah, most people don't know that, though." He said impressed.

"Yeah, well I'm not like most people." I said putting the last of the body parts in a bag.

"If you guys are going to make out do it in another room." Jimmy called out.

Gary and I blushed.

"Hey!" We both said in unison. Jimmy raised his hands up in peace.

"I'm just saying." He said.

"Where do we put these body parts?" I said holding up a bag which happened to be the head.

"Here, I'll take that." Gary grabbed that from me. He and Jimmy were holding all the parts.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked curiously.

"We're just going to burn these parts in different bins." He said.

"Can I come?" I don't know why, but I wanted to go.

"That's something you don't hear every day, but sure." Gary said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>At the dump still Leaf's POV<strong>

"You guys really have to do that here?" I said grabbing my nose.

"Yeah, this way no one will know. You want to burn a piece?" He said holding up an arm.

"Sure." I said. We were burning them in different bins in case it could regenerate its ashes. I threw it in the bin. Despite the disgusting smell, the Cyclops smelled a hundred times worse. It didn't help that the ashes smelt like Cyclops sweat either. We finished burning the pieces and headed back to school. I grabbed my perfume and dumped the rest of the bottle on me.

"That should cover that up." I hoped it did anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>At school Leaf's POV<strong>

It was last period. I didn't tell the girls about the Cyclops incident yet. I decided that was after school business. Dawn didn't think so because in 7th period she said she needed to talk to me about something.

"Hey, Dawn. What's this about?" I said.

"A _dream _I had." She said.

"A dream?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, I saw my mom, Aphrodite." She whispered. My eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving people! I updated early. I might even update twice this week! Oh, and review, please!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Can you people believe how popular this fic is getting? To think this was my very first fic! It makes me so happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Misty's POV**

Ash and I were in class when he got a text. He raised his hand and asked if he could go to the bathroom. The teacher let him go. When Ash left I was stuck paying attention to the teacher. Then as if magic happened time froze. I wasn't sure what happened, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't good. I got out of my seat and waved my hand in front of everybody's face.

"I swear if one of you starts moving you're going to end up in a hospital." I said going back to my seat. I got tired of waiting and headed out of the room. I could hear faint noises coming from somewhere. I followed the noise and almost screamed. There was a gigantic Cyclops fighting Ash? That's not all his friends were there too. That's still not all Leaf was there! What the heck is going on?

I was about to speak up, but they looked like they were busy enough fighting off the Cyclops. I went back to the classroom. When Ash comes back in I'm going to have a nice long talk to him about this. Compared to what they're doing I was even more bored now. In a minute or so people started moving again. 'I wonder what happened.' The teacher started the lesson like he was never frozen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

If Leaf wasn't frozen then was Misty? I hope so or else she's going to kill me. I walked back into the classroom. I saw Misty and the rest of the class perfectly fine.

"Mr. Ketchum, a little long for a bathroom break don't you think?" The teacher raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have eaten all of those chili bowls." I said patting my belly. The class laughed. I looked at Misty and she was staring at me like she knew something. I walked to my seat.

"Hey, Mist. What'd I miss?" I whispered.

"Nothing much." She said distantly.

"Oh, okay…." I said. She didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me, so I just thought about what I was going to have for lunch after this.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

Thankfully, Ash stopped pestering me. What I saw was something I didn't want to talk about in a classroom, so I decided I would tell him during lunch.

When the bell rang I got my stuff and left. I shoved everything into my locker and went in search for Ash. It wasn't that hard to find him. If you look for a mountain of food it could only be 2 people, May or Ash. I looked for the slightly larger one. May said she was going on a 'diet.'

I immediately spotted the boy with a black hole for a stomach. He was shoving food down his throat like there was no tomorrow. I got my lunch and walked towards him.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I asked sitting down.

"Blure lif loo lant to." He said with a mouthful of food.

"What?" I asked. He gulped.

"I said sure if you want to." He said more slowly.

"Okay, next time can you just swallow first?" I said picking up my fork to start eating.

"Sure. Hey, any reason why you're sitting with me instead of your other friends?"

"Am I not your friend?" I joked.

"No, it's not that it's just that you umm usually sit with your other friends." He said quickly.

"So, can't I change it every once in a while? Besides I'm here to ask you something important. Why did the time freeze?" I asked taking a huge breath.

"You know about… What time freeze?" Ash lied.

"You know you're a horrible liar. If you don't tell me I will hurt you in 1….2…" I got my mallet out.

"Okay, fine! I was battling a time Cyclops with my friends and Leaf." He said cowering in fear.

"First of all, why? Second of all, how are you tied up into this? Third of all, are you for real?" I asked.

"This is real, I swear! I'm tied into this because I'm a son of Zeus and I was battling that thing because Gary called Drew and Drew sent us texts to go take care of' business'." He said putting air quotes in when he said 'business'.

"You know, if I wasn't a daughter of Poseidon, then I would think you've gone total bonkers." I said.

"So does that mean you weren't frozen?" He asked getting ready to scarf down more food.

"What was your first clue?" I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

I finished eating. Misty surprised me about how honest she was when she told me she was a daughter of Poseidon. If Misty and Leaf both have godly parents then do the other girls?

"Misty, do any of your other friends have godly parents?" She seemed a little shocked that I asked that question.

"Yeah, we all do. I have Poseidon, Leaf has Athena, Dawn has Aphrodite, Marina has Apollo, and May has Zeus." She said making sure she listed all of them. When she mentioned May was a daughter of Zeus I was a little surprised, okay very surprised.

"Does that mean May's my sister/step-sister?

"I guess it does." Misty said relieved. I wonder why.

"Does that mean your friends have godly parents too?" Misty asked back.

"Yeah, I have Zeus, Gary has Aeolus, Paul has Hades, Jimmy has Pan, and Drew has Dionysus."

"Who are Aeolus, Pan, and Dionysus?" She asked tilting her head.

"Aeolus is the god of winds, Pan is the god of nature, and Dionysus is the god of wine and grape harvesting." Misty looked impressed.

"You know, Ash I never though the day would come when you would teach me something." She said smiling.

"Yeah, well if you have any more questions go ask Drew. He's the real expert on this stuff." I said.

"It's okay, that's all the questions I had anyway." She said. 'Wow, she's pretty.' I must've been staring because Misty waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hello, Ash Ketchum?" She said waving her hand. I shook my head and smiled.

"Here." I said stupidly.

"Okay…." She said fake laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

Ash was making butterflies in my stomach. I was just really happy that May and Ash were siblings. That meant it'd be gross if they started going out, which meant I still had a chance with Ash! I was so happy I could squeal loud enough that Dawn would be proud. Of course, my pride got in the way of that.

Ash and I talked like friends for the rest of the school day until the last period. We went our separate ways. I knew I was falling for him, but not this hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

When Misty and I went our separate ways, I already felt like something was missing. What was this feeling I felt for the violent yet beautiful red head?

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

I walked into the classroom. I needed to ask Leaf some questions. Even though Ash explained some stuff to me I had to ask Leaf some stuff too. I walked over to Leaf.

"Hey, Leaf, can I talk to you personally?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." She said getting up and following me to a desolate corner.

"What's this about?" Leaf questioned.

"Well, earlier today I saw you and the guys battling a Cyclops. Do you have any idea what that was about?"

"Oh, you know about that? Well, Gary and I were just heading to another class then time froze and we ended up killing a Cyclops." Leaf shrugged.

"Wow, this is such a weird day."

"No kidding. Let's talk about this after school. When no one could eavesdrop on us, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I said getting into my seat for whatever lesson the teacher was going to teach us today.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

I was so bored I could die. The teacher was teaching us about how cheese was invented. I mean seriously who cares?

Jimmy was another issue he looked down lately. I wonder why. He's been like this ever since the beginning of the week. I didn't bother him about it because we were too busy fighting monsters lately. I was also busy hanging out with Misty. Speaking of which, what was this strange feeling I felt whenever I'm around her? I shrugged it off and started daydreaming about Misty?

I didn't bother him about it because we were too busy fighting monsters lately. I was also busy hanging out with Misty. Speaking of which, what was this strange feeling I felt whenever I'm around her? I shrugged it off and started daydreaming about Misty?

* * *

><p><strong>This is my 2<strong>**nd**** update this week! I might even update tomorrow! I love having no school sometimes! Anyway, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys I've decided to update today too! That means 3 updates in a week! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 14**

**Marina's POV**

I was feeling extremely bored today. I took a nap in my first 3 classes. Thankfully I weaseled my way out of detention. Vincent kept telling me how excited he was for our date, but now I'm having second thoughts. He's sweet and all, but he's not….my type. 'Then who is?' Jimmy's face popped up into my mind.

I blushed. 'Why was I thinking of Jimmy? He's so cute when he's smiles. Marina why are you thinking about your friend like this? Stop daydreaming about him. Oh, look there he is!'

Jimmy waved at me. I smiled. He was wearing his usual hat backwards, which I thought was extremely cute. He was walking towards me.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just thinking." I said.

"About?" He said rolling his hands gesturing me to answer.

"A boy." I answered.

"Vincent?" He said frowning.

"Actually, no, you know him, though." I said mysteriously.

"Gary? Drew? Ash? Paul? Please, tell me it's not Paul." He said guessing.

"No, no, no, and biggest no of all." I said.

"Then who?" He pleaded.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said flirtatiously.

"Why can't I know?" Jimmy said childishly stomping his feet.

I wiggled my finger, "You know Jimmy, it's not mature to stomp your feet."

Jimmy just stuck out his tongue. After a minute of silence we burst out laughing.

**Jimmy's POV**

Marina and I were talking during the rest of class. I still don't know who she was thinking bout, though by the look of things it looked like she really liked that guy. If I knew who he was I would have a nice 'talk' with him. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw me popping my knuckles.

"Uhh, Jimmy, you okay?" Marina looked at me worriedly.

"Yeah, just perfect." I practically growled.

"Umm okay?" She said.

"Don't worry, I'm just tired." I lied.

"Then, you should go to bed earlier." She smiled at me. I could feel a blush heating up my face.

"Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" She put her hand on my forehead. My face heated up even more.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I faked a smile. She lifted her hand off my head. I was kind of disappointed, though.

"Hey, Jimmy, can I ask you something?" She said with a straight face.

"Yeah, sure anything." I meant it.

"Well, the other day when I accepted Vincent on a date I wasn't thinking clearly, but now I don't really want to go." Marina said guiltily.

"Then why don't you tell him?" I said feeling really happy when I should've felt bad for Vincent, but right now I feel like I'm going to explode with happiness.

"Well, I don't want to hurt his feelings." Marina said looking down at her feet. I put my hand on her shoulder reassuring. She stiffened then relaxed.

**Marina's POV**

Jimmy seemed happy about what I just told him, but for some reason I'm glad he's glad. When he put his hand on my shoulder I was a little shocked. I looked at him and blushed. He was staring at me.

"Uhh, Jimmy?" I nudged towards his hand.

"Oh, sorry!" He blushed and took his hand off.

"It's okay." I smiled.

"Hey, I got to go, see you later?" Jimmy said hopefully

"Okay, see you later." I gave him a quick hug and blushed.

"Yeah, bye." He said hiding his face.

**Jimmy's POV**

My face was probably redder than an apple's. I didn't need to go anywhere, but by the way things were turning out I would've started blurting out random comments to Marina to keep a conversation going and I've already embarrassed myself enough in front of her.

I wanted to be with Marina so bad. She was perfect to me in every little way. The way she smiled, the way she walked, even the way she breathes. Wow, I sound like a total stalker.

"Hi, Jimmy, what 'cha doing?" A flirtatious voice came from behind me. I turned around. It was my ex, Carla.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"You." She said inching closer.

"Well, you can have someone else. I'm not interested." I said stepping away.

"How can you not want me?" She wailed. 'She is SO annoying!' I thought angrily.

"Because I don't like my girlfriends to be really annoying and some other stuff I shouldn't say." I was pretty attempted to call the cops because this girl just wouldn't give up.

"How dare you! I will make you pay Jimmy Kenta! No one and I mean no one gets away with dumping me!" She wailed.

"Well, watch me." I walked to my class. I could hear her stomping off throwing a tantrum. People were staring at me like, 'dude, you are so dead!' I didn't care, though. As long as that thing is away from me I'm fine.

**Marina's POV**

I saw Jimmy and his ex, Cathy, no Carla fighting. I could only hear some of it, though. There was already a pretty big crowd forming and I was at the back. I could hear Jimmy rejecting Carla, though. I wanted to see that so bad. Too bad I was too short. When the crowd dispersed I saw Jimmy walking off. 'Dang it, I missed it all!' I headed off to class.

Class was boring. Actually that was an understatement. It was boring with a capitol B-O-R-I-N-G! The teacher was talking about how you can tell how old trees are. If teachers aren't interesting then they shouldn't get off topic! I also couldn't take a nap and risk detention because I sat in the front row. Why me?

I decided I was just going to text on my phone since the tables hid everything under them. I got out my phone while he was drawing a tree stump on the board. I got out a piece of paper and a pencil. I started an outline of a body, so it looked like I was doing something important. I decided to text Jimmy because he looked like he was going to die from boredom.

_Me: Hi Jimmy isn't class boring?_

_Jimmy: Yes, get me out of this class!_

_Me: No can do. I'm stuck here too._

_Jimmy: Why do the boring teachers have to roam this school?_

_Me: IDK, but what are you doing?_

_Jimmy: Trying to not fall asleep. You?_

_Me: Same, but I sit in the front row, so I have to pretend to pay attention._

_Jimmy: That stinks :(_

_Me: Yeah… So what's up with that fight in the halls?_

_Jimmy: Oh, you saw that? Well, she was trying to take me back and I didn't want her back. She just makes the simplest things into the school's latest gossip. You know? She's just one of those girls who have to be dramatic about everything._

_Me: Wow, sounds like you've got a stalker on your hands. Good luck!_

_Jimmy: Thanks a lot! :P_

_Me: You're welcome! ;)_

_Jimmy: So… what do you want to talk about?_

_Me: IDK_

_Jimmy: Haha okay. IDK means I don't know._

_Me: That's not what I meant, but okay__**…..**_

The bell rang. 'YES!' I thought. Jimmy was even more excited than I was. He screamed it out loud and ran out the door screaming, "FREEDOM!" I ran out to catch up with him. By now he was walking, so that made it easier.

"You know, tomorrow the teacher's going to give you detention if you do that." I said chuckling.

"Not if he can't catch me." Jimmy smirked.

"Touché."

"Want to sit together for lunch?" He said.

"Yeah, sure, but do you mind if my friends sit with us too?"

"Not if you don't mind my friends sitting with us." He said walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, then I guess it's settled. We're going to sit together for lunch." I said announcing it to no one.

"You are so weird and dramatic, but in a good way." He said smiling.

"Thanks, I guess."

**Jimmy's POV**

The next thing I know I grabbed Marina's hand. She blushed, but didn't pull away.

'Why'd I just do that?'

'Because you wanted to.' I resisted the urge to slap myself.

I walked with her in the halls. Her hand intertwined with mine. 'I like her.' I admitted to myself.

When we got into the cafeteria I freed our hands. Marina didn't object either. She looked a little sad, though. We got out food and chose an empty table. I sat across to Marina. A few minutes later Drew, Paul, Ash, and Gary joined us. Misty, May, Leaf, and Dawn joined us next.

I sat across Marina. Drew sat across May, Paul sat across Dawn, Ash sat across Misty, and Gary sat across Leaf.

"So, Jimmy, care to explain why we're sitting with them." Drew grumbled.

"I asked Marina to. Then she asked her friends to. Got a problem with that?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"No." Drew mumbled.

"Good." I said triumphantly.

**Marina's POV**

I sweat dropped at May and Dawn's glares at the boys across them.

"You know, Drew, you don't have to be mean." May said madly.

"I could, but it's too much fun messing with you." Drew said nonchalantly.

"Agh, I swear someday I'm going to commit murder!" May said furiously. Drew didn't say anything. He just ignored her, but you could see a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Paul, talk to me!" Dawn said waving her hand in front of his face. He continued to ignore her, but you could see he was resisting to smile. It shocked me a little. I imagined Paul smiling. It was a little scary.

I watched my friends argue with guys they obviously liked. They wouldn't admit it, but they were all paired perfectly with someone. Then who was I paired with? The only person left was Jimmy…

I blushed at the thought of Jimmy and I dating, but it was a nice thought to have. I mentally gasped. 'That's why I could never picture myself with Vincent. I liked Jimmy!' I let the truth hit me with its full force. It was a good force for once.

**Jimmy's POV**

After lunch I ditched my friends because some of them were too busy flirting with the girl of their dreams. I ditched them with Marina. I could tell she was feeling the same thing. We hung out for the rest of the school day. The only period I didn't have with her was last. I really like her, though.

"Well, bye Marina. See you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah, bye." She said looking away.

"Hey wouldyougooutwithme?" I asked really fast. Marina must've understood because she blushed.

"I don't know. I still have to figure out how to tell Vincent 'no' without hurting his feelings." She said apologetically.

"Is that a 'yes'?" I said feeling a tidal wave of hope.

"It's not a 'no'." She said flirtatiously.

"Then I take that as a 'yes'." I mentally whooped.

"Okay, but only if I find a way to tell Vincent 'no'." She said smiling.

"If that's your only problem then I could take care of it for you." I said.

"Really, thanks!" She said hugging me and pecking me on the cheek.

"Well, bye." She said.

"Y-yeah, b-b-y-bye." I said blushing furiously. She giggled and headed off to class.

I didn't care if she saw me right then. I ran down the halls whooping, "Wahoo!"

**Marina's POV**

I could hear him whooping down the halls, but I felt like doing the same thing. I shook my head and thought, 'he's so cute.' Today turned out better than I thought.

**Ahh! I updated 3 days in a row! Don't expect an update tomorrow because you're not getting one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**We're back to Contestshipping! My favorite! Chapter 15! I also got 60 reviews! This is exciting! Hopefully I get 100 someday. *sigh* I can only hope, right? Although, by the look of things if I write enough chapters then I might have 100 reviews! Oh, I bet you people are curious about Drew and May am I right? I bet you are. Let's start the chapter!**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Chapter 15**

**May's POV**

I was trying to talk to Drew, so I could apologize about ditching him the other night. The only problem was whenever I tried to talk to him he would just tease me. He was just so frustrating sometimes! Why did I have to feel guilty for some arrogant jerk!

'_Because you like him_.' Where did that thought come from? I shrugged it off and headed to class to apologize to Drew or at least try.

**Drew's POV**

I've been trying to avoid May, but not making it obvious. If she talked to me no problem, just tease her and she'd forget why she came. I didn't want to hear her excuse for ditching me. Wasn't it a choice? Then why am I so upset? '_Because she's different.' _I thought. That's true she is different. In good and bad ways, but mostly good ways…..

May Maple was definitely different, but what did that mean to me?

**May's POV**

"Drew, when I find you there is going to be heck to pay!" I muttered to myself. I looked in my classroom and found Drew. I groaned and went up to him.

"Hey, Drew." I said sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" He seemed calm, but that came out almost as a growl.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"For what, being a klutz?" He smirked. My anger started rising, but I knew this was going to be a hard apology from the start. I calmed down my anger, but it still lingered inside of me.

"No, I'm sorry for not showing up. I don't want you to be mad at me." I said looking down at my desk.

"Why would you think I would be mad at you for that?" Drew questioned.

"Well, I don't know any other reason you would possibly be mad at me about." My anger rising. My breaths were heavy.

"Good point. Apology accepted, but could you fill me in why you didn't come because if I gave that note to any girl they would've probably arrived right after school waiting for me to come." He flipped his green hair.

"Well, Mr. Grasshead I have a life unlike your little fan club." I said quietly not wanting the girls in the classroom to hear. They were already giving me some vicious glares.

"Wow, you're making a lot of good points today, March." He said leaning back against his chair.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed. 'May, calm down. He's doing it to you again!'

"Look, I'm sorry. I had some obstacles blocking my way, like mebeingadaughterofZeus." I said the last really quietly and fast, so he couldn't hear.

"Okay, all I heard of that last part was Zeus and what does that have to do with anything?" He said arching his brow.

"Actually, it has to do with why I'm here in the first place, so could you not ask any more questions?" I said controlling all of my emotions as much as possible.

"Fine." He grumbled. I had a feeling he wanted to know a lot more.

**Drew's POV**

May had peaked my interest. What did this have to do with Zeus? Is she a daughter of Zeus? Are all of her friends demigods?

That's how I became friends with Gary, Paul, Ash, and Jimmy. We all have almost nothing alike, but the fact that our demigod powers tend to cause trouble we had to stick together. That's not the only reason, though. I like my friends even when they're the most idiotic group of morons you could find. It's almost as if destiny we were friends.

"Andrew Hayden, would you mind telling us what you were daydreaming about?" The teacher's face was red. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"No sir!" I saluted him. At the corner of my eye I could tell May was almost going to laugh too. The teacher grumbled something, like, "Kids these days have no respect for the elderly."

The teacher started teaching again and I started to sketch a drawing. By the end of class I looked at my paper. On the paper was a picture of May? May must've been seen me drawing because she said,

"Can I see?" She said.

"No." I said not wanting her to see what I drew.

"Why not?" She pouted. I resisted the impulse to give in. I quickly ripped out the drawing and handed the rest of the notebook to her.

"Here you go. You can look at those, okay? If you want you can even keep that thing." I said tossing a rose in her direction and walking away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**May's POV**

I caught the rose sloppily and looked Drew's drawings. There were only 5 pictures, though. 3 of them were roses and 1 was a picture of his Pokémon. The last one was only an outline. I couldn't figure out what it was, though. I looked like a head. I shrugged and headed to my next class.

I saw Drew. "You know you're pretty good at drawing? Do you take a class?" I said.

"Actually, my parents were famous artists and I guess I inherited their talents." He said flipping his hair.

"Hey, Drew, what was this last picture? It looks like you didn't finish." I said flipping to the outline. He blushed and said it was nothing.

"Well, then can I at least know if it was nothing?" I said tilting my head.

"I can't remember." He shrugged it off.

"Fine, don't tell me." I huffed and sat down. For the rest of class I drew in the notebook. The outline not leaving my thoughts for one second. I took up half the class on one drawing. The first drawing was of my Pokémon. The bell rang and I finished my second drawing. I tucked the notebook in my bag and headed towards my locker.

**Drew's POV**

On my way out I saw my notebook on the floor. I picked it up and looked around for May. I couldn't find her. I flipped through my drawings. There were 2 more drawings in it. I guess May was drawing in the notebook. The first one was of her Pokémon. The detail surprised me, though. It was so realistic I would have never guessed May was so good at drawing.

The second one surprised me the most. I smirked. I headed out the door to find May.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**May's POV**

I started stuffing things in my locker. I noticed the notebook wasn't in it.

"Where is it? Where is it? Don't tell me I lost it! Please don't tell me I lost it!" I started hyperventilating.

"June, looking for something?" Drew came up behind me with his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, do you know where the notebook is?" I said hopefully.

"Oh, do you mean this?" Drew said pulling the notebook out from his back.

"Can I have it back?" I said trying to take it back.

"Do you really love my drawings that much?" Drew smirked.

"Can I just please have it back?" I practically pleaded.

"Sure, by the way nice drawings." Drew said giving it back. I blushed.

'Oh, god he saw!' I almost started hyperventilating again. I looked up to find that drew was gone. I flipped through the notebook and saw something in the pages. I opened it and saw the picture I drew and a rose in the place. I took out the rose and touched the petals gently.

There was something in the petals. I grabbed it out. It was a note. I opened it up and read,

_You're not that bad of an artist, June._

_ -Drew_

I blushed. I looked at the picture of my Pokémon and the other picture I drew. I guess it wasn't a surprise Drew liked my other picture the most after all he does love himself.

**Ahh! Wasn't that cute! Can you guys guess what the picture was? I gave you guys a big hint! Virtual cookies for everyone who guesses it right! Virtual cake for the 1****st**** person to guess what it is! Oh, and please review! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Is this already chapter 16? I can't believe it! This is amazing. Not only that, but I have 70 freaking reviews! Yay! Does this mean every chapter I get 10 reviews? Oh, this is the Ikarishipping chapter by the way! Isn't that great? I don't really care much for this shipping, but I've always loved the fact that opposites attract! They're complete opposites! I don't think they have anything in common, but since I had that little contest. The winner is… PunkPrincessChrissy! A lot of people guessed right, but she was the first one! So congrats!**

**Chapter 16**

**Dawn's POV**

I was having a _private_ conversation about my dream with Leaf when someone cut us off-Cough cough Misty cough cough- so politely with her delicate mallet. Apparently she needed to hit a wall with her mallet because some pissed her off. I bet it was Ash. I ignored her and began talking to Leaf again,

"So what do you think I should do?"

Leaf thought for a while then said, "Well, I think you should go seek the son of Hades. I happen to know him too."

"Really, who is it?" I said excitedly grabbing both her hands and jumping up and down.

"It just so happens to be your future boyfriend?" Leaf smirked. I swear she was getting more like Gary every day!

"Paul? No way! I can't get along with that guy!" I screamed.

"I never said it was Paul, but since you admit he is your future boyfriend…" Leaf's smirk grew wider (See what I mean? That's a good example of Garyness rubbing off on her!). I blushed. My face was probably redder than an apple. I started playing with the bracelet Aphrodite gave me.

"UGH, he's not my boyfriend!" I stomped my foot on the ground.

"Well, you're right, though. The son of Hades is Paul." Leaf said changing the subject.

"Really, I have to get along with that guy? Why me?" I said dramatically.

"Because your mom said so." Leaf replied.

"That sounds so weird." I said giggling.

"As weird as you having a dream with you meeting your mom?" Leaf retorted.

"Good point." I said.

**Paul's POV**

The teacher was boring me to death as usual. I had some notes scribbled in, but that was it. I was trying hard not to sleep in this class. I stared at my ring. The weird fact that I was so perfect for being a son of Hades was kind of ironic. I started twisting the ring carefully. I made sure I didn't put it in sword mode.

I looked over at the other side of me and saw that Ash was quietly sleeping (if snoring like a pig was quiet!). Being shorter than the person in front of you did have some good, I guess. I cursed under my breath.

"Freaking Hades, why is this class so boring?" I added another swear under my breath.

The bell rang. '_Thank god!'_ With that thought I headed to whatever boredom lay before me.

Troublesome was of course trying to get my attention for reasons unknown to me. It was getting harder and harder to ignore this girl. She was even jumping in front of my face. This girl is the definition of persistent.

"You know you're really annoying!" I growled.

"Ha, you talked to me!" Dawn said jumping up and down clapping. I rolled my eyes, but could feel a smile trying to pop out on my emotionless face. I quickly shook it off and started ignoring her again.

**Dawn's POV**

I thought I saw a flash of emotion on Paul's face, but it was probably my imagination because the next the time I looked at him he was back to his impassive face.

"Ugh, there is no winning with you is there?" I asked pouting. He didn't reply. I swear if I have to go on a journey with the jerk he'll be dead before we return back home and get the mirror back to my _mom._

"Paul, I have something important to tell you! Can you just pay attention to me for a second?" I practically through a tantrum right there.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Well, I want you to answer some questions.

Are you a son of Hades?" I said 'Hades' quietly. I put up one finger.

"Did your friend tell you?" He mumbled something that sounded a lot like killing Gary later on.

"Yes, Leaf, did tell me. Now that I know that,

My mom, Aphrodite, said you had something that could help me find her mirror. Do you have that something?" I asked putting up 2 fingers.

He sighed. "Meet me after school and then we'll go to my house and I'll go get it.

"Okay! Oh, before I forget I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." I said feeling satisfied that I got him to say more than a few words to me. He rolled his eyes, but I've learned to ignore those since he seems to roll his eyes every minute I see him.

"No, duh genius. I learned that the day you charmspeaked me."

"Wait, how do I know you're not lying to me about being son of Hades?" I said frowning.

"Fine, I'll show you that after school too." He was getting annoyed I could tell.

* * *

><p>School ended faster than I thought. I waited outside of the school after telling my friends that I was staying after school to re-do some tests. Leaf saw right pass me, but didn't say anything. I could feel myself blushing when she smirked at me.<p>

"Hey, I'm here. Let's get this over with." He said pulling his hands out of his pockets.

"What are you doing exactly?" I asked.

"Just watch." His hands started glowing an eerie purple color. The next thing I know a dead Pachirisu walks up to us bowing down to Paul.

"Eww, what is that thing?" I squealed clutching the closest thing to me (A tree) and squealing. Good thing Paul made me wait until there wasn't anyone else around or I would be so embarrassed.

"Relax, it's just a Pachirisu." He said, _"Go back to your grave." _Except it was in Greek and I could understand it!

"I knew that!" I got down from the tree.

"Sure you did." He put his hands back into his jean pockets and started walking.

"Where are you going?" I piped up.

"To my house unless you need more proof." He said getting his hands out again.

"No, that's okay I think I have enough proof to last a lifetime!" I ran up to him and started walking along with him.

**Paul's POV**

I have no idea what got me to even try to help her. That was a mistake I wasn't ever making again. She skipped the whole way there then something struck me. Lily! What's Lily going to say? Tell me she's with her bratty friends? Anywhere, but here! We arrived at my house. I unlocked the door and looked around. No Lily.

"Can I come in now?" Dawn suddenly asked.

"Sure." I grumbled. She walked in and looked around.

"Paul, are you home?" Lily's voice screeched through the whole house. '_Crap!'_

**Dawn's POV**

I always thought Paul's house would be some kind of haunted mansion, but guess not. It was actually like any normal house. When I heard a little girl's voice that really got my attention.

"Paul, who's that?" I questioned.

"You're going to find out." As if on cue a little girl around the age of 6 or 5 came hopping down the stairs with pigtails. A black ribbon on the right one and a pink one on the left. She wore a matching black and pink polka dot dress to match.

"Aww, aren't you cute!" I ran up to her and hugged her. I couldn't help it she was just so adorable.

"Paul's who this and why is she hugging me?" She tried to pull away from me. I let go.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked smirking. I immediately blushed.

"Lily, this is none of your business." I could tell he was annoyed.

"Why, I have the right to know if you have a girlfriend?" She put her little arms on her hip.

"Hey, I'm not his girlfriend!" I protested.

"I knew it was too good to be true. I'm Paul's sister, Lily. Who are you anyway?" She asked.

"I'm Dawn. Paul needed to get me something." I said crouching down.

"Really, what is it?" She asked excitedly. _'How is she Paul's sister?'_

"I don't know. I'm wondering the same thing." I shrugged.

"Paul, what is it that you needed to give me?" I asked.

"Just wait here. Lily, you behave." He said sternly like a parent.

"Make me!" She stuck out her tongue. Paul rolled his eyes and went up the stairs.

"So, tell me about yourself." She said sitting on a chair.

"What do you want to know?" I replied.

"Everything!" She said smiling.

"Well, my full name is Dawn Hikari; I'm an only child, my favorite color's pink, my favorite thing to do is shop 'til I drop, and I my worst nightmare is wearing unmatching clothes." I said thinking of anything else.

"Okay, my turn! My full name is Lillian Shinji and if you want to live you'll call me Lily. I have 1 brother, but no sisters, sadly. My favorite color is purple and that's it." She beamed at me again.

"Why do you want to know all of this?" I requested.

"Well, if you're Paul's girlfriend I want to know what kind of person you are, but I have to say you're pretty much the very opposite of Paul. I like that!" She said giggling.

I blushed, "Paul's not my boyfriend!" I protested.

"Aww, why not? You guys would be so cute together." She pouted giving me her puppy dog face.

I blushed a darker shade of red. '_She is nothing like Paul either!'_

**Paul's POV**

I had to hurry and get that thing or else Lily's going to start telling Dawn my secrets. I dug through a box and found it. I walked down the stairs.

"Here, catch." I threw the black orb to Dawn. Dawn couldn't catch it, but Lily caught it with ease.

"Here you go, Dawn" She handed to orb to Dawn.

"Thanks." She said.

"Lily, time to get out." I said.

"Fine, I got what I needed anyway." She said sticking out her tongue at me and walking out of the room taking her time.

"Do you know how to use it?" I said turning to Dawn.

"No, can you show me?" She asked handing it to me.

"You just concentrate of the item you want to see and it'll appear." I said closing my eyes and imagining Lily. She was drawing with her crayons.

"Cool, can I try!" Dawn said ripping it out of my hands. She closed her eyes, but nothing came.

"Ugh, I can't do it!" She pouted.

"Try again at your house before my mom finds out I had a girl here."

"Why? Is she going to be mad?" Dawn looked guilty.

"No." I said and without saying bye I led her to the door and let her find her way home.

**Dawn's POV**

I was about to respond to Paul, but he shut the door in front of me. I felt somewhat hurt, but relieved since I didn't want to talk to Lily any further about my _relationship_ with Paul. I started walking home. '_I hope I can figure this thing out._' I looked at the black orb that appeared to have smoke in it. I carefully put it in my bag hoping it wouldn't break.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you guys are thinking. Paul is so OOC! I know, but you just treat your siblings different, you know? Anyhow, review pweez!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**This is chapter 17! This is also the order I'm doing things Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping, Pokeshipping, and Questshipping. I'm also extremely disappointed. I got 2 reviews! 2! I know I'm being dramatic, but 2 is NOT a good number of reviews, so I better get more than that in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Leaf's POV**

So this is how my talk with Dawn went.

"_I saw my mom Aphrodite." Dawn whispered. My eyes widened._

"_Really, are you sure it wasn't your imagination?" I said trying to make sense of this._

"_Yeah, she told me too! See, look at this bracelet." She took off her bracelet and shoved it into my face. I took it from her and examined it. It was a simple yet elegant silver chain with 3 pure diamond, ruby, and sapphire beads spelling a simple 'yes'._

"_Wow, did Hephaestus make this?" Was all I could utter._

"_I don't know. Why, does Aphrodite get her jewelry from Hephaestus?" Dawn asked._

"_Yeah, he might be a minor god to other Olympians, but he can make the most precious jewelry." I said._

"_Really, then I should go ask him for accessories more often!" Dawn said piping up. I rolled my eyes._

"_You know, Dawn, you can't just take gods for granted." I replied._

"_I guess you're right, but can't he send me one every few weeks or something." Dawn said pushing her pointer fingers together._

"_Dawn, let's get back on the subject." I replied calmly._

"_Oh, yeah. Well, my mom told me to find the son of Hades. Any clue who that is?" I smirked. 'Oh, this was going to be good.' I thought._

"_As a matter of fact I do. He's also you're future boyfriend." My face was still in a smirk._

"_Paul, I can't even stand him! He's also not my future boyfriend!" Dawn protested._

"_I never said it was Paul, but you did guess right." My smirk was even wider now. Dawn blushed._

"_Well, it's time to go." I replied. The bell rang right after I said it._

"_You know, Leaf, I'm starting to question why I came to you." Dawn's face was still a little red._

"_Well, Dawn, you better go find your boyfriend because I have to go, bye." I said getting my stuff and leaving._

That was how my conversation went with Dawn. It was quite interesting. I got a big kick out it though. I opened up my locker and stuffed everything in there. I started heading out of the school when I heard a loud ugly gurgling sound.

It was coming from a room. I peeked inside and was relieved to see Gary with his friends. They were having an obnoxious burping contest.

"Wow, guys real mature." I commented walking in.

"So what, we're guys. What do you expect from us?" Gary said.

"Never mind." I shook my head.

"So, what brings my girlfriend here?" Gary said putting his arm around my waist.

"I heard some revolting noises and thought it was a monster. Turns out I was close." I said taking his arm off of me.

"Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Gary said feigning his hurt.

"Whatever, you know if I hated you I would've dumped you." I said coldly, but in a teasing way.

"You're cold, but I know what'll warm you up." Gary lunged at me with his arms spread out. He hugged me before I could escape. He leaned his face closer to mine. I blushed.

"Ahmm." Ash fake coughed looking uncomfortable. Gary let me go. His face was slightly red.

My face was probably a lot redder than his, though. "So, what's up?" I said trying to destroy the awkward silence.

"Nothing much." Ash replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

I was hoping Ash would've taken the hint and left, but I guess he was even denser than I thought.

"Hey, Ash, don't you have to go home to do that thing?" I said. '_Please, take the hint!'_

"No, what thing?" Ash said densely. '_Idiot!'_ I was pretty tempted to whack that boy upside the head.

"Don't you remember? Your mom said something about cleaning your room?" I said winking at him.

"Really, well, I got to go then, bye guys!" Ash said dashing home. '_At least he's gullible.'_

"So, what do you want to do?" Leaf spoke up.

"I don't know." I said awkwardly.

"Okay, then I should probably leave too." Leaf started heading out the door when I grabbed her hand. She raised her eyebrow.

"Need something?" She replied. _'You.' _I thought.

"No, just bye." I said dumbly.

"Oookay, then can you let go of my hand?" She said trying to take her hand back.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I said letting go reluctantly.

"Well, bye." Leaf said walking away.

"Bye." I knew I should have stopped her, but I didn't want to embarrass myself even more in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV the next day<strong>

Yesterday, I don't think anything was more awkward in my life. I was talking to my friends.

"Guys, yesterday was really awkward. What do you think I should do?" I asked nervously.

"You should go talk to him." May said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said thankful for the advice.

"If he even dares hurt you I will make sure he meets my trusty companion." Misty said petting her mallet.

"Uhh, thanks?" I said sweat dropping.

"If he messes with you in anyway, Leaf, we'll make sure he knows he shouldn't mess with us." Dawn said proudly.

"That goes for everyone in this group. If they mess with one of us they mess with all of us. No matter how corny that sounds." Marina said laughing slightly.

"Thanks, but I think I'll have to deal with this conflict by myself." I said building up my confidence slowly. I got up and gave my friends a hug.

"Good luck!" They chorused. I nodded to them as a sign I heard them. I started heading to my first class in search for Gary. I walked into class and was surprised to see Gary wasn't there. He usually comes in early to pester me.

"That's weird. Oh, well." I shrugged it off and waited in class doodling. I wasn't as good of an artist as May, but I was probably the second best artist of my friends. May and I were the only ones who didn't draw stick figures.

I guess since Athena is also a goddess of crafts and art gave some skill in that. I doodled up my whole page. Soon enough I was extremely bored and found the wall really interesting. It was a swirly pattern. I raised my hand in the air starting to air trace it.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

I walked into my first room and saw Leaf pretending to trace to wall. I decided to take advantage of her, so I walked up behind her and said,

"Boo." Leaf jumped up. She looked behind her and was relieved to see it was me.

"Oh, thank Athena's it's only you." She said smiling.

"Yeah, only me." I said smirking.

"So, I need to talk to you." She said seriously.

"Shoot." I said sitting down next to her.

"Well, yesterday it seemed really awkward between us." She said.

"And you hope we can clear that up, right?" I said.

"Yeah, pretty much, so we're okay?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah, we're okay." I said pecking her on the lips to prove my point. Leaf blushed.

"I guess that's an added bonus." She said pecking me on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

I guess I overreacted. My life was once again was normal. Well, normal as it could be. My cell phone started ringing. It was Misty.

"Hey, Misty." I said calmly.

"Leaf, I need your help! May fainted!" She was sobbing I could tell. '_May, what did you do to yourself now?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! Review! I need your reviews! Next chapter isn't even planned, but I'll come up with something. Now go to that gorgeous button on below this!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! This chapter is viewed from Ash and Misty's point of views! Which means Pokeshipping! The mother of shippings! This early chapter is thanks to my extreme boredom during Christmas break, so now let's begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Misty's POV**

May was standing there then in a moment she fell down cold. I tried shaking her awake, but nothing happened she was still out cold. I could feel tears streaming down my face. This was the second time this has happened. The first time wasn't any better than this.

_A 5-year old May fainted. A 6-year old Misty ran up to her. Misty started shaking her. She lay there motionless. Misty started crying._

_"May?" Misty sobbed._

_"Hello, daughter of Poseidon." A husky voice said through May's mouth. May was glowing. Her eyes had an ominous yellow glow. Her body didn't look any better. It was about as pale as a ghost._

_"May?" Misty started crying louder._

_"No, this is someone you know…close to heart." The voice said back._

_"Who are you and what have you done to May?" Misty demanded._

_"What a nice little temper you have." The voice said mysteriously._

_"Where's May?" Misty started throwing her fists and feet at the voice._

_"Stay back! Do you want to hurt your dear little friend?" It said holding off an angry Misty._

_"Who are you?" Misty said more sternly._

_"In due time. In due time." The voice said disappearing. Soon enough May's body started to get less pale. She opened up her eyes and the sky blue orbs were there once again._

_"Misty, what just happened and why does my leg hurt?" May said rubbing a bruise Misty gave her._

_"May!" Misty ran up to her and gave her a death hug._

_"Misty….can't…make….air!" May said pretending to die and sticking out her tongue in dramatic effect. Misty let go and started giggling. She was glad her friend was back._

I didn't want that to happen again. Drew wasn't doing any better. He looked as pale as May. Dawn and Marina were new to this, but they weren't crying like I was. I've known May since Kindergarten. I was waiting for Leaf to arrive. I heard loud panting noises from behind me.

"I'm….here….where's…May?" She said in between breaths.

"She's on the stretcher." I said pointing towards May. Leaf went to go examine her.

"So what happened?" She said with a worried expression.

"May was arguing with Drew when she just passed out!" Dawn said interrupting us.

"Is that it?" Leaf questioned.

"Yeah." Marina said.

"How do you know she didn't just pass out from exhaustion?" Leaf said simply.

"We all know that May wouldn't pass out from something as dumb as that. You're just trying to convince yourself!" I screamed. '_Whoa, where'd that come from?'_

"I'm sorry." Leaf said putting a hand my shoulder.

"This has happened before. May doesn't remember but I do." I said remembering that awful voice that still haunts my dreams.

"Really, what happened?" Dawn said her eyes widening. I gave them a quick summary of that day. Leaf and Marina listened quietly, but Dawn looked like she was going to have nightmares for a month.

"So now I'm just waiting to see what happens, but I really don't want to. That voice said it knows me." I said recapping the pale image of a 5-year old May. May started to mumble something.

"May?" I said frightened.

"I'm back." The voice sounded more mysterious this time.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Why don't you find out?" It said ominously.

"Why don't you tell us?" Drew said speaking up.

"Ahh, a son of Dionysus. How are you?" It said.

"How do you know that?" I said yelling at it.

"Ahh, there's that temper I saw the last time we spoke. You'd make a better daughter of Ares than one of Poseidon." The glowing hand stroked my cheek. I slapped it away. Anger was flaring in my eyes.

"Are you a god?" I said angrily.

"Who knows? Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." I said chuckling slightly.

"How about we play the guessing game?" I said ready to take on the thing possessing my best friend.

"Hmm, what are the rules?" It said stroking May's chin as if it had a beard.

"The rules are if I guess who you are then getting out of my friend!" I said angrily.

"Strict rules, but I'll agree if you only get 1 guess." The voice said teasing me.

"I agree to your terms!" I went up to my friends that weren't possessed by an evil being. Oh, and Drew.

"Who do you think this guy is?" I said pleadingly.

"I think it might be a god." Leaf said worriedly.

"Which god?" Dawn said confused.

"I think it would be a more violent god." Marina said examining the possessed May.

"I vote for Ares." Leaf said nodding.

"Me too!" Dawn said agreeing with Leaf.

"Me three!" Marina said nodding.

"Same here." Drew said breaking the chain.

"Then let's go with that." I trusted Leaf with all of heart, so I was going with her intellect right now.

"Are you Ares, god of war and violence?" I said bravely.

"You are….."

**Ash's POV**

Misty was with May, so I was stuck in class. The only one keeping me company was Paul. Just great. This has to be the most boring moment in my life. I've always had someone to talk to other than Paul. I guess today was an exception.

Lilly, this abnormal girl with neon pink eyes noticed Misty wasn't with me and tried to talk to me about shoes. I almost flipped. If the teacher didn't notice her blabbing her head off I swear my head would pop. _'Thank god! She finally stopped!'_ That lone thought brought up another one.

Wait. Why didn't I go with Misty? I slammed my head into my desk. _'Stupid!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

"You are wrong." He said evilly.

"What!" I screamed.

"Who are you then?" Leaf said angrily.

"I'm Dionysus! God of wine!" He said summoning a vine of grapes into the middle of the room.

"Dad!" Drew looked like he was ready to kill him.

"Wait!" Dawn said. Everyone grew silent.

"My guess is Dionysus." Dawn said finding a loophole in the rules.

"What!" Now it was Dionysus's turn to say that. Smoke started coming out of May's mouth. A male figure formed. He was wearing a peplos with a wreath with grapes in them.

"Out smarting a god! How interesting. 'Til next time." Dionysus said disappearing into his grape vines. I ran to May, but Drew beat me to it. The color in May's face was back to normal, but she wasn't waking.

"Is she alright?" I said nervously.

"Yeah, she's just exhausted." Drew said relieved.

"So that was your dad, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Drew said with anger in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

When the bell rang I almost screamed 'YES!' out to the world. I ran to the cafeteria hoping Misty would be there. She was. I ran up to her as if nothing else mattered.

"Hey, Mist! Where were you?" I said screaming up to her.

"I was helping May with something." She said distantly.

"With what?" I said interested.

"Nothing important." Misty replied.

"Umm okay?" I said confused. Misty said she didn't feel well, so she left. I didn't want her to go, but if she wasn't well then I don't want her to stay here especially if there's a chance she would puke on me. Sadly Lilly noticed I was alone again.

"Hey, Ash! I'm sorry I had to stop talking to you, but you know how teachers are!

"Mmhm that's nice." I said not paying any attention to her.

"So what were we talking about? Oh, yeah that dance on Friday! So would you like to go with me?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah, that's nice." I said still not paying her any attention.

"Really, that's great! I'll go pick up our outfits today!" She said really excitedly.

"That's great. Wait what!" I said finally realizing something.

"That dance silly!" She said winking.

"What did I say?" I said really confused.

"That you'd go with me or did you not mean that?" Her abnormal neon eyes started watering.

"Uhh, sorry, I'm um not going to that um dance, so bye!" I said bolting off. I heard a really loud sob. I started sprinting. '_What did I get myself into now?'_

I ran up to my friends. I immediately noticed Drew wasn't there.

"Where's Drew?" I said curiously.

"I don't know." Jimmy said shrugging.

"Okay." I said sitting down and eating.

"I think he's with May." Gary said smugly.

"Really, why do you think that?" Jimmy asked.

"He practically stalks that girl. Where else would he be?" Gary said leaning into his chair.

"Hey, Gary do you know what happened to May? I heard she passed out during class? Jimmy said curiously.

"I think she's just tired from screaming at Drew all day." Gary said remembering all of those arguments he'd seen.

"That's weird." I said.

"Weirder than you making a girl cry?" Gary replied.

"Heh, you saw that?" I started rubbing the back of my head with the palm of my hand guiltily.

"Who didn't hear that?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, that was a mistake. I kind of wasn't paying attention to what she was saying then somehow made her cry by not going to the dance with her." I said dumbly.

"Wow! That's just amazing." Gary said clapping slightly.

"Why?" I asked.

"That your attention span is smaller than I thought." Gary replied.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Well, can you blame him? You could've avoided all of this by just paying attention to that girl." Jimmy said.

"Would you all just shut up?" Paul said looking annoyed –as usual- as ever. The rest of lunch was spent annoying Paul to his full extent.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

May still hadn't woken up yet, so I was pretty much pacing around a room with worry probably showing on my face because Leaf, Marina, and Dawn were trying to calm me down.

"Misty, May's going to be alright, okay?" Marina said soothingly.

"Okay." I said trying to convince myself.

"Good, now sit down, Misty." Leaf said slowly and settled me down on the chair. When I calmed down I glanced a look at Drew. For a pretty-boy he wasn't looking so pretty. I almost felt bad for him. Apparently Leaf, Marina, and Dawn were the ones trying to calm us both down.

"Man, I hope she's okay." I said drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, after you review. You guys should check out my newest story. It's not a shipping or anything, but just some random idea that popped into my head! So now review and check it out!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**This is chapter 19! It's also a Questshipping chapter! Well, maybe because you have to remember May's out cold! Anyway, enjoy! Oh, by the way sorry for the late update I had to go to work and then my dad didn't let me finish typing this because on Christmas I'm going tubing! :D**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 19<strong>

** Marina's POV**

May was out cold and Misty looked like she going to puke. I don't know why she and Drew were so worried. Drew even said she passed out from exhaustion. The only question I had was why? Why did Dionysus want to take over May's body?

I hated the fact that I couldn't do anything, but calm down the two. Right now Misty was sleeping and Drew sat in his chair twiddling with his fingers. I sighed at the two. If May weren't passed out I'd be teasing Drew. Dawn and Leaf were texting-probably to each other- to pass by the time.

I had nothing to do. I tried to sleep, but that didn't quite work, so right now thinking about things was my only option. I sighed this was boring. I got out my phone and started texting Jimmy.

_Marina: Hey wat's up?_

_ Jimmy: Nothin much u?_

_ Marina: Same here_

_ Jimmy: That's cool I guess :/_

_ Marina: Yeah, if u like dying of boredom_

_ Jimmy: Haha good point_

_ Marina: Hmm….._

_ Jimmy: So watcha want to do?_

_ Marina: I would want 2 hang out with u, but a friend sorta passed out…._

_ Jimmy: Lemme guess May?_

_ Marina: Yeah, she sorta got possessed by a god…._

_ Jimmy: Rlly? Which 1? O.o_

_ Marina: Dionysus, Drew's dad._

_ Jimmy: How'd he handle it?_

_ Marina: Not well_

_ Jimmy: Yeah, Drew never really liked his dad_

_ Marina: Well, this didn't help much_

_ Jimmy: Hey, where r u?_

_ Marina: The hospital, y?_

_ Jimmy: No reason_

_ Marina: okay?_

Jimmy didn't respond after that. I put my phone away and waited.

* * *

><p><strong> Jimmy's POV<strong>

I was heading to the hospital to pay Marina a surprise visit to tell her my little story about Vincent.

_I walked into the classroom looking for Vincent. I spotted him immediately. He was looking for Marina like a dog waiting for its owner to come home. It was actually pretty disturbing. I walked up to him confidently._

_ "Hey, Vincent, I got some bad news for you." I said trying not to smile._

_ "Really, what?" He said suspiciously._

_ "You know Marina? Well, that date you had with her is dead. I'm sorry buddy." I felt pity for him, but I couldn't help feel really happy._

_ "Really, are you sure? If it's true then why isn't she telling me?" Vincent said frowning._

_ "I told her I would tell you for her." I said making sure I said that right. _

_ "Listen, here, Jimmy! Marina's mine so back off!" He said viciously._

_ "Look, I'm not the one who canceled your date." I raised my hands in defense. 'Well, at least that's not a complete lie.' I thought as Vincent tried to calm down._

_ "Huh, sorry, I just really like Marina." He said glumly. 'Me too.' I thought._

_ "Well, I got to go, bye!" I said feeling guilt consume me. I didn't look back because I was afraid I would tell him the whole truth._

I walked into the hospital. The scent of sick people reached my nose. I never really liked hospitals. I walked to the waiting room. They weren't there. I went to the nurse and asked her which room May was in. She told me May was in room 4B. I thanked her and went to find room 4B.

"Room 1A, room 3A, room 5A… Room 3B." I looked behind me and saw room 4B. I knocked on the wooden door hearing the knocking sounds caused by my fists against the door.

"Come in." I heard a feminine voice say. I opened the door and saw Marina, Drew, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf all sitting in chairs. They glanced at me, but looked back at May. Marina was the only one who muttered a "hi" and smiled.

"Uhh, hate to interrupt you guys, but can I talk to Marina for a sec?" I said nervously.

"Yeah, sure." Marina got up and followed me out of the room. Marina shut the door behind us.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Marina said looking at me.

"Well, I told Vincent." I said.

"Really, how'd he take it?" She said worriedly.

"Let's just say he didn't like it." I said chuckling slightly.

"Well, thanks for doing me that favor. I owe you." She said smiling.

"Nah, it was no problem." I said nonchalantly.

* * *

><p><strong> Marina's POV<strong>

I was kind of glad to be out of that room. It was depressing me to levels of depressing I never knew existed. I smiled at Jimmy. Even in a hospital hall I found him cute. The way his hair stuck out of his hat. His goofy, but cute grin. Everything he did pretty much made my heart melt.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I said shyly.

"How about getting out of this sick people prison?" He joked. I giggled at his joke.

"Sure." I said walking out with him. When I walked out of the hospital fresh air engulfed me.

"Ahh, it feels nice out here!" I twirled around.

"See, that's what you get for being stuck in a hospital for more than an hour." He said.

"Yeah, that probably wasn't too smart of me." I said inhaling fresh, clean air.

"Hey, follow me!" He said running off. I ran after him.

"Hey, where are you going?" I said trying to catch up with him.

"It's a surprise!" He said not waiting to see if I was still following him. I ran after him.

"Boys…" I said to myself. I ran into Jimmy.

"Oomph!" I said. Jimmy chuckled at me.

"We're here." He said simply. I looked up and saw a gigantic willow tree. It looked like a hundred of me together wouldn't be able to top the willow. The thing that surprised me most was all the different Pokémon living in harmony around the tree. There were bug, flying, grass, water, and a lot more.

"Wow, that's incredible!" I said smiling.

"Yeah, when I was little my parents would take me here every week and I would just play with the Pokémon all day long." He said looking nostalgic.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." I said grinning.

"Want to see?" He asked grinning suspiciously.

"Okay!" I said.

"Then c'mon!" He said grabbing my hand and running towards the tree. The rest of the afternoon I hopped on a trampoline made of Beautifly string shots, dancing with Bellossom, and best of all with Jimmy.

I just couldn't stop smiling today. I bet Jimmy thought I was such a dork, but right now I couldn't care less. The only thought I had was.

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the late update, but if it makes you feel any better the next update will probably be on Wednesday because December 28<strong>**th**** is my birthday, so review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, today's my birthday, so I'm going to update! This also happens to be my favorite shipping! Contestshipping! :D**

**Anyhoo, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**May's POV**

I felt like I was weightlessly floating through air aimlessly. I felt trapped at the same time, though. When I tried breaking out and stretching some kind of invisible force held me back. I felt like I was struggling against nothing.

"Ugh, this is so unfair!" I said folding my arms across my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

May's friends all left to their homes. Misty stayed an extra 30 minutes, but eventually left me with her. I stared at May. Was she moving? I rushed to her side and saw her struggling. I started brushing her hair. Her eyelids slowly fluttered opened revealing her sky blue eyes.

"May?" I said relieved.

"Drew, is that you? Where am I?" She said getting up weakly.

"You're in the hospital." I said helping her up.

"Why?" She muttered.

"Well, you fainted." I said recapping the _incident._

"Really, what happened?" She said as her eyes widened.

"Well, my father or should I say Dionysus, took over your body. I'm still not sure why, but that's what happened and I guess when he left your body you passed out from exhaustion." I said resenting my father even more than I thought possible.

"Wow, just one question, who's Dionysus?" She said tilting her head.

"You know, May, for a demigod you sure don't know your gods." I teased.

"Hey! I was just wondering!" She said defending herself. _'Well, at least she's fine.'_

"If you must know, May, he's the god of wine." I said smugly.

"Wine? Well, that's weird." She said.

"May, you're one strange girl." I said calmly waiting for May's protest.

"Hayden, you are so asking for it." She said gritting her teeth.

"Asking for what?" I said smirking. She got up and pounced on me.

"Don't you dare make me." She said angrily.

"I always knew I was irresistible, but this is a little bit too far, don't you think." I said smirking.

May blushed realizing the position we were in. I chuckled at her expression. She got off of me. I was slightly disappointed.

"So, why are you here? Not that I mind it's just I expected my friends to be here." She said breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, so I'm not your friend?" I said dramatically placing my hand on my chest with a hurt expression. She giggled at me.

"No, you are my friend!" May said in a panicky way.

"Heh, good." I said flipping my hair.

"Why do you do that?" May asked.

"You mean flip my hair? Well, I do it because I want to." I said.

"Okay?" May said. She must've been still tired because her legs caved in. I reached out and caught her before she could reach the floor.

"You know, you might want to sit down." I said helping her up (again).

"Heh, thanks." She said sitting on the white hospital bed.

"No problem." I said flipping my hair (again).

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I was actually surprised to see Drew here instead of my friends. Speaking of my friends where were they?

"Hey, Drew, where are my friends because I'm pretty sure they would've been worried about me." I said lying down on the bed.

"They're sleeping at their houses, where else?" He said arrogantly.

"Then why'd you stay?" I questioned. I rolled over to look at him. His face was slightly red.

"Your friends made me." He said lying.

"You know, Drew, you're a really bad liar." I said laughing at his uneasy expression.

"Yeah, I figured even you wouldn't take that lie." He said regaining his cockiness.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said angrily.

"Nothing." He replies smirking.

"You are the most arrogant, self-conceited, cu-." I cut myself off.

"What was that?" He said putting his hand to his ear.

"I wasn't talking to you." I replied.

"Oh, yeah, then who were you talking to?" His smirk grew wider than before.

"I was talking to the um plant, yeah the plant." I said nervously.

"You're a bad liar too, you know?" He said flipping his hair.

"Well, how do you know I wasn't talking to myself?" I replied hotly.

"I thought you were talking the plant." He said sarcastically.

"Urgh!" I said angrily.

"Calm down, Maple." He said grinning.

"Why are you calling me by my last name?" I said confused.

"Well, I'm off." He said walking away. He tosses me a blood red thorn less rose. I catch it. I stare at the rose as if I were waiting for something to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

'_Why did I stay longer than the others?'_ I pondered over the question while I walked home. I breathed out and shivered.

"It's gotten colder." I said wrapping my arms around myself. I was passing through the forest when I thought I heard some eerie sound. I walked toward the possible paranormal activity. I peeked through some bushes. It was just a nymph, a nature deity.

Her skin was a pale green. Her hair was a sort of mud brown and her clothes were merely flowers and their petals. She was being chased by a satyr, a half goat and half man creature. I shook my head at them and headed home.

My thoughts drifted away to the picture May drew of me. _'Why'd she draw that picture? Is there a chance she could possibly like me?'_ I told myself that was a 'no'.

When I got back to my house, I was surprised to see Gary there.

"Gary, why are you here?" I said regaining my composure.

"Oh, so you're not happy to see your best friend." He said smirking

"You know that's not what I meant. We have a _problem_ don't we." I said getting out my sword.

"Bingo." He said releasing his sword.

"C'mon let's go." He said running toward the school? I ran after him.

"Care to explain where the monster is?" I said running at the same pace as him.

"If you haven't noticed it's in the school." He said pointing up ahead.

"What the heck is wrong with our school?" I said sighing.

"Hey, that's not the spirit." He said getting ready to charge.

"Pfft, what spirit?" I said doing the same. Gary and I tackled the doors at the same time

"Ouch." Jimmy said behind us. Ash was trying not to laugh and Paul merely rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." I said. We separated and each took a different room. I went into the art room. All I saw was drawings and paintings. Even though there weren't any creatures, I went to observe some paintings. I spotted paintings of people, Pokémon, and a rose? I looked at who signed it. May.

I smiled at it. I took a glance at the next painting. A Telchine? Wait, it was a telchine!

"Crap!" I muttered. The telchine had a dog head and seal flippers for hands. It had a hammer in one hand. I'd be lucky if he possibly didn't want to kill me and destroyed a painting because he wanted to make adjustments to my sword.

"Let me guess, you're not here to help me are you?" I said preparing to strike.

"Yup." He said swinging his hammer at me. I sidestepped too late. It slashed the side of my arm.

"Wow, for a mutt you sure are strong." I said seeing my blood soaked arm.

"I dare you to say that again." He growled.

"Mutt. Mutt. Mutt. Mutt." I said in a sing song voice. He scowled and charged at me. This time I rolled and sliced his head off.

"Good thing you're the only one." I said. Poking it with my emerald sword to make sure it was dead.

"Wait, then what are Gary, Ash, Paul, and Jimmy doing?" I said running out of the room looking for them. I found them all in the same room fighting about a hundred Telchines.

"So much for splitting up." I muttered. I ran over to them slicing heads off Telchines on the way.

"So, how's it going?" I said helping them kill as many Telchines as possible.

"Oh, you know Ash tried eating one of them 'cause he thought it was a 'doughnut' and Jimmy had to pry Ash off a Telchine's head. You know nothing out of the ordinary." He said jokingly.

"Hey, it looked like a doughnut and I was really hungry!" Ash protested.

"Like always." Jimmy said rolling his eyes. His arm had a bite mark from Ash's 'mistake'. Paul summoned his skeleton army to do the work for him, so he just stood there ready to attack any that made it past his army.

"Paul, that's nice. At least try to fight them by yourself." Gary said wagging his finger.

"Fine." He released the souls and they disappeared in a fog of gray smoke.

"That's better." Gary said slicing through a Telchine's chest.

"Let's just get this done with.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

We left with hardly any injuries. My arm was half cut off and Jimmy had a 'Telchine' bite mark as Ash says.

"I swear my arm's going to be messed up for a year!" I said cleaning out the wound and putting it in a cast.

"At least you weren't mistaken for a doughnut!" Jimmy said wiping 'Telchine' spit off his arm.

"Yeah, that's why you have Ash duty. We all knew Ash would find a way to do something stupid." Gary said laughing at the memory.

"Hey!" Ash protested raising his hand in the air. I rolled my eyes at them, but laughed nonetheless. They eyed me as if I were crazy.

"Something wrong?" Jimmy asked looking at me strange.

"You." I said simply. They looked at me like I was strange again.

"I think he's gone crazy." Ash whispered to Gary.

"Yeah, we seem to have that effect on people." Gary said.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty crazy." I said wiping a faux tear with my pointer finger.

"I agree." Paul said speaking up.

"Well, that's what you get when you became friends with us. A gorgeous and hilarious one, a black hole for a stomach one, an emo one, a hyper one, and a I'm too cool one." Gary said making him sound the best.

"Wow, way to make yourself sound better than us." Jimmy scoffed.

"That's because I am hot and hilarious!" Gary said flexing his muscles.

"You wish." I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't have to wish. I'm hot, hilarious, and I have a girlfriend unlike you guys. Well, Jimmy's isn't official yet, so I'm the only one who's got one." He said acting like he was the king of the world.

"Gary, you are so full of yourself." Jimmy retorted.

"Well, I'm just saying the facts." He said grinning.

"The facts of lalaland?" I replied.

"How come you guys are all against me?" He said dramatically.

"Not all of us. Ash is trying to convince Paul to have a staring contest." Jimmy said chugging down a soda. He started twitching. Then running in circles.

"Oh, Zeus, he's hyper." I said remembering the last time Jimmy was hyper.

"Ash, go get the rope! Paul, uh never mind. Drew, you and I are going to get Jimmy!" Gary yelled. Ash dashed for his bag. Gary and I tried to restrain Jimmy and Paul just watched us like we were all crazy.

"Ash, hurry! I don't think I could last any longer!" I said.

"That's what she said." Gary joked. I rolled my eyes at the perverted joke.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I was at my house watching TV. I heard the door open and glanced at who it was. It was Max.

"Hey, Max." I said.

"Hey, so what's up?" he said.

"Nothing much. I'm just tired from today's exhaustion." I said remembering everything that happened that day.

"What'd you do? 'Argue' with Drew?" He said quoting his fingers at 'argue.'

"No, I only argued with him 4 times today!" I said.

"Yeah, right. I bet in a week you're going to say you love him." He said smugly.

"AM NOT!" I blushed; making it obvious I liked him.

"May likes someone! May likes someone! May likes Drew! May likes Drew!" Max ran out the door yelling that. I chased after him. Misty, Leaf, Marina, and Dawn were outside giggling their heads off. I rolled my eyes at them and ran after Max.

"Max, I swear I'm going to kill you!" I felt like yelling 'redrum,' but the neighbors might've thought I was a psychopath. I giggled at the thought. Max was almost out of the neighborhood. Sadly, Drew lived in the next neighborhood.

"Max, come back here!" I yelled. He didn't stop. In fact, he ran faster! _'Ugh, I'm so going to kill him when he gets back here!'_

For a little kid he sure could run. I was out of breath before I got there. I glanced up and thought I saw some green before I tried catching my breath again.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

My cell phone was ringing. It was my mom. I answered.

"Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Drew, honey, I think there's a little boy outside our yard screaming 'May likes Drew.'" I blushed.

"Do you want me to come home?"

"If you can get rid of the screaming boy then yes."

"Okay, I'm coming, bye."

"Bye." I told my friends I had to go and left.

* * *

><p><strong>At Drew's house No one's POV<strong>

Max continued yelling and May couldn't catch him. Drew's mom tried to stop Max from screaming and Drew walked home.

"May likes Drew! May likes Drew! May likes Drew! May likes Drew!" Max yelled.

"Honey, why don't you stop?" She said politely, but annoyed.

"Max, shut it!" May yelled trying to catch a fast Max.

"May likes Drew! May likes Drew! I'm bored. I'm going to go home, bye!" Max said running away from an angry May. May ran after him and Mrs. Hayden was slightly confused.

Drew got home and saw his mom looking confused, but no little boy.

"Hey, mom, where's the screaming boy?" He asked.

"He left with his sister." She said staring at the sidewalk.

"Oh, okay?" He said confused.

Weirdest. Day. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I found out Max had drank a pack of Redbulls after school. Of course, I took all his 'energy devices' and thought of a way to get revenge. I couldn't think of anything good, so I just hid his glasses. Unfortunately he had emergency glasses.

All I know is this was the most embarrassing day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys this is my early update gift for you! It's my birthday today, so as a present won't you guys review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**This is chapter 21! I also have let me think…. 100 reviews! That's right! Okay, let's start the Ikarishipping chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

I wonder if May woke up yet. I swear if she's already conscious then when I see her tomorrow I'll hug her then smack her for not telling me! My phone started ringing. It was May!

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I said worriedly. _'Okay, so I may not smack her…..'_

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said chuckling slightly.

"Where are you?" I said.

"I'm at my house, thinking of a prank. You got any?" She said.

"Have you tried putting something in his shoes?" I said thinking if anyone ever put anything in my shoes then I'd pretty much kill them.

"That's not good enough. I'll go call Misty." May said saying a 'bye' and hanging up.

"So much for seeing if she's okay. If she has enough strength to go prank then she's fine." I said feeling relief. I walked over to my walk-in closet.

"What should I wear tomorrow?" I said thinking to myself. I grabbed the nearest thing. It was a black dress. Plain and simple.

"Nope, too simple." I said hanging it back up. I grabbed the next thing, a red mini skirt.

"May, would look so cute in this, but I need pink." I said trying to find anything pink. I looked through about 10 things before I found anything pink. It was a pink mini skirt that had black sequins on the bottom hem.

"Now, I need a top, shoes, and accessories." I said sighing. I found then shoes in less than a minute. Unlike my clothes all my shoes were organized by color. I chose my designer sandals that were covered in black sequins.

"Why, didn't I arrange all my clothes like this?" I said mentally smacking myself. I found the top after I looked through about 20 things. The top was pink-of course- with ruffles on the bottom right.

"I'll look for accessories later." I said to myself not wanting to look through the black hole I call a closet. I grabbed my PJ's and took a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I knew I shouldn't have taken Dawn to my house. I should have just made her wait outside. Now I had to listen to Lily tease me about Dawn while I try my hardest to ignore her.

"You like Dawn don't you?" She said making kissy faces. I rolled my eyes and got out my iPod. I put the headphones in my ears and listened to music while Lily tried to get my attention. This included poking my face, waving her hands in front of my face, and trying to remove my headphones.

I swear little siblings just know how to bug you to your full extent.

"Will you stop?" I growled.

"Not until you tell me if you like Dawn or not." She said poking me some more.

"If I tell you will you stop for real?" I said sick and tired or her stupid poking.

"Uh, huh! I pinkie swear!" She said holding out her pinkie. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her pinkie with mine.

"I don't like her." I said simply. Lily pouted.

"All that time wasted for nothing." She said marching off. _'She didn't ask me if loved her, though.'_ Oh, Hades, where did that thought come from! I shrugged the thought off.

I rolled my eyes at Lily and took out my iPod and drifted off to sleep.

"_Paul, open your eye lids!" Someone yelled. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Mt. Olympus?_

"_Why the heck am I on Mt. Olympus?" I said annoyed. First Lily, now this! _

"_You're dreaming!" A female figure appeared. She had blonde hair that was curled, straight, & wavy at the same time. I somehow found the girly figure attractive._

"_What do you want?" I said frowning._

"_I want my mirror!" She wailed. It dawned upon me that this was Aphrodite, the goddess of love._

"_Look, I already gave Troublesome the ball." I said._

"_Did you help her?" She asked._

"_I told her how to use it, so, yeah." I said shrugging._

"_No, you have to make sure she knows how!" She said glaring at me._

"_Fine, can I go now?" I really didn't need to be nagged by another female._

"_Fine, by the way I heard that last thought." She said giving me one more glare._

I woke up looking around. I sighed.

"Stupid, Troublesome." I grumbled. I got out my cell and speed dialed her. After 3 rings she picked up.

"Hello, who's this?" Dawn said confused.

"This is Paul." I rolled his eyes. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Paul?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah." I said bored.

"Um, what do you need?" She said nervously.

"Meet me at school tomorrow with the ball." I said plainly and hanging up. I drifted back to sleep.

'_Freaking, Hades, don't let me see more makeup wearing models!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

After Paul hung up, I screamed. My dad, Joe peeked in my room.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" He said. I stopped screaming and blushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt like screaming." I said lying horribly.

"Okay?" He said getting out of my room. I sighed. _'Dads are so oblivious.'_

"Did Paul, just ask me out?" I said squealing. My dad didn't come in this time. I picked up my rhinestone covered cell and dialed Leaf.

"'Sup, Dawn." Lead said immediately.

"Oh, nothing much, just that I think Paul asked me out!" I said squealing into the phone.

"OMG! That's awesome!" Leaf said excitedly.

"I know! I can't believe it either! I thought Drew or Ash would ask out May or Misty first! Paul's the last one I thought to ever have a love life!" I said happily.

"Dawn, we all knew Paul had something for you." Leaf said scoffing. I even felt her roll her eyes.

"Hey, at least I have the courage to admit someone asked me out." I said smirking.

"That's completely different!" Leaf protested.

"Sure it is." I said in a sardonic way.

"Well, I have to go. My dad's calling me to help him with something, probably cooking." Leaf said muttering a 'bye' and I think I heard a 'CRASH' sound.

"So much for a heated conversation on guys." I said ending the call.

"Wait, didn't Paul say I had to bring that ball?" I said taking out the smoky ball out of my closet. I hid it under a pile of clothes. I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard. I tried imagining Aphrodite's mirror. Then the thought stuck me.

'_I don't even know what the mirror looks like.'_

I face palmed myself. Now how am I going to get that wish? Maybe I can ask Paul. He seems to know more about Greek Mythology than me.

"Wow, I really didn't think this through." I said groaning. I closed my eyes and used my first thought. I pictured Paul. His purple hair, his usual clothes, and his bag. I opened my eyes and Paul was there. I blushed.

"Wow, out of all the things I could picture, I picture, Paul." I said flushing furiously.

I saw Paul sleeping? I 'awwed' at him. For some reason boys are so adorable when they're sleeping. He woke up as if he heard me. I screamed and dropped it. Luckily it landed on a pillow. I looked around my room. Everything was pink. Although, everything was a mess.

Typical.

Since my mom practically abandoned me at birth, I didn't learn much about cleaning. My dad wasn't exactly who you'd want cleaning for you, either. Now that I think about it, Aphrodite wasn't exactly an average mom to me. I think she'd get a maid or something.

'_Look at me; I'm so bored I'm thinking about my mom being a cleaning lady?'_

I decided to design clothes. That's pretty much the only thing I could draw. My sewing teacher, Ms. Fantina told me that if I kept designing gorgeous original clothes, I could get a full scholarship for some fancy collage.

I ended up designing 5 dresses, 10 tops, 7 skirts, and 12 accessories before my dad called me down for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

For some reason I thought I heard Dawn's voice. She was cooing over something and then she screamed.

Weird.

My freaky dream must've affected me somehow. I got up and stretched. I walked outside to see one of those cliché sunsets sappy couples love. I rolled my eyes and started walking to the park.

When I got there I saw a little kid and his mom leave. I walked over to the bench next to a fountain in the shape of Cupid. I stared at the statue for a while. For some reason this was my favorite spot to be alone plus no one would suspect me to be here.

You don't exactly see me and picture me sitting on a bench next to a symbol of love.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" A feminine voice said. I looked behind and my eyes widened. I was looking at…

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly I was going to tell you who it was, but I couldn't think of anything, so I'm leaving you with an even bigger cliffhanger than I thought. Maybe one of you can PM me who you think it should be. Oh, and to Palkia's Princess I used your name for Dawn's dad. :3<strong>

**Okay, guys after this story is over I'm thinking of writing another multi-chaptered fic. Tell me which one you think is better.**

**1. The models of Petalburg high- May somehow set her other school on fire and has to go to another school. When she gets there, 3 girls rule the school. They're Dawn, Leaf, and Marina. **(AN:Yeah, Misty just didn't fit the whole 'model' and 'makeup' thing)** They're not only the most popular girls in school. They're also models! Misty's going to be May's first friend when she gets there, so it's CS, ORS, PS, IS, and QS.**

**2. The Mermaid and Werewolf- May's the mermaid. Drew's the werewolf.**

**Summary- May never thought that this could ever happen. Heck, no one could ever predict this could ever happen! May was escaping hunters non-stop ever since she got out of the water and somehow an emerald eyed werewolf found a way into her life.**

**Those are the 2 choices! Let me know what you think about this chapter and vote on my poll to vote for the story! Peace!**

**~LFG~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, guys you're seriously not making this any easier for me because the stories are tied for the count! I can't do both stories due to something called school! Maybe if I finish this before school I could do both, so I don't have to make a decision. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Leaf's POV**

I was helping my dad, Walter wash the dishes.

'_I can't believe Paul asked Dawn out! I'm so happy for her!'_

My dad must've noticed I was acting unusually happy because he started moving his legs around crazily. I rolled my eyes at my dad's _dancing_, but I danced with him anyway.

"Dad, you're so weird." I said laughing.

"You know it!" He said laughing deeply.

"Hey, dad, I've been meaning to ask you. How did you meet mom?" I said curiously. He immediately frowned.

"That's not something you should ask." He said sternly.

"Sorry, I asked." I said feeling bad for dad. I know I wouldn't want my husband abandoning me.

"No, it's understandable that you want to know about your mother." He said apologetically.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said.

"No, no, it's not fair to you if I don't tell you. I was visiting an art museum one day and for some reason I wanted to see the Greek artwork. I was observing a painting of Aphrodite when someone asked me if I could move. I turned around and saw the most gorgeous woman in my life. She had long dark hair that went to her mid-back and she wore simple clothes.

You could tell she was smart just by looking at her. I smiled at her and moved aside. For some reason I had an urge to follow her wherever she went, so I did just that." He said proudly. I thought it was little creepy. I didn't say anything in case it would offend him.

"She didn't seem to mind that I was following her. In fact she was beckoning me closer. I walked up to her and we started talking. I found out a lot of stuff about her and soon enough we were dating. Then when she had you, she left me." He said glumly. I felt bad._ 'The only reason she left him was because of me."_

I felt guilt consume me. My dad didn't even blame me once, though. Poor guy.

"Hey, dad, I'm sorry." I said biting my lip.

"Why, it wasn't your fault?" He said putting up and obvious fake smile. _'Yeah, it is.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

I was walking through the park when I saw Paul. He was sitting in front of a Cupid statue? My eyes widened when I walked up to see it was really Paul.

"Paul?" I said. He turned around and his eyes widened in return.

"Gary?" He went back to his monotone self.

"Yeah, why are you sitting here? There are other benches that don't have giant Cupid statues in front of them you know? Unless you're thinking of your friend that's related to Cupid." My lips curled into the usual smirk I was known for.

"Why would I be thinking about Dawn? He said with a slight red tint on his face.

"Well, if you must know, I never even said it was Dawn." I said with knowing eyes.

"Whatever." He said walking off.

"I know that you love her, man!" I said yelling at him from a distance. He gave no response and kept walking. I rolled my eyes at him.

"He so likes her." I said thinking how weird it is that Paul for once was being more childish than me. I walked around the rest of the park. I saw a stand selling flowers. I walked up and bought a rose.

"Drew must be rubbing off on me." I said twirling the rose in my hand.

"You know it's not sane to talk to yourself." I practically growled hearing this voice. It was like poison. I turned around putting up the cheesiest & fake smile. Standing there was my greatest rival.

He had blonde hair that was sort of like Justin Bieber's- Don't even ask me how gay that is-, he wore a blue jacket over a light blue shirt, his jeans were a darker shade of blue, and with him was his posse that didn't really seem to ever talk. His gang was dressed similarly, but red, orange, yellow, green, indigo, and yes, violet -yes, a gay little rainbow group were my rivals- forming their colorful group.

"Hey, Matthew, what brings you here?" I said grinding my teeth.

"Now, Gary, we both know that this park is public. Well, _I_ know that. I'm not so sure about what goes through _your_ mind." He sneered.

"Tsk, tsk, Henderson. Should you really be talking? Don't you remember that incident at camp when we were 9?" I scorned.

"Talking about the past are we? Then shall I bring up what happened at school when we were 8?" He retorted.

"Well, since we're talking my only flaw of my perfection, shall we talk about how many things are wrong with yours?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"We both know that I am far more superior than you shall ever be, Oak." His cool disappearing and replaced with anger.

"Let's list my awesomeness shall we? I'm more popular, I've beat you at every sport, my grades are better than yours, and what was that last thing? Oh, yeah, I'm better at slaying monsters than you & your posse combined." I bragged off all of my achievements I could think of. His gang glared at me.

"That's not so great." He said looking away.

"Oh, yeah, name one thing you're better than me at?" I said smirking.

"One! I could list a million. I'm better looking than you, I've dated more girls, I'm richer, my Pokémon are all better than yours, and if you want to mention monsters, I am so much better than you!" He said smirking. His group nodded with him.

"At least I don't need to have a group of rainbow nerds with me. My friends are all better than yours, I mean my best friend is the most popular; I also have something that you could never get. A girlfriend." I said jeering.

"How do you know I don't have a girlfriend?" He said arching a brow.

"Well, most girls I know look for good looking guys and you Henderson are not." I said feeling triumphant.

"Well, for your information I have a girlfriend! Her name is um, Leaf, yeah, Leaf!" He said nervously.

"Well, if you must know she is my girlfriend and I can tell you're lying." I said knowing he was going to throw a tantrum soon.

"You, argh! You are an ARGH!" He threw a hissy fit of stomping and pounding the ground like a 5 year-old. I snickered and left him there to tantrum._ 'So much for Paul being childish, that had him beat by far.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

My thoughts drifted off to May. _'Are you awake yet?'_

I really hope so. My dad had retreated to his bed, so I was pretty much by myself. I took a shower and hopped into my bed.

I woke up to my alarm. I drowsily hit the snooze button.

"Leaf, you better not be sleeping still!" I heard a voice boom outside my room. My eyes popped open and shot out of my bed. Thing is my dad doesn't like it if I oversleep. He'll come into my room with a bucket of water and ice and pour it on me. You can only make that mistake once.

"Nope, I'm completely awake, dad!" I said brushing my teeth in supersonic speed. Soon enough I was dressed and ready.

"Breakfast time!" My dad called.

"Coming!" I ran down the stair and into the kitchen. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs filled my nose. I sat down sipping my OJ. My dad handed me a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

He grabbed a plate for himself and sat across me. I gobbled my breakfast and chugged my OJ. I thanked my dad and headed for school trying to not get a cramp. Misty picked me up and sure enough May was there.

"May, why didn't you tell me you were awake?" I said giving her a death hug.

"Heh, I kind of got carried away talking to Misty about pranks." May said rubbing the back of her head nervously. I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled nonetheless.

At school I noticed that A LOT of people smiled at May. I guess we were earning ourselves more of a reputation than I thought. I headed off to class.

Asdf

When I was almost out the door of the cooking room I remembered I needed to go ask Brock something. When I turned around I shrieked. My cooking teacher's legs were goat legs.

"B-brock?" I said staring at him.

"Oh my god! Leaf, it's not what you think!" He said covering his goat legs.

"Are you a satyr?" I said preparing myself to run away.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He said uncovering his legs.

"Well, if you must know I'm a daughter of Athena." I said trying not to stare at his legs, but failing horribly.

"Yeah, I guessed that much, so why are you still here?" He said getting up and closing the door.

"I needed to ask you something." I said chuckling nervously.

"What was that?" He said raising a brow.

"I don't remember, but are there anymore of you?" I questioned.

"You? Meaning satyrs or other creatures?" He said stroking his goat beard.

"There are others? Who are they?" I said surprised that there were creatures other than satyrs here.

"Well, you Soledad? She's a nymph. There's Harley, he's an ipotane." He said referring to 2 of my teachers.

"No way, they're also creatures!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, pretty much, but if you mention this to anyone I'm going to give you something worse than an 'F!'" He said sternly shoving me out the door.

"So much for info." I said walking to my next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

I was talking to none other than Paul this morning. Well, I was teasing him.

"C'mon, you know you love her!" I said poking him in the face.

"Touch me again and some parts of you are going to be dislocated." He growled.

"Whoa, no need to be touchy. If it makes you feel any better then I'll go bother Drew." I said retreating to the grasshead I saw in the distance.

"Hey." Drew said turning around to greet me.

"Hey? That's all I get! No, I love you, bro or you're my life?" I said jokingly.

"I'll say that the day you think rainbow boy is more stylish than you." He replied calmly.

"That's impossible. No one is more stylish than me. I mean take a look at me! I'm gorgeous; I was probably born posing like a model." I said teasingly.

"Then why aren't you a model, Oak?" He smirked.

"They just haven't found me yet. I am kind of hard to find, you know?" I smirked back.

"Yeah, because it was so hard finding me." He said bragging about the one summer people hired him to be a professional model.

"They couldn't hire me because if I was on magazines or TV, people would kill to see me. I'm just too hot." I said.

"C'mon, Oak, let's go before you decide you should be the king of the world." Drew said walking off.

"Well, I should!" I said going with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys I know today's Sunday, but to be honest my dad's restaurant was busier on Saturday than I thought and so I had to finish this today! I'm really sorry. From now on updates are going to be on Saturday or Sunday. I'll try to update on Saturday if it's possible, so REVIEW!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, this is the Pokeshipping chapter. I'm going to try to make this the longest chapter I've ever written, so let's start the chapter! Emphasis on TRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Misty's POV**

When May called me I almost fainted. Then when she asked me to help her with a prank I gladly agreed.

"_Hey, Misty, do you know any good pranks for little brothers?" May said hopefully._

"_First of all, you don't just call me when I think you're passed out and second of all of course I do!" I said hysterically._

"_Well, what are they! I need to prank Max, bad!" She said angrily._

"_What'd he do?" I said._

"_He ran around the neighborhood yelling to people I like Drew. Then he actually got to Drew's house." May growled. I started laughing._

"_Hey, stop laughing!" May protested. I regained my composure._

"_What made him think you like Drew? The roses? The arguing?" I replied._

"_You don't need to know why! Just help me with a prank!" May screamed. I had to take the phone a good foot away._

"_Look, calm down. I'll help." I said after she stopped yelling._

"_Really, you will! Thanks! What's the prank?" May said excitedly._

"_Let's think. How about painting his room pink?" I brainstormed._

"_That's going to take too long. We need something that would only take the morning." May replied._

"_What does Max do in the morning?" I said getting an idea._

"_I don't know. He brushes his teeth, gets dressed, and eats breakfast."_

"_Anything else?" I said._

"_I'm not sure. It's not like I stalk the boy." May said impatiently._

"_Okay, fine! We're just going to have to work with that then. How about we let his toothbrush soak in a cup of lemon juice for as long as we can, then put lemon juice in his toothpaste, next is a classic in my version, put black ink or powder on the inside of Max's glasses, then get some hot sauce and put it in a needle and squirt some in his breakfast."_

"_Sounds fun! Come to my house in the morning, okay?" May said ecstatically._

"_Sounds like a plan!" I told May a 'bye' and rummaged through my stuff for some lemons/hot sauce. I gave up when I couldn't find any lemons and went to go take a shower._

* * *

><p><em>I arrived at May's house early the next morning with some hot sauce, a syringe, and a video camera. I took out the spare key I had to May's house. I unlocked the door slowly and crept into May's room. May was still asleep. I rolled my eyes.<em>

"_May." I hissed. Nothing. I started to shake her awake. When that didn't work I got some of my hot sauce and dripped some down her throat. Her eyes shot open._

"_I'm up! Why does my mouth sting so much?" May said loudly. I clamped her mouth._

"_Shh, try not to wake up the whole neighborhood." I said as loud as I dared._

"_Sorry, why are you here?" I rolled my eyes._

"_For Max's pranking…." I said._

"_Oh, right. Then let's go. His toothbrush has been sitting in lemon juice since he used it last night and I filled his toothpaste with some lemon juice, too. Do you have the hot sauce and needle? Oh, we can do the glasses thing right now if you want." May said holding up a bottle of black ink._

"_Slow down, yes, I have the needle and hot sauce. Also, yeah, we should do that now." I said taking the ink into my hands and tiptoeing into Max's room. Max's room was painted blue with Pokémon posters all over the walls. Everything was pretty much Pokémon themed. _

_I saw his glasses perched on a yellow dresser that somewhat resembled a Pikachu. I peeked at Max to see if he was awake. He wasn't. I picked up his glasses and uncapped the bottle of ink. I dipped my finger in the ink regretting why I didn't bring a brush. _

_I traced along the inside rim of his glasses. When I was done I put them back on the dresser and escaped the room as quickly and quietly as possible. I shut the door behind me and found May eating a chocolate bar….._

"_May, is that all you did?" I growled._

"_No, I also got ready, see?" May said standing up showing me her usual look that consisted of a red bandana, dark biker shorts under a white skirt, and a red and black top._

"_No, I meant…. Actually never mind." I said not wanting to get anymore frustrated._

"_Okay, want to grab some breakfast with me?" May said pulling out eggs, bacon, flour, butter, and other pancake/waffle ingredients._

"_Sure, I'm here aren't I?" I said shrugging. 'I can't wait to see Max's reaction' I grinned evilly._

_Sure enough after I helped clean up May's burnt food I heard some screams._

"_Sour, I need sugar!" Max came running into the kitchen grabbing a cup and filling it with sugar. He chugged the whole thing down, if that was possible._

"_Phew!" He said wiping off imaginary sweat. Then he realized I was here._

"_Misty, I'm guessing you had something to do with that." He said giving me an annoyed look._

"_No, what makes you think that?" I lied._

"_Well, May wouldn't ever think of something more evil than hiding my glasses, so I'm guessing this was your work."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just picking May up for school a little early." I said falsely._

_Max sighed. "Whatever, so did you make any unburned breakfast?" He said hopefully. I nodded and handed him the pancakes I filled with pepper chunks and hot sauce._

"_What kind are they?" He said eying the pancakes warily._

"_Oh, chocolate." I said glad I put brown food dye on the pepper chunks._

"_You're lucky I'm starved or I would make sure you weren't pranking me again." Max said taking the plate and a fork. I dug in the pancakes without syrup. _

'Man, May was right. He really doesn't like syrup. The hotter the better.'

_He started shoveling the pancakes into his mouth like Ash would. Soon he started sweating like crazy. He dashed to the fridge looking for something to cool down his tongue._

"_Milk, ice cream, cheese, yogurt, anything! My tongue is melting!" He wailed._

"_You mean this milk?" I held up a gallon of milk. His eyes darted to me and grasped the milk. He ripped off the lid and poured the whole thing into his mouth._

"_Ahh, so much better." He said sighing. I grabbed May's hand and dashed outside before Max could get his revenge._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

I woke up at around 9AM.

"Crap, I'm late!" I dashed out of my bed and got ready in a minute. I scarfed down my breakfast and ran to school ignoring every cramp I got. I rushed into the classroom probably looking like a mess. The class started laughing for some reason.

"Mr. Ketchum, next time try to be on time." The teacher said to me.

"Yeah, I'll try next time." I said nervously.

"Oh, and Ash please try to wear some pants next time." I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing any pants. I blushed.

"Can I please call my mom for some pants?" I said not waiting for approval and heading to the office.

"Oh my god, Misty was in that class." My blush deepened. I called my mom who was more than glad to bring me some pants and apparently underwear, which I was gladly wearing. I swear my mom doesn't accept the fact that I'm growing up, but this day probably didn't help that much either.

I dashed back into class with an annoyed teacher and a blushing Misty? I got into my seat ignoring the amused stares my classmates were giving me. When the bell rang I dashed into my next class before someone could laugh at me.

"Ash wait!" Oh, great someone to insul- wait its Misty! I beamed at her immediately. While, my stomach did a flip, was I hungry already?

"Hey, Misty!" I said waiting for her to catch up.

"Want to walk to our next class together?" She asked.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I have to go get more pants." I glanced at her to see her blushing again?

"Did I say something?" I said really confused. I felt confused a lot for some reason. The next thing I know I'm smacked by a fist.

"Hey, that hurts!" I rubbed my head sorely.

"Ash, I swear I'm going to give you a concussion for being a stupid dense boy one day." She hissed.

"I'm going to class now, bye!" I dashed away from an angry Misty. Nearly tripping on a flat surface and running into the door. I stood up and opened the door embarrassed.

"You know Ash; you're not a very skilled athlete." A jogging Misty came up behind me going through the door I was holding open.

"We can't all be skilled at swimming and sports!" I said inching closer to her.

"Yeah, well at least I don't eat the amount for 20 people!" She retorted.

"Take that back!" I said angrily.

"You!"

"No, you!"

"You, take it back!"

"You!"

"No you!

"You!"

"Argh, I give up!" Misty said ending it and stomping off.

"What just happened?" I said walking through the door that now had a dent thanks to Misty's foot. I grabbed my stuff and sat in the desk behind Misty.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

The nerve of that guy! I swear! I don't even remember what we were arguing about, though. I was tempted to slam my face into the desk, but didn't. I didn't think the school desks were exactly 'sanitary.' The teacher walked in and started to teach.

I put my iPod in my pocket, inserted headphones, put them through my jacket sleeve and listened to music during class. I was rocking out to some good old rap when the teacher noticed the blank look on my face and asked me when the Declaration of Independence was signed.

"1993?" I guessed.

"No, now pay attention in class and hand over your iPod." She said leaving her hand in the air. I sighed and handed her my iPod.

"I was right? Never mind, carry on." She said.

"You guessed? Well, so much for guessing." I grumbled.

"Is that sass, young lady?" She glared at me.

"No, ma'am!" I said sarcastically. She walked off.

"Wow, even I'm not dense enough to know you were sarcastic." Ash whistled.

"Shh, you're going to get us in more trouble!" I casted a warning glare at him.

"I was just trying to apologize for whatever it is that we were arguing over." He said raising his hands up in retreat.

"Apology accepted." I smiled at him.

"So, what's up?" Ash said simply.

"You know trying to shush a numbskull." I hoped he'd taken the hint. He didn't.

"Really, who?" He said looking around me to see who I was trying to 'shush.'

"You, numbskull." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know? You didn't make it obvious!" He yelled.

"I'm too tired to even argue with you, so be quiet Ash." I said turning my back to him.

"Why are you so tired?" He questioned.

"I was at May's earlier this morning and I helped her pull some minor pranks on Max." I said waving him off.

"Oh, what kind of pranks?" Ash said getting up into my personal space.

"I just put lemon juice into his toothpaste and brush, hot sauce into his breakfast, and put ink on the inside of his glasses, no biggie." I said moving away from Ash. He moved closer, though.

"Then what counts as a major prank!" He said getting even closer if that was possible.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said giving him a good shove.

"Fine, but I'm finding out no matter how much you push me away!" He said dramatically.

"Don't go all dramatic on me. It's just pranks we're talking about." I said enjoying my newly acquired personal space.

"Fine, just wait until lunch! The questions will begin!" He said loudly.

"Me. Ketchum, please be quiet or else." She said sternly. Ash flushed and sat down.

* * *

><p>Lunch was how it usually was except for one little detail. ASH! That boy is just too curious for his own good. My friends weren't exactly thrilled to have him here annoying us, either. They did smirk for a while, though.<p>

"Annoy me one more time and you will meet my hardest and deadliest mallet." I said poking my fork into my salad angrily.

"Fine, but can't you pull some of your major pranks! Like, here at school!" He said eagerly.

"Fine, but if it's someone you don't want to be pranked too bad." I said giving him a good whack, anyway.

"Woohoo, wait who are you pranking?" He asked suddenly afraid.

"You'll find out." I said evilly.

"Okay?" He said chuckling nervously.

"Well, since you're done bothering me can you leave me alone or let me eat in peace.

"Okay." He said sitting down next to me. I looked at him and pushed him away.

"I meant not getting into my personal space." I sighed. My friends giggled at Ash.

"So, why are you so happy, Dawn?" I asked.

"Well, today I'm meeting Paul at the park!" She squealed. Some people gave us strange looks, others didn't care.

"Really, lonesome boy asked you out?" I said giving her a 'really?' look.

"Yeah, she told me about it." Leaf said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Really, how come Misty, Marina, and I never found out?" May said butting in.

"I guess I was so excited I forgot?" Dawn giggled nervously.

"Then how'd you remember to call Leaf?" Marina frowned.

"Well, you guys know me. I forget a lot of things." Dawn replied.

"Whatever, as long as we know now, so what's up with you and Ash?" Marina gave me a knowing look.

"He just wants to know what my 'major pranks' are." I said quoting my fingers on 'major' and 'pranks.'

"Oh, well then, let's go. I'm bored." May said dumping her crumbs-May, likes to finish her food, okay?-away.

"Okay." We replied simultaneously. We got up and left to go outside. I gasped when I saw my ex-boyfriend there.

"Jake?" My eyes started filling with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I succeeded. Oh, well. Review even though it's Sunday, which I apologize for. Maybe I'll try some other time to make the longest chapter I ever wrote. Now go click that button and REVIEW!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, so I thought of a new story idea, which will be revealed at the end of this chapter. Hopefully I could get a tie breaker! Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 24<strong>

** Marina's POV**

Ever since I found out I'm a demigod I've been feeling left out of most things. May and Dawn both found out May's dad was Zeus and when May fainted I didn't help at all. Now that the demon with almost metallic blond hair was in front of Misty, I knew I should help.

"Guys, let's get Misty away, okay?" I gave a pleading look to my friends who nodded. Dawn and May took Misty's arms and started walking off. Leaf and I were making sure Jake didn't see us. Too late.

"Oh my gosh, Misty, is that you?" He said with fake enthusiasm. Misty froze. I put up a fake grin.

"Jake, is that you! So good to see you, but we really have to go, bye!" I pulled Misty's arm and whoever's arm was closest and ran. When I thought I'd lost him I let go of Misty's arm and started panting.

"Misty, you okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Her eyes were filled with tears and her face was pleading 'Help Me!'

"Well, you know, actually never mind, so you want to go to the mall after school?"

"Is Dawn going?" Misty blinked rapidly and smiled. I pretended not to notice.

"Do you want her to come?" I asked.

"Well, maybe. As long as I don't have to carry all of her bags." She joked. I gave her a reassuring giggle.

"Then it's a date. I'll go ask the rest of our friends." I looked to see whose arm I grappled. It was some random stranger. I flushed.

"I'm sorry; I thought I grabbed my friend's hand." I said letting it go.

"It's fine." She said giving me a slight grin.

"Well, my name's Marina and you are?" I put out my arm.

"I'm Lisa." She said shaking my arm. I noticed what she looked like for the first time. She had shoulder length hair in choppy layers, her bangs were long and outgrown, she was wearing a white shirt that had 'South Pole' written in gold, black, and red all over, black jeans, and she was definitely Asian.

"Well, I'm sorry for dragging you with me. I swear I thought you were my friend Dawn. She has the same small wrists as you, no offense."

"It's all right. I get that a lot. I hope you don't mind me tagging along with you to the mall. I was eavesdropping, sorry." She gave me a nervous smile.

"Then I guess we're even, right?" I beamed at her.

"We're even and I'll meet you at the flagpole in front of the school?" She said.

"Okay, see you later." She walked off to a girl with dark hair who was twice her size. I assumed that was her friend. I looked around trying to spot Misty who seemed to have disappeared.

"Boo!" I jumped and turned around to see Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf.

"Don't scare me like that!" I protested.

"Well, I was getting our friends and saw you talking to that girl and when she left I saw and opportunity and took it. By the way who is that chick?" She said pointing a finger at Lisa.

"Oh, I accidently grabbed her hand when we were ru-." I stopped and decided to change the subject.

"Her name's Lisa and she's coming to our mall trip." I reminded myself to not mention anything Jake related in front of Misty.

"Okay, but if she's one of those untrustworthy pricks I'm giving her a piece of my mind." She meant her mallet, fists, and possibly over extreme pranks.

"Well, she seemed nice to me." I shrugged.

"How would you know, you only talked to her for a minute?" Leaf intervened.

"Well, I guess you guys can find out after school. If you guys want to come to the mall that is." I said annoyed that my friends didn't trust my judgment on people.

"Ooh, the mall! I've been meaning to buy a new fall wardrobe!" Dawn squealed.

"I'm taking that as a yes. How about you, May, and Leaf?" I said looking at them.

"Well, I do need some new Poke balls and some new art supplies, so okay!" May said giving me a cheerful nod.

"I'll go, but I'm not helping Dawn carry her bags." Leaf said raising her hands in the air.

"Fine, I'll go get the guys! Wait, my date with Paul! Sorry, guys, but I can't go! Can you guys tell me about it tomorrow?" She said sadly.

"Can't you ask Paul to just come with us? That way we can just invite all the guys." I asked.

"Oh, he can help hold my stuff, okay!" Dawn said grinning.

"Okay, then I'm leaving it up to you to tell Paul. Can you tell him to ask the other guys too if he agrees?" I said relieved.

"Okay, I'll go text him now!" Dawn said taking out her sparkly pink phone and typing with an extreme speed in about 2 seconds she put away her phone again.

"If only you were this good at school." Leaf said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jimmy's POV<strong>

I was eating lunch with my friends. Paul received a text, which was weird since he never texted someone other than us.

"Who's it from?" I said. Paul ignored me and continued reading his text. He muttered something about 'bringing it there' and looked up at me.

"It's from Dawn and she wants to know if you guys want to go to the mall." He grumbled in annoyance.

"I don't know. That sounds kind of boring." I shrugged.

"That blue haired one's going, you know?" He replied.

"Marina, well, then, okay! Don't think I like her because she's my friend and-" Gary interrupted me.

"Yeah, we know she's your 'friend'" He said quoting with his fingers at 'friend.'

"Well, she is." I said under my breath.

"I'm going. I want some food; I also need more Poke balls and Poke food for my Pokémon." Ash chimed in.

"Me too, I got nothing better to do." Drew used his fingers and flipped his hair.

"You sure it's not for May." Gary said nudging him and giving him a wink.

"Why would I want to go for May?" Drew said slightly red.

"Never mind, I'm going. I'm going to try to make Leaf try on some bikinis." Gary gave a wolfish smile.

"Perv." I uttered. Paul texted back probably saying that we were all going.

"Hey, I know you want Marina to try on a bikini as much as I want Leaf to try on one." I blushed.

"Do not." I protested.

"Say what you want, but everyone here wants someone in their group." Gary replied.

"Don't you mean everyone, but me?" Drew smirked.

"Nope, I meant what I said." Gary said childishly.

"Who do I lust then?" Drew pointed out.

"The one wears red." Gary said.

"Who?" Drew acted.

"May, even I got that!" Ash said loudly. We received strange looks from the lunch tables near ours. Drew blushed.

"Ash got that. Why didn't you?" Gary smirked.

"Paul, when are we going to the mall?" Drew said changing the subject.

"After school." Paul said.

"Okay, well, let's get out of here." I said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Marina's POV<strong>

I was in class waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Hey, Marina, I'm looking forward for the mall after school. Well, not really." Jimmy said coming up to me.

"You're coming?" A smile crept onto my face.

"Yeah, why did you think only Paul would go?" He said.

"Well, I wasn't really expecting all of you to go. Wait, all of you are coming, right?" An idea popped into my head.

"Yeah, why?" Jimmy said.

"Well, I was just wanted to play a little matchmaker." I said.

"This is the scariest I've ever seen of you." Jimmy said a little freaked.

* * *

><p><strong>This is end of the chapter. Honestly it was a lot of fun putting myself in it. By the way my name isn't really Lisa. That's just one of my many nicknames, but since you guys might be curious about my name. My name is a very uncommon one and starts with an 'A.'<strong>

** If anyone can guess what my name is I will dedicate my next story to you. Next is what I promised. A third idea that might break the ties.**

** (Doesn't have a name yet, let's just call it smiley face)- Max won a contest with his wit and he's disappointed that the prize is a day with the famous actor Drew Hayden. Max doesn't want to waste his prize, so he gives it to May as her birthday present.**

** If you haven't read the other 2 summaries here they are again!**

** The models of Petalburg high- May somehow set her other school on fire and has to go to another school. When she gets there, 3 girls rule the school. They're Dawn, Leaf, and Marina. (AN: Yeah, Misty just didn't fit the whole 'model' and 'makeup' thing) They're not only the most popular girls in school. They're also models! Misty's going to be May's first friend when she gets there, so it's CS, ORS, PS, IS, and QS.**

**The Mermaid and Werewolf- May's the mermaid. Drew's the werewolf.**

**Summary- May never thought that this could ever happen. Heck, no one could ever predict this could ever happen! May was escaping hunters non-stop ever since she got out of the water and somehow an emerald eyed werewolf found a way into her life.**

** Review for what you want or vote on my poll. Now review!**

**~LFG~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25, isn't this exhilarating? I know I'm looking forward to writing this chapter! By the way none of you are close to my name. Here's a hint: My name starts with an 'A' and ends with an 'A'! It's VERY VERY uncommon to have my name by the way plus most people can't even pronounce it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**May's POV**

I don't know why Misty and Leaf were so worried about Marina trusting this Lisa girl, but I'm actually kind of excited to meet her. I hope Misty and Leaf get too crazy about this and freak her out. I grabbed my textbooks and got up.

I went to up to my locker. "Let's see, 42, 2, and 37." I opened my locker and didn't hesitate to throw my textbooks in there.

"Goodbye, stupid and heavy textbooks, hello, mall." I grabbed my thin black jacket and headed outside. A breeze engulfed me and I shivered in response. I hugged myself and looked around for anyone. A certain mop of green stood out.

"Drew." I sighed and walked up to the conceited jerk I refer to as a….friend? Actually I'm still not too sure about what we were, but for now he's my friend, just my friend.

"Hey, Drew." I said.

"'Sup, Maple." He smirked.

"Know where the rest of our friends are, Hayden?" I replied.

"If I knew, would I still be talking to you?" He flipped his hair. My anger rose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I huffed.

"Nothing, just you know. You're denser than a rock." His smirk grew wider, while my anger grew.

"I dare you to say that again, Hayden." I retorted.

"You…Are...Denser...Than...A...Rock." He said pausing after each word.

"Hayden, I swear I'm going to kill you." I growled.

"We both know that you want me." He said.

"In your pathetic dreams." I spat.

"Oh, so now I'm pathetic?"

"Very, actually." I folded my arms.

"Whatever, Maple. You're just jealous that I'm so gorgeous."

"Take that back." I glared.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, I'm still good."

"Take it back!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes." Drew said.

"No! I mean ARGH! You make me so frustrated!" I huffed. Then a blood red rose was in front of my face. I took it and blushed.

"Well, I think I found our friends." He put his arms behind his back and walked off. I looked ahead of him and saw Dawn waving excitedly. Leaf and Misty were trying not to draw too much attention. Too late.

"May, ready to go?" She said.

"Yeah, where's Marina?" I looked around for the blue haired girl.

"She's getting Lisa, I think." Dawn said.

"Leaf, come with me. I'll go get her." Misty dragged a protesting Leaf away.

When Misty was far enough away I said, "Man, Misty's tense today, huh?"

"You think it has to do with Jake?" Dawn said.

"Who's Jake?" Ash interrupted.

"Misty's ex." I replied.

"Misty had a boyfriend?" Ash's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, are you jealous?" Dawn said innocently.

"N-no, why would you think that?" Ash flushed.

"No reason." My sweat dropped.

"Hey, guys, I'm here, sorry I was late. I couldn't find Lisa." Marina said popping up.

"I was looking for you, but I probably should've stayed in the same place, huh?" I said.

"Okay, let me introduce you guys. Lisa this is Misty, Dawn, Leaf, and May. The guys are Ash, Paul, Gary, and Drew." Marina said pointing to each person.

"Well, hi guys. I'm Lisa, like Marina just said." Lisa smiled.

"Hi, Lisa!" Dawn and I said in unison. They guys let out a muffled 'hi', Paul gave a grunt, and Misty pretended to ignore her.

"Well, now that we're all here let's go before I kick you there." Paul said getting into Dawn's how pink limo.

"Sheesh, no need to be dark. Oh my gosh, we're going in a limo!" Lisa squealed and ran into the limo. I had a feeling she's going to get along with Dawn just fine.

"…..Okay, let's go." Marina smiled a nervous smile. She walked into the limousine.

"Well, c'mon. We don't have all day." Misty said shoving everyone in. I saw Lisa whisper something in Marina's ear and she started giggling.

"No, I think they're just going to pretend to not love each other for a while, you know?" She winked.

"Well, if they're that oblivious then go for it." Lisa shrugged.

"Who the heck are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Should we tell her?" Marina gave a questioning look to Lisa.

Lisa shook her head. "Nah, let's just let her figure it out."

"You know I'm right here right?" I said impatiently.

"Well, we were discussing if we should tell you who we were talking about. We decided that was a no." She said grinned.

"For god's sake! Either tell her or shut up!" Paul snarled.

"Who put a Chinchou in his pants this morning?" Lisa said quietly. Marina and I giggled at her.

"What'd I just say?" Paul gave us a glare. Lisa stuck out her tongue after he looked away. Misty and Leaf were rolling their eyes at us, while Dawn looked like she was going to pee her pants. I had a bad feeling my arms were going to be sore the next morning.

.d.d.d

When we were at the mall, Dawn rushed to the clothes aisles.

"Ooh, that's cute! I need to get that! Do you have this in pink? Oh, is this my size?" All sorts of excited banter could be heard from the excited shopaholic.

Lisa whispered into my ear. "Is she always like this?"

"Only when she's shopping." I said.

"Oh, then should we go help her with her bags then?" Lisa suggested.

"Are you sure about that?" I said nervously.

"Why not, she wants to help, right? Let her." Misty said giving Lisa a little push.

"Misty, that's not nice! Why are you being so mean to her?" Marina said with surprising anger.

"No, it's okay." Lisa said.

"If you think you can just be nice to me, good luck!" Misty retorted. Lisa didn't reply and went over to Dawn.

"Why are you so….tense today?"

I said pitying Lisa.

"Well, she can't just waltz into our group like it's nothing." Misty said stubbornly.

"Since when have we been picky about our friends?" I said a little ticked.

"Since, well, never! I just don't trust that girl, okay?" Misty argued back.

"Fine, but I'm helping her." I marched off toward Lisa, who was already helping Dawn carry 6 skirts, 10 tops, and 3 pairs of shoes.

"Me too." Marina said walking off.

"Fine, go!" Misty yelled.

"We will!" I screamed back. The guys weren't sure where they were supposed to go, so they just went to the food court, not wanting to deal with our 'girl drama.'

I angrily held the items in my hands that were _slightly_ crumpled.

_Misty, I get that you're upset about Jake, but don't take it out on Lisa!_

Misty was acting like a serious prick today. If she was going to act like this for any longer I swear I was going to have to slap some sense into her. I looked Dawn who was piling things on Lisa and Marina like no tomorrow.

"Dawn, how do you even pay for this?" Lisa complained.

"Well, my mom's a model, you could say and my dad owns this company where I get design a dress once in a while, so I just go crazy at the mall monthly." Dawn said going to the cashier who looked like she was going to faint.

She plastered on a fake smile and started with me. I gladly dumped Dawn's future clothes on the counter. Next she got Marina who looked even happier than me and when she got to Lisa, let's just say I've never heard a happier muffled cry in my life.

After Dawn paid for everything she was left carrying 3 bags while the rest of us carried between 10 and 20. Lisa was probably going to cave out, since she had the most.

"Hey, can we dump this into your limo before we shop more?" Lisa said pleadingly.

"It's not called shop 'til you drop for nothing. I'm not even that tired, so no need to worry!" Dawn cheered. Marina went up to Dawn and dumped her bags into her arms.

"Are you tired yet?" Marina said giving an ominous smile. Lisa did the same and so did I.

"Okay, point taken. Let's go. Can you guys help-" Whatever she said next came out as a muffled cry because her arms and legs caved.

"Sure, Dawn." I sighed and grabbed 5 bags, 2 for each side, I think.

"Dawn, maybe you should shop less." Marina said taking 4 bags herself with 2 bags on each arm; maybe I did my math wrong.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I would've died if I had to carry those everywhere with me." Lisa said rubbing her shoulder. She grabbed 7 and had 3 on her left arm and 4 on her right.

"Let's go before I die!" Dawn still had about 15 bags. We rushed to the hot pink limo. Well, Dawn trudged. We didn't hesitate to shove the pile of evil Dawn calls 'clothes' into the trunk.

"Okay, let's go shop some more! I still need more shoes and accessories!" Dawn said running back in. The three of us sweat dropped and walked in regretfully. After 4 more trips to the limo-each one had more bags than the last-; Dawn finally decided we 'shopped 'til we dropped.'

"Can we please go find Misty and the guys or something?" I moaned.

"What do you think we're doing?" Dawn said energetically.

"Then let's go sheesh. I don't think I'm ever going to outlive this day!" Lisa complained.

"We're going. Look, they're right there." Dawn pointed a finger at a guilty looking Misty, a black hole for a stomach Ash, a Gary checking out other girls -Leaf was going to kill him for sure!-, a bored looking Paul, and a smirking Drew.

"Well, well, look who decided to go visit their boyfriends?" Gary said ignoring the glares he was getting from everyone except Lisa.

"Well, can I get a kiss?" Gary said welcoming his arms in Leaf's direction.

"I thought you were too busy checking out girls?" Leaf glared.

"Well, I was looking for the hottest one." Gary motioned toward Leaf. She was clearly blushing now.

"I would slap you for such a corny line, but I forgive you." Leaf said going into Gary's arms. Soon enough Leaf was sitting on Gary's lap.

"Well, not to spoil the cheesy moment, but where's Misty?" I asked.

"I don't know she went off somewhere else." Jimmy shrugged.

"Oh, umm should we go look for her; I mean she did just see Jake, today." I was already looking around for the red head.

"Sorry, this is my fault. I'll go look too." Lisa said sympathetically.

"Hey, don't blame this on yourself. We'll help too 'kay?" Marina said.

"I'll help too plus I didn't see you guys doing any shopping, so let's go. Leaf, you can stay with the guys if you want." Dawn smiled.

"I'm tired, so thanks!" Leaf said snuggling up to Gary.

"I'm helping. I really don't need to see a make-out scene with those two." Drew said getting up instantly.

"I don't want to either." Jimmy said jumping out of his chair causing it to crash on the floor.

"Me neither." Paul grunted and got up.

"What 'bout you, Ash?" Marina questioned.

"Sure, but I'll catch up with you guys as soon as I finish food." Ash said slurping his drink LOUDLY.

"Okay…." I said. We split up into groups, Dawn with Paul, Lisa with Marina and with Jimmy, and Drew with me, sadly.

"So, Drew, which way did Misty go?" I asked.

"Who? Oh, you mean your red haired friend, I don't know." Drew said playing dumb.

_Why did I have to get paired up with him?_

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

I knew where the red head girl was, but teasing May was just too much fun.

"I know you know where Misty is, so where is she?" May said.

"I don't know where she is, like I told you." I made sure my voice sounded false.

"Wait, do you see that?" May said directing her stare to a red headed boy who was hiding behind some people and out of sight except from us. Why was May so interested in this guy? My glare turned as cold as stone due to jealousy?

"See what? Oh." My stare directed its way to the red head, who was now a white haired loser, named Brendan.

"He shapes shifts?" I heard May gasp.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" May said.

"Shh." I said. He looked up and stared around, finally his eyes landed on us. I panicked and grabbed May and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, Misty's missing and I have a feeling May's going to do more than slap Drew. Any way here's another hint to my name. It's only five letters and it doesn't have an 'L'. Now review and please vote for which story you like best!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**I bet you guys want me to go from where I left off the last chapter, but too bad. Well, maybe. :3 honestly, writing all of these stories have been loads of fun! :D By the way the guesses are still not right. The closest is 101berrycake, though. Here's another hint: It's only five letters long.**

**By the way I'm breaking my rules again, oh well. This chapter is also dedicated to an anonymous reviewer who inspired this chapter, so thanks for the inspiration! By the way if you're reading this, I was really upset when you said that, then I was like, "Hey, you're right!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

Paul wasn't really looking. He was sitting on a bench. I was looking 'frantically' for Misty if that didn't count my many breaks in stores. If anyone asks I'll say I was looking for 'her' in the stores.

"Hey, Paul, didn't you say you had to show me something?" I said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, but we need to be in a more private place than a mall." Paul stated.

"Then how about after this? We could go to the park." I said hopefully.

"This time try not to make plans at the same time." Paul said. I felt guilt in the pit of my stomach.

"Okay." I squeaked. I decided finding Misty was more important than shopping right now, well this one time. One day it'll be the opposite of that. I went into every store I could to look for Misty. I even looked in the bathrooms!

"This is impossible!" I complained.

"You're really an idiot. She's just been standing there the whole time." Paul pointed to the second floor on the mall. In front of a shoe store was….Misty!

"MISTY!" I screamed. She saw me and tried to hide herself.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME NOW!" I screamed running up some stairs and in time to see that Misty had already disappeared.

I sighed. "Maybe, I shouldn't have yelled for her." I looked around for any trace of Misty. The only thing I saw was Paul coming up the stairs slowly.

"Who are you trying to yell at? Your friend or some random person in Canada?" Paul said.

"Just help me!" I said making sure to yell into his ear.

"Stupid, Troublesome." Paul covered his ear and sat on the nearest bench.

_This is what I get for trying to match my friends up!_

"Argh, you are impossible!" I swear I would pull my hair out if that weren't such a tragic thing to do! I started stomping toward where I though Misty left.

"She went the other way." Paul said.

"Well, if you're so sure then why don't you go catch her?" I said in a smart-alecky way.

"I would, but that's not my problem." Paul said with a hint of…..teasing in his voice?

"Why can't you just catch her, please?" I begged.

"Fine, but if she's mad you're dealing with her." Paul sent out his Dusknoir and told it to go het the red head behind the ice cream stand…..

I looked at the ice cream stand and a bushel of red hair was behind it.

"I'm just really dumb today, huh?" I said to myself. Paul must've heard because he said,

"No, you're just always like that." He said.

"Hey, I can be smart when I want!" I argued.

"Stop arguing, kiss already!" A familiar shout echoed throughout the mall.

"Misty!" I blushed.

"Well, you caught me. What're you going to do now?" She said angrily.

"Well, I kind of want to know why you hate Lisa so much." I said.

"Well, I just don't trust her and I can't think of a way I can trust her, unless she can prove it she's going to be enemy number 137." Misty barked.

"Just wait. Leaf's the genius, she'll think of a fair way to make you a little bit friendlier." I got out my phone and looked up Leaf under my contacts. After 3 rings she picked up.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah, we're near that ice cream stand May loves so much. Get everyone else, 'kay?" I hung up after that. Paul was sitting on the bench playing; I think Temple Run or Angry Birds on his iPod. Misty and I just waited in awkward silence for about 5 minutes. We just stood there hearing the music from Paul's iPod.

Finally, I snapped, "So, what have you been doing?"

"The usual, eating, sleeping, etcetera." Misty said sarcastically. We went back to the awkward silence.

_Where the heck are they?_

Leaf arrived in about 2 more minutes, which felt like hour to me.

"Misty!" Leaf said happily.

"Why's that thing here?" Misty gave a disgusted look to Lisa. She winced.

"Misty is there any way you could find a way to get along with Lisa?" Leaf said pleadingly.

"I've already been through this and that answer is not that I can think of." Misty folded her arms.

"How about a battle?" Marina jumped in. I realized May wasn't here, so I was desperately looking for her.

"That sounds pretty good. I'll rip out every single lock of that pretty hair." Misty gave a glare.

"I think she meant a Pokémon battle." Lisa said nervously.

"You have Pokémon? Must be some wimpy ones." Misty snorted.

"Hey, making fun of me is one thing, but not my Pokémon!" Lisa gave a death glare instead of wincing for once. She held out a poke ball.

"Fine by me, but if I win then you can't even be a yard near us." Misty got out her customized poke ball with a bubble pattern.

"Okay, it's a deal. If I win you have to give me a chance. Not complete trust, a chance." Lisa said.

"Let's take this at the park. Right now." Misty said.

"Wait, where's May?" I interrupted.

"Text her and tell her to meet us at the park. She might be 'busy' with Drew." Leaf said girlishly.

"'Kay." I gave her a quick text and left with them. I guess our 'private' chat at the park was going to start a little early.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I was glad something dumb wasn't happening. We rushed to the limo. Jimmy hadn't said a single word. He was probably thinking of what he should do on his date with that blue haired chick.

When we arrived at the park Misty and what's her face didn't waste a single moment. The got out the car and sent out their Pokémon. Misty sent out a Blastoise and the girl Lisa-Dawn told me her name after she nagged me that I should learn names, what a troublesome girl- sent out a Milotic. This was a 3 on 3 battle with that girl Jimmy likes-I never said I'd try- as a referee.

"Milotic, use aqua ring." Misty made a curse.

"Blastoise, use skull bash!" The Pokémon started charging at Milotic. Lisa gave a confident look.

"Use hyper beam." The water snake had a yellow orb of energy getting bigger every few seconds.

"Blastoise, move out of the way!" Blastoise stopped and tried to dodge.

"Too late." The fully charged hyper beam blasted at Blastoise.

"Blastoise!" Misty returned her Pokémon. She took out another one and sent out a Starmie.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Milotic is victorious." The referee said.

"Beginner's luck!" Misty screamed. Lisa returned her Pokémon and sent out a Gardevoir. I raised my eyebrow at this girl's Pokémon. So far all of her Pokémon were fully evolved and top notch.

"Use thunder!" The clouds turned gray and a struck of lighting struck the Gardevoir before it could react. A sickening wail echoed out. A few people gave it a pitiful look.

"Oh my gosh, can you get up?" Lisa looked worried.

"Gar." It got up with a few bruises.

"It's our turn, use psychic!" Starmie was lifted in the air with a purple glow holding it up and Gardevoir's eyes were glowing. It threw the Starmie into a tree.

"Get up!" Misty yelled. The jewel in the middle of it started flashing, but got up nonetheless.

"Use giga impact!" The impact of the attack left the Gardevoir on the ground unable to get up.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, Starmie is victor!" The referee yelled out-man, I should really start learning names…-again.

Lisa returned the fainted Pokémon and released an Espeon. The purple cat-like Pokémon stretched out. Misty sent out a Gyrados. The water dragon roared causing most of the park visitors to run away in fear.

"Time to win this thing!" Misty said giving a wink to Lisa.

"I think you're wrong. I'm going to win this thing!" Lisa said giving a wink of her own.

"Gyrados, use hydro pump!" Misty yelled quickly.

"Espeon, use psychic and blast it back at Gyrados!" Lisa commanded. The hydro pump went back and hit the Gyrados in a psychic/hydro pump combination. Once Gyrados was hit a wave of fog erupted. A deafening roar rung in my ears.

"Gyrados!"

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

My eyes widened then I slapped Drew across the face. My face was probably blushing, though.

"What the heck!" I glared.

"Aww, are you in denial?" Drew used his hand to cover where I slapped him.

"I swear you ever do that again I will freaking send out my Blaziken, personally to burn you into ashes!" I hissed.

"Don't deny it. You liked it." I saw that he was acting, but for who?

"Whatever, Hayden, you're impossible." I felt my phone vibrate.

'_Meet us at the park if you're not too 'busy'. ;)_

_-Dawn_

I didn't get the whole 'busy' thing, but Drew saw it as an opportunity to catch up to me.

"About that 'kiss' I saw Brendan or whatever other name's he's been using and when I glanced at us I had to make sure he didn't recognize us, so I kissed you, simple as that." Drew gave me a rose.

"Oh." Disappointment filled my stomach.

"I knew you wanted me." Drew smirked.

"Hey! Wait, our friends are waiting for us at the park, but we're going to have to find another way to get there because they took our ride." I said.

"Then tell them we're just heading home and tell them to tell Paul, 'Drew gave us a ride'." He said.

"Um, okay?" I said unsurely, but sent Dawn the text anyway.

"Hey, want to go back to get Ash, Gary, and Leaf?" I said.

"Sure, better than being with you all day." Drew shrugged.

You're mean!" I gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"C'mon, let's just go." Drew said. As we were walking I felt someone was watching us. I looked behind my back, but saw nothing but an old lady with the same dark robe I saw at school?

"Hey, you! Wait, right there!" I screamed and ran after her. She patiently waited for me.

"Yes, dear?" She gave me a sweet smile.

"Don't 'yes, dear' me. Tell me who you really are." I gave her a glare.

"Don't smart mouth me, young lady," She gave me a whack to the head and continued, "But if you must." There was a flash that no one else seemed to notice and soon enough there stood a brunette girl that looked about the same age as me, but the fact that she was dressed like a princess kind of made her stand out.

"Who are you?" Drew asked.

"I'm Hera, goddess of marriage, not that my lousy husband respects that at all!" Hera grumbled.

"Wait, why are you here?" I said.

"I've come to tell you something and tell you a story." She said.

"Your mother Caroline was one day strolling through the woods like the kind of foolish things mortals do and Zeus was thinking about making a storm right where your mother was strolling and he caught sight of her. He thought her to be 'the loveliest of all maidens'" Hera made a disgusted noise.

"He was actually brave enough to ask me if this one time I wouldn't punish the maiden that he were to cheat on me with. I was shocked, but didn't think it fair, so I lied to him and said 'yes'. Like I thought he had a child with her and when the time came I decided to play a little curse making. I gave the child the worst curse I could think of. Can you guess what that was?" She said.

"I don't know, what?" I said intrigued.

"I gave her the curse of falling in love, but never being able to be with him unless she does the 5 quests I've made. If she didn't complete them by the age of 16, then she'd turn everyone she loved to stone until she died herself. The other gods and goddesses of Olympus thought that my 'quests' were quite awful and impossible for a mortal demigod, so they each gave her a little gift. Aphrodite gave the child a suit of armor that was somehow still stylish, Poseidon gave her a Pegasus, Hades gave her nothing, Ares gave her a sword made of celestial bronze, Apollo gave her a beautiful voice, Artemis gave her a mark, Athena gave her amazing creating skills, Demeter gave her a beautiful enchanted staff, Hephaestus gave her a red ruby necklace that would store anything she needed into it, Hestia gave her a bright attitude, and Zeus gave her one of his weaker lightning bolts." Hera paused to see Drew and my reactions. She continued,

"Her mother didn't want her child being born into this crazy world and kept enchanted gifts that were items into a safe place. This child had a prophecy from an oracle. Apollo had the liberty to write it down and give it to the child. Can you guess who that child was?" She asked.

"Is it someone I know?" I said.

"Yes." She said.

"Marina?" I said.

"No, think about it hard." She said.

"Misty?" I said.

"For the god's sake, it's you!" Drew blurted out.

"I'm that child? I'm already 15. My birthday's in May. It's August!" I was speechless.

"Yes, now is that time to complete the five quests. Here's your prophecy, you're 5 tasks, and my gift that hopefully will make you forgive me. In time I've come to realize that you're father, my husband truly did not want you to have a cursed life. I'm giving you this peacock feather necklace. It'll be your light in the dark." Hera handed me 2 pieces of paper and a blue and green diamond in the shape of a peacock.

"Thank you, can I have help with my 5 tasks and can you tell me where my gifts are?" I said.

"You can only have mortals help you and that's for me to know and for you to figure out, goodbye child of lightning." She disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"I wonder what tasks she gave." I looked at the first task.

_1. Steal a whisker from Cerberus._

"Who's Cerberus?" I asked.

"That's Hades' three-headed dog, let me see that." Drew plucked the paper out of my grasp and read the list.

"This is impossible. There's no way you could do this being a mortal." Drew said.

"Give me that back. It's mine." I swiped it back and read the rest of the list.

_Steal a whisker from Cerberus_

_Go through the Labyrinth without the golden thread._

_Get a scale from a hydra_

_Eat the food of the gods and live_

_Make a mortal willingly bathe in the river Styx_

I honestly didn't understand a single thing. If I couldn't even read the list then how am I supposed to even complete them? I looked at the prophecy; it looked like a pile of math with a sprinkle of history mixed with crazy talk!

_When the foremost of the undertakings have been fulfilled_

_The moon shall bring a mighty huntress unto the stars._

_Her trials will be hard and her decisions tough,_

_But she shall get through until the end._

_The moon shall guide you to resurrection.  
>Your life you shall give up<em>

_Save your life by Moon's full  
>Hunt with it<br>_But she shall get through until the end._  
><em>

What was that even supposed to mean? Drew seemed to know what these things were about, so I turned to him.

"Hey, Drew, do these things make any sense to you at all?" I said.

"Yeah, well good luck." Drew flipped his hair and turned.

"Wait! Hera said I could have help!" I pleaded. Drew turned around.

"Fine, but if I help you, you have to admit you like me." Drew said.

"I don't like you!" I screamed.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." Drew took the prophecy and list from me.

"Your prophecy makes no sense to me whatsoever, but your tasks are pretty simple to read.

"Really, what do I have to do?" I asked completely clueless.

"Well, the first one says to steal a whisker from Cerberus. He's Hades' three-headed dog from the underworld. He uses it sort of like a guard dog." Drew explained.

"I have to go to the u-underw-world?" I asked.

"Yeah, the next one is to go through the labyrinth without this golden thread that would glow in the dark, I guess you could just use the feather, though. Well, at least she made that last one a little bit easier." He shrugged.

"What's the labyrinth?" I asked.

"You seriously have no clue about Greek Mythology, huh?" Drew cursed.

"Well, what is it?" I huffed.

"It's this complicated maze made by this guy named Daedalus and he made it so hard, he barely escaped it himself." Drew said.

"Then how am I supposed to get through it? I can barely figure out those mazes on the kiddie menus at restaurants!" I felt hopeless.

"Well, you could ask your friends for help, you know?" Drew sighed.

"Oh, yeah! Will you come with me to do these task thingies?" I said.

"Well, I have to check my schedule." Drew teased.

"I'm not kidding!" I said.

"Fine, but you have to say I'm the hottest and you're a Drew obsessed fan girl." He said.

"Do I have to?" I said,

"Yes."

"Fine, Drew's the hottest and I'm a Drew obsessed fan girl." I crossed my arms angrily.

"Okay, looking forward, Maple." Drew smirked.

"Just explain the rest of them to me!" I spat.

"Chill, the third one's simple. Pluck a scale from a hydra. Before you ask a hydra is a water monster type of thing." Drew said.

"What about the fourth one? What's so special about the food of the gods?" I questioned.

"It's called ambrosia. If a mortal eats it they burst into flames." Drew explained.

"I don't want to die by bursting into flames." I squeaked.

"What does the last one mean? What's that weird word, right there? Sty-ix?" I puzzled over the word.

"It's called the river Styx; it's also in the underworld. If you've ever heard of Achilles then you might know that he bathed in the river Styx to become invincible except for his heel, but knowing you I bet you have no idea who Achilles is." Drew smirked, even when I get a list of impossible tasks, he still has to mock me…

"No, I've actually heard of that one!" I retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>BrendanJake's POV**

I was spying on May and Drew, but mostly May. The master said I had to, but I'm still not sure why. I've been watching her for 2 weeks now and all I've found out about her is that she's a daughter of Zeus, who doesn't have a clue how to use her power and she has this weird mark of a deer, which I'm guessing what my master meant when he said,

_Beware the one who bears the mark of Artemis_

I listened to the conversation they were currently having. I missed most of it, but they were talking about these tasks of some sort.

"Look, let's go get Leaf, Gary, and Ash, so we can get home and talk about this tomorrow." I heard May say. I peeked over the fake shrubbery and saw Drew nod. They left to who knows where. I decided I had done enough spying for the master and should make a report.

* * *

><p>I kneeled upon the master, "Master, I have a report for you." I said bowing my head down.<p>

"Then report." The low, masculine voice echoed through the dark room.

"The girl was talking about doing these five tasks." I said.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes, my liege." I gave him one last bow and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

The steam fog covered everything. I couldn't see anything through the thick fog.

"Espeon!" I screamed.

I heard a voice that belonged to Misty yell, "Gyrados!" I heard a weak roar some from the middle of the fog. An idea popped into my head.

"Use swift, Espeon!" I screamed. I heard the yellow starts impact of Gyrados because a roar was heard. The fog was clearing up a little.

"Gyrados, use rain dance." Misty said. The fog dissipated.

"Gyrados, use hyper beam full blast!" Misty screamed.

"Espeon, use hyper beam full blast too!" I screamed back! The two Pokémon charged up and blasted. The blast collided with such a huge amount of friction that the ground was being crushed by being near the blast. Then BOOM! The blast exploded. Sand and rock flew everywhere. I couldn't tell who won. I squinted trying to see which Pokémon won.

The debris let up to see…..It was a tie!

"The battle is a tie! No one is victorious!" Marina yelled, but coughing right after due to some sand flying into her mouth. I returned my Espeon with a calm smile gracing my face. Misty returned her Pokémon as well.

"So, what are we going to do now? It was a tie." I said.

"Let's have a rematch tomorrow and you're not half bad, Lee-sa." Misty smirked. Looks like I have a new rival. I grinned and ran with her to the nearest Pokémon Centre to heal our Pokémon. It started raining along the run. I grinned. Rain made me hyper….

"Oh my gosh! I love the freaking rain! It's so amazing!" I ran around even faster. Rain was something I loved almost more than anything!

"You too? I thought I was the only one!" Misty screamed and started sprinting.

"Whoo!" I ran with my arms in the air. Misty and I were drenched when we got into the Pokémon Centre. Nurse Joy rushed into the back room and came out with two towels.

"I think you're going to need 4 more towels." Misty said grabbing the towels and handing me one.

"Thanks." I wrapped it around my now exhausted body.

"Oh, dear. There are four more of you out in the rain?" Nurse Joy gave a worried expression. When she barely said that a crying Dawn came in complaining about her 'ruined' outfit, then a grumpy Paul, then a soaked Leaf, and then another soaked Marina.

"My outfit's all ruined now! Stupid rain!" Dawn fussed at her outfit that had been covered by a pink rain jacket the whole time.

"You were wearing a rain jacket for god's sakes!" Misty rolled her eyes at her.

"My outfit's still ruined! Look, right there. It's a wrinkle!" Dawn smoothed out invisible wrinkles that seemed to only exist in her mind.

"Relax, you look good. Like, girly girl good, okay. Even perfect if you have to hear it." I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Really? Thanks!" Dawn was definitely like your average girl teenager. One minute your sad and depressed and then BAM! You're all happy and excited. I was still dripping wet.

"Hey, Nurse Joy do you have any extra clothes we could borrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Marina asked shivering in the towel I loaned her.

"Of, course, but they might be a tad bit too big." Nurse Joy went into the back room and a few minutes later she came out with some pink and white dresses. She also had a white T-shirt with pink shorts for Paul. I stifled a laugh when Paul came out of the dressing room in pink and white.

"Nurse Joy, do you have any more T-shirts and shorts? I hate dresses." I said. I head Dawn gasp in horror.

"Well, I have one more, but they're kind of big on even Snorlax big, I'm sorry." She gave me a sympathetic grin and handed me the dreadful dress. I heard Misty groan too. I went into the room I was staying in for the night and changed into the pink and white dress.

It even had a matching nurse hat to go with it. I refused to wear the hat because I still want my dignity. The dress had a white top with a hot pink bottom. The white part had buttons. The skirt was also kind of short….Gross. Well, I know that I'm not going outside until my clothes dry.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is officially my longest chapter yet! Woohoo! Oh, yeah! This is also and early update instead of a late one for once! Woohoo again! Well, don't be shy to review!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, guys this is the chapter of the first task. Well, the beginning of the first task! Let's begin! Oh, no one has gotten my name right, so I'm thinking of a little contest. I have to think of you first though, right? By the way May's in her Hoenn outfit!**

**Okay, guys is it me or do the characters in Pokémon that only show once make you love them so much! That one guy who had a Torterra in The Rise of Darkrai! I love him! That episode with Erica and Joshua. I love them! There's a hundred more, but I can't remember their names.**

**101berrycake, your last guess was closer than the most recent one, btw. She/he also still holds the record for the closest guess. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**May's POV**

I wasn't exactly feeling like the most hopeful person right now. I sighed. I stared at the side of Drew's face that wasn't facing the side of his limo's window. Next to me was Leaf, then Gary, and then Ash sat next to Drew. I felt inside my fanny pack, where I shoved my pieces of paper with frustration and around my wrist was the necklace that I thought looked better as a bracelet, since I didn't wear any blue or green.

"Why are you staring at me?" Drew gave a smirk.

"I wasn't! I was thinking!" I protested.

"You were thinking? That's a surprise." He flicked his hair.

"Why you little…." I gave glare.

"Hey, May, you said you needed to tell us something right?" Leaf said interrupting my one sided death glare battle with Drew.

"Oh, yeah." I said. Over the rest of the car ride I gave a quick summary of Hera's story, the shape shifting thing Drew and I saw, and then the last thing was about the five tasks and I didn't mention the kiss since it didn't mean anything, right? Leaf was the only one that seemed to be paying attention, so I gave her my full attention.

"Well, don't worry! Dawn, Marina, Misty, and whoever else who wants to come are going to cover you one hundred percent! There's no way I'm letting one of my best friends go off into some impossible journey without me plus skipping school, count me in!" Leaf engulfed me in a hug. I happily returned it. I looked past Leaf's shoulders and through the window.

I wondered where the others were right now. I got of the hug and dialed Dawn's number. When no one answered I just left her a text. I looked at everyone in the limo. Gary was playing with a gray, black, and white shadowy bracelet, Leaf was distantly looking through a window, Ash was playing rock, paper, scissors with Pikachu, and Drew was staring at me?

"Look, who's staring now." I said interrupting the silence.

"I was thinking." He mocked.

"Jerk." I huffed and we went back to silence until the end of the ride. I got out of the green limo and went into my house. As soon as I entered I smelled something burning.

"Max, what'd you burn this time?" I heard no response.

"Hello, is anyone home?" My voice echoed throughout the house.

"This is creeping me out! Mom! Max! Anyone!" No one answered. I heard a loud shifting noise, like the ones you hear in movies.

"Hello?" I managed a squeak.

"May, is that you, dear?" I heard my mom's voice and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Mom, where are you?" I screamed.

"Promise, you won't scream?" She asked.

"What'd you do?" I shifted around nervously.

"Nothing, bad, just promise me, you won't scream, okay?" My mom's voice was distant.

"Okay, I promise." I said. The shifting sound started again. It was coming from the living room! I rushed to the living room and saw a stone stairwell opening up. My mother soon came out as if this was normal.

"Mom, what's this?" My heart was beating quickly.

"Come here. I've got some explaining to do, haven't I?" She went to sit on the couch and patted the seat next to her. I nervously walked up to her, but looked down the stairway and saw nothing, but darkness. Then when something skidded across the floor I screamed and leaped onto the couch seat.

"Close it! Close it! Mom, close it! There's a monster in there!" I screamed.

"Relax, May. They're just rats. It's not like they're Cyclops." My eyes widened.

"Does Max know about this?" I asked.

"No, and you weren't supposed to either." She frowned.

"Umm, sorry?" I said.

"You must be curious why there's a stone stairwell in the middle of our living room" I nodded in response and she continued, "Well, let's start from the beginning. You see when I was about eighteen I met this boy named Norman. He and I started dating and soon enough we had you, but when I told him I was pregnant with you he left me. I was heartbroken. I almost decided to get an abortion, but thank god I didn't." She gave me a hug.

"When you were born these items appeared and I didn't know what I was supposed to do with them, so I just left them in a closet. When you were three and we at a store I bumped into Norman again. I wasn't sure what to do. At first I was angry and gave him a slap. Then I started crying and he hugged me while I was crying.

You were crying too May." Her voice wavered and I saw that tears were threating to spill from her eyes. She continued again, "We got back together and I made the mistake of having another child, but I don't regret anything, not even now. He left me again. I knew I should've expected it, but I was heartbroken again.

When Max was born strange things started happening. For some reason for a whole year wherever I went with Max it'd start raining the moment I got outside, so I had to keep Max inside in fear of him getting sick. The second year when Max started to walk, he would somehow always find sharp items. I put all of the things sharp in high places that I could barely reach, but every time I left Max alone he would find the sharp objects." Mom's eyes glanced at a scar on her arm.

"I got suspicious that someone was doing this, so I put up cameras all over the house. When I watched a video when Max got close enough the sharp things just came to Max. When the third year came, out of paranoia I put Max in a safe room, hoping nothing bad would happen to him. Thankfully by then bad things stopped happening and Norman appeared again. He told me he could only visit every three years.

I slapped him again, but didn't cry. He told me how sorry he was about leaving me a second time and I didn't believe him. Then he told me this story about Greek Mythology and I asked him why he was telling it to me. He said it was because he was Zeus. At first I thought he was crazy.

Then he brought me to the woods and he shot a bolt of lightning at a tree and it caught on fire, so then I wasn't sure what I should believe in anymore. When I marched off back to the house leaving him, I made sure to hide the items that magically appeared. That wasn't enough, though. I ordered the carpenters to build this secret storage that was just barely enough room for the items. When I finally got enough money I found this house far away from there.

I had a secret storage prebuilt and hid the items in the stairwell, so now here we are. When you're gone sometimes I check on the stuff to see if anyone had stolen it." Mom finished and went over to the kitchen where the burnt smell was coming from. I followed her to the kitchen. The haze of smoke was almost too much for me to breathe.

"Mom, what'd you burn?" I coughed. The fire detectors finally started working and soon enough the kitchen was just a sopping mess. I looked over to the stove to see what my mom had burnt. It was charred, so cookies, maybe brownies, never mind it was too hard to guess.

"Oh, just some cake. Nothing to worry about." She grabbed two mops and handed me one. We spent the rest of the afternoon drying the kitchen. Mom took a break to close the stairwell, so Max didn't see it and started cooking dinner again.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

I wonder what May was doing. Maybe, I shouldn't have been so mean to Lisa, but we can't just tell her our secret! I looked at the dress Nurse Joy had loaned me and I was hating every inch of it! Why can't dresses all be casual and sporty? Instead we get short, dressy, and just plain weird ones.

I sighed. "Stupid, dresses." My hair was out of the usual side ponytail because my hair had been soaking wet and then I had to shower, so as soon as my hair dries I'm grabbing my clothes and running away from here as soon as I can. Well, I guess I could just use the limo, but it was at the park…..

I sat down uncomfortably due to the short dress, so I had to cross my legs like a girl every time I sat, just great! I walked out of the room I was sharing with Dawn and into the main room. Apparently Marina and…..Lisa had the same idea. They were watching TV.

"Mind if I join?" I asked sitting down next to Marina.

"Sure." Marina said not glancing my way. I sat down to see Zombieland playing. Dawn came out in the same outfit as anyone else except she was actually wearing the matching hat with a high ponytail.

"Dawn, you're actually trying to be stylish in that nurse's outfit?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I think it's kind of cute." Dawn made a pose with her hand on her thigh and the other on the side of her head.

"You're strange." I slumped into the couch cushion that smelled strangely like strawberry shampoo. Dawn sat down next to me, not crossing her legs.

"Dawn, aren't you afraid someone's going to see your underwear?" Lisa asked.

"You can't see my underwear." Dawn looked at the short dress and blushed. Then immediately crossed her legs.

"Hey, is this Zombieland?" Dawn said changing the subject.

"Yeah, you want to watch?" Marina said.

"Sure, hand over the popcorn." Marina held a bowl of popcorn in the air for Dawn.

"Is this her favorite movie or something?" Lisa said whispering over to Dawn and me.

"Oh, no need to worry. She's always like this when we're watching movies." Dawn said.

"Oh, okay?" She gave a questioning look.

* * *

><p><strong>Marina's POV<strong>

I felt two arms grab me. I screamed.

"Relax, come with me. I need to show you something." It was Jimmy. I looked around to see all of my friends sleeping and my scream didn't wake a single one, well, Lisa stirred, but went back to sleep. Jimmy outstretched a hand and I took it. He pulled me outside. I looked up at the starry sky.

"Wow, you never get to see this kind of stuff in the city." I said taking in the blanket of stars.

"Yeah, I know." Jimmy stood next to me. I sat on the grass with the palms of my hands on the dirt and gravel that was still wet and gooey from the rain, but I didn't care. The dress wasn't exactly what I called 'cute'. Jimmy copied me.

"Hey, look at shooting star!" I pointed at the sky with a muddy hand.

"Make a wish." Jimmy said. I closed my eyes and thought hard. Then I wished. I opened my eyes to see that the shooting star was already gone.

"What'd you wish for?" Jimmy said.

"That's not how it works. You wish and then you see if it comes true. Did you make a wish?" I asked.

"Yeah, but since you won't tell me your wish I won't tell you mine." Jimmy said.

"Okay, whatever." I leaned my head on Jimmy's shoulders and he automatically put his arm around me.

"Don't you wish we could just stay in this one moment forever?" I asked looking at the dazzling stars.

"No, then I wouldn't be able to see your face." I blushed. Then I looked at him, he was staring at the stars with a goofy, but cute grin.

"Awwe." I hugged him.

"Wow, I sounded cheesy, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it was sweet and you just ruined the moment." I laughed.

"Hey, want to get some decent chairs before we become mud monsters?" Jimmy stood up and gave me a mud covered hand. I grabbed it, but almost slipped. Good thing he had a good grip on me.

"Whoa, there. Don't fall." He said.

"Too late for that." I took a peak at my outfit. It was stuck to my skin with mud.

"C'mon, let's get you out of 'that' before, you freeze." Jimmy led me back to the Pokémon Centre.

"Nurse Joy said there weren't any more clothes. Where are we going?" I whispered.

"To my room." I'm glad it was dark because my blush would've shown.

"Okay." I squeaked in response. I honestly couldn't see a thing. Jimmy was guiding me with ease, though. How'd he already memorize where his room was? I barely remember my room number!

"We're here." He announced. He started walking and was still holding my hand. When he stopped I nearly bumped into him. He flipped on a light switch and soon enough, we could see his room that he shared with Paul.

"Wait, here." Jimmy said. He ran into the identical bathroom, I had in my room that I shared with Lisa. After a few moments he came out with a plain white T-shirt and some blue jeans.

"Where'd you get those?" I asked.

"I asked Nurse Joy for all the white T-shirts and jeans, so Paul would have to wear something for the girls." Jimmy said. I giggled.

"Wait, where's Paul, anyway?" I asked.

"He said something training and not wasting his time."

"Okay, well, thanks." I took the clothes and went to change in the bathroom. After I changed I got out of the bathroom to see Jimmy lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Good question, too bad I can't answer it." Jimmy puffed his breath at his hair that was still in his hat…..

"Well, I'm tired. See you tomorrow." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and dashed out of the room blushing. I ran into my room panting. Hard.

"I can't believe I just did that." I blushed. Then I dropped onto my bed letting the darkness called sleep engulf me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I woke up groggily.

"Wha-" I rubbed my eyes. I looked around to see Lisa sleeping on the couch, Misty on the floor, and Marina missing?

"Marina?" I said. I got up and went into the room I shared with Misty. Then I asked Nurse Joy for a key to Marina's room. After she gave it to me I went to go check in her room and was relieved she was there.

"Hehe, I'm the only one awake." I whispered. I got a bucket from Nurse Joy and filled it with ice cold water. I poured the first one on Marina, so Lisa and Misty wouldn't wake up.

"AHH!" Marina's scream echoed through the room and probably hallways. Marina gave me a death glare. I started laughing.

"Dawn, why am I soaking wet?" She said viciously.

"Never mind that, help me pour some cold water on Misty and Lisa." I took her hand and got her a bucket. We filled them with water and poured the water over the two other girls heads.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm freaking soaking!" First was Lisa's voice.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" Then an angry Misty's filled the room. I shot Marina a 'help me' look then ran. Marina ran alongside me.

"Oh, man, she's going to kill us!" Marina said running even faster.

"No kidding!" I started to go into a sprint. When we were outside against a brick wall panting really hard, we started feeling the ache in our legs. The adrenaline wore off like a sudden drop on a roller coaster.

"Okay, maybe doing that to Misty was a bad idea, but she loves water, right?" I said.

"I'm…Too….Tired….To…..Talk." Marina panted.

"Well, here." I tossed her the water I was drinking from. She chugged it down like a wilting plant.

"Well, let's go back. Misty's probably calmed down now." Marina started walking back to the Pokémon Centre, which was at least a good mile away.

"How about we go to the park that's around the corner and take the limo that we ditched?" I said. Marina turned on her heel.

"Okay, that sounds good." She said. We walked around the block and sure enough the hot pink limo was still there. We hopped in to see my limo driver sleeping.

"Hey, Joshua, can you bring us to the Pokémon Centre that's around the corner?" I said. He woke up and apologized.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm extremely sorry for snoozing Ms. Berlitz. I will fire myself." Joshua said.

"It's okay; we kind of ditched you anyway. Now let's go!" I cheered. He let us off at the Pokémon Centre and we got off.

"Ready to face the most vicious of our friends?" I said nervously.

"Ready as I'm ever going to be." Marina gulped. We embraced for impact when we took one step into the Pokémon Centre. Nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief then took a second step. SPLAT! A bucket of something unmentionable landed on my head.

"Ew, what is this? This better not be Milktank manure!" I screeched.

"It's not Milktank manure it's Rapidash manure. I couldn't find any Milktank, so I settled for second best." Misty laughed evilly.

"This is going to take forever to wash out of my hair!" I was practically wailing now.

"That's the point. That's what you get for messing with me!" Misty smirked. I knew I wasn't ever going to mess with Misty again if it meant that my hair was going to be involved!

"Okay, fine. I won't dump water on you anymore, truce?" I said holding out my pinky finger. She interlocked my pinky with hers and squeezed.

"Truce. You're too easy to prank anyway." Misty said. I glared.

"Well, better someone else than me, right?" I said with a little venom in my voice.

"Well, let's go. I think I'm ready to make truce with May again. I've missed my clumsy and fierce best friend." Misty ran outside and got in through the limo's window.

"Misty, there are doors for reasons." I called.

"Yeah, but this way it's more fun." Misty said putting on a pair of sunglasses that I bought at the mall yesterday. I got Marina and Lisa, who was still soaking into the limo. Marina was with Jimmy, so all that was left was Paul. Jimmy told me he was training.

"Paul, even when we're relaxing you have to go training." I mumbled angrily. I walked into a clearing to see a Dusknoir. Paul's Dusknoir.

"If you're here then where's Paul?" I asked more to myself than the Pokémon.

"I'm here, Troublesome. What do you want?" A monotone voice asked.

"We're going. C'mon, let's go." Paul returned his Pokémon wordlessly and followed.

"Oh, by the way, Troublesome, you needed help with the smoke ball, right?"

"Yeah?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Well, do you have it now?"

"No, it's in my bag, but once we get to the limo, we can try it again if you want." I said.

"No, I'll just do it the hard way." Paul said.

"What's the hard way?" I asked.

"If your thoughts are completely focused on finding that one thing, then you'll be able to see it." Paul said as if he ignored me.

"I already knew that, so what's your advice?" I said.

"That is my advice. I was forced to do this, you know?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Oh." I felt hurt inside.

"Let's just get back to the limo." I said scrunching up my hands into fists. I was angry for the rest of the walk, so when we actually got to the oversized car, I almost ran into it. I hopped in and sat right in between Lisa and Misty. Marina and Misty shot me a look saying 'We'll talk about this later'.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

School passed by like a blur. All I could think about were the dangerous tasks I was going to go on with a complete newbie.

"Something on your mind, Drew?" Jimmy asked, speaking of which, he just randomly appeared this morning, really late.

"No, so what were you guys doing yesterday?" I asked.

"Well, we went to the park and Misty and Lisa battled. Dude, you should have seen it! That chick's Pokémon were super strong! She pretty much destroyed Misty's Pokémon in one blow! I wonder what the rest of her Pokémon are! They're so strong! In the end she lied, though. She said it was a tie, which was only the last battle." Jimmy kept ranting on about the battle.

"Okay, so Lisa has strong Pokémon? " I asked.

"Yeah, they were fully evolved and everything!" Jimmy said excitedly.

"Lisa just got a lot more suspicious." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end of my chapter, sadly. I almost continued, but then I don't even know how much longer this chapter is, by the way I still haven't thought of another little contest, so the name one is still on! Review, my chickadees!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, so no one has guessed my name, so how about you guess what my favorite Pokémon are? The legendary and normal. If anyone can guess them both they get a story dedicated to them. They both start with 'M'. If you can guess my name that's an automatic win, though, so good luck! Okay, so last chapter I lied. It didn't have anything about May's tasks, so this is that chapter, 'kay? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**May's POV**

It was lunch time. I made sure all of my friends were gathered, even the guys.

"Okay, I don't know if Drew's told you about the whole _5 tasks_ thing, but if you don't I'll tell you." I said.

"We know, but I'm not so sure about Ash." Gary said pointing towards Ash.

"I do too! It's that one thing about that one other thing with the five, you know?" Ash held out his hand making all of his fingers spread out.

"Wow, great explanation." Misty said sarcastically.

"Anyway, it's kind of what Ash mentioned." Ash said 'Ha!' then got a glare from Misty.

I continued, "Yesterday, Drew and I met Hera. She told me this story about how I had a prophecy and these five tasks." I rummaged through my yellow fanny pack for the crumpled sheet of paper. I grabbed it out and tried to make it as unwrinkled as possible. I handed it to Leaf and then continued to look for the prophecy.

"How about you just continue the story?" Paul said obviously annoyed by the rummaging

I told them the rest of my story.

"Okay, I knew about the five tasks, but not about the whole stone staircase thing." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, no one knew about that except for me, but I'm going to need help. Will you guys do it?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm in." Leaf said immediately.

"I'm in." Misty said.

"I'm in, but only if you help me find a mirror too." Dawn said.

"How are we going to ditch school unnoticed?" Marina said.

"Good point." Leaf said.

"It's easy. We'll just put up glamour on one of our Pokémon for each person." Jimmy said.

"Oh, okay. Then I'll go!" Marina said.

"I already agreed." Drew flipped his hair.

"Troublesome's mom's going to kill me if I don't help her." Paul grumbled. Dawn gave a glare.

"If Marina's going I'm going." Marina blushed and looked away from Jimmy.

"Well, I need to protect all of the damsels in distress, right?" Gary said causing all the girls, but Leaf to roll their eyes at him.

"Yeah, I'll go, but only if Pikachu can come with me." Ash said.

"Don't worry we won't leave until tomorrow, so after school we need to pack up whatever we need. Wait, what do we need anyway?" I said.

"That's right. They can't fight." Drew sighed.

"What'd you say?" Misty gave him a whack with her mallet.

"Okay, all the girls, but Misty can't fight." This time I gave him a glare.

"We'll meet up at the park tomorrow morning, okay?" Leaf said.

"Okay, now let's get through the rest of this school day." Marina said.

The rest of the school day passed like blur. When I got home I wondered what I should bring to impossible tasks anyway. Clothes? Pokémon? Weapons?

"What in the Hades are you supposed to bring on these dumb tasks anyway?" I screamed.

"May, honey, what are you yelling about?" My mom screamed.

"Um, nothing, mom." I yelled back. I started packing my clothes and Pokémon. I heard footsteps come near my room.

"May, what are you doing." I heard a stern voice.

"Uhh, mom, I'm going to a friend's for a sleepover." I lied horribly.

"Right, now what are you doing?" She said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, I''tevenknowwhatI'msupposedtobring." I said quickly.

"In English, May." She folded her arms.

"Okay, fine. I'm going on this impossible adventure and I don't even know what I'm supposed to bring." I said.

"You are not going! That's an absolute N-O!" She said.

"But mom that's unfair!" I protested.

"It's going to be dangerous!" She said.

"That's why my friends are coming with me!" I screamed back.

"Fine, but if you're going, I need to give you something." She walked into the hallway and I followed her. She went into the living room and lifted a painting. Behind the painting was a bunch of buttons and switched. She pressed a red button that was on the bottom. A crumbling noise started and then the house was shaking.

"M-man, I h-hope, M-max isn't h-home r-right n-n-now." I gripped the arm of a chair for dear life.

"Relax, May. It's over." I opened my eyes that I didn't even know were closed. I sighed.

"Follow me." She said. She grabbed a torch off a step and lit it. I followed her. The stairwell was cold and damp and if you listened you could hear it was filled with mice, rats, or some kind of thing that squeaks.

"Mom, this is creepy." I held onto her. We kept on walking down what seemed like endless stairwell. She stopped and I almost ran into her. She held up the light and pushed a slightly darker stone. The shaking started again. I held on to my mom for dear life. This time it was a lot stronger and almost knocked both of us down.

"May, let go." She stumbled. I let go and dropped onto my rear.

"Owww." I groaned. I looked at where she had pushed the brick. There was a hallway. The ground was paved with blue mosaic tiles and the walls were paved with green wallpaper. Greek paintings adorned the walls. Next to the paintings were gold engraved torches for light.

"How long did it take to build this?" I asked feeling the smooth texture of the wall.

"It took me a few years to just have the cave dug up. I had to have some _special_ help to make this, though." My mom winked at me.

"Well, why are we here?" I asked.

"I thought you might want the stuff that randomly appeared when you were born." She said.

"What stuff? Oh, right." I said. We walked through the elegant hallway to a door. Mom put a hand on the door. Her hand started to glow.

"Uhh, mom?"

"Oh, stop worrying. I'm fine. It's just a security caution." She waved me off with her free hand at me. The door creaked open. Inside was even more elegant than the halls. The carpet was plush, the walls were red-my favorite!-, and there were a bunch of display cases. In each display case was an item that seemed to be luminescent. There was also a horse stable.

"Do all of these belong to me?" I asked.

"Well, I guess. All of these flashed in the house when you were born." She said. I went to a display case with a ruby necklace.

"This is Hephaestus' gift." The display case had a button on the stand. I pushed the button and my finger started to glow. I heard a _BEEP!_ Then the display case's glass started to roll down like a car window. I took out the ruby necklace. The necklace was in the shape of a circle. The chain was pure gold. The ruby also had gold lining. It was heavier than I expected, so I almost dropped it.

"Hera said it would hold anything I wanted it to, so how does it work?" I tried to push the middle, but nothing happened.

"Open." Nothing happened.

"May, what are you trying to do?"

"Well, this necklace is supposed to be able to hold stuff, but I can't even get it open!"

"Well, did you trying holding something in front of it or saying open in Greek?" She said. I took off my bandana and held it in front of the necklace, nothing.

"Uh, mom how do you say open in Greek?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask one of your friends?" She shrugged. I put the necklace on the ground.

"I want to look at stuff first." I said. I went to the next display case. It was a long one, inside was a suit of armor. It was somehow a dress too. The breastplates were gold and white. There weren't any sleeves and the bottom was gold and white, but it looked like a gold and white feathers. It looked like a princess dress, but in armor form.

"You know that dress grew with you."

"It did?" I asked.

"Yeah, when you were a baby it was the size for a baby, but as you grew it grew."

"That's so weird." I replied. I pressed the button again and a now familiar _BEEP! _sounded. I felt the smooth, cold metal of the dress' feathers.

"This'll be the coldest thing I would wear." I said. I closed the display case and I went to the next display case. It was a sword. The handle was white and the blade was gold, but I'm guessing it was actually the celestial bronze stuff that Ares gave me. I opened it tried to lift the sword. It was actually perfect! It wasn't too heavy and it wasn't too light! I slashed the air.

"This is fun!" If the air were sliceable it'd be into a million pieces by now.

"May, that's dangerous!" My mom's voice stopped me, for now.

"Okay, I'll go look at the other stuff." I placed the sword next the necklace lying on the floor. The next case was a staff. It was wooden, but the top had a blue orb. The wood surrounded the orb making it look majestic.

"I really wouldn't know what to do with this." I said. I took it out nonetheless. I really didn't know how to use a sword well, so I really couldn't use this! I set it down next to the sword. The next was a bright light? No, it was the lightning bolt.

"I wonder if this is going to hurt." I opened the case and tried to grab the bolt of lightning. It actually had a feel. It was kind of like water. You really couldn't describe it unless you grabbed it, so my best answer was lightningy? I put it back into the case and want over to the only thing left. The horse stable.

"Hello, horsey horsey. Is anyone here?" I looked inside to see a winged horse. It was white and had white wings to match. The eyes were seemingly black.

'_I'm not a horse! I'm a Pegasus! Have some respect for our kind!'_ A voice rang in my head.

"Mom did you say something?" I asked.

"No, did you want me to? Well, I have to go. When you're done go get me in the kitchen." I heard footsteps running up the stone stairs.

'_It was me. I'm the Pegasus.' _I looked at the Pegasus with a confused look.

'_Don't give me that look! You're not crazy, a little dense, but not crazy. I'm speaking to you telepathically'_ the voice had a snobbish tone to it.

"Hey, that's not nice! Wait, you can talk!" I said.

'_Let me spell it out for you. Tel-epath-ic-ally.' _The voice was almost as arrogant as Drew!

"You don't have to be mean about it." I pouted. He did something that sounded like a snort.

'_Fine, I'm oh-so sorry for hurting your petty human feelings.'_ The voice sounded sarcastic.

"You know what? I'm not going to fight with a mean horse!" I stomped off and grabbed the three things that lay on the ground. I stomped upstairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm done." I said angrily.

"What happened, dear?" She said.

"The stupid, mean horse was being a meanie!" I said childishly.

"Maybe he's just teasing." She said. She wiped her hands and pressed the button behind the painting. The house started shaking again. This time I was prepared and grabbed the kitchen counter before the shaking started. The moment the shaking stopped I heard a voice.

"Mom, May, are you guys okay?" Max screamed.

"Yeah, it was just a minor earthquake, honey." My mom lied.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

I was standing at the park with my small, green suitcase. All that was in there was the book and some of my clothes. Everyone was already here, but Dawn. How long does it seriously take to pack up a few things and get to the park?

"Is she here yet?" May complained.

"For the last freaking time, NO!" An angry Misty yelled. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Dawn.

_Sorry im late I need to pack things k ;)_

_-Dawn_

_P.S. We needed to pack the necessary things rite?_

"Don't worry guys. She's almost here." I said. May cheered. In about five minutes Dawn came running up to us with an industrial amount of bags.

"Dawn, we only need the necessary things!" Misty said.

"I needed my clothes, makeup, accessories, and shoes! I also needed shampoo and conditioner!" She said.

"Dawn, you only needed a few pairs of clothes." Marina said.

"I'm not carrying those." Paul said.

"Leaf, do you know what Aphrodite's mirror looks like?" She huffed.

"I think there's a picture in the book. Just wait a minute." I leafed through the book for the page about Aphrodite. I opened it and showed it to Dawn.

"Is that good? It's probably not an exact picture, but it's good enough, right?" I said.

"Yeah, thanks." Dawn got out a ball that looked like one of those fortune telling glass balls except it was black. She closed her eyes and a picture appeared. She opened one eye.

"Yes!" She said. The picture disappeared.

"Stay on focus, Troublesome." He said. Dawn gave him a glare and closed her eyes again. The same scene appeared. She opened her eyes. The mirror was reflecting a woman. She was sitting in a field of flowers.

"Leaf; do you know where this is?" She said.

"No, not that I know of." I said.

"I do. It's Elysium." Paul said.

"You have to go the Underworld? Good luck." Drew scoffed.

"Very enthusiastic." Gary said.

"Thanks, you know I try." Drew said.

"Let's use that ball before they start to have a bromance." Misty said. She took the ball and handed it to me.

"How do you use this?" I said.

"You just picture the thing you're looking for." Dawn said.

"I don't know what the Labyrinth looks like." I frowned.

"No one does. It's always changing. The best you could do is picturing the Underworld's entrance for now." Drew said.

"I don't think we could do that either." I said.

"Well, I can't. Hades isn't exactly the welcoming type, even if he's my father." Paul said.

"Hey, Leaf what's open in Greek?" May asked suddenly.

"I'm not really great at Greek." I said.

"It's ανοίξτε." Jimmy said.

"Oh, thanks." She said.

"Ανοίξτε" May said holding a ruby necklace. The necklace started to glow. The middle of it sent out a yellow circle with runes all over it.

"What'd you do, May?" I asked.

"Well, it's one of the gifts." May said. The glowing yellow circle spelled out:

_Τι επιθυμείτε να_ _θέσει σε?_

"What do you wish to put in?" Drew translated.

"Oh, um, do I have to say it in Greek?" I asked.

"Why don't you try?" Gary said.

"Okay, I want to put in this armor and this sword." She said holding out the items in a pile. The pile glowed and went into the circle. In another moment the circle was back in the necklace.

"That was awesome!" Ash said.

"I know right?" May exclaimed.

"As awesome as that was, we need to start looking." I said.

"What do Underworld entrances look like?" May asked.

"They look like holes in the ground. There's one in every city, so Charon doesn't have to travel everywhere to give the dead rides." Paul said.

"Well, do you know where the one in Larousse is?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we have to have some obolus'." Paul said.

"Well, I have some, but I only have enough for two." Drew said.

"I have enough for one." Gary declared.

"I have none." Ash chimed in.

"I have three." Jimmy said.

"I have one." Paul grumbled.

"That's only seven." I frowned.

"There are ten of us." Marina uttered.

"How are we going to get three more?" Dawn replied.

"I don't know. We just found them kicking monster butts." Gary said.

"Hey have any of you read those letters we got with the sword?" Drew said taking out an envelope.

"I already did." Paul said.

"Me too." Jimmy said.

"I completely forgot about that." Gary said.

"These were the same clothes I was wearing that day, though." He reached into his pants pocket and took out a wrinkled envelope.

"You don't wash your clothes?" I said disgusted.

"Well, I only wash clothes that need to be washed." Gary shrugged.

"Ew." I said.

"If I did, I wouldn't be able to read this baby." He waved the crinkled envelope.

"I don't have mine, but it had too many words. They were too hard. I counted some words that had seven letters!" Ash put up seven fingers with both of his hands.

"Was Ketchum, one?" Gary said.

"I don't know, but one started with a 'K' and ended with an 'M'." Ash said.

"You're lucky you're good at fighting." Jimmy sighed.

"Here, I'll read the letter." Gary said.

"Dear Gary Amazing Oak,

We are pleased to announce that you are awesome." I snatched the letter.

"That's not even what it says. I'll read it.

Gary Oak, we inform you that it is not allowed to go to nymph only areas. The next time this happens we will severely hurt you. Now, onto important business, the nymphs don't like you, Oak. The thing you need to know is that Kane has escaped and we're leaving it up to you and your friends to recapture him.

Sincerely, the Warden.

P.S. The swords were from me and not Crystal."

I finished reading the letter. "Interesting letter."

"I told Gary that he shouldn't have tried to sneak into the hot tubs with the nymphs." Jimmy sighed.

"Wait, who's Kane?" Misty asked as if ignoring Jimmy.

"He's this demigod that hates other demigods. He thinks he's the best. He's arrogant, conceited, and strange freak. One day he snapped and went into this massacre killing as many demigods as he could. The wardens captured him and threw him into Tarturus. The wardens are these guys who find people to throw into Tarturus because they have a twisted hobby of being 'justified'." Drew flipped his hair.

"Kane sounds a lot like you, Drew." May said.

"I'm nothing like him." He protested.

"You did say arrogant and conceited, right?" May retorted.

"What makes you think I'm arrogant and conceited?" Drew said.

"Stop arguing like a married couple! We have work to do!" Misty yelled. They both looked away blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

We were going to the outskirts of town, where Paul mentioned the entrance was. A thought struck me.

"Wait, we don't have any weapons except for the guys and May." I said.

"That's not completely true." Jimmy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Gary knew you guys didn't have any swords, so he brought five swords he thought were the easiest the use." Ash finished.

"Which one do I get?" I piped.

"The heaviest one we packed." Drew opened his suitcase. There were five swords like Ash said, but they were daggers. He tossed me one that was the biggest looking one. I slashed it into the air.

"This is lame." I complained.

"Deal with it." Drew said. He handed the other blades to the other girls. Dawn got the smallest, Marina got the next smallest, and Leaf got the next one. May refused hers.

"May, I'll trade you." I said.

"I think I'm good." She said.

"Fine." I gave a pout.

"You can have this, though." May unzipped her bag and took out a wooden staff with a blue orb on the top.

"What is this?" I said picking it up.

"It's a staff. I don't really know how to use it, so you can have it." May shrugged.

"You're supposed to say ενεργοποιήσετε." Drew said.

"Why does there have to be so many cursed Greek! Ενεργοποιήσετε!" I said. The wood turned to silver and the blue orb started to glow.

"Sweet!" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm going to stop here. The last word in Greek means activate. Review, my pretties.<strong>

**~LoveFanGirl~**

**P.S. Don't forget to guess my favorite Pokémon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, so far the only Pokémon guessed right was the non-legendary. Keep guessing. Ahh, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Ash's POV**

The entrance was literally a hole. It looked like one of those cheesy pitfall traps.

"This is the entrance?" I asked.

"What'd you expect? An arch that says 'Welcome to the Underworld'?" Paul said.

"Let's just go." Misty replied. I peered into the ditch. There was some kind of black portal in the hole. It's kind of amazing people don't notice it. One by one we hopped in. We decided Marina and Jimmy were going to stay up since we only had 7 coins, but Paul can just slip in for free. I wasn't sure if we couldn't breathe, so I held my breath and jumped. In the portal I felt weightless. Reality dawned on me and I landed. On Paul….

"Get off me, Ketchum." Paul growled. I started to get up, but Gary landed on top of me.

"Oof!" I groaned in pain.

"Get off of me!" Paul yelled, but before we could May dropped in on us. Misty helped her out of the pile saying something about men. The girls dropped down next and then Drew was last. Just like May, Misty helped all the girls.

"Don't we get any help?" I asked.

"Nope." Misty gave me a peace sign. One by one the guys got off. I swear when we got off I could see steam coming out of Paul's ears and flames in his eyes!

"Stop waving your magical wand and let's go!" Gary growled.

"You're the ones that are behind!" The girls were already walking.

"No way! I'm going to beat you! River of whatever here I come!" I ran straight ahead.

"Idiot, stop!" I heard Paul yell. My feet screeched to a halt and my lungs begged for air.

"Stop, you're going to fall in, dummy!" Misty yelled. I looked in front of me and saw a vast green river. I was only a few inches from actually stepping in the water, well 'stuff'.

"Phew, thanks guys." I fell to my feet.

"This way, Ashy-boy!" Gary yelled. The others were running to a boat with an old pale, sickly skinned, green guy. I started running again.

"I don't need a ride." Paul bluffed.

"We need a ride to Elysium." Gary smirked.

"Then seven obulus." He held out his green, bony hand. I hesitantly handed mine to him. Gary dropped the coins in his hand and Drew flipped each one into his hand. I heard Gary mutter something about showing off for May. Paul gave him Jimmy and his obulus'.

"Get on this boat and hold on." He said. Paul sank to the ground and disappeared.

"Whoa, what was that?" Dawn said.

"He just sank through the ground." Drew laid his head back on the rickety, old boat.

"Son of Hades? Of, course. What brings you here, demigods?" He paddled through the toxic water.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, Charon." Drew stated.

"This is how I get useful information. I can't just abandon this prison and explore, can I?" Charon kept a monotone voice and expression.

"You could, but then Hades would blow you into bits." Drew scoffed.

"Dibs on front seat!" Gary exclaimed.

"It seriously stinks here! It smells like someone died!" May complained.

"That's because this is the Underworld May! Dead people come here to live the rest of their dead lives!" Misty yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

I saw right through the weak glamour immediately at school. What are they doing? I came here to help them, not let them die in a hole! I sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Ugh, but I'm so lazy!

"I swear if I live through this I'm going to kill the idiot who thought this was smart." I muttered.

"Lisa, can please explain why the answer is eight." The math teacher said dully. Why do I even have to be in honor's math too! I groaned on the inside and answered the question with ease. Right when the bell rang I went to the fake wannabe glamours that needed some serious fixing in the halls I spotted a Pachirisu. I went over to a Pachirisu, who was pretending to be Dawn. I sighed; couldn't the boys do a better job of disguising the Pokémon for quests?

I took my pink shoulder bag off my shoulders and looked through it for a glamour kit. I found one under a science binder. I opened it up. Inside was just glittery powder that would look really lame and geeky if anyone saw me playing with 'fairy dust'. The powder was gold and sparkly. I grabbed a handful and blew it on the Pachirisu. In an instant the Pokémon actually could speak and sound like Dawn.

"Whoa, I can talk. Yay, no way! Ooh, I'm hungry! I want to flirt with boys! I want to go shopping! Ooh, I want to buy some delicious poffins!" A hyper voice that sounded exactly like Dawns squeaked out. I kind of regret doing that, now my ear's going to hear a constant buzzing. I found a boy who would be considered cute and pushed 'Dawn' toward him.

The guy looked like he wanted to escape, but couldn't. 'Dawn' kept on talking to him ecstatically.

"Now, who's next?" I groaned due to my laziness. The bell rang signaling to get to class and I headed to class. The one I had with Paul and Dawn. I walked in and almost started laughing. It was a Dusknoir stuffed into Paul's clothing. What kind of moron would do that? It's amazing how the mundane are unaware of the obvious glamour. I blew some dust on the Dusknoir and it started talking and actually fitting in the clothes.

"I like waffles." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I like waffles." He said louder.

"Okay, I'll go get you waffles during lunch, okay?" I stifled a laugh.

"Okay, thank you." He gave me a grin. This is getting weird...

"Just wait until the third class is over, got it?" I held up three fingers.

"Okay, wait until the third class ends and nice lady will give me waffles, right?" He said.

"Yes, _Paul. _You have to pretend to be Paul too, remember?" I whispered.

"Oh, right. That too, I don't want master to be disappointed in me!"

"Okay, just don't say anything and act like your master, okay?" I asked.

"Okay." He gave it in a monotone voice.

"Good job. I'll see you after the third class." I sent out Gardvoir and put the magical dust on it.

"Glamour time, mistress?" She said.

"Got that right, now just attend class like a good girl, okay?" I beamed a smile.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll do my best." She gave me a salute and I walked out of the classroom stealthily. I went into the computer lab to see if anyone was in there. Luckily, no one was. I hacked on using the school's password. I may have seen the secretaries type it in…

I went over to May's schedule. I wrote down the classes and did the same for all the rest of them that I hadn't fixed yet. I went to May's class, which she had with Drew. A beautifly had a red bandana with a poke ball design on it and a Roselia was wearing a purple vest. This was just pathetic; I almost don't want to see Ash's glamour.

"Psst, hey Beautifly, Roselia, come here!" I whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Ro?" It said. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a handful out of the half gone box and blew it.

"How did you know it was us? Drew said people wouldn't be able to see us as Pokémon." 'Drew' said.

"I can see through crappy glamour and the fact that I'm a demigod." I shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I was tempted to close my eyes at the sickening sight. The river moaned and if you looked in the river you could see the people suffering. Looking at the land we passed wasn't great either. It was filled with walking corpses. The ones that weren't zombie things were the souls of the dead. When I die I'm definitely going to be a ghost. Looking at the zombies made me want to hurl!

We passed through prison looking buildings, but then we arrived at this garden place. It was actually really nice. There were flowers everywhere and there was actually some life looking type of things!

"Get off before I shove you into the river, have a nice day!" Charon said in a really happy way. I scrambled my way out of the boat.

"This is Elysium." Paul grunted coming out of the ground. At first he was a mud pile, but then he took shape and color.

"That is some freaky power." Misty stated.

"Whatever, let's just go get the stupid mirror and leave." Paul shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yay, I'm going to get my wish! Yippee! I'm so excited!" Dawn squealed excitedly, and then ran into something. There was some invisible wall protecting Elysium!

"Troublesome, the entrance is the other way." Paul rolled his onyx eyes. Dawn flushed.

"Where's the entrance?" I asked. The only thing I could see was Elysium.

"Watch this, Maple." Drew picked up a random rock and chucked it at the invisible wall. It bounced off, but it glowed for a moment where Drew chucked a pebble.

"It's just glamour for mortals. You just have to pretend to peel off the glamour and you'd see the heavy security it has." Paul suggested. I pretended to yank on the glamour stuff Paul was talking about and soon I saw it. It was like one of those maximum security places you see in movies!

"I see the entrance." The entrance was right next to Dawn.

"Where?" She stomped her foot. Dawn didn't try to peel the glamour off?

"Didn't you try what Paul said?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't work." Dawn complained.

"Not for me either." Misty frowned.

"It didn't work for me, either. Did it work for you May?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, it was easy!"

"I'll try again!" Misty said. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again.

"Hey, you're right!" Misty said.

"I'm trying again too." Leaf said. She closed her eyes and opened them, but frowned.

"It didn't work." She uttered.

"It didn't work for me either! I tried three times already!" Dawn screeched.

"Let's just go before you wake the dead." Gary teased.

"I'm not that loud." I heard Dawn mutter. We walked up to the entrance. No surprise there was two guards. Why in the heck does the Underworld need to be so guarded!

"Who are you? You are not dead, so you shall not pass!" The guards were nothing, but black armor. Their faces were shadowed by a dark helmet that resembled a samurai's.

"Shut up Simon and stop the tough guy act." Paul said. The guard that was on the right, sighed and took off the helmet to reveal a boy with brown locks. He was actually kind of cute, in a nerdy way. He opened his eyes that were a striking brown. He was kind of small for a guard, though.

"Well, the acts up, Adrian. You can take off the helmet too. Paul, you little jerk. Our dad's going to kill me if he finds out, you know?" Simon said. Adrian took off his helmet and I kind of wished he didn't. He was the definition of acne and he had some creepy features that actually made up for Simon's. I noticed his armor was twice the size of Simon's too. His eyes were dark and pointed; his teeth weren't the straightest either and they were a shade of yellow. I kind of felt guilty for thinking these thoughts, but this was kind of hard to dismiss. Ash for some reason hid behind Misty shivering.

"Wait, you both are sons of Hades too?" Misty arched her brow.

"Yep, we are. No need to be jealous." Simon said teasingly.

"What was that?" Misty whacked him with her staff.

"Ow, I'm so glad that wasn't on!" Simon rubbed his head.

"Paul, what's with the chicks?" Adrian said. Well, maybe he wasn't attractive, but he sure has an attitude!

"They forced me to bring them here." Paul said.

"Drew, long time since I've seen you! You're still a pretty boy, eh?" Simon smirked giving him a man hug.

"Good to see you too, Simon." Gary gave a dramatic feign hurt face.

"What was your name again?" He said.

"Simon." Gary growled.

"Relax, I'm joking. Well, who are the girls, anyway? I don't think they're dead." Simon pointed a finger at me.

"That's May you're pointing at, Leaf is the one that has brown hair, Dawn has blue hair, and Misty has orange hair." Drew flicked his hair.

"Well, nice to, meet you ladies, I'm Simon." He flashed me a grin, which I blushed at.

"Wait, you know these guys?" Leaf questioned.

"We've been to the Underworld before. We just made some friends. Well, Ash is scared of Adrian." Drew shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not scared of Adrian! He just has some scary…things." I saw Ash shiver at the word 'things'. I was actually kind of scared of Adrian too.

"Whatever, can we just get into Elysium?" Gary motioned toward the entrance.

"Sure, what for?" Simon asked.

"We just need to take back a stolen item that somehow ended up here." Gary stated.

"Ooh, what item? Does it belong to a god?" Simon said with total interest.

"Uh uh, blabber mouth. Remember what happened last time?" Drew wiggled his finger.

"I didn't think I would accidently burn a town down. It was an accident I swear!" Simon argued.

"I swear you're worse than a gossip girl." Gary joked.

"Let's just go." Adrian said in monotone.

"I swear it's just like a mirror!" Dawn said referring to Paul and Adrian.

"No wonder they're brothers." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

Well, maybe that wasn't the complete truth, but I wasn't sent here to tell anyone the complete truth, yet.

"You are? No way! Who's your godly parent?" 'May' said excitedly.

"Iris." I lied.

"The goddess of rainbows and messaging?" 'Drew' said. Even though they were wearing better glamour it was still plain to me that they were Pokémon.

"Yeah, now just do what your masters told you because I need to do some other stuff." I gave them a farewell and left to find Gary and Leaf's disasters. Leaf's wasn't actually that bad. It was better than the rest, but it wasn't exactly as good as the guys. Scratch that Gary's was worse.

Leaf's was a Gardevoir and Gary's was a Pidgeot. I blew some dust on their Pokémon and wished I still had Gardevoir.

"Hey, I can talk! Why?" 'Leaf' said.

"Well, it's the same reason you need to be in disguise." I shrugged.

"Well, this is cool. Now I can go flirt with other girls like Gary." 'Gary' said.

"That's not something you should do. You and Leaf are supposed to be dating." I gave him a scolding.

"Fine, but I better get a reward for this." He huffed.

"Hey, Leaf, want to meet my Gardevoir? I bet you can be the best of friends?" I offered.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" 'Leaf' said.

"Okay, well, I have to go." I said. Next up was Jimmy and Marina. Jimmy's glamour was his Tropius and Marina's was a Jigglypuff. I blew my dust at them. After one more use there isn't going to be anymore.

"We can talk?" 'Marina' said in shock.

"Yep, but pretend to be Marina and you pretend to be like Jimmy." I said to 'Jimmy'.

"Got it." 'Jimmy said'.

"Okay, well, I'm going to fix the last of my little glamour problem." I said. I had to hide and wait because the bell rang before I could get to Misty and Ash. I sighed. I got out my iPod and played games on it until the bell rang in the disgusting school bathroom. When it did I wasn't exactly happy either.

"Ugh, I was so close to beating level two!" I cursed at the bell. Maybe I wasn't good at video games, but I still got addicted to them!

"Well, time to fix Misty's and Ash's disguises." I sighed and headed to their next class. Misty's Azumarill was in Misty's usual clothes. Ash's was actually good. It was a Ditto, but it couldn't talk, so I wafted the dust on both of them.

They transformed and started talking like the rest.

"Wow, I can talk! Yay!" 'Misty' said.

"Wow, this is so exciting." 'Ash' said sarcastically.

"You know this isn't exactly what I expect Ash to be like." I gave Ditto a hint.

"Oh, right. I'm supposed to be a happy, stupid moron." 'Ash' said monotonously.

"Just act like Ash." I gave him a glare.

"Fine. I'm so hungry. Mist, do you have any food?" 'Ash' rubbed his stomach.

"Better." I gave him a pat on the back and went back to my class. I returned my Gardevoir that was still in disguise.

"Phew, now my laziness can be restored." I smiled and realized it was gym, then frowned.

"Okay, class we're running laps today!" The gym teacher announced. I groaned, but couldn't be heard because everyone was getting dressed. I pulled on my white T-shirt and slipped on my black shorts, then tied on my white tennis shoes. I was going to find out what those guys were doing. I swear it on the power of Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I didn't really have a cliffie for this one, but we're finally getting somewhere! Woo! Okay, review my peeps. <strong>

**~LoveFanGirl~**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm really tired right now. I'm eating some delicious Jell-O and writing chapter 30. I feel like I need to put up cliffies just for the fun of it, so I'm going to try to put a cliffy this chapter! Oh, so far no one has been announced a winner, so keep guessing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**Drew's POV**

I really hate Simon right now. No one should make May blush, but me! Wait, why do I care? I don't care. Simon can flirt with anyone he wants. I don't care at all. Not even in the slightest. It still irks me, though. Simon is a dead man, no he's not! Yes, he is! Oh, great they're looking at me.

"Hey, Drew, we're going." May said. I snapped out of my thoughts and started walking with Gary smirking at me.

"C'mon Drewsie, we wouldn't want you to get left behind." Gary said using baby talk.

"Delightful." I replied not knowing what else to say.

"Aww, is someone cranky wanky?" Simon joined in. I rolled my eyes and ignored them.

"Oh, yes he is! Oh, yes he is!" Gary chimed in. I swear I could feel my eye twitching.

"C'mon Drewsie Wewsie, we don't want you to be cranky wanky. We want you to be happy wappy." Simon said. I felt my fist clench tightly.

"Shut it or I will!" Misty growled.

"Sheesh, we were just trying to have fun. No need to have your panties in a twist." Gary declared.

"Now now, we must think of the girls, right?" Simon answered.

Gary coughed, "Suck….up." He coughed loudly after every word.

"Hey, just because I'm a nice guy doesn't mean you need to be mean to me." Simon stated.

"Yeah, because I'm _so_ mean." Gary said sarcastically.

"Don't use sarcasm on my mister!" Simon scolded.

"Yes, mother." Gary sighed and then rolled his eyes. I rolled my eyes at them. They're just so retarded sometimes. I wondered if the rest of these tasks were going to be so easy, so far not a single monster has attacked us. This is a little odd. Usually this many demigods in one place would be screaming, "Kill us!" to them. Maybe Kane has something to do with this.

I racked up my brain for any good reasons, but couldn't find any. Well, this is Elysium. This place is like heaven, but in the Underworld. I wouldn't expect any monsters….yet.

"Hey, guys we have business to do here." I tried not to growl, but it came out harsher than I thought.

"Don't worry we're already here, Mr. Daydream." Simon said.

"Oh." Well, that sounded lame. Elysium was pretty much a flower field, I guess. There was a tree here or there, but other than that it was just flowers and just one flower. Asphodel. Hopefully no one knows the fact that I actually know flower breeds.

"Let's go get that stupid mirror and leave Pansyville." Gary picked off a flower and gave it to Leaf, which she blushed at.

"Is he always this cheesy?" Adrian snorted.

"No, only usually and if not then he's just being dumb, but we love him anyway." Leaf replied.

"Figures." Adrian grunted.

"What?" Leaf questioned.

"Nothing, just that cheesy people date the even cheesier." Adrian said meanly.

"Why you little-!" Gary had to hold Leaf back before she could strangle the little twit.

"Little brother, please behave." Simon soothed.

"He's your little brother!" Dawn burst out laughing.

"No offence, but he's, like twice your size!" May started giggling. I couldn't help, but watch her laugh. It was kind of cute, even though her face was all choked up from laughter. No, bad Drew! She is NOT pretty! I mentally scolded myself.

"Simon, may I have a word with you?" He said it more in a commanding way, than a question.

"Sure, bro." Simon threw his hands onto his neck and walked into a farther away field. We watched them have a one sided argument. Adrian doing the obvious arguing. In about a minute they walked back, while we pretended we didn't see a thing.

"Okay, it's settled, so shall we go?" Simon said nonchalantly.

"Yes!" Dawn said piping up.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

Lunch time. Yay, I get to buy 'Paul' waffles. Hopefully he's not like, well, a teenage guy. I swear their stomachs are all black holes! I spotted 'Paul' looking kind of lost.

"Paul, over here!" I yelled. A few people looked my way, but I ignored them.

"Whatever." 'Paul' said, but the excitement in his voice was obvious. Who knew a dark and depressing guy could actually raise a Pokémon who's quite cheerful.

"C'mon, I think I owe you some waffles." I grinned.

"Ya-, I mean whatever." 'Paul' dug his hands into his pockets.

"Not to be mean or anything, but when you're in your real form how do you eat?" I asked.

"I kind of just shove it through my mouth."

"You have a mouth?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's in my stomach." 'Paul' replied.

"Well, don't do that here. You have to eat with your mouth that's on your head, okay?" We were standing in line for a waffle cart, which was actually in the school! Thankfully the line wasn't long.

"Okay, can I get chocolate waffles, blueberry, normal, and every other kind?" 'Paul' asked.

"Uhh, sure, I guess." I hope my wallet wasn't going to go starving!

"Yay, c'mon let's go! The line's already gone!" 'Paul' exclaimed excitedly. When he grabbed my arms my eyes widened and got pulled along.

"Hello, sir and miss. Welcome, to the Waffle Cart, where we have 1000 different kinds. What kind of waffle would you like?" The waffle guy pointed at the variety of waffles.

"All of them!" 'Paul' said.

"You sure? That's a lot to eat." The waffle guy said unsurely.

"Yes, I'm sure." 'Paul' said in a Paul kind of way.

"Okay, that's 1000 Poke dollars." Wow, maybe my wallet was going to survive! I spend more money on Poke balls! I handed him the money and he handed me the plate of waffles, which was extremely heavy.

"Here you go, Paul." I dropped it onto him and almost collapsed.

"Now, let's go find the others." I panted. I spotted a hyper 'Dawn', a nice 'Drew', a graceful 'May', a calm 'Leaf', a non-flirting Gary, a freaking out 'Marina', a serious 'Jimmy', an unconfident 'Misty', and a sophisticated looking 'Ash'.

"Man, this is weird." I breathed.

"I know right?" 'Paul' said.

"You're part of that weirdness." I sighed. Maybe I should've seen the Pokémon's personalities first, and then changed them. Well, too little too late. Paul and I walked to the table and sat down. I sat next to Leaf.

"Want to meet Gardevoir after we finish eating?" I questioned.

"I would be delighted to." She straightened her back and daintily ate her food.

"You know, Leaf, isn't that serious, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but being like her takes quite a bit of my strength." She replied calmly.

"Well, then too bad. You're not going to meet my Pokémon until you start acting like her." I smirked.

"Fine. Oh, I would love to!" She said in a Leaf-like way. I don't exactly know them that well, but it's kind of obvious they weren't acting like their owners. Maybe I could spread a rumor of them acting weird because of a bet and Leaf and Dawn already lost. That'll do. I realized I didn't have any food, so when 'Paul' wasn't eating a waffle I took a few and ate them quickly.

I rubbed my hands on my jeans for any leftover crumbs and then I got to 'Leaf'.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep, just let me dump my tray." She skipped over to the trash can and threw away her food.

"Okay, let's go." I said. We walked outside. There was a slight breeze every now and then, but it felt nice. I grabbed my Poke ball and released Gardevoir out.

"Gardevoir meet Gardevoir." I said.

"Ooh, she's so pretty!" 'Leaf's cooed.

"Gar!" My Gardevoir responded.

"No problem! Can you see me as I am?" She asked. Gardevoir nodded.

"Well, c'mon! I think we're going to get along just fine with me acting like a hyper brunette." 'Leaf' sashayed off with Gardevoir following her.

"Bye, Gardevoir! Plan C!" I yelled.

'Good luck, mistress.' A voice rang in my head. Gardevoir had sent a message telepathically to me, so I sent her thanks.

"Now, here comes the easy part." I muttered. I walked back inside. I saw that they were all still there.

"Hey, Drew." I said sitting next to him.

"Oh, hello. What do you need assistance with?" 'Drew' said politely.

"Well, do you know where the real you is going?" I whispered.

"Yes, I believe I am going to the Underworld." 'Drew' replied.

"Well, thanks. If you see my Gardevoir can you tell her operation G?" I requested.

"Sure thing. Have fun on your journey." 'Drew' said.

"I see you figured out what I'm going to do, so bye." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

May and I haven't talked since we've had our 'fight'. I decided it was time to make up again. Good thing we were taking a break while Dawn was retrieving the mirror.

"May?" I said.

"Yeah, Misty?" She said giving me her full attention.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"For what? Oh, yeah, we had that fight, huh?"

"Are we good?" I asked knowing fully well it was a yes.

"Yep!" She gave me a quick hug, which I returned for the quick second. We let go and laughed.

"That fight was pretty stupid, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, but the past's the past, right?" She gave me a wink.

"I guess so." I shrugged. It was good having my best friend back.

"Let's go! I'm hungry!" May's stomach growled in response.

I rolled my eyes. It really was good to have my best friend back.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"Where are you, mirror?" I asked. This place was pretty, but huge! There was the fact that there were dead people everywhere. They weren't zombies, but they were spirit things.

"Excuse me, miss? Would you please be kind enough to not step on my husband?" A spirit with kind eyes said.

"Oh, sure, sorry. Have you seen a mirror?" I showed her the picture of the mirror in Leaf's book.

"Oh, yes. It's over there. Grizelda says it gives her 'visions'." She pointed to my right and I saw an old lady and I mean old. She was holding something shiny in her hands if that was possible. This place didn't have many people in it, so getting there was a breeze. When I got a closer view I saw that she was bald in some spots and her old hands were rubbing the mirror.

She looked like one of those crazy cat ladies. I wonder what kind of crazy, heroic thing she did to get in here looking like that.

"Uhh, hi" I said nervously.

"Who are you? You're not dead! How'd you get in here?" I saw that she was missing one eye and she didn't bother to exactly cover it. I almost gagged, but thankfully I didn't.

"I, uhh, need that, umm, mirror." I couldn't help, but stare at her missing eye socket.

"No, you don't! This is my mirror! I earned it fair and square! I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm missing some of my scalp and I only have one eye, but it was all for this mirror!" She screeched.

"Oh, uhh, sorry?" I said uncertainly. Man, did she get attacked by a falcon and a tiger?

"Why would a foolish little girl like you need it?" She growled.

"Aphrodite needs it." I said softly.

"Oh, are you one of those flimsy demigods? Pathetic! Look at you! You're pathetic! I don't think you could take down a butterfly!" She spat. I winced. She was not only disgusting, but mean!

"Like you could talk!" I heard a voice from behind me. Paul!

"Oh, yeah! You're another one of those stupid demigods!" She snorted. I really hope she one day actually looks in a mirror and realizes she needs a paper bag to cover her face!

"Well, I might be stupid, but I do know you're really pathetic and good for nothing." Paul retorted.

"Well, this mirror is mine, you hear! I fought a griffin for this fair and square!" She yelled.

"Well, too bad, ugly." Paul snatched the mirror and ran. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran with him. I felt something snatch my leg. I looked at my leg and saw an octopus tentacle? I screamed.

"Help!" I wailed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end of this update 'til next time. Review and don't eat bricks!<strong>

**~LoveFanGirl~**


	31. Chapter 31

** To my anonymous reviewer-if you're even reading this- could you I don't know! Actually tell me what's the 'full' potential to my idea?**

**Okay, so this is the 31****st**** chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

**May's POV**

I thought I heard Dawn scream. I looked toward the direction it came from. It was foggy?

"Misty, where's Dawn?" I asked.

"She went with Paul to get the mirror, remember?" She took a bite out of the bologna sandwich she packed. I took a bite out of my chocolate bar, but my heart wasn't into it. I felt someone poke my shoulder. It was Misty.

"Relax; she's got Paul to look after her." Misty said.

"I guess you're right. C'mon let's pack up. I bet they've already got the mirror and are coming back." I shoved the rest of the chocolate bar down my throat and threw the wrapper into my bag. Misty wrapped her sandwich back up and threw it back in her blue bag.

"Yeah, let's go meet them halfway. Wait, can we stuff our bags into your necklace first. My bags are starting to get heavy." Misty said.

"Okay, but what was that word again?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Misty sighed. "I guess we'll just have to carry our bags until we can remember or ask the boys."

We started running towards the weird fog. Soon enough I couldn't see anything.

"Misty? Where are you?" I screamed, but heard no reply.

"Misty!" I yelled louder this time. No reply.

"Oh, great. I'm lost. Hello? Is anyone there?" I shouted.

"May, is that you?" I heard a familiar green head's voice.

"Drew?" I said unsurely.

"Yeah, I'm right here." A figure walked up to me. Thankfully it was Drew, but something felt wrong.

"What's going on?" I queried.

"It's nothing. Just a fog." Drew said darkly.

"Oh, okay, so what do we do about it?" I tried to look past the fog for Dawn, but couldn't see a thing.

"Nothing, we just wait. We just wait." He replied ominously.

"Drew, you're scaring me." My voice wavered.

"Well, you shouldn't be." His hand cupped my cheek, which I blushed instantly at.

"Drew…" He started leaning towards me and then,

"May, snap out of it!" I heard the real Drew's voice. I looked over to the left of me and saw another Drew, but when I looked back I couldn't see the other Drew. Drew ran up to me.

"You were standing in midair, looking like a really big loser. You okay?" Drew gave me a onceover and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine and I'm not a loser!" I shoved him, but with disappointing results since I didn't even budge him!

"C'mon, now's not the time to mess around. We need to find the others." Drew peered into the fog.

"Well, do you even have a clue to where they are?"

"Let's just try to find them and don't wander off." Drew said.

"Don't tell me what to do." I muttered angrily.

"If you want to get killed be my guest." We walked in awkward silence through the haze.

"I think I see something." Drew spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"Really, what?" I tried to see past the mist, but couldn't see a thing.

"It's purple, so I'm guessing Paul?" Drew sighed and ran toward what seemed like nothing. He stopped in the middle of nowhere and fell to the ground.

"Drew? You better not be playing tricks on me!" When Drew didn't respond I ran up to him. He was lying on the ground groaning.

"May…..no… don't." Drew moaned.

"Don't what?" I shook him and that seemed to work.

"What just happened?" Drew put the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"You were groaning on the ground. Are you okay?" I checked to see if he had bruises or scratches. Thankfully he only had some crushed asphodel on him.

"I wasn't on the ground. You were just here." Drew said.

"No I wasn't. I only came after you when you fell to the ground." I brushed off a loose asphodel.

"I don't remember falling to the ground." Drew got up and brushed the leftover flattened flowers off.

"Well, you did. C'mon let's just wait until the fog clears, then we'll go search for the others."

"Fine, but if you fall asleep I'm not waking you up." Drew smirked and sat down on the asphodel. I huffed and sat right next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I felt myself screaming, but content. Scratch that I was panicking inside and out!

"Help! Paul! Leaf! May! Misty! Anybody!" My voice didn't seem to leave the newly created fog. I looked at my foot that was being strangled to death by an octopus tentacle, but I swear my foot was practically purple! The monster wasn't exactly 'alive'. It was some kind of gooey machine. It looked like an octopus, but everything was metal except-sadly, I would scream in joy if it were metal-for the 'tentacles'. I'm not exactly sure what the tentacles were made of, but they were really, really, really gross! They were life like and gooey! I stretched my hand to feel the 'tentacle', but my hand just sunk through.

"Ew." I pulled my hand out to see it was covered with slime.

"My manicure, you stupid thing! You burned off my nail polish!" I tried to kick it with my free foot, but it just got caught, like my other foot.

"My feet! I need those!" I tried to kick the tentacle while my feet were inside it, but it just felt like I was swimming through acid. My legs burned! Whatever this thing was made of wasn't water.

"Ouch!" I stopped kicking and the burning stopped. My body was incased with goo by now. I couldn't move or else I would start burning like crazy! I got an idea!

In my most convincing voice I screamed, "Let me go!" My charmspeak better work or else I'm pretty much, I don't know dead! The monster kind of looked dazed and slowly dropped me to the ground.

"Thank you. Now tell me what in the world you are!" I looked at my outfit. It was ruined! I tried to wipe away slime, but it just burned my hands. I looked at my legs that were raw. The monster started shrinking, then into the old lady from before, which wasn't exactly 'better'.

"I'm Grizelda, but most people know me as the Octo-lady. I used to be a scientist and would experiment on myself to become the most powerful being in the world. I became this octo-lady and therefore my nickname. I could become human, but I didn't look like myself anymore. My fiancé thought I'd gone insane and left me.

My family deserted me and eventually I became a hermit since no one would dare go near me, then one day I was going through trash cans when I heard these teenagers talking about a magic mirror that could grant a wish. I was desperate. I snatched one of the boys and made them tell me the story. They told me it was in an underwater cave guarded by a griffon. I changed into my octopus form and went underwater.

I found the cave and when I went into the cave there was air in there and the first thing I noticed was the griffon, then-" Grizelda started choking herself in a daze. It looked like she was fighting herself.

"Whoa, stop choking yourself and tell me the rest of your story!" It was kind of disturbing seeing this. Her hand shook violently and reluctantly released her neck. She was still trying to overpower my charmspeak! Not well, though.

"Very well, the griffon was a fierce bloodthirsty demon. I lost my eye, some of my hair and the griffon even managed to rip out a tentacle. I defeated it and found the mirror in the griffon's nest. I wished for my power to become even greater! I went power hungry and broke into another lab and started experimenting on myself again, but this time I made modifications to my octopus form.

I made the tentacles out of my toxic gel I invented that burns anything it touches causing a painful death. That's why you're going to start slowly burning off your skin if you don't get the goo off." I whimpered.

"I made my body out of iron, gold, silver, platinum, nickel, etc. I succeeded, but rumors went around of the 'octo-lady', soon people whenever they saw me would run away. One day I found the teenagers that led me to the griffon nest again and when they saw me, one ran away scared and the one that told me where the cave was took out this sword. He charged at me and sliced me to bits somehow and he was extraordinarily fast. I couldn't land one blow on him and passed away.

I somehow ended up here and found out about this demigod and god stuff. I found out the boy that killed me was a demigod and I heard that the best got into this Elysium place and I went into my human form and saw someone heading to the exact place. I went after them stole their face and went through here myself with the mirror, then-" Grizelda stopped again. This time her fingertips were digging into her thighs and they were in there about an inch with blood oozing out.

"Ew, stop that!" This time she didn't listen to me and dug them in deeper. I heard a beep and she was in her octopus form again. She thrust her tentacle at the body of herself. I squinted and saw this circle that was slightly a different shade than the rest of her body and then BOOM!

She exploded! I was covered in her slime and blood, but I didn't notice. My skin was burning harshly. Before I passed out I heard a thought in my head. _'You'll never get me. Die a slow and painful death pathetic demigod.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I heard Dawn's voice past the fog, but for some reason I couldn't get passed this cursed haze! I ran toward the direction I thought I heard the voice from. The fog dispersed really quickly. I stopped running and saw the others looking confused. I saw Troublesome on the ground covered in a green substance and a dark red liquid, I'm guessing was blood. I forgot my usual demeanor and ran to her.

She was out cold and she was covered in wounds. I rubbed my finger against the slime and sniffed it. It had a sickening smell of death on it. I looked at the rest of Dawn covered in the stuff. Her legs were raw and starting to peel, the only thing that wasn't covered in the slime was her head. Her arms were raw, but not as tender.

The others ran up panting hard. "What happened to her?" I heard a feminine voice, which I'm pretty sure was one of Troublesome's friend's; it could've been Drew's though.

"What are on he- Her legs? Dawn are you okay?" I heard the red head say.

"Shut up! Give her some room. We don't know what's happened to her yet!" I screamed in annoyance. Everyone fell into silence.

"I'll go get a towel." Simon volunteered. He came back a minute later and handed the towel to May. She got on her knees and started rubbing off the gunk. When she was done the red head rinsed her off as well as she could. We set up camp and made Dawn's tent first. I carried her into the tent bridal style and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Marina's POV<strong>

I was so bored. I wonder what the others were doing. I wonder what our Pokémon were doing back at school. I wonder what Lisa was doing. I sighed and lay in the grass with Jimmy next to me. We tried to start a conversation, but we eventually ran out of things to say and went into silence mode.

The others had been gone for hours now. I checked my phone for the time about the hundredth time. It was 5:23PM. We started in the morning about 8. I picked a flower out of the grass and sniffed it.

"What are you doing?" I heard Jimmy's voice trying to start another conversation.

"Not much. Being bored. You?" I twirled the flower between my fingertips.

"Same. Do you think we could ditch and grab some food? I'm starving." Jimmy said.

"I don't know. We were supposed to be waiting here for them to come back." I replied unsurely.

"It's not they're going to miss us. They've been gone for hours and we can't just starve. School's over, so no one's going to be suspicious c'mon." Jimmy stood up and grabbed my hand. I laughed and got up.

"I'm coming. Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want, just save me from the boredom." Jimmy said.

"Okay, I'm craving popcorn, so how about a movie?" I asked.

"Sounds good. I bet by the time we're back they'll still be down there doing who knows what." Jimmy took my hand and we ran to the nearest theatre to watch whatever. All I know is this is better than dying of boredom.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

I was walking through the woods when I saw a clearing. I looked around, but saw no one. I saw the entrance and hopped in. I landed on my feet and ran to the boat guy, whatshisface. I think it started with a 'C'. I tossed him a coin and told him the word 'Elysium'. He nodded and started rowing.

"What's with all the demigods today?" He asked.

"That's for me to find out and for you to never know." I said.

"It's like you bunch are having a picnic in the fields!" He said.

"Yeah, because all demigods realize that on this very day you picnic in Elysium." I replied sarcastically. We arrived and I hopped off. I saw that there weren't any guards.

"That's strange. There's going to be a serious case of intruders." I walked through the gate to the field of flowers. I've never been here, but it seemed familiar. I walked through the fields and I saw through my contacts a group of people with a large tent. I'm surprised no one's even found these idiots yet. I felt a hand on my mouth and turned it was….

* * *

><p><strong>That's right people. Lisa's already been found, but by who? Okay, review and I've looked at your guesses for my favorite legendary. None of them are right so far. Here's a hint. It knows a move that can only be used by it unless you use Ditto and copy it. Review, don't eat bricks, and don't call people bananas!<strong>

**~LoveFanGirl~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, guys, this is chapter 32! I think I should stop around 50 or something. Well, that contest I've been having well we got a winner. 2 of them! SunshineTails and FireRed-Rose won! They're the winners. You guys can still try to guess my name, though. I also edited chapter 26 a little. I only edited Hera's 'curse,' so that it's better. If you want to check it out go ahead. I only slightly changed one paragraph. I might mention it later in the story, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

I felt my eyes flutter open. My head was pounding and my feet felt like they were on fire. My muscles were sore. What had happened? Then the memories came back, I wish they hadn't. Grizelda was not 'fun'. I tried to sit up, but my body wouldn't respond. I groaned.

"Where am I?" I managed to speak, but my voice was dry. I needed water, desperately. I tried to sit up again, but with the same results except my body seemed to have woken up and I was sore all over.

"Ugh, can someone get me water?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

"You're finally awake, huh?" It was Paul, I think. My mind was groggy. I looked at what I was wearing. Someone changed my clothes! It better have been a girl! I saw Paul through the side of my eye. It looked like he'd changed clothes too. He was in a dark blue T-shirt, a black jacket with gray swirls all over it that resembled flames, and baggy blue jeans. He looked good. I could see his abs through his thin shirt. I blushed when I noticed he was looking back at me.

"Staring's not your thing. You look like a demented cow." Paul replied.

"Hey!" I sat up, but a sudden pain jerked through my whole body. I immediately laid back down groaning.

"Relax or the bandages would've been for nothing. I'll go get the others" After a moment he added, "and that water." After a moment the others came in except for Simon and Adrian.

"Dawn!" Leaf gave me a death hug. The others-as in the girls, not the guys-joined in the painful bear hug. "Are you feeling well", "How are you doing?", and "I'm so glad you're alright!" could be heard.

"Oww." I groaned in pain.

"Oops, sorry. Are you feeling better?" Leaf said in a concerned voice.

"Water." I hissed.

"Oh, right. Here." Paul handed me a bottle of water. I gulped it hungrily as if drinking water for the first time in 10 years. I probably chugged all of it down in five minutes.

"Wow that felt great!" I jumped up and felt a sharp jolt of pain. I moaned.

"Okay, I might need some help to walk and stuff, but no need to worry." I said in the most positive voice I could. Paul grabbed my arm and put it behind his neck and over his shoulder. I blushed by the closeness.

"Let's go. I can't wait to get out of this place." Paul replied.

"Well, I can't wait for you to leave, either." Adrian snorted. He was just outside of the tent. I guess I was wrong.

"We can't wait to get away from you!" May yelled.

"Is that so? Well, good. You were just causing Simon and me trouble, right Simon?" Adrian looked to his left, but no one was there.

"Simon, where'd you go this time?" Adrian growled and left in search of Simon.

"Well, should we go? We've got the mirror, so let's go help May find that dog thing." I said.

"You sure you're okay?" Misty said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, let's just go plus you've got Paul holding me up, right?" Leaf gave me a wink. I flushed and gave her a glare.

"Let's just go." Gary said.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

I took a glance at the stranger that was holding onto my mouth. It was a guy. A spark of anger lighted. I elbowed him and pressed my right butterfly earring. I took off the earring and it flashed into a silver bow and I pressed my left earring. I took it off and it flashed into a quiver of arrows.

"Don't touch my hair!" I growled.

"That's what you elbowed me for?" He was grasping his stomach where I elbowed him.

"Duh, and the fact that you're a total freaking stranger!" I gave him a sarcastic look.

"Well, I happened to be doing my job. I'm supposed to keep the alive out of Elysium."

"Good job. I can see them, you know? I'm not blind. I'm just close to blind." I pointed at the tents.

"Well, how do you know they're not dead?" He retorted.

"I'm not retarded, either." I rolled my eyes.

"Touché." He said.

"Well, whatever." I sighed.

"You know you're not exactly how I imagined an archer to look like." I noticed his face. He had tousled brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Well, you're not how I imagine Underworld guards to look like. I imagine them to look dark and wear way too much black." I replied.

"If you're going to be stereotypical about it, then yes, my brother does dress like a buff Goth zombie." The brown haired boy said.

"You're talking about me being stereotypical, then you should look at yourself. You're the one who started this dumb conversation." I grabbed some rope out and started to unwind it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Since I doubt you're going to let me stay I'm going tie you up." I said.

"Go ahead. I'm tired, anyway." He shrugged.

"Seriously? You're an idiot. What if you're boss or whatever decides to punish you?" I was kind of baffled by his calm expression.

"Are you trying to persuade me to fight you or something? Or maybe you think I'm attractive. I don't blame you I am a good looking guy." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. I punched his head and tied his arms and legs.

"What it up with arrogant guys? They all think they're 'good looking.'" I said angrily.

"That's because we are smoking hot." He made a sizzling sound.

"Yeah, and I'm a dog." I said sarcastically. I returned to my post of spying.

"No, but you're as cute as one." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No offence, but flattery doesn't work on me and if you want to get untied, fat chance." I snorted.

"Well, I don't need to try to escape. I bet my brother's already realized I'm gone."

"You do realize you warned me about your brother, right?" I turned back to spying.

"Well, I'm bored, so it's no fun to see my new friend getting killed by my dear merciless brother."

"You're such a weirdo." I sighed. I saw May and the others walking out of the tent.

"Finally!" I mentally cheered.

"What? I want to see!" He complained.

"Shush, we're going to get spotted!" I shushed him.

"Lalalalalalalala….!" He started screaming. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet." I hissed. He gave me a flirtatious look.

"Are you serious?" I sighed. I thought about kicking him into the river Styx, but I'm not sure that was the good option. I decided to ditch him as soon as the others moved far enough. I watched as they moved slowly. I squinted and saw that Dawn was wrapped in bandages. Oh my gosh! What happened to her?

"Are you stalking Drew and the others?" I heard the annoying boy say.

"Be quiet." I was surprised no one's noticed me yet. How soundproof is this place? The others still haven't moved far enough for me to ditch the ignoramus yet.

"What if I say no?" He said.

"Well, I could kick you into Styx." I offered.

"I think I'm good actually." He said.

"Okay, not shush. I'm trying to see what in the world those idiots are doing." I watched them intently.

"You know you could just walk up to them." He said.

"Yeah, but that's dumb." I replied.

"Well, you never know till you try plus do you even know them?" He asked.

"You're an idiot and yes, I do know them." I sighed.

"Well, I do too. Well, the guys."

"Are you close with them?" I asked.

"The two guys Gary and Drew, why?"

"Just curious." I pondered why I've never seen him with the others.

"Are **you **close with them?" He asked.

"Well, I don't see her, but I'm closest with Marina. I'm not sure where she is and I don't see Jimmy, either." I walked a few more steps away from him.

"Now that you mention it I didn't see Jimmy when I was talking with them."

"You actually let them in, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Simon. I'm not exactly tempted to tell you my last name since I doubt you're going to tell me yours." Simon said.

"Well, you're right about that. I would, but there's no use is there, Simon?"

"I guess, but then am I supposed to just call you a random name?" Simon replied.

"Pretty much." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

We were slowly heading toward the entrance. Gary and I had uncapped our swords in case some monster attacked us.

We slipped through the entrance with ease and I had a feeling something was watching us. I kept looking to my left and right, but didn't see anyone. I shrugged off the feeling and continued.

"Paul, which way to Cerberus? I want to get out of this place as soon as I can." Gary asked.

"We're close. It's just a few miles away." Paul replied.

"At least Adrian's gone. He was such a buzz kill." Gary said.

"Let's just go. We're trying to get through as fast as we can, right?" I said.

"Yeah, because I love stealing whiskers from three headed dogs that could probably rip me to shreds. Oh, wait I do!" Gary said.

"You are a pretty messed up guy." Leaf replied.

"Everyone loves me, anyway, so does it matter?" I gave him an 'are you serious?' look.

"Yeah, because everyone thinks conceited boys are sexy." Misty said sarcastically.

"See, even the tomboys love me." Misty gave him a whack to the head.

"Let's go or I'll personally shove you into a pit of fire." Misty said.

"Hey, look! It's a princess castle!" Ash pointed at a castle that was far off into the distance.

"That's Hades' castle. It doesn't look like a princess castle nor is it a princess castle." I shook my head. The castle even gave off an ominous feel.

"Is that where we're going?" Ash asked.

"No, we're just dropping by to say 'Hi' to Hades and then we're going to get a whisker from Cerberus." I said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No, we're going to the castle because Cerberus is there. Drew's just being sarcastic." May said.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to end this here because I'm really sad, sorry. I've had a rough two days. It's shorter than I like, but I'll try to make the next one longer, okay bye.<strong>

**~LoveFanGirl~**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hopefully this chapter's longer than the last because I was kind of sad. Okay, so we last left off from their journey to the castle, right? Okay, this chapter's going to have some short POV's because of some reasons, so read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

**Ash's POV**

I thought the castle looked like a princess castle, like the one from Sleeping Beauty. Not that I watched that movie with my mom yesterday before our adventure or anything. When we actually got to the castle I realized it was a lot scarier than Aurora's castle.

"ASH, STOP DAYDREAMING AND MOVE YOUR LAZY BUTT!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw a hot faced Misty ready to take on a Cyclops.

"Ahh, sorry!" I rushed ahead and hit…the castle.

"Oww." I groaned. I heard laughter from behind.

"Ash, you might want to try the entrance next time." Gary said.

"Yeah." I sighed and got up. I went through the entrance this time and was greeted by gargoyles.

"Whoa, what has Medusa done to you, bud?" I said to the Charmander shaped gargoyle.

"Ash, that's just a statue carved in the shape of a Pokémon, I think." Misty said unsurely.

"Well, its creepy lets go." Gary poked a statue in the eye. I swear I heard it growl!

"They're so life-like." May felt a Bulbasaur statue.

"WHO ARE YOU?" A booming voice yelled. I looked toward the voice and saw a womanly figure. It was either a woman or Hades was a lot more womanly than I thought.

"Uhh, hi?" I heard myself saying.

"Ooh, do we have visitors?" A peppy voice said excitedly.

"Can you just step out of the shadows already?" Paul practically growled from the suspense.

"Of course, hon! Oh, I'm sorry for my deep voice, but acting is so much fun!" A shimmering woman stepped out of the shadows. I think she might've been a goddess or something, but when Drew said her name it did sound familiar.

"Persephone, is that you?" Drew asked. Yup, it sounded familiar, maybe I heard it on a bacon commercial, but why would Hades need a bacon lady in his castle? Maybe he eats a lot of bacon.

"Well, obviously. As the queen of the Underworld it's kind of my job, you know?" She flashed a smile. Okay, so maybe she isn't a bacon lady, but how awesome would that be?

"Hey, can you tell us where Cerberus is?" May questioned.

"Of course! He's in the left wing of the castle. If you take a right, then a left, then keep on going until you see a vase of asphodel and then take a left there to see a door. When you get to the door you'll see that it's guarded by four knights-they're shades by the way-and to get passed them you either solve their riddle or you can battle them, which I highly don't recommend." Persephone said extremely happily. Well, looks like I'm fighting.

"Are you serious? I stink at riddles." May huffed. Can May even fight?

"I know! I could just use my charmspeak, though." Dawn said.

"Sorry, dear. Shades are immune to most types of demigod magic." Persephone shrugged. Is it me or is she WAY too happy?

"Really? That's so dumb." Dawn pouted. Well, I guess Dawn's fighting too.

"Do we have to each answer a riddle?" Drew asked.

"Actually, I don't know. This type of stuff is usually my husband's job. I could go ask if you want, but I have to warn you he's kind of in a bad mood today." Persephone said cheerfully.

"I think I'm good." Drew said turning down her offer.

"Okay, well, I'll be in the right wing, so toodaloo." She said in a sing song voice for the last word.

"Let's go. I think her positive attitude is going to kill me!" Misty said fake choking.

"You and me both." Paul grumbled.

"I can't believe she is your step-godly mother." Gary joked.

"Keep that up and your face is going to meet my fist." Paul replied.

"She said take a right, then a left, then to the vase of flowers, right?" May said interrupting them.

"Yep, but more specifically a vase of asphodel, c'mon let's go. We've got a riddle dying to be solved." Leaf said excitedly.

"Just because riddles are a breeze for you doesn't mean you need to rub it in my face." Dawn huffed. We went to the left side and took a right, then a left, but when we started going upward we couldn't seem to find the vase.

"I swear if the senile woman is playing some kind of trick on us I'm going to murder her." Misty growled.

"Relax, I found it. See its right up there." Leaf pointed to a purple splotch the might've been a vase, but it was too far to see.

"That better be it or else that lady's going to meet Mr. Foot." Misty grumbled. We walked down the hall for a few more minutes and we got to the purple. It was thankfully the vase.

"Look, there's the door!" May pointed down the hall to a grand door with four guards standing by it. I sighed; this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

I was ready to take on the stupid guards right now. I walked up to them.

"I'm ready for the stupid riddle!" I yelled.

"Fine, my teeth are sharp my back is straight to cut things up is my fate. What am I?" He said instantly.

"Uhh, a shark?" I said.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes!" I said impatiently.

The guard made a wrong sound and said, "That's incorrect. It was a saw. Would you like another riddle or would you like to fight?"

"Wait, I want my turn!" Leaf said jumping up and down.

"Okay, maiden, you may step up to thy next guard." Leaf walked up to the other guard.

"I want the fight." I said.

"As you wish. Would you like me to not use weapons, since I do not see one with you?" The guard asked.

"Whatever." I charged at the guard, but he lifted me up and threw me on the ground. I groaned.

"Misty, are you okay?" May said rushing to my aid.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sat up.

"Would you like another riddle now?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Four men were in a boat on the lake. The boat turns over and all four men sink to the bottom of the lake yet not a single man got wet! Why?"

"Uhh." I thought about it. Then it hit me!

"All the men were married!" I said happily.

"Is that your final answer?" He asked again.

"Yep!" I said waiting in anticipation.

"You are…correct. You may pass. NEXT!" He yelled. I looked over and saw that Leaf and Drew had already passed. Paul was waiting for his turn, May was at another one of the guards looking like she was being tortured, Dawn was desperately trying to maim the guard, Ash was doing likewise, and Gary was smirking at them. I cheered and let Gary go to the guard.

"Leaf, what was your riddle?" I asked.

"Oh, it was easy! All the electricity was out in town and none of the street lights or traffic signals had power. A dark limousine was cruising down the newly paved blacktop with its headlights off. A young boy dressed totally in black (with no reflectors) stepped out to cross the street. The moon wasn't out and the boy had no flashlight yet the driver stopped to let the boy cross the street. How did the driver see the boy?" She said.

"I don't know, how?" I asked.

"It was during the daytime." She grinned.

"Oh, I get it!" I said. I went over to Drew. "What about you?"

"Oh, it was simple. What are the two things you can never eat for breakfast?"

"Rocks and tables? I don't know. Tell me." I pestered.

"Lunch and dinner, duh." Drew scoffed.

"Oh, and this is for calling it obvious!" I gave him a whack to the head. I watched amusedly at the others. I saw Gary with his phone out typing something and then the guard broke it!

"Hey!" He protested.

"You cannot use any search engines for the answers! That's cheating." The guard scolded.

"Fine." He grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

"Would you like me to repeat the riddle?" He said annoyingly.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"I build up castles. I tear down mountains. I make some men go blind. What am I?"

"I don't know dirt?" I said mockingly.

"Correct, you may pass."

"Are you serious?" I high-fived Drew, who gave me a smirk in return.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I racked up my brain for the riddle. What relation would your father's sister's sister-in-law be to you? I felt this stupid question torturing me.

"For the love of my mother!" I screamed. I started my thinking process again, but the guard said something.

"That's correct." He said.

"Really, woohoo!" I cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I decided battling would be a good idea, but now I'm not so sure.

"Okay, I'll just take the stupid riddle." I said.

"As you wish. I'm making apricot jam. I put all the apricots in the pot and stir them up. I remember that I have to put one once of lemon juice for every two apricots. How do I figure out how much lemon juice to put in?"

"Okay, first of all I thought this was going to be hard! The pits duh! You put the whole apricot in! That's so NAST-AY!" I said.

"Correct, and you don't need to be mean about it." I heard a sniffle from the guard's armor. I apologized and went next to the door with the others that passed.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

"I'll take the dumb riddle." I said.

"A man wanted to enter an exclusive club but did not know the password that was required. He waited by the door and listened. A club member knocked on the door and the doorman said 'twelve.' The member replied 'six ' and was let in. A second member came to the door and the doorman said 'six.' The member replied 'three' and was let in. The man thought he had heard enough and walked up to the door. The doorman said 'ten' and the man replied 'five.' But he was not let in. What should have he said?" The guard asked.

"He should have said 'three' because the answer is the number of letters in the number." I rolled my eyes.

"Correct, you may enter." I walked past him and waited for the most idiotic one.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

"There is a pink single story house and everything in it is pink. The doors are pink the windows are pink and the TV is pink. What color are the stairs?" The guard asked.

"Pink, right?" I said hopefully.

"Incorrect, there were no stairs. It was a one story house. Want another riddle?"

"Sure!"

"How many bricks does it take to complete a building made of brick?"

"Umm, a thousand?" I guessed.

"Only one. No matter how large the building the finishing brick is going to be one. Would you like another riddle?"

"Ah, screw this! I'm going with the fight!" I screamed and charged at him. I tackled him down.

"Woohoo, I win!" I cheered.

"Not true. You didn't listen to the rules first."

"Nuh uh, I won the battle!" I argued.

"Fine, you may enter." He got up and whacked me on the head with his metal protected hand. I stuck my tongue out at him and entered with the rest of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

I watched them all answer the questions. I almost laughed at a few, but I guess I was going to have to go through the same ritual. I luckily wasn't spotted by the queen of the Underworld. I guess she thought I was with them. I waited a good hour and I went on the internet with my phone and checked out a bunch of riddles before I went up.

"Okay, I'm ready for the riddle." I said confidently.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you must answer every single one of them correct." He said. I thought I only had to answer one question!

"What, I thought I only had to answer one!" I complained.

"Well, too bad! I'm in a bad mood!"

"Are you serious? Fine!" I rolled my eyes, and then realized it was the one Ash tackled.

"1. There are five hundred bricks on a plane. One drops out how many are left? 2. How do you put and elephant in the fridge in three steps? 3. How do you put a deer in the fridge in four steps? 4. The Lion King is having a party. All the animals are there, but one, which one? 5. An old lady wants to cross a swamp filled with crocodiles, how does she do it? 6. The old lady still died, how?" He asked.

"1. is 499, duh! 2. is open the fridge, put the elephant in, and close the fridge. 3. is open the fridge, take the elephant out, put the deer in, and close the fridge. 4. is the deer he's still in the fridge. 5. is the old lady just goes through it. The crocodiles are at the Lion King's party. 6. is the brick fell on her." I said shrugging, silently thanking my brother for loving this riddle. I also mentally cursed for looking up riddles for nothing.

"Correct! Next questions!" He said obviously mad.

"Are you serious? You know what? Screw you!" I shot my paralyzing arrows at them and ran for the door, which was left open from the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that concludes this chapter! I love that last riddle! It's one of my favorites! This is my spring break by the way, so expect some extraearly updates! That's all, peace! Review!**

**~LoveFanGirl~**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, this next note is to my anonymous reviewer, Eleni. I think that it's great that you love my story and all, but I honestly I can't update, like twice a week. It takes a ton of my time for even one chapter a week-unless you want them in really crappy shape… I don't know if I'm going to put you in my story, but if I need an OC, I'll consider it. Also the fact that most of my stories are about Contestshipping because it's my favorite.**

**By the way I decided to change my pen name.**

**Okay, moving on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**Leaf's POV**

We entered through the gate. There was a dark tunnel we crossed, then when my eyes adjusted to the lighting I saw that we were at a river, Styx. The river had a distinct eerie green glow, but the most noticeable thing was the ginormous dog! It was about as tall as the Empire State Building. I'm guessing it was Cerberus. He was resting peacefully with three heads, glistening black fur, a spiked red collar, teeth bared, and razor sharp claws. It resembled a Beauceron, but with three heads. It stirred, then snorted and shot out a little flame out of its mouth.

"Guys, it's sleeping should I poke him with a stick?" Ash said out loud. I watched the dog's red bloodthirsty eyes fly open. The next thing I knew its teeth were snarling and it was on its paws.

"I'll take that as a no." Ash dodged a fireball Cerberus fired at him. I ducked for cover. A look of panic and fear was evident on my face. I saw that most of the guys were trying to defend against the raging beast. The one not helping was Drew, who was making sure everyone was okay, especially May. Normally I would be smirking, but currently a giant monstrous dog was trying to kill us! There was also Paul. He looked calm and was he…smirking? My curiosity peaked, but the growl of Cerberus brought me back to reality.

'_I can't believe we have to rip one of those gigantic whiskers off of him. Actually, I'm not even sure that __**is**__ Cerberus.' _I thought, mournfully. I brushed off the excess dirt and examined the fighting. I saw something go past the river! I thought it was a hallucination at first, but then I noticed that it was a someone and they were running away and trying to get past a black metal gate. I couldn't believe I didn't figure out this from before!

That was someone trying to escape from the Underworld and Cerberus **was **the three-headed dog! Oh, gods! That person's trying to escape! I ran out into Cerberus's view and put my thumb and pointer finger in my mouth and blew. That sure got his attention!

"Look, boy! Someone's trying to escape!" I pointed to the running silhouette of the man. Cerberus's eyes shot directly from me to the man. He barked, and then chased after him. I made a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so anyone got a plan to get the whisker?" I asked.

"Oh, I know! We can yank off a whisker!" Ash said in a childlike way.

"Anyone else?" I asked hopefully.

"We could put it to sleep." Dawn offered.

"Great idea, but how?" I questioned.

"Deerling." Paul said.

"What?" I gave a confused face.

"Cerberus can't eat Deerling without falling asleep." Paul stated.

"Well, I don't really want a bunch of Deerling to die, so is there any other way?" I really didn't want any Pokémon to die for this one quest.

"Not that I know of. We could shoot paralysis arrows or hypnotic arrows, but none of us have any. We're all better at close combat." Paul shrugged.

"Do you know where we can get some?" I sighed.

"The nearest demigod base is miles away. There's only one per state." Gary said coming up to me.

"What about Adrian? Wasn't he an archer?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, but he's guarding Elysium." Paul said.

"Is there anyone else who's an archer?" I asked.

"Your blue haired friend, but I doubt she has any demigod weapons." I rolled my eyes at Paul. That was a 'no duh!' answer.

"We got to hurry. I bet Cerberus is going to be back any minute now." I checked to see if Cerberus was still chasing to escapee. Luckily, he still was.

"Is there another way?"

"We could just fight him and tie him up to take one of his precious whiskers." Paul snorted. Yeah, like that was doing well, I thought.

"I think we should just fight it and hope a miracle happens." I decided.

"Fine with me." Gary said. I saw Paul nod and the others agree in their own way.

"Okay, everyone got their weapons?" Drew asked.

"Yeah!" They said in unison except for Paul who looked like he'd rather die.

A thought occurred to me. "Why can't you guys use your powers? Like, lightning for Ash." I asked.

"They waste a lot of our energy. We'd probably faint if we used them more than once." Drew explained.

"Oh." I said not knowing what else to say. Misty didn't seem tired to me that day when she burst the sinks open and caused the room to be soaked. I felt the ground shake and I looked up. Cerberus was running toward us! I ran away knowing the guys would fight. I felt kind of useless just running away, but I didn't exactly ask to be a demigod, either. I had no training and the only thing I could possibly fight with was a rusted sword that would probably break if I swung it on the ground.

The swords all turned to silver chain necklaces. Ugly ones. I was really tempted to not wear it when I saw a reflection of it courtesy of Dawn's mirror. She of course ripped it off and refused to wear a 'crime against fashion' accessory. I examined the fight once again. Cerberus was doing a heck of a job defending against four boys! I saw Drew try to sneak attack his back, but Cerberus used his long black with a red tip whip him away.

To be honest I really wasn't sure what their strategy was, but when they got the rope out my brain figured it out in an instant. Drew and Ash were the distractions and while Cerberus was distracted Paul and Gary would tie up his legs. They were working on the first know, but Ash was proving to be an excellent distraction. He maybe wasn't the brightest light bulb in the room, but he sure knew how to distract.

Ash blew a raspberry at Cerberus while yelling, "I bet you can't get me with one of those fireballs!" That caused Cerberus to fire at Ash from every direction. I even had to jump when one nearly scorched my leg. Drew wasn't even capturing Cerberus's attention, so he started tying a knot on Cerberus's right hind leg. Paul and Gary finished the first knot on the right front leg. I looked at the knot and shook my head. They might be better fighters, but tying knots was definitely not their high point.

Actually, Drew was better at tying knots. He didn't just tie a bunch of square knots over and over; he actually tied knots. Drew went to tie a third knot. Ash was now flailing his arms while running around yelling, "Missed me missed me! Now you got to kiss me!"

I rolled my eyes. At least it was effective. They were on their last leg now. Finished.

"Pull!" Gary whooped. Ash joined them and pulled causing Cerberus to fall down.

"Hurry! Tie his snout!" When Ash gave a confused face Drew added, "His nose."

They ran with amazing speed and made a final knot tying his snout. I got closer to Cerberus. I realized he was only as big as a small building. He was actually kind of cute.

"So who wants to rip off a whisker?" Gary announced.

"Why don't you? You seem to love doing stupid, dangerous things." Drew suggested.

"My pleasure." Gary went up to Cerberus with extreme confidence and yanked. Cerberus barked and the ropes ripped.

"Oh, crap! Run!" Gary yelled. I ran along with them. I was glad that Dawn and May stayed behind, but Misty of course needed to get closer, so now we were running from a giant dog that was probably going to rip us to shreds if it could.

I ran faster, but my throat burned like crazy. I ignored it and ran faster ignoring the increasing pain, but for some reason the ground wasn't shaking from Cerberus's running anymore. I took a glance behind me and saw that he was…still? He was just standing there, but why? I didn't get to find out because Gary grabbed my hand and yanked me with him. We ran until we were in the tunnel again.

"I think this is safe for now. Everyone still okay?" Drew asked. I nodded. A chorus of 'yeah,' 'yep,' and 'uh huh' was echoed throughout the tunnel.

"Ash, you liar!" Misty screamed. I looked over and saw that Ash's arm was red and raw. From his hand to the joint of his right arm was damaged and throbbing. It was definitely worse than Dawn's injuries. Speaking of Dawn I saw that she was leaning on Paul for support. Her legs were the most injured, but they were wrapped with cloth made of a blanket we tore up.

This was the first task and two of us were already injured. We needed to get to a hospital, but would they be able to treat people with demigod injuries? Maybe that demigod base that Gary was talking about would be able to heal them.

"Hey, could a hospital help them?" I asked.

"Not really. These are magical wounds, well, not Dawn's. She's just hurt with liquid no one knows how to treat except for a dead old lady who's probably seeking vengeance against us as we speak." Gary replied.

"What about that demigod base you talked about." I asked.

"Maybe, but a lot of the demigods there don't like outsiders." Gary frowned.

"What do you mean? Aren't you all demigods?" I asked.

"Yeah, but demigods are assigned bases. Some are born, but are never assigned, so they're considered outsiders. Drew, Ash, Paul, Jimmy, and I are assigned, but you're not assigned, so I really wouldn't get my hopes up." Gary leaned against the tunnel.

"Well, you never know 'til you try, right?" I said with optimism.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go. By the way do you know a place to put this stupid whisker, so I don't have to carry it?" Gary said.

"Just suck it up and be a man." Paul replied. Gary opened and closed his hand rapidly while making faces and pretending to talk in a mock-ish way. Normally, I would roll my eyes, but I was too tired to do the simple movement. We started moving out to the camp with a little hope that they'd just heal Dawn and Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

I wondered if they were trying to get themselves killed, but that would be an understatement for the stupid thing that they just did. They're lucky I shot that paralysis arrow or they would be mourning over someone. Usually, I would be calm and nicer, but my laziness demands me to be grouchy. Stupid laziness.

I was hiding behind a large boulder the whole time. I stepped away and went to Cerberus. I climbed on top of the dog and pulled out the arrow. I started scratching his ear.

"How does that feel, buddy." I grinned. Cerberus barked happily. I jumped down with the arrow in my hand with a THUD!

"So buddy want to play fetch?" I joked, but Cerberus apparently thought I was being for real and started wagging his tail, crazily. I rolled my eyes and found a branch about average size on the ground. I picked it up and threw it. Cerberus chased it and brought it back to me. I threw it again, but I said, "I have to go, bye" first. Cerberus licked me with his extremely large tongue and chased after the stick.

I smiled and walked to the tunnel, but I was surprised when a familiar boy was there leaning on the wall with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Oh, it's you. Weren't you tied up the last time I saw you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you didn't hide me well enough for my brother to find me and untie me." Simon said.

"What about your guarding job?" I questioned.

"My shift's over. I decided to see what my friends were doing since they were running amuck in the Underworld causing rumors to erupt all over the Underworld. It wasn't hard to find that they were here. The queen of the Underworld was more than happy to tell me that they were here." Simon said.

"Okay, well, if you haven't noticed they're not here." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but then I found the nice girl who tied me up and I decided to have a little reunion with her." Simon shrugged.

"Okay, whatever, but I'm going." I sighed.

"Then I'm coming with you. I'm going to be like a leech. I don't know why you're so interested in stalking them, but they're your hobbies, right?" Simon smirked.

"Do you think I actually enjoy spying on them? It's really boring and stupid watching them do the stupid things they do." I rolled my eyes and started walking inside the tunnel. I made sure to walk stealthily, but Simon of course needed to stomp every step and 'trip' over everything while saying, "Whoops."

"Could you be any more obvious?" I shot him a pointed glare.

"I could, but I don't think you could resist ripping my head off then." Simon said innocently. I gave him a 'are you serious?' look.

"Could I just duct tape your mouth? I'd be more than happy to." I said.

"Go ahead. I'm waiting." Simon waited. I couldn't believe he actually took me serious. I shrugged and got the tape out. I ripped off a piece and taped his loud mouth.

"Hmm hmm?" He said.

"What?" I asked. He peeled off half of it and said, "Better?"

"Much, now stop talking. I have spying to do and I plan on shoving you back into Elysium when I get there." I sighed. This was going to be a very long mile.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is an early update! Expect the next chapter tomorrow! Okay, bye! Review!<strong>

**~TheDisguisedFairy~**


	35. Chapter 35

**Eleni, I'm going to answer your questions. An 'OC' is an ****O****riginal ****C****haracter. Last chapter I also mentioned that I changed my name from LoveFanGirl to TheDisguisedFairy. Also I said I would consider putting you in if I need an OC, but I tend to let my imagination do a lot of work with my OC's, but I tend to make a lot of exceptions, so you might just want to wait for another OC. Also if you read one of the previous chapters it tells you that Marina and Jimmy were supposed to be guarding the entrance for the Underworld since they didn't have enough money to pay for them to go too. I hope this clears it up for you and if you're not Eleni and reading this then I am so sorry for wasting your time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

I was limping with Paul as my support, which I'm not complaining about, but it'd be kind of nice to just walk normally without the pain in my legs. We got back to the boat in a hurry, well, as fast as I could trudge.

"So where are we headed, anyway?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"We're headed to the nearest demigod camp. It's in Petalburg." Paul said.

"Oh, what for?" I asked.

"You and Ash need treatment." Drew said butting in.

"No, I'm fine." I protested.

"Oh, yeah, then walk." Paul rolled his eyes. Anger took control and I stood and took a painful step.

"Hah!" I squeaked.

"Idiot, it's kind of obvious that was painful." Paul replied. I nodded in defeat and sat back down. We went through the entrance and I didn't see Marina or Jimmy anywhere.

"Uhh, where are Jimmy and Marina?" I asked out loud.

"I think that's what we're all wondering." Paul scoffed. I reached into my pocket for my phone. I speed dialed her number. Her phone was off. I gave up calling her and just tested her 'Where r u?'

"Her phone's either turned off or she's ignoring me." I said.

"Let's go with the first thing." Leaf said.

"I'll try Jimmy." Drew whipped out his cell phone and dialed something, then put it to his ear, but after a little bit he muttered something that sounded a lot like a curse.

"His phone's off too." Drew sighed. "Let's just check the closest stores." Drew said afterword.

"Okay, let's split up in pairs. You know since of those 'things.'" Gary quoted his fingers at 'things.'

"Thanks for that Captain Obvious." Paul said. We decided that the boys had to be paired with the girls because we didn't have any experience at this kind of stuff. The pairs were: Drew and May with the north, Misty and Ash with the west, Gary and Leaf with the south, and sadly Paul and me with the east. I saw the rest of the pairs coming, but why was I paired up with the jerk? I moped in my head while we searched for Jimmy and Marina.

Hopefully we didn't find them making out or something. That'd be totally gross! I don't think Marina would do that, but I wasn't so sure about Jimmy. They seemed so, I don't know, innocent. Oh, well, I guess I don't know them **that **well. Wait, why am I thinking about this stuff? I should be searching for them!

An hour later Paul and I waited back at the Underworld entrance for the others, like we said we would. We couldn't find Jimmy and Marina in a coffee shop, an accessory boutique, at an ice cream cart, a Poke Mart, in the Pokémon Centre, and a small playground. I was really exhausted since the whole time I had to lean on Paul for support and trudge slowly to every stop. I could tell Paul was a lot angrier about it than I was. He looked like he wanted to hurry the whole time.

Actually, I went slower on purpose. It was kind of nice leaning on him. I blushed at that. I really needed new bandages. They were starting to smell and it was gray! I don't typically ever wear such a drab color. Maybe, I could go back to the Poke Mart and get some new bandages that were white. At least those are better than ripped up gray blanket pieces.

"Hey, Paul do you think we could get some bandages for my legs?" I asked pleadingly.

"We should wait until the others get back." Paul stated. I sighed. I saw Misty and Ash coming back, running.

"I'm so going to win!" Misty screamed. She burst into a full out sprint.

"No I am!" Ash sprinted just an inch in front of Misty.

"Woo, I win!" Ash cheered. Misty's face twisted into a scowl.

"I'm so going to beat you next time!" She said angrily.

"Uhh, guys?" I interrupted.

"Oh, hi, Dawn. Did you find Marina?" She asked.

"No, and I'm guessing you didn't either." I implied.

"Yeah, pretty much, so did any of the others come back yet?" She immediately asked.

"Hey, want to go with me to get new bandages? Paul won't go with me." I pouted.

"Sure. They're starting to reek anyway." Misty pinched her nose.

"Don't remind me. Let's go." I said. I held on Misty for support and we got to the Poke Mart as fast as we could-yes, I didn't pretend to be slow this time! We caused quite a lot of stares. Apparently a girl leaning on her friend for support with her cast made of a blanket isn't normal. We ignored them-well, I did. Misty kind of sent a few glares- and went straight to the first aid isle. We took the closest one we could find, paid for it, and left.

"Let's go. I bet the others are back." Misty said. I nodded and I went back with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

I stepped out of the entrance checking first, but when I saw a familiar two boys I stepped back down.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Simon said. I sadly couldn't make him stay in the Underworld.

"They're out there." I replied.

"Who?" He said stupidly.

"Them. Who else?" I sighed. I sat down ready for a long boring wait. Simon sat down next to me.

"You can still go back in the Underworld." I offered with false hope.

"I think I'm good. I would rather wait here with you than go back to my guarding post plus Adrian's going to kill me if I go back." Simon breathed.

"Who?" I asked.

"He's my brother." Simon replied.

"Are you really that scared of your own brother?" I rolled my eyes.

"If you knew him you'd know why." Simon said.

"Ugh, can't you just go back and face whatever punishment you're so scared of?" I groaned.

"Nope." Simon said stubbornly.

"Hey, that reminds me. Didn't you say he untied you?" I asked.

"Heh, about that….I kind of just got myself out." Simon said.

"Wow, do I really suck that bad at tying knots?" I said.

"Not really. At first I tried to wriggle myself out hoping you sucked at tying knots, but sadly I had to go with the next best option." I raised my eyebrow.

"Which is?" I asked curiously.

"I cut it." Simon shrugged.

"With what? I left you on a patch of flowers." At least I thought I had.

"Well, you thought wrong. You left me right by a tree, so I just hopped up and cut myself out. Your knots were tight, but the string was pretty thin." Simon explained.

"Okay, well, I know that I should buy thicker rope next time." I sighed. I leaned against the surface of a rock and closed my eyes. I was really tired. I guess I must've fallen asleep because soon I was surrounded by darkness.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Simon said interrupting my much needed rest. My eyes sprang open.

"Are they gone?" I asked.

"No, but I heard them say something about going to the demigod base in Petalburg. I say they'll be gone in a few more minutes." He said.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

"Not long. Just a few hours, I think. You're never sure in the Underworld." Simon shrugged and handed me an apple. I took it and examined it.

"Is it safe?" I questioned.

"If you mean it's from the above world, then yeah." Simon said.

"Is it poisoned?" I asked.

"Do you seriously not trust me enough to give you an apple? Here. Watch." He took a bite of his apple. I gave the apple one more check and took a bite. Delicious.

"See, was it so bad?" Simon grinned.

"Okay, whatever." I gave a small grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

I looked at the sign, _Pocket Monsters Theatre. _I went into the theatre hoping to find Jimmy and Marina. I know that Jimmy's been dying to see the _Hunger Games_. I bought a ticket and went into the theatre hoping to find a familiar hat. Looks like, Gary the amazing Oak was right once again! Jimmy and his blue haired destined to be girlfriend was sitting right next to him. I went up to Jimmy and tapped his shoulder. He looked behind and saw me. I gave him a smirk. He took Marina's hand and we exited.

"Weren't you two supposed to be guarding?" I asked.

"If you were guarding nothing then you'd be the one in my position." Jimmy replied.

"Touché." I said simply. I headed to the hot dog stand Leaf told me to meet her at. She was chewing on a half-eaten hot dog.

"Hey, let's go back." I said. She nodded. I took her hot dog and took a bite.

"Hey!" She protested. I shoved the rest of it in my mouth.

"Glad to know you have manners." She said sarcastically.

"That's why I'm the best. Let's go." I put my arm around her shoulders, which she shrugged off. We walked back to the Underworld entrance. I thanked the world for glamour because whoever thought it was a good idea to just leave a giant hole in the middle of nowhere was beyond me.

"Finally! Did you find Jimmy and Marina? Yep, so let's go! I want to go battle!" Ash said impatiently.

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's POV<strong>

I was silently having a silent debate if I should go above ground. It didn't really matter that much, but I liked my Underworld self so much better. I'm so good looking here. Oh, well. It's not like I want to see Adrian, yet. God, he's such a pain sometimes. I peeked through the exit/entrance again for the others. I'm still not exactly sure why that girl-She won't tell me her name!-was stalking or in her case spying on them.

I sighed. "Hey, Valarie? Melissa? Alex? Whatever you name is ready to go above ground?"

She nodded. "Yep, let's go, Simon. I bet you're dying to get above ground too, right?"

"Yeah, sure." I muttered. I stretched and got up. I watched her as she got up as well. She wasn't what I pictured any spy to look like. Her face was revealed, her almond shaped eyes, she wore bright colors, and she wasn't usually serious. Weird, never thought I'd be following a random stranger who I just met above. I guess that's what you call young love.

I helped the girl up and I went right after. I heard her gasp. "Simon?"

* * *

><p><strong>I was debating if I should've told you Simon's 'change' in earth, but I thought muahaha, cliffie! By the way someone has guessed my name! MelodicWaters has guessed it! I'm not telling, though! She has a slight advantage in this storyseries! Congrats! I also realize that yesterday I was supposed to update, but I was really busy working. **

**Also, Eleni. I don't mind that you're using that story idea, but make sure you try to make it original and try not to rip off any of my ideas, kay? Also I recommend making an account, so I could PM you instead of leaving you these huge messages in my story!**

**Until next time! Review!**

**~TheDisguisedFairy~**


	36. Chapter 36

**Well, I really have nothing to say, so vote on my poll, review, and read! Actually, I do. I wasn't really planning on updating so late, so really sorry for that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

**Lisa's POV**

I think I overreacted because the whole gasping thing was a little much, but when you just randomly see the annoying guy who tagged along without your permission change hair color. You're a little surprised. Although, I have to admit he looked a lot less arrogant with jet black hair-maybe a little cuter.

"Yeah, I probably should've told you, right?" He asked.

"You think?" I sighed. His hair was still in the same style and everything was the same, but the hair. Why?

"You're probably wondering why, right?" I nodded and thought a curse for letting him read my mind.

"It's simple. My brother was born with the amazing demigod powers and I was born with color changing hair." Simon shrugged.

"Do you have battling skills?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they're not as great as Adrian's." He said gloomily.

"You have some serious brother issues." I said.

"It's not always easy living in someone's shadow, but I bet you wouldn't know what that feels like." He said.

"I know what you mean, but I don't know what you feel like. Let's go." I said changing the subject. It was already night time. There was a blanket of stars in the sky, but I knew I needed to at least catch up to the others. I couldn't fail this time. I just couldn't. I started running not caring if Simon followed or not, but I heard heavy breathing and footsteps behind me, so I started to slow down. I might need to get there fast, but I couldn't be caught, either.

He was about as stealthy as an ox. I heard leaves crunching and twigs snapping as he caught up to me. I made a 'shh' motion with my fingers. He mouthed me a 'sorry' and gave me an apologetic glance. I ushered him in front of me. When I saw the others sleeping around a fire they set camp near I breathed a sigh of relief. I could finally sleep. I grabbed out my sleeping bag with Simon looking at me.

I almost groaned. Of course he didn't have a sleeping bag. I tossed him mine and I took out a Poke ball. I released out a Torchic. I honestly didn't like the appearances of its evolve forms, so I just kept it a little cutie. I honestly didn't have a thing for most fire types, so I having one was kind of rare.

I probably shouldn't have put my biggest fire types in the PC either. My Volcarona or Arcanine would be super warm right now. Why did I only have to have six fire types? And four of them are small too since I refuse to evolve them. I guess I was going to have to make do with a Torchic. Well, I guess I could also send out my Victini too. I approved of the idea since it was fall, but before I could I felt a familiar blanket wrap around me.

"If you seriously hate me so much I'll move." Simon said immediately, but quietly.

"It's fine. I just hope my mom doesn't see me." I said.

"In the middle of the forest?" He motioned to the trees surrounding us and hiding us from the others.

"Yeah, she has certain people watching for her. I'm tired, night." I changed the subject quickly before he could ask me more. I snuggled in the dark green blanket and fell asleep leaning on a tree, but I must've moved because I was leaning against something warm. I really hoped it was my Torchic and not Simon. I seriously didn't need to see this boy killed because of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

We were at the demigod camp, but it was easy. It also felt like someone was following us the whole time. I also thought for sure we'd have to battle Centaurs or something. I was really looking forward to kill something smaller than Cerberus. Hopefully not a bug, though. Those things are just so disgusting! They're creepy, crawly legs are just the worse! I just hate when one of my loose hairs fall onto my arms and it feels like a bug! I still have nightmares from those disgusting things!

Anyway, the demigod base was kind of plain. By that I mean completely not plain! There were tons of weapons everywhere, there was a huge lake for swimming, sword practices were everywhere, and there was people training with powers! This place was a tomboy's paradise.

It was so tempting to go join the others, but I knew Dawn and Ash's injuries came first. No matter how fun it'd be to go swimming or how fun it'd be to beat some novices in fights. I quietly fought my strong urges and went with the others. We passed a mini forest to a camp of about ten camps. There were people rushing out every minute with nurse hats-yes, even the guys.

I'm guessing this was the medical part of a demigod base. I wonder if all demigod bases were like this. I saw Drew talking to one of the male nurses. They looked like they were having an argument, probably about the injured 'outsider.' When I saw the pale male nurse nod we walked to a tent not really saying anything. I decided to break the silence,

"What's going on?" Curiosity and maybe excitement was the only thing I could feel right now.

"The medical force is going to heal Dawn, so no need to worry." Drew said mocking her on the last part. We entered the tent. Inside was a plain bed with white bed sheets and white covers (Clean covers), a white table with a variety of colored liquids in diverse shaped bottles (Also clean).

"Okay, so what's going to happen? Are they going to do surgery or something?" Leaf interrupted.

"Nah, most of them are in the Apollo force." Gary replied.

"Oh, but what's with the whole 'force' thing?" Leaf examined a bottle of blue liquid on a nearby white table.

"We're all assigned a force when we join. I'm part of the Dionysus force. I'm also part of the Advanced force. I'm the best of course. We're all assigned one or more forces. Most people have two, but the oldest ones usually have three unless you're a really crappy demigod, like May." Drew flicked his hair. May's face scrunched up into a scowl and glared.

"So how many forces can you be in?" Leaf questioned ignoring May.

"There's not really a limit, but most people can only get in 1 to 3. The most I've seen is 4." Gary shrugged.

"Oh." Leaf said bluntly. Gary took advantage of her simple statement and wrapped his arms around her waist. I had to roll my eyes at this. Of course knowing him for the short time I have he needs to do this in front of the injured.

"I saw that look. I know you'd be happy if Ash did this to you." He smirked.

I flushed bright red, "No, why would I? He's my friend. H-he's not my boyfriend or anything." My blush and stammer gave it away, though causing the one and only smirk that makes me want to punch arrogant boys with the same look. The smirk is an evil and sick creation, especially if it's from an arrogant person or not me.

"Uh huh." Gary said.

"Keep talking and you're going to be kissing the dirt." I said with false joy.

"Why would I do that? I could be kissing something else." Leaf blushed upon hearing this.

"Go get a room!" I said exasperated.

"Will do." Gary gave me a mock salute and dragged a tomato red Leaf out. I looked at the room again. Dawn was on the bed sleeping with Paul sitting on the edge looking as passive as ever. May and Drew were having one of their flirt fests again and I couldn't find my best guy friend anywhere. If I had a guess, Ash is either training his Pokémon or he's eating.

"Hey, lovebirds where's the mess hall, cafeteria, or whatever you call your lunch room." I said.

"Looking for Ash?" Drew said giving the smirk. I felt my eye twitch.

"That and I'm hungry." I said making an excuse.

"Whatever you say, but now that you mention it I am kind of hungry. Paul, you coming?" Paul didn't say anything and just sat there.

"I'll take that as a no." Drew opened the flap of the tent and walked towards a white building. I'm starting to think the Greeks were a little obsessed with marble, ivory, and other whitish rocks. He walked pass it and toward a large, wood cabin. Okay, not as obsessed as I thought. There were noises coming from the building. He walked passed a group of girls who batted their eyelashes flirtatiously (and disgustingly) at Drew. I took a peek at May who was clenching her fist with abnormal strength.

Drew ignored them and went straight in the wooden cabin. I instantly caught sight of the mound of food shaped like a skyscraper. Ash.

"EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT!" Was being chanted over and over as Ash continuingly stuffed his mouth with mouthfuls of food. I shouldn't have been surprised, but seriously? Does he really have to eat so much? I shrugged grabbed a plate of spaghetti, pizza, buttered buns, and other delicious foods. Honestly, traveling ten miles is exhausting! I was starved. I got forks, sauces, and I got some Root Beer.

When I tasted a forkful of the spaghetti I almost screamed, "Yum!" because it was delicious. I wonder if they put some kind of special parmesan or magic powder because it was the best spaghetti I've had in my entire life. I quickly stabbed a piece of broccoli-what, I need something healthy!-and threw it into my mouth. I was right! Best piece of broccoli in my life!

I wonder if this is how Ash tastes everything. I ate until I was stuffed, but Ash was still eating. How's that even possible?

"You know if you stare at Ash for even longer you're probably going to win an award for longest time for not blinking." Drew commented from across me. I jumped. I really hadn't notice Drew take a seat right next to me. I also didn't notice that May had joined Ash in eating large quantities of food. I dumped my white-See what I mean?-tray and put it with the other dirty and used ones.

I sighed; maybe I was starting to develop feelings for a boy (again). Hopefully this time my heart won't shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

I had finally gotten rid of the others. Now I finally have some alone time with my longest lasting girlfriend. We were sitting on a hidden hill I usually come to lose steam at. It seems I have a lot of steam cooling hills even though I hardly ever get truly angry. I realized this moment was one of the cliché moments where most people would coo at, but whatever. My arm was around Leaf's shoulders, her head leaning against my body, and my head on top of hers.

"Hey, Leaf." I said interrupting the peaceful silence.

"Yeah?" She sighed dreamily.

"I kind of have to go take um, a piss." I said ruining the moment. I heard her laugh and I could feel her roll her eyes.

"Okay, we should check on the others, anyway." I got up first and offered her my hand. She took it and dusted her white skirt off. Not exactly what you'd wear for traveling, but I'm not complaining. The skirt only went to her mid knees and she wore a green tank top one that fit her perfectly by showing off all her top curves. It's kind of ironic how she's the only girl I haven't lusted while I've dated her. Weird. Ashy boy better not be rubbing off on me.

I walked with a thoughtful mind on the way back, but I felt someone put a gag over my mouth. I didn't need to be a genius to know that there was probably some kind of sleeping gas on it. I held my breath, but some guy with a black ski mask-how cheesy-jabbed my gut with his elbow. I coughed and breathed in. Yep, sleeping gas.

I forced my eyes open, but I felt them slowly shut with a thought,

_Leaf, you better not have been captured._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm really sorry for updating on Monday, but I've been seriously busy! I had to clean up after my sister (She's a total pig!), then my cousins came right in the middle of my cleaning and I had to deal with them, and on Sunday I was out shopping and stuff, so I might update early as an apology gift! Review!<strong>

**~TheDisguisedFairy~**


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, guys I'm just barely typing this, so enjoy, vote on my poll (I added some options and let you choose 3 by the way), blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

**Leaf's POV**

My heart was beating extremely fast. Sweat was dripping down across the side of my face and my hands and feet were aching from the tightly wound ropes. I had just barely regained my consciousness, but Gary was still out. I was lying on my side in a white truck. It was hot and the only thing other than people in here was boxes. The bumpiness of the road was seriously hurting me. I sat up with extreme difficulty thanks to the stupid kidnappers, who I still don't know why they kidnapped Gary and me.

"Gary." I hissed. I inched closer to him worm-style.

"Ungh…" Gary groaned out.

"Gary!" I hissed again. I tried to bump him with my foot, but ended up kicking him. Whoops.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?" Gary said. He did the same thing as me. He did a strange wiggle fit and sat up with great effort.

"Hey, can you untie my hands?" I said in a whisper, not really knowing if the stupid people driving in the front could hear or not. I took precaution moving towards Gary while he sat straight up, so he could try to untie my hands and vice versa. I wiggled along the hot metal floor of the truck. It seemingly got hotter with every movement I made. With my hands tied behind my back I scooted closer to Gary's back. As soon as I felt out backs meet I stopped inching closer as he started to untie my hands.

Some kind of stupid robbers they were. They didn't even bother to check up on us every hour or so, but their knots were so tight! As Gary pulled on the rope it silently burned against my skin. Why was it so hot in here? Did these guys ever hear about air conditioning? I silently seethed as Gary continuingly yanked and pulled against the rope. It was getting looser, though. Or maybe it was my imagination and I just really wanted to get this rope off! My hands were slowly losing their blood circulation!

I don't know about Gary, but I really needed my precious hands! I wouldn't be able to live with pale, lifeless hands. How would I take exams! I'd fail! I couldn't do that. On the inside I was hyperventilating from either the possible loss of my hands or the current situation of being kidnapped! I'm pretty sure it was both! My felt more drops of sweat trickle down my forehead. I needed to think of something else. Okay, how about the prophecy? When we were in the Underworld I didn't have much time to think about that, so that's a good topic.

What was it again? Oh, yeah. It went something like this:

_When the foremost of the Undertakings have been fulfilled_

_The moon shall bring a mighty huntress unto the stars_

_Her trials will be hard and her decisions tough,_

_But she shall get through until the end._

_The moon shall guide you to resurrection._

_Your life you shall give up_

_Save your life by moon's full_

_Hunt with it,_

_But she shall get through until the bend._

No, the last part was 'end' not 'bend.' The problem was what in the world did this even mean? Okay, I calmed. I decided to go line by line. I thanked my memory for letting me remember this. Okay, _When the foremost of the undertakings have been fulfilled. _What was the supposed to mean. Bad plan, I might as well start with word by word. 'Foremost' meant primary, leading, etc., but those words didn't make sense, but it could mean first! The next word was 'undertakings.' That meant activities, responsibilities, tasks…..tasks! That's it!

_When the __**first **__of the __**tasks **__have been fulfilled_

I muttered a 'yes!' I would've gone on to the next line, but I felt something fall off of my hands. I brought my hands to my face as if not believing they were mine. There were red rope burns on the wrists, but other than that they were fine even the lime green nail polish I had applied on.

"If you could untie me too, then that'd be great." Gary said quietly. I dug my nails into the rope on my feet and untied the extremely tight rope. When it gave I crept almost silently-Gary apparently said I was about as silent as a hyperactive monkey, whatever-to Gary and started untying. I don't know why it seemed so hard at first, but the knots were just simple knots tied over and over tightly. Gary stretched his arms when the rope finally came off.

"That feels so good." Gary said in a normal voice. I shushed him. He gave an innocent look and started untying his feet. I crept to the most inner part of the truck and put my ear up against the….cold metal? I heard bits of conversation, "Yeah…..I…Brendan…..Shut…..We." I heard a second voice that was definitely male, "Let's…..Oh?...You…..Man."

The first one was feminine and the second was familiar. I'm pretty sure it was that Brendan guy May was talking about the first day when she and he got paired up for combinations. I racked my brain for any memories of Brendan I had. None. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to ask May as soon as we bust out. Wow, I've got quite the confidence haven't I? Gary must be slowly rubbing off on me! I dusted off residue from whatever was on the truck's flooring and went to a box. I carefully peeled off the tape on the box keeping it shut.

"Leaf, I can't open the latch. They locked it. Got any ideas?" Gary asked loudly from the back of the truck. I didn't shush him this time. My face had a wicked grin on it.

"Would explosives work?" I held up a red tube of TNT and a little round green grenade.

"That could work." Gary smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

We sent out a search party for Gary and Leaf. The last person who saw them said they went through the forest together. The only good thing about that was that they were together. Wait, is that a good thing? I shrugged and continued to look through the forest with a lone flashlight through the dark. I had to squint to see a little bit farther than the light, but it was getting to be a pain. Wait, what about Hera's peacock feather? I looked at the bracelet curiously with the flashlight's light helping me.

When I saw a little button I pressed it, but nothing happened for a bit. "This thing's rigged." I complained. Then it started to glow, really brightly. The next thing I knew it exploded, but I couldn't feel it. I was whisked away into a heavenly place. The only thing I could see was Hera. Her hair was braided neatly and she was wearing a flowing white gown. I felt an abnormal amount of confusion.

"What's going on?" I finally asked.

"Did you really think I was going to help you?" She cackled.

"I'm so confused. What's going on?" I asked.

"You're so adorable. If only Zeus accepted my offer when I told him to give you to me as an apology gift. That fool! I hope what I do next will finally teach him a lesson! All those years of having affairs with other women!" Her hands started to create some kind of glowing ball that resembled a white aura sphere. I stared at it frozen with fear.

"May, watch out!" I felt someone tackle me to safety while the glowing ball was thrown where I was just moments ago. The heavenly place dispersed and I was back in the damp and dark forest with Drew on top of me.

"Missed!" Hera cursed. "Just you wait. The next time we meet I won't miss. Until next time daughter of lightning." My heart was racing. Not only was I about to die, but Drew was on top of me. A dark blush was clearly on my face, but the dark probably covered most of it. The moon was only in a waxing crescent phase, so its glow was faint.

"Nice going, Maple. You almost died, but you didn't because you were lucky enough to have me get you to safety." Drew said smugly. I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it when I had nothing to say back. I could feel the anger in me threatening to explode. Explode. I looked at my hand. It was fine, phew. When I finally managed to say something I said lamely, "We should go find Leaf and Gary."

Drew got off of me and I silently got up. I'm not sure if it was the adrenaline pumping through me or if it were the close to death experience, but I felt content right now. I sent out my Blaziken. Its hands flared with flames causing the forest to glow.

"That's better. Blaziken, how would you like to help us find Gary and Leaf?" I asked. Blaziken nodded his head. I smiled, "C'mon let's go. We have to find them soon. I'm really tired." I yawned.

"Blaze." It responded as if saying, _"Okay!"_

"Let's go! I said energetically as if the Hera incident didn't happen just moments ago. Blaziken picked Drew and me up and jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"Hey, I never agreed to this!" Drew protested as he held on to Blaziken. I giggled at his expression.

"Oh, relax! It's not like he's going to kill you!" I joked. Drew gave me a sarcastic glance.

"Very funny." He replied. We lit up every spot we were at for the moment, brightly. I liked it. It gave the forest a nice warm glow. Out of me there was a group of random demigods looking for them-even a group of rainbow colored boys were looking-, Drew, Paul, Misty, Marina, Jimmy, and a few of the older demigods were looking. I'm kind of glad Leaf was with Gary when she went missing or else the demigods I didn't know would probably not even be looking.

My thoughts drifted to Hera. I wonder if we were ever going to meet again and if Drew was going to be there to save me again. I looked at my now bare wrist. What if Drew hadn't tackled me?

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's POV<strong>

I felt something warm on my lap. A Torchic. I was kind of hoping it were the girl (She still won't tell me her name!). Wait, there's something on my shoulder! My eyes darted to my shoulder and sleeping on it was the girl! SCORE! I almost whooped, but if I did she might elbow me again. She has rock hard elbows. I really didn't want that happening again. I'm still a little sore from the last time. I looked over on a path. I saw a white truck drive by, but then when it was almost out of my view the back exploded!

"Holy, crap! Wake up!" I shook her shoulder violently. Her eyes shot open.

"What is it? And stop that! It hurts!" She rubbed her shoulder.

"Just look!" She looked over at the exploded truck. "Oh. My. God. What'd you do?" She asked.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" I said back.

"Okay, I believe you, but what the freak happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up and that white truck started driving past us, but then the back part exploded." I said truthfully leaving out the beginning. I saw two familiar figures run toward us. I grabbed her hand, not caring if I get elbowed and the Torchic and ran to hide. She started running along with me, but I had to slow down remembering that I ran faster than most people. We even out our pace and hid behind a couple of trees a little too late.

"Was that you Simon?" Gary's voice sounded out. I didn't answer hoping he'd think it was a hallucination.

"Lisa? Was that you?" The brunette that was next to Gary asked.

"I don't know, Leaf, but we need to get out of here. I bet those guys are after us now." Gary said to the girl I figured was Leaf.

"Okay, let's hide over there." Leaf pointed to the exact trees we were hiding behind. Oh, well. I could only help for oh so long. Well, I guess I could always just jump out of the trees long enough for her to escape, but after hearing about the people Gary said were chasing I decided against it. When they came over right in front of us I wasn't surprised from the gasp. Gary mouthed me, 'later.' I nodded. I guess this little adventure I joined for fun wasn't going to be as fun anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to end this here because I have to start cleaning up after my sister. She's such a pig and refuses to clean herself and my parents blame me because I'm the oldest, so until next time! REVIEW! POLL! BYE!<strong>

**~TheDisguisedFairy~**


	38. Chapter 38

**Well, guys this is my 38th chapter! Wow, I'm almost done with this! I'm going to start the next installment (the sequel) of this sometime during the year. I also do realize that I'm considered 'late,' but about 10 or 20 chapters ago I did say I would try emphasis on TRY to update on Saturday, but if not Sunday. I've been busy drawing. Yes, I know how dare I? Well, I did it easily! So I updated a little late. Deal with it! At least I'm not, like a month late!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

**Lisa's POV**

Dang it! Of course, I had to be caught! Oh, well at least they don't know why I'm here. I just had to think of an excuse before we found a safe place. A bush was not a safe one, neither was a tree. I couldn't go to the camp, but what choice did I have? Okay, I was currently hiding behind a bush with a stalker and two people I barely knew, not that I knew the stalker that well either.

I sighed. The camp was the only choice, but I couldn't exactly bring it up. That would be too obvious, but what if I get someone else to bring it up?

"Hey, is there somewhere safer than I don't know a bush?" I whispered.

"Yeah, but it's kind of far away." Leaf pointed to where smoke was coming from.

"Okay, then let's hope we can get there." I replied.

"Actually, let's hope those crappy kidnappers can't find us." Gary said. Simon remained silent.

"Okay? Shall we go?" I waved over to the next possible hiding spot. A big gray rock. Gary did a barrel roll over causing an eye roll from me, Leaf looked to her left and right and just walked over, Simon did the same, and I stealthily crept over. We had silent exchanges and over and over we went from new hiding spots. After about the first ten I started to think there might not even be people looking, but I just went with it.

During about the fifth one I accidently twisted my ankle by being the total klutz I am, but I just gritted my teeth and did a sort of trudge through the woods, but I still managed to be quieter than Leaf. I could distantly see the smoke, though. I jumped when a hand brushed on my arm. It was Simon-of course.

"Need help?" He motioned toward my now throbbing ankle. I didn't reply, but he took my arm and put it around his shoulder anyway. It was sweet and all, but cliché things weren't exactly my thing in the face of hide and run. I also didn't feel my heart beat faster or a brush on my face. To me he was this random stranger I barely knew, but grew sort of-the VERY slightest-fond of in the sort period of time. I guess he was my friend?

With Simon as support I walked faster, but I could tell he was slightly agitated. I gave him an apologetic look, but when he saw my face he immediately put up a brave face. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

We walked-or in my case trudged-through the dark forest with the snapping of twigs or the skittering of creatures in the night. It was slightly breezy, but I didn't mind. I sort of liked the cold better than the hot. I then remembered my Torchic. I looked on the ground, but the little thing was nowhere to be found. I twisted away from Simon's grasp, but when I saw the little baby chicken in his arms I sighed. I grabbed out my Poke ball for Torchic and returned her.

It was so like me to forget things in the middle of a crisis and then suddenly remember. Luckily for me there's usually someone who does remember and helps me. For some reason out of nowhere I had a sudden craving for kettle corn. Weird. Before I knew it we were at the camp and it seemed like a short time for me since I was fighting my strange urge of kettle corn the rest of the way.

I killed my train of thoughts and looked around me. I was near a party of tents and demigods in nurse outfits. Oh, great. The medical people and the injured! That's just awesome since I sort of have a fear of body parts, blood, and you know the other things that all seemed to be doctor related. I was following Leaf, Gary, and Simon to a certain tent. I wasn't exactly sure who was in there, but I had a pretty good guess. Thankfully and I mean thankfully, no one was performing any surgery of any kind.

My stomach rumbled and I flushed, "Um, I think I'm a little hungry."

"You think? Lucky for you I am too, so follow me to the mess hall." Gary led us to a wooden cabin that looked like it was made for sleeping and not eating. It gave a warm glow and gave wafts of different foods. I floated toward the cabin, like those old cartoons where there's a pie cooling and the cartoon would float in the air towards the pie. I probably didn't float through the air, but you get the point.

"Hey, Lisa, I finally figured out your name!" Simon said excitedly. Yay.

"Yay." I said unenthusiastically. We walked in to see only demigods I couldn't recognize. I grabbed a tray and went to go some victuals.

_Please let there be kettle corn!_

There was! Not only that, but there was cheese, chocolate, mint, and some others I really didn't want to find out. I grabbed a small bowl of caramel popcorn, a strawberry and kiwi smoothie, and a tray of meat-free spaghetti because even though I'm a huntress I still was a vegetarian. Ironic, huh? I wonder if we could eat outside. I shrugged. It's not like I lived here or anything. I walked out into the breezy night. I wasn't surprised to hear footsteps and even less when Simon sat down right next to me on the cold hard dirt.

"I still know your name, Li-sa." He put extra emphasis when he said my name. I swear sometimes he's sweet and half the time he's a complete weirdo.

"Uh huh. That's nice." I rolled my eyes. This was still better than being interviewed. I was still waiting for that too. Speak of the devil. Leaf had just barely walked out of the door, probably looking for me.

"Hey, can I talk to you for like, a minute?" Leaf asked directly at me as if ignoring Simon. I nodded. I handed Simon my food and went with her with no complaint from Simon. We walked to a more secluded part of the demigod base and I leaned against a building while Leaf gave a calm expression. I almost fell when she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you dating Simon? Ahh! I already can see your wedding! If only Dawn were here with me! She and I would design you the perfect wedding and get you the perfect dress, the perfect color, black really suits you…." Leaf droned on and on and I might've lost interest.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" I blurted out. I almost regretted it, but hearing about a wedding involving me was a little weird.

"Oh, yeah! Why are you here?" She stopped her whirlwind of words, yay!

"I need to talk to May. I need her to join a little group I like to call H.A." I said vaguely.

"What's that?" Leaf asked immediately.

"How about I explain a little more. I'm a huntress for Artemis. I don't know why, but she told me that I needed to recruit May into the group." I shrugged.

"That doesn't explain much, but if that's the case are you a demigod or are you a normal person, like the one I thought I was for all of my life?" She asked. Man, this girl was just full of questions wasn't she?

"I'm the daughter of Iris, the goddess of rainbows." I lied.

"You're lying. There's no way Artemis the goddess of the hunt would send a daughter of Iris just to get May for recruitment. Who's your real god parent?" Leaf asked (again!). God, she was smart!

"Fine, I'm the daughter of Artemis." I really didn't want to explain this story, but I guess I had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

My phone had buzzed-I should've turned it to silent, but I forgot to-with a text from Gary saying he was safe. That idiot, I had been looking for him for like, an hour. Well, that's time I'm never getting back. My thoughts drifted to May. She was drawing gods to her like, fish to bait. Weird expression, I know, but it was the only one I could think of.

First, Dionysus-sadly, my dad-and now it was Hera, the goddess of marriage. That was the mystery I couldn't solve. I decided that was a tomorrow problem and walked inside the advanced force's tent. Inside were four identical bunk beds with white sheets and covers. Each bed had a wooden drawer and closet next to it. We only used three of the bunk beds, but in case more get ranked up to advanced they put it there pre-prep. The only thing that you could be yourself in was what you wore or what you kept in your drawers. I didn't really ever put anything on my drawer or closest because of fan girls, but every day I've been here there was strangely a new bouquet of roses every day. Today there was a pink and yellow bouquet of roses. I looked at the card attached to it.

_From your secret admirer_

There was a shock. Of course it was a secret admirer. Most girls didn't even have enough courage to put their names on the bouquets. Even if they did I probably wouldn't care if it was them. I never even had a girlfriend. Hopefully no one ever finds out except for the few exceptions I like to call friends. Not friends more like best friends. I learned a long time ago that not everyone is as nice as they seem.

I grabbed my bag with my clothes and other necessities in it and took out my PJ's. A black shirt with black shorts. I hopped into my bed and practically collapsed into sleep the moment I hit the bed.

I woke up to find the rest of them in bed too. Well, except for Paul. I'm pretty sure he was with Dawn. And for third degree burns you'd think Ash wouldn't be able to sleep so well. His arms were wrapped up in white bandages and he was snoring, loudly. Gary was murmuring something about Leaf and Jimmy was hugging his snow white pillow. I smirked. I went outside into the kitchen and grabbed some Tomato berries-the spiciest berries known. I blended it in a blender and put it in four cups.

I sneakily crept back into the tent and went to Gary first. I put three on a nearby (Gary's) drawer. I took out a Poke ball and released Roserade and asked her to pour a cup into Jimmy's mouth. She smirked and nodded. I started slowly pouring it into Gary's slightly open mouth. I watched as his face turned red and jump out of bed. I held back a grin as he jumped out of his bed and to the showers, probably. He was yelling something about water on the way. I could hear Jimmy screaming for his mommy and Ash; he was still sleeping…

I crept over to his bed and just dumped the lava red liquid into his wide open mouth. I saw his face go from tan to red with tears streaming down his face.

"HOT! HOLY COWS SIZZLING ON A GRILL! MY MOUTH IS HOTTER THAN THE DEVIL'S ARMPIT!" Ash jumped from his bed and headed in the same direction Gary ran. I would've laughed, but this escaped my mouth, "Devil's armpit?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys this is how I'm going to end my chapter. By the way the expression, "it's hotter than the devil's armpit" came from my brother and now he and I use it whenever it's really hot, so I'm really sorry updating on Tuesday. I was kind of hoping I would've updated sooner, but end of the year testing is a pain in the butt, so REVIEW cause this girl is out! PEACE! Also keep in mind that Artemis is a virgin goddess. Okay, this time for real! PEACE!<strong>

**~TheDisguisedFairy~**

**(Thinking of changing it (again)).**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Marina's POV**

Gary had told me Lisa was here, so I decided to find out for myself. I was at the camp, but I really didn't have a single clue to where she was. The only thing I knew about her was she was kind of a down to earth person. At least that's what I think. I tried the mess hall, but I grabbed an apple on the way out, the guest room that was 'reserved' for us, and lastly the forest. I gave up after a while.

I was exhausted. All this demigod and god stuff was way too overwhelming! I walked to the guest room and flopped on the plain white bed. I don't really get why everything in here was white, but at least I knew it was clean and not covered in blood. May was somehow still asleep and snoring, quite loudly to be specific. I got up and went to the communal bathroom, which was a little disturbing to me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. There were a few scratches here and there, but other than that I was fine.

I took my lip gloss out of my white skinny jeans. I twisted the cap and applied the cotton candy flavored gloss on. I then took out my mascara that was strangely colored 'blackest black' and applied a thick layer onto my top lashes. I took a look at my reflection again. A teal tank top with a thin white cardigan over it and I was clean. Perfect.

"Who are you?" A snobbish tone scoffed. I looked over and saw a girl about my age with light brown hair, just a shade lighter than May's. She was wearing everything designer. If this girl didn't have a scary vibe to her then she'd be Dawn. She was wearing a spaghetti strap black dress that went her mid-ankles, a furry pink jacket on top, black flats, a silver necklace with the initials 'VD,' a charm bracelet with heart charms, a black coin purse with a silver chain, and her hair was curled perfectly around her perfect face. Her gray eyes gave a 'back off!' signal, though.

"Um, I'm Marina. You?" I asked in a friendly tone. She took out a ruby red tube of lipstick and put about 10 layers on before answering.

"I'm Veronica Dixon, part of the Aphrodite force, you?" She said it in an almighty way.

"I'm not part of any force. I guess I would be in Apollo, though." I answered truthfully.

"Oh, you're an outsider. How pleasant, so who's the moron who brought you here?" This time she took a black tube of mascara out and started putting it on her already thick eyelashes.

"That's not nice! They aren't morons either!" I retorted. I was usually calm, but she just gave off a bad vibe that made you want to bite her perfectly sculpted head off.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such an unmannered one aren't you? If you aren't going to tell me you might as well just leave. As you can see I need to reapply my makeup already. It's been an hour already. I can't go outside looking like a hobo in totally chic clothes." She flipped back her long hair and took a look at her manicured black nails. I calmed myself down. Violence is NEVER the answer. No matter how much you wanted it.

"I was brought here by Jimmy, Drew, Paul, Gary, and Ash. Do you know them?" I asked calmly.

"Know them? They're practically legends here. Are they here? I got to make sure I look good first. You. Mary, get out of my sight! Can't you see my makeup's already falling off? Look at that! That eyelash doesn't even have mascara on! Get out! NOW!" She gave me a shove and before I knew it I was kicked out of a bathroom by a vicious, little brat. Her stupid sentences made no sense since any creature could take a sniff and find her from a continent away. She practically bathed in her gingerbread perfume that smelled more like vomit because of her ridiculous amount of makeup!

I was practically seething! All those years of yoga were breaking away in one bathroom break. I took out one of my Poke balls. My precious Misdreavous. I took her out and hugged her.

"Little Miss, want to go take a walk or in your case float around the park?" I giggled. She was already making me feel better already!

"Mis." She nodded and to the forest we went.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

This was how last night went:

_Okay, so the fact that the person across me is Artemis' daughter made no sense. She was a goddess that despised men. My brain tried to figure out a reasonable way, but it wasn't possible. No matter what I did it didn't make any sense!_

"_Um, Leaf? Is your brain going to explode or something? Or do you want me to explain?" Lisa asked nervously. I probably did look like I was freaking out. I stopped doing what I was doing and nodded._

"_Okay, so one day Artemis was watching a demigod camp. She saw how Apollo's children had so many of his attributes, how Aphrodite's children were so attractive, and Athena's were natural geniuses. Artemis had her group of huntresses, but she yearned for her own child, so she tried to figure out a way to stay a virgin goddess without dating a wretched male. Her words not mine. It took her years to find a way, but she did it. It was completely disgusting, but she did it." Lisa took a pause here and shuddered._

"_She secretly drew her own blood and went down to visit a pregnant mortal with dyslexia. Artemis asked if she would drink it, but of course she declined without fully aware of what it was. Artemis grew angry and every day she would secretly put five drops of her blood in her food for nine months. When the baby was born the baby had slightly shimmered skin and the dyslexic mortal knew her baby was a demigod." Lisa finished. I had a feeling she was hiding more, but I let it go._

"_That's so disturbing and disgusting and why did the woman have to be dyslexic?" I asked immediately._

"_For some reason anyone born with dyslexia, schizophrenia, and other diseases that mess with the brain and eyes gives the sight to mortals, thankfully I wasn't born with any health problems." Lisa explained._

"_Okay, well how about you come to the tent I share with my friends? We've got an extra two beds." I tempted._

"_That sounds tempting, but I'm going to take your offer on that. I don't exactly want to sleep on the floor." Lisa said. We walked back to the campsite in the dark, but when we got to the camp Lisa told me she had to go get something. I told her to hurry and went inside completely exhausted from my kidnapping._

I woke up and saw Lisa sleeping on one of the extra beds with a bag lying lazily on the ground next to her with a bow and a quiver of arrows hanging out. Looks, like she got what she needed. I guess she was an archer, like Marina. I wonder if I was meant to be an archer. I shrugged. Maybe I'll try later.

My mind thought back to the conversation last night. When she said huntress that made the gears in my brain go crazy, where did I hear that word? The prophecy!

_When the foremost of the Undertakings have been fulfilled_

_The moon shall bring a mighty __**huntress**__ unto the stars_

_Her trials will be hard and her decisions tough,_

_But she shall get through until the end._

_The moon shall guide you to resurrection._

_Your life you shall give up_

_Save your life by moon's full_

_Hunt with it,_

_But she shall get through until the end._

Did the prophecy have to do with Lisa too?

_The moon shall bring a mighty huntress unto the stars. _How about I replace it with Lisa?

_The moon shall bring Lisa unto the stars. _It sounded lame, but it was nighttime! Stars! Huntress! My brain and I did a victory dance! Who could sleep when you're this close to figuring out the prophecy?

'_Just the rest left.' _I thought, but everything was coming into place. I thought about everything Lisa's already told me that had to do with May, but that was only one thing. She needed May to join Artemis' group of huntresses…

I went over the prophecy over and over. Her joining perfectly fit the words, but my mind didn't want to believe it. NO! It practically screamed the word at me. May just couldn't join the group. She was one of my friends and I wasn't about to give her up. Maybe I was wrong! Maybe I was just over thinking it, but the line _'Your life you shall give up' _doesn't sound promising, either, but that could also mean anything, like giving up the life you have now and joining the hunters…

I almost screamed! I decided to not think about the prophecy anymore unless I could have more clues, but Lisa showing up right after our first task wasn't promising me any chance of me being wrong. For once in my life I hoped I was wrong with all my heart. I got out of bed and changed into clean clothes. A thin green V-neck sweater, light wash blue jeans, brown boots that went up to my mid-knee, and my hair was brushed straight down.

I decided to go light on the makeup and find Marina, who for some reason thought it was actually human possible to get up early, which she proved pretty much every day. Maybe she could help me with the prophecy.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

I got up and went to shower and change. I got out of the shower and changed into a black tank top with lace trimmings, a black and white plaid shirt over it, white jeans, black converse, a Pegasus necklace, and a charm bracelet with the initials, 'HA,' which stood for 'Hunters of Artemis,' but it ironically spelled 'Ha.'

As soon as I left the bathroom I was greeted by none other than my stalker, Simon.

"Hey, Simon." I greeted.

"Hey, didn't see you there, Li-sa." He said putting emphasis on my name again for some odd reason.

"Are you always going to say my name like that?" I asked.

"Yep, or until it gets boring, so what's up?" He was in a purple shirt and some baggy dark jeans. Usually a guy couldn't pull purple off, but I guess he and Drew were exceptions.

"I'm wondering if I can go get some food since I didn't get to eat yesterday." I raked my fingers through my hair in case of tangles.

"Oh, yeah. You completely ditched me! You better have an apology ready for me." He said immediately.

"Okay, I'm sorry for ditching you. Now can we go get some food?" It felt like my stomach was eating itself!

"Okay, apology accepted, but only because I'm going to make you give me a decent apology after breakfast." Simon said.

"You can try, but good luck. Hey, where did you sleep?" I asked suddenly.

"The Hades force. I swear everyone in there's like Paul and my brother. Complete bores! It's why I prefer Drew, Gary, Ash, and Jimmy over them any day, but I'm sort of related to those Goths, so whatever." He shrugged. I walked inside the cafeteria again. I grabbed a plate of hash browns and chocolate chip pancakes with white and milk chocolate for the chocolate chips. For a beverage I grabbed a strawberry-kiwi smoothie I've been craving since yesterday.

I saw Marina and Leaf sitting down and went to join them.

"Lisa! You are here! I thought they were pranking me or something. Wait, why are you here? Who's the guy?" Marina asked rapidly. I gave her a quick explanation of what I told Leaf.

"That's so weird. Wait, what about the guy?" Marina asked again.

"You don't know him? How come Leaf knew?" I asked.

"Marina and Jimmy were supposed to be on watch duty, but ditched their positions and went to see a movie." Leaf quickly explained.

"I can see why." Marina gave Leaf an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Wait, why does Simon have black hair? Did he dye it?" Leaf asked.

"Nope, I was born with awesome hair that changes colors, jealous?" He said conceitedly.

"Not really. I think I would die if my hair constantly changed colors." Leaf said admittedly.

"Me too. Could you really imagine me with blond hair?" I joked.

"Okay, point taken, but it just proves that I look great with whatever hair color."

"No one ever said you were attractive." Leaf retorted.

"Yeah, but you were all thinking it." He gave us a creeper smile.

"You." Marina said giving the next word to me.

"Freaking." I said and motioned toward Leaf.

"Wish." She finished.

"Okay, so maybe you guys weren't thinking of it. Okay, so where's everyone else? I think Drew's training like the egomaniac he is, Ash is sleeping, Paul's probably sulking for whatever reason, Gary's being a pervert, and Jimmy's probably sleeping too. At least that's what I think." Simon hypothesized.

* * *

><p>After lunch I decided to do a little exploring, but of course Simon had to follow me too.<p>

"Okay, back to our subject! You should give me a kiss as an apology." Simon smirked.

"That's not a good idea." I said immediately. He didn't listen and gave me a light peck. My eyes widened. This is so bad! I need to go get help!

"Simon, you shouldn't have done that! You're going to lose your memory!" I shook my head. Stupid people should try listening next time!

* * *

><p><strong>This is where I shall end! Review! I might also be posting the first chapter of The Models of Petalburg as a little teaser for the story until summer, so Review cause I'm going to work! BYE!<strong>

**~TheDisguisedFairy~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Honestly, I've been so addicted to Kodocha that I've just barely started typing this today (5/12/12). Well, you guys can blame my friend for that and I will stop delaying you, so read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

**Lisa's POV**

I was biting my lip and pacing back and forth. God, this was so bad! I could do that, but that would probably get him killed, but is there some other way? God, why didn't he just listen! The idiot! I sighed. I went to go find whoever I could possibly know with a teen that currently had a baby's brain.

"LEAF! MARINA! MAY! PEOPLE! DOGS! SCERMA! KIA!" The last part was actually just something random. I'm not even sure if those were words, oh, well. That's when it hit me. They were probably still in the mess hall or whatever. I ran quickly back. I really hate running! Stupid running! Why does it have to exist?

The whole time Simon was giving me a puzzled look. Of course that was to be expected since he had a baby's brain. "LEAF! MARINA! UGH, someone just show the FREAK up!" I screamed.

When I saw light blue hair and long straight brown hair I almost attacked them. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "YOU GUYS WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

I guess I might've been louder than I thought because they gave me strange looks and I was catching quite the bit of attention. Leaf and Marina gave me questionable looks, but they came over anyway.

"Um, what is it?" Leaf asked.

"Well, Simon kind of lost his memory." I said nervously biting my lip.

"He sort of lost his memory? What do you mean by that?" Marina carefully examined Simon, which really wasn't necessary since his brain was poo and his physical appearance wasn't really affected. He did have a passive expression, though. After a bit Marina sighed.

"Yep, I have no idea who this is." Marina shrugged.

"Okay, well, he lost his memory for being stupid, sorry. He hasn't talked this whole time, so I'm guessing he really doesn't know anything." As if being on cue Simon started crying, like a, well, baby.

"Lisa, that is so your problem." Leaf scooted me closer to the crying boy. I rubbed the back of my head. I gave him a pat on the head and that seemed to quiet him down for the moment.

"There we go! Problem fixed. Okay, so does anyone know how to break a curse that involves permanent amnesia?" I asked casually.

"Um, not really." Marina and Leaf shook their heads. I sighed. Didn't think so.

"Okay, but maybe it'll help if I tell you about this little curse. The first kiss causes permanent amnesia, the second kiss summons dear ol' Artemis, and the third kiss brings the memories back. You know, now that I think about it I don't really think it's likely for the third one. Artemis pretty much despises all boys except for Apollo. He is her twin after all. I haven't really cared about this curse since I've never crushed on someone, so it was never a problem until now. I don't even like the boy." I rolled my eyes.

"So you mean he kissed you?" Leaf contemplated for a moment, but then smirked.

"I just knew he liked you!" She squealed while I gave her a questionable look. Marina gave a fake cough to interrupt her squealing.

Leaf regained her composure before saying, "Heh, sorry. I got a little excited, so is there any other way to get back that goofball's memories?" Leaf pointed her thumb towards Simon, who I could rename Ballswick if I wanted to. I pondered over the question, but I couldn't come up with anything else. Well, I guess we could always just ask the Fates, who shared one eyeball…

I shuddered. Maybe, Simon could just stay brainless. I almost smacked myself. That wasn't the solution at all! Finally I suggested, "We could ask the Fates."

"You mean those three ladies named Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos?" Leaf asked immediately.

"I don't really know what their names were, but sure?" I said it in more of a question than an answer. I seriously didn't pay much attention to these creeps, but they did control the lives of people, including mine. I might be Artemis's daughter, but when I joined the huntresses she for some reason couldn't make me immortal. When I turn 20 I'll no longer be part of her little group because I've aged too much.

"Okay, so do you know where they are?" Leaf asked.

"No clue, so I guess that's not going to happen. Well, I could always kiss him again, but I'm pretty sure that Artemis will just kill him before I could give the third, so I guess he's going to have poo brain until we figure it out." I decided.

"Hmm, well, okay, but right after the tasks we're getting back his memory and keeping May." She said stubbornly.

"If you must know I can't force May to join. She has to go willingly." I explained.

"Oh, that's a relief." Leaf sighed. Marina had been silent for a while now, but she finally said,

"You're here to take May away." Normally, I would've laughed because she rhymed, but I'm pretty sure this wasn't the time to crack up.

"Sort of. I came here to see if May would join the huntresses, but I'm not sure why." I shrugged. I hadn't really given it much thought considering I've been stalked by some kid who lost his memory because of me.

"But May will never want to join. She's too sweet to just leave her friends in the dust." Leaf said.

"I guess not, but everyone we've tried to recruit so far has said yes." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I woke up sneezing like crazy! Had someone been talking about me? I shrugged and went to change. It was already the afternoon! We needed to hurry or else I'll never finish those tasks! A devastating two months had passed! Apparently the time goes by pretty quick in the Underworld! I swear it only felt like two days at most!

I went to go shower and change, but the bathroom was locked. I started jiggling it then knocking on it.

"Stop that would you! Don't you know I need to concentrate on putting on makeup?" I venomous voice screeched back.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, but I need to use the bathroom real quick, 'kay?" I asked hopefully, but I could feel my anger rising in me already.

"Why don't you use the boys' bathroom? I bet the guys will get a real kick out of that!" The venomous voice yelled back once again. That's it! My anger got the better of me and I kind of kicked the door open.

"Hey! You almost made me smear my lip gloss! I'm almost at the hundredth layer! Do you know what would've happened if I had to start over? By the way who are you and who bought that ridiculous shirt? A Psyduck?" She snorted. I got a look at her. Sure she was pretty beyond all reason, but I really wanted to strangle the layers of makeup right off of her! I then took a look at my PJ's. A white shirt with a Torchic and red shorts. Was it really a crime to wear pajamas that my mother bought me?

"I swear you're almost as annoying as Drew, but I'm going to let it slide because I really want some food right now." I ran into the shower and lather, rinsed, and repeated before I got dressed in my red shirt, black shorts, and white skirt that I typically wore.

I heard stomping half way through my shower, but ignored it. When I put my clothes on I realized they were kind of dirty (rips and mud included) and had to take them off. I changed into a white tank top with a red jacket that ironically had black ink making a rose design. I put on black jeans with my favorite red bandana and rushed out for some food.

Before I could even get there, I found Leaf, Marina, and Lisa. Why's Lisa here? I'm so confused. Did she come here while I was sleeping, but isn't this a demigod camp? Does that mean she's a demigod? Oh, well one way to find out. I marched straight up to them and said,

"Hi, guys!"

"Hey, May. Did you finally wake up?" Leaf asked.

"Yep! I dreamt of pancakes." I lied. I actually dreamt of not completing the tasks on time and everyone turned to stone. I was just sitting there doing nothing. I woke up in the middle of the night and I saw someone crawl into a bed, but I thought it was my imagination and went to sleeping. That time I dreamt of something odd. A key. A really small rusted key with an old chain looped through it. I was wearing it and then my dream ended.

"Oh, that's good." Leaf gave me a worried look. Looks like my lie failed.

"Why's Lisa here?" I changed the subject. My dream was still a mystery to me and I didn't want to talk about it yet, especially the last one. That one made no sense.

"Oh, she's a demigod." She said bluntly, but I felt she wasn't telling me something. Weird.

"Okay, want to get some food? I'm really hungry!" I suggested.

"Um, I already ate, but we'll go with you, right girls?" Leaf replied.

"Sure." Lisa agreed.

"Okay." Marina said.

"Yay, c'mon! I want food!" I took them by their wrists and dragged them to the scent of food. It was empty. I guess I slept passed breakfast too. Well, except for Ash…

"Ash! There's no way you're going to beat me this time!" I yelled across the room. I started stacking food on my tray like there was no tomorrow. I carefully made my way to Ash and started eating. I guess I didn't need Leaf, Marina, and Lisa for eating after all.

Well, after I finished eating-They actually ran out of food and kicked Ash and I out-I dragged Ash, Lisa, Leaf, and Marina out with me to visit Dawn. I then remembered that Paul was there too. You know he actually kind of creeps me out. I hope Dawn never finds that out. She would kill me just trying to get me to actually think he was a decent boyfriend for her.

We went to the tent, but apparently the doctors say her injuries were strange and had to be examined. I also may have lost my temper a little by yelling at them to tell me where she was, but apparently they wouldn't let me see her. They also told me they had to make a purple haired kid get out.

Marina, Leaf, and Lisa left after that and Ash said he had to find Misty and ask her to swim or something. I was deserted. I was surprised when a face popped right in front of me though. I almost screamed. I actually did scream…

"Ah, who are you and why in the world did you scare me?" I had jumped from where I was standing to a few feet away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just looked lonely and I thought you could use the company." She apologized.

"It's okay. By the way my name's May. You?" I greeted.

"I'm Felicity, but my friends call me Fliss." She greeted back. I finally noticed her appearance. She had a lot of scratches and bruises across her face. She had soft gray eyes, mid-length brown hair that was cut straight on the bottom; she had a black shirt, a white jacket, and a pair of white jeans.

"What happened to your face?" I blurted out. Her gray eyes widened, but relaxed almost as fast it was shown.

"You don't know? Figures, you must be new. No wonder you're actually talking to me." She grumbled and kicked some dirt lying close to her mud-stained black boots.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I talk to you?" She seemed so nice, though.

"I'm an outcast, you see? Apparently, if your dad betrays a god, his children are shunned as well." She frowned.

"What'd he do?" I asked immediately. If I had longer, straighter hair and a perverted boyfriend then I'd be Leaf right now.

"He got a god addicted to demon drugs." She said bitterly. I felt kind of awkward, but I finally noticed her neck, the same rusty key I'd seen in my dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I could apologize like I usually do, but this is probably going to happen more often since I always start panicking about not finishing my story because typing in the morning and afternoon is painful, so nighttime is my typing time. It gives me inspiration, so REVIEW!<strong>

**~TheDisguisedFairy~**


	41. Chapter 41

**Wow, for once I'm actually starting a chapter early! Hopefully, I actually finish on time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

**Drew's POV**

"Roselia, use solarbeam!" I directed. The rose Pokémon's hands started glowing and when it was ready it twirled on the ground while shooting the bright, yellow beam at the sky creating a sort of wavy beam instead of a straight one.

"Okay, now use petal dance! I smirked. My forehead was plastered with beads of sweat from the intense training I've been doing despite the crisp fall air being slightly breezy. Roselia stopped using solarbeam with one of her flower buds and used petal dance at the sky with her free red hand. The petal dance circled the solarbeam creating a yellow beam imbedded with elegant pink rose petals.

"Okay, now use stun spore!" Roselia stopped twirling and emitted shiny yellow powder that sprinkled all over the petal beam (solarbeam and petal dance combined) giving it a dazzling glow while scattering the powder all over the ground.

Roselia stopped swirling with swirled eyes and unbalanced. I kept my calm, but I was slightly angry at my most prized Pokémon. "Roselia, that's enough training for today. Get some rest and we'll try it again tomorrow."

I took out my poke ball and shot the red beam at her. Before I did, though, she gave me a guilty look, which made my stomach lurch. I sighed; maybe there was a certain brunette with a feisty temper to annoy. Not because I liked her or anything, of course, but for the fun of it.

The ground was covered with fallen leaves that were decaying by the brownness on them. I heard crunching noises caused by my foot as I walked past the cool autumn morning. My hair was being blown by the wind, which was bothering me, badly. I saw May and a pale, skinny girl I recognized as the daughter of Kane, Felicity.

What was Maple doing with her? Curiosity got the best of me and I started eavesdropping on their conversation. I stayed behind trees, bushes, and other natural things to hear snippets of the conversation.

"So why are you here? You don't typically see outsiders here unless there's a reason." Felicity said happily.

"I already told you right? I'm here because of those weird 5 tasks. I'm also here because two of my friends are injured, but one of them isn't an outsider, but he's recovered and the one that is an outsider is really injured with this poison stuff." I couldn't believe she just told that to a complete stranger. Well, I guess that's May for you…

She was certainly an interesting one. I decided to stalk the daughter of Kane and the feistiest, klutzy, strange, and innocent girl. I was in my black shirt; purple vest on top, and my light green jeans, so blending in wasn't exactly an option. Luckily, for me, though, May was the densest person in the world. She probably couldn't tell the difference between a chicken and a brick.

The leaves beneath me crunched as I carefully stepped through the forest. May and Felicity were talking about the most stupid things, like shoes, shopping, clothes, and whatnot. It was boring me to death because for a second I thought eating my hand sounded like fun. How juvenile! I flicked my hair out of habit and watched the two girls. Maybe, one more than the other…

One sentence did catch my eye, though, "Fliss, what god did your dad drug?"

Drugs? Was that why Kane got locked up? I thought he tried to do one of those cliché plans, like ruling the world. Some hero I am. I didn't even bother to look up what he did wrong. For all I know, he could be completely innocent. Too bad he looks like a demented squirrel.

Felicity didn't look anything like Kane, though. Kane had white blond hair, a cold expression, and he was tall. 8 feet tall to be specific. Felicity was about 5 feet tall. She had a worried expression and brown hair, but the thing that didn't match up was that meant Kane had to have dated a goddess, which was still unknown. Felicity didn't show any of the gods' talents, so she's had to stay in the guest tents for as long as I could remember.

Man, if anyone knew I knew any of this, they'd think I was a major stalker. Well, news to everyone, Drew Hayden is not a stalker. I just made it a simple goal to know which force everyone belonged to. Was it such a crime?

I flicked my hair once again out of habit and continued to hear them drone on and on. This was seriously cramping my style, so I decided to go out into the opening. You know, after I came up with an excuse of course. I couldn't possibly let them know about me observing them.

"Hey, May, who's that you're talking to?" I said casually. May gave me a surprised look.

"This is Felicity, but she prefers Fliss." May introduced, even though I really did know who she was. Too bad I wasn't going to let her know that. Felicity's face was bright red, like May's when she got angry. Well, May's looked angry while Felicity's looked embarrassed.

"Well, then pleasure to meet you Felicity. I'm not sure why you're talking to someone as dense as May,"-May gave a glare-"but you really should try making friends with much more talented people who don't eat like pigs." I smirked and flipped my hair.

"Hey!" May's face scrunched up angrily. She was just too entertaining. I saw Felicity in the corner of my eye. She looked uncomfortable.

"Um, guys? It's not good to, uh, you know, fight?" Felicity said nervously. I smirked while May blushed.

"I wasn't fighting. I was just stating the facts." I said smugly.

"Why you little…piece…of…" May clamped her mouth before she could say the next word, which was probably a cuss.

"Tsk. Tsk. It's not nice to swear, Maple." I wiggled my finger.

"Why you…! Fliss, come on! We're going since Drew's being a jerk!" May grabbed Felicity by the wrist and dragged her to who knows where. I smirked. May was just too entertaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I woke up with an oxygen mask over my mouth. What in the world had happened? The memories slowly came back to me and I remembered Grizela exploding into a million disgusting pieces. I shuddered, but I couldn't. My whole body was numb and sore. My vision was fine, but all I could see was a white ceiling of a building. I'm guessing I was in a hospital or something.

I used an unnecessary amount of force to lift my head up. My whole body was bandaged and Paul was sleeping in a chair with his head on the same bed…

Did he really stay here all night? How sweet! If I could move I would do some kind of happy dance. Hm, I wonder if anyone changed my clothes. If so, then hopefully they were all females! I really couldn't look at anyone the same way again if it were a guy. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't force myself up. Instead I sort of made a grunting noise, waking up Paul.

"You know you shouldn't be moving, right? The fact that you're awake is amazing." Paul snorted. Even when I'm a mummy he still makes it a mission to annoy me! How irritating can he be? But still, he stayed with me the whole time, so that means he cares, right?

"Okay, thanks. For staying, I mean." I lay back down, but a moment later I heard the door burst open. My friends. Leaf, Marina, May, Misty, and an unknown girl…

"Dawn, you're awake!" Leaf smiled with tears threatening to spill in her eyes. I looked at May and Misty. They looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"What are you two laughing at?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just look like a mummy!" Misty started giggling.

"I'd like to see you guys pull this off." I joked.

"Really, because I think you'd prefer this." May held out my favorite pink and black dress.

"You guys are so mean! You're just trying to torture me aren't you?" I complained.

"Oh, relax! The doctor's said you could wear it as long as you keep wearing the bandages on your legs." Marina soothed.

"Really, that's awesome! I can finally take these ugly things off!" I cheered in delight.

"I'm leaving." Paul shut the door behind him leaving an awkward silence. Leaf was the first to recover.

"Did he stay with you all night long?" Leaf cooed.

"I don't know. I was unconscious until now. I'm not even sure how you guys found out so soon?" I admitted.

"Some unknown number texted me." Marina said.

"Same here!" May and Misty said in unison.

"Dawn, do you know 405-930-1563?" Leaf asked without taking a peek at her phone. Did she really take the liberty of remembering an unknown number?

"I don't know. Could you go check my phone?" I requested.

"Yeah, where is it?" Marina asked.

"It was in my bag, I think." I thought of all the places I've used my phone since we started this weird task business. I almost fainted. None. I haven't used my phone once since this crazy shenanigan started. I also don't know how I knew that ancient word. Well, if I haven't used my phone once then it should be in my pink bag.

"Okay, I'll go get it." Misty offered and ran out of the building.

"I texted back asking who this was, but no one answered. People are so creepy. Why can't they just say 'Hi, we stalk your friend Dawn!' People are just so weird." Leaf sighed.

"I don't think I would ever want to know that kind of info." I said a little freaked out.

"I'm back!" Misty announced. She was holding my pink purse with pink rhinestones.

"Here. I can't even stand holding this pink girly bomb any longer." Misty tossed it to Leaf, who caught it easily. She opened it and rummaged through my stuff.

"I can't find it." She said. May took it from her and dumped everything out.

"May, my makeup is in there!" I protested. I looked through the mess on the floor and didn't see my phone.

"Where's my phone?" I wailed.

"It's right here." Misty said holding out her hand. In her hand was my pink iPhone.

"You're so mean. You just made May spill about half of Dawn's makeup." Leaf said.

"My makeup! Misty, you're so going to die once I get out of here!" I said hotly.

"Oh, chill. You have like a ton of it back home." Misty shrugged.

"You better be right." I murmured. Leaf was scrolling through my contacts list, but after a while she stopped.

"Geez, Dawn, how many people do you text?" Leaf complained and started to look through it again. After a few more moments Leaf shook her head.

"There's no one by that number." Leaf admitted. I sighed in frustration. I looked around the room, but then I finally noticed the unknown girl again.

"Who are you?" I asked. She gave a squeak in surprise.

"I'm, uh, Felicity, but you can call my, Fliss." She said nervously.

"Do you have any idea who that number belongs to?" I asked.

"…No." She said hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" I pressured.

"Yes." She said more confidently this time.

"Okay, so Fliss what force or whatever do you belong to?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't belong to any, I guess." She said shyly.

"Then why are you here?" Marina piped up.

"It's because I'm a demigod." She said.

"Okay, but how'd you get here?" Leaf asked.

"My dad got arrested for getting a god addicted to drugs." She said simply.

"Oh." It was all I could say. If my dad had done that I don't think I could just admit it so easily.

"What god?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure. My dad wouldn't tell me." She answered.

"Okay, then who's your dad?" Misty asked.

"His name is Christopher, but most people call him Kane." Kane, that name sounded familiar. Wait, wasn't it that guy that went crazy and killed a bunch of people?

"Wasn't that the guy who massacred a lot of demigods?" Leaf asked as if reading my mind.

"Well, yes, but that was only after someone found out he had drugged a god. You see that number you just mentioned. It was my father's number and the person he drugged was my mom, Hera." She answered.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys have no idea how much writer's block I had to get through just to write this chapter! It was harder than getting through the labyrinth! Okay, review because I'm going to watch Kodocha like crazy!<strong>

**~TheDisguisedFairy~**


	42. Chapter 42

**Oh, man, I finished the whole Kodocha anime. I have so much free time right now, so typing it is! Only, 8 more chapters to go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

**Leaf's POV**

Man, after all those years of info, the goddesses that are supposed to not have any kids have kids! Seriously? Artemis just had to find a loop hole and Hera just had to have a kid! It really did bother me when people just break rules like that! Well, Artemis didn't really 'break' her title of "Virgin Goddess."

Well, Lisa was somewhere trying to figure out how to deal with Simon's situation and Felicity was here. They were the daughters of Artemis and Hera. I was curious to know how Felicity was born, so I asked her just that. I might also be curious to know why she's here.

"Hey, I hope this isn't too personal or anything, but how were you born and why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, that's, um, okay. I would be, um, curious too. My dad just kind of drugged, um, you know, Hera with this illegal demon drug he bought somewhere." She said nervously. She was fidgeting with her hands and feet.

"That's so messed up." Misty commented. Marina gave her a nudge. With her elbow. In the ribcage.

"Hey!" Misty protested and rubbed her ribcage.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm not mad." Felicity said. She combed her fingers through her dull, blond hair. Her face was lined with faded scratches and bruises.

"If you don't mind could you tell me about those grievances, sorry, I mean wounds." I said dumbing it down.

"No, it's fine. You see, my father is quite known and the other demigods tend to pick on me." She explained. I felt a pang of pity for her, but she looked like she was fine with it. Man, if I were her I would've turned into a grumpy Paul. She was strong, I'll give her that.

She was also really polite. When I think of criminals' daughters, Felicity wasn't exactly what I pictured. She was well mannered-even more than Marina-and she was beyond shy. I wonder what made her so strong. Hopefully, it wasn't that same demon drug stuff.

It'd probably better if I didn't find out for once. I left and went to go get Dawn. Dawn was in the hospital's bathroom changing, so I knocked on the door. "Hurry up!" I yelled.

"I'm almost done!" Dawn's girlish voice screamed back. I rolled my eyes. It's already been an hour! How long does it take to change! She might've taken longer than most with her injuries, but Dawn had always taken longer to do anything involving clothes than anyone, which grew increasingly annoying the longer I knew her.

I banged on the door again and this time harder. I heard Dawn mutter something about me not giving her enough time to change, which is clearly an understatement. Dawn came out in her favorite dress, the one that was mostly black, but zigzagged near the end and had pink underneath. When Dawn had told me this was her favorite dress I had almost spit the lemonade on her that day because it lacked her normal amount of pink.

She had on her pink boots with her black knee high socks sticking out and her usual white and pink hat wasn't on her head. Her hair was just plainly straight, which was brushed to perfection, of course. Above her socks you could see her white bandages. I wonder if her legs felt better after that freak accident with the octopus lady and her disgusting pus.

I shuddered. I can't even imagine how Dawn had felt when she saw that disturbing scene. She had no skill in this type of stuff, neither did most of us. The only way we could possibly fight was through our trusted Pokémon. Now that I think about it I haven't seen my Pokémon for quite the while.

I took out Gardevoir's poke ball. That's right it was empty. I took out Slowking's poke ball. I released out the Pokémon that was a cross between a salamander and a hippo. The pink Pokémon had a gray crown with a red gem in the middle; around its neck was a red and white thing that appeared to be a ruffled umbrella, it had a yellow snout and a yellow mid-section of the belly.

'Yo, what's up Leaf? I've just been chillin' in the poke ball, ya know?' Slowking sent to me the telepathic message, so I could only hear it inside my mind. Sadly, my Slowking had a 'hipster' personality.

"You know Slowking, you sure are strange." I commented.

'I've been chillin' in that poke ball for a while, ya know? Is time to show my moves that are poppin' fresh?' It sent to me again.

"In a bit, okay? We need to get out of the hospital first." I responded.

'You got it, man!' Slowking somehow said all these words while looking completely clueless.

"Let me guess. Slowking's being his usual self?" Dawn asked when she saw my Slowking.

"Yeah, I haven't trained my Pokémon in forever, so right now sounded like a good idea." I said.

"Me too! Want to have a practice battle?" Dawn asked.

"Sounds like fun! Sure! We need a ref, though."

"Just get Misty or Marina, but not May. Remember last time?" Dawn made sure to not let May hear the last part. I remembered the last time May was ref. She forgot she was supposed to be watching the battle and kind of walked right into the battlefield of Misty and Dawn's Pokémon.

"Marina, want to be the ref of our practice battle?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. I haven't seen a Pokémon battle in forever!" She said. Marina looked into a wall mirror hanging by her. She brushed her two pigtails that were shaped like arrowheads. She and Dawn were always obsessing over fashion because Marina's dream is to be a Pokémon idol. It was sort of like coordinating except idols did battles instead of contests. They battled gyms like trainers and competed in Pokémon leagues and if they're lucky enough, they get to battle the elite four.

Marina kind of switched to being a coordinator now, though. She was sort of half and half. There aren't a lot of Pokémon idols, so being one was hard enough, but she managed to be on the cover of a Poketch magazine. Her face is also on some merchandise, like shirts, but I think those freak her out more than they excite her. Poor girl, she once saw an obese man wearing one and stretching her face like a balloon. I think that traumatized her.

I walked out of the hospital with my unique Slowking following me, but all the 'hipster' comments would've been nice to not hear. I might love Slowking to bits, but he could annoy me like crazy. Once I was outside a gust of wind blew my hair into my face. Stupid wind.

The ground was level and there was nothing we could destroy, so it was perfect! Now only if I could get some chalk…

Dawn came bursting out the door and running to who knows where before she came to a screeching halt. "Do you know where my Poke balls are?"

"Yeah, they're in the tent. C'mon I'll show you." I led her to our clean and plain room.

"This is our room? I thought the hospital room was boring, but this is just so…" She was looking for a word, probably one to make fun of the room.

"Drab." I finished.

"Exactly, I'm so glad we're leaving soon because if I had to live here any longer then I would probably die of extreme dullness!" Dawn walked over to her industrial sized things and grabbed her bag that was actually kind of small. She grabbed it and looked inside for no doubt her Poke balls. After rummaging through her stuff Dawn finally stopped and said she was ready.

We walked back to the hospital's campsite. Marina was already there and May, Misty, and Felicity were already waiting from the sides. Slowking walked in front of me, ready for battle. Dawn took out her Poke ball that I recognized to be her Togekiss. The flying/normal Pokémon with the signature red and blue triangles on its stomach did an air flip.

"Are you guys ready?" Marina asked from the side. Someone had drawn the white chalk lines to make it look like a traditional battlefield, sweet. The more it looked like a battlefield, the better.

"Yes!" We said in unison.

"I'll let you have the honor of going first, Leaf." Dawn insisted. I shrugged.

"Slowking, use yawn!" I commanded. Slowking breathed out a puffy, yellow smoke cloud toward Togekiss. Togekiss breathed it in and looked drowsy.

"Togekiss, you use aura sphere!" Togekiss summoned a glowing blue ball and threw it at Slowking in tremendous speed, but fell asleep afterward.

"Slowking, dodge!" Slowking was too slow and took on the full blow.

"Slowking, are you okay?" I asked, worriedly.

_I'm not beat! Now use dream eater on that chick! _I nodded.

"Slowking, use dream eater!" Slowking used dream eater on Togekiss causing her to have nightmares.

"Togekiss, please wake up!" Dawn pleaded. I smirked.

"Slowking, finish this up with blizzard." I commanded. Slowking summoned a full on blizzard swirling around Togekiss and then hitting the bird Pokémon full on while the poor thing was still asleep.

"Togekiss!" Dawn screamed. After the blizzard calmed down, Togekiss fell to the ground with swirled eyes. I congratulated Slowking and then went over to Togekiss.

"Is she alright?" I asked. Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, but now I know that Togekiss needs to find a way to avoid sleep inducing moves, like my other Pokémon." Dawn said referring to another one of her techniques. I nodded.

"Okay, let's go bring her to the Pokémon Centre." I suggested.

"Right, but where is one?" Dawn asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

Misty had ditched me to go check on Dawn. Now that I think about it I think she wanted me to come with her. Oh, well I'll just go next time. An electric, yellow mouse came running up to me.

"Pikachu, long time no see, buddy!" Pikachu had been left here because Pikachu had apparently fallen in love with an Emolga. At least that's what Drew said, but he is a love expert after all. Well, that's what my eternal rival Gary told me.

"Chu." He rubbed his cheek with mine. I laughed; I could only be away from my very first Pokémon for so long after all.

"Want to go see my newest friends?" I asked. Pikachu nodded and jumped onto my head.

"Okay, let's go!" I announced cheerfully and ran toward the hospital.

Fdas;ogjdsaog\

When I arrived at the hospital I ran inside past a bunch of girls. Wait, girls? I ran back outside and saw Misty, May, Marina, Leaf, Dawn, and a dark haired girl who I recognized as someone from camp. She looked familiar, but I couldn't remember who it was. Oh, well.

"Hey, guys! Want to meet my Pikachu?" I screamed. They all directed their attention towards me.

"Ash?" Misty asked with a puzzled expression. I would know that expression; it's always the one I bear on my face.

"Yeah, you guys want to meet my Pikachu?" I walked up to them.

"You came all the way here to show us your Pikachu?" May asked.

"Yep!" I replied. Misty rolled her eyes and went to pet Pikachu on the head.

"Chaa." Pikachu's red cheeks sparked angrily and sent an electric spark shocking both Misty and I.

"What can I say? You can just see the sparks between them." Leaf commented. I had no idea what that meant, but the other girls except for Misty laughed while Misty blushed. Weird. I'll never understand girls.

"I was going to say don't per Pikachu there, but I guess it's a little too late, right?" I chuckled and rubbed Pikachu underneath the ears.

"You think?" Misty growled.

"Hey, when are we leaving for those task things?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, so we should start packing up. Thanks for reminding us." Leaf grabbed Dawn and May and started heading to their tent. Marina and that girl followed awkwardly and Misty stayed.

"Okay, well, looks like I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Misty ran ahead to catch up with her friends and once again I was alone.

"So Pikachu want to go see what the guys are up to?" I asked optimistically. Pikachu nodded and I was running across the camp once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I finally got this back on track, so I'm sorry for updating late, blah, blah, blah. Review!<strong>

**~TheDisguisedFairy~**


	43. Chapter 43

**Well, guys this is my 43****rd**** chapter and the next time I update it'll be when I'm out of school! That will probably mean I'm going into lazy mode, just saying. I'll probably be spending crap loads of my time on my laptop reading fan fiction/watching anime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

**Paul's POV**

Apparently the raven headed idiot found his annoying little Pikachu and had told everyone-that's just the guys and those annoying girls-that he found him. If the idiot missed his Pikachu so much why didn't he just take Pikachu with him? Oh, that's right his Pikachu fell in love, now that's just pathetic. If I were him at that moment, I would've just returned my Pokémon into its Poke ball.

I couldn't believe they put me in the same force as that nitwit. The only good thing Ash was good for was being bait. It made it easier to sneak up behind a demon and slit its throat open. I got up and went to go get ready. When I was done I put my headphones in and listened to music while annoying morons around me were chatting about stupid things.

I shoved my stuff into my bag and headed out. I was just glad I didn't have to go to that stupid Halloween Festival that was tomorrow, but if anyone asked me I'll just say I forgot. It could happen because demigods don't make a big deal out of anything 'til last minute. Hopefully, no one tells those annoying girls about that stupid event. They'd want to go and the other members in my force would follow them like lovesick puppies and then I'd be dragged along. Also getting in meant you had to wear some stupid costume.

I put on my black one strap bag. I stuffed my hands into my blue jacket and walked to the entrance/exit of the demigod camp, but before I could make it my phone buzzed. I looked at it, from Dawn. When I read it I groaned outwardly, they found out about the stupid festival.

_Change of plans. The girls are going to the fest, but the other guys r comin so u should come ;)_

_-Dawn ;)_

I kicked a nearby rock. I have to attend this gay festival now? I knew I couldn't get out of this because each of us has a magical GPS placed on us, so we'd know where we were no matter what. I walked back to the camp mumbling cusses for every step I took. Most of the campers were setting up for the Halloween Festival, so it would've been a surprise if they didn't find out.

"Yo, Paul! We could use your scary face for the haunted house!" I looked over and saw my eldest brother. He had purple hair just like Lily and I, but he tended be nicer than me and more well liked. Luckily for me I was nothing like that. Being cold and unfriendly was just my thing, but apparently stupid moronic girls thought it was a thrill ride to try and date all the 'bad boys.' Idiots.

"Shut up, Reggie." I growled. Before I could stop him he took a picture of my growling face.

"This is perfect! Thanks, Paul! Oh, and you should come this year." He was so irritating. Unlike me he wasn't a child of Hades. He was part of Asclepius Force, which didn't have a lot of members since most of them aren't born half god. Asclepius, the god of medicine and healing is the son of Apollo and Coronis, but for some reason most of his kids are born normal.

There were only 3 people in the Asclepius Force, including him, a girl, and a guy. Lily (my sister), on the other hand was just an ordinary girl with a mundane father. Yeah, that's right my mother fell in love with 3 men.

"Yeah, I'll do that." I waved him off and went to wherever. A moment later I arrived at a scene of people hectically preparing game stalls. Sheesh, it was just a Halloween Festival. Did they really have to go into a panic mode? An annoying girl named Cecily waved me over, but I pretended I didn't see her. She was one of those 'date all the bad boys' girls.

I walked past the game stalls and to the food ones. They were selling ghost, pumpkin, skeleton, ghoul, demon, etc. themed food. I rolled my eyes. This was so stupid. I was already dreading the next day.

The next day, I went back to the Advanced tent and wasn't surprised to see the guys in stupid costumes.

Gary dressed as some demented demon dyed his hair black with red tips. He was wearing a black shirt with black shorts and a black forked tail coming out of his posterior. He held up a costume for me, a fairy costume? He couldn't be serious! Before I could knock him square in the face with my face he started laughing like, a maniac and held up a ripped up brown shirt with black ripped jeans covered in fake blood.

"Relax; the fairy costume is your little sister's. You're going as a zombie. All we need to do is have someone put some scars and your already terrifying face." Gary chided. I took the costume and got in it in less than a minute. When I came out Drew, dressed as some kind of Robin Hood with face paint for, no doubt my scars I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time.

Drew had on a dark green hoodie with a brown vest on top with a quiver of arrows strapped on. In his hand was a bow, he had on black jeans, and he was wearing dark brown boots. No doubt this was going to get his fans screaming, even the gay ones. He made me sit down for an aggravating half hour putting on scars, blood, and other zombie features.

In the end I looked like a stupid zombie with pale skin, a scar on my cheek, ripped up flesh on my forearm, and Drew made it look like half of my other cheek was missing and showed my jaw. I had to admit I was going to have a fun time in the night scaring the piss out of people now.

When Ash came out of the tent in a red wig in a side ponytail, yellow shirt with red overalls, and blue shorts I almost asked him what was wrong with him. He however caused many people to laugh when he came out.

"I lost a bet to Misty. She said if she could swim faster than me, then I'd have to dress up like her for Halloween, but she agreed to dress like me for Halloween, so I guess it's fair." Ash shrugged. I really didn't get how a guy dressing like a girl was fair compared to a girl dressing up like a guy.

When Jimmy came out dressed as a deformed alien he got his weird attention. His head was neon blue, his arms were neon pink, his legs were neon yellow, and whatever else that wasn't showing was neon green. He wore a neon green shirt with neon yellow shorts and he had 2 blue antennae sticking out of his head. He even went through the liberty of dying his hair neon orange.

I knew the Halloween Festival was going to be a pain in the butt for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

Simon was being checked, so I was helping the girls prepare for the Halloween Festival. Man, I don't know what about Halloween that made me so excited, but whatever it was it was exhilarating. Dawn was ironically going as a mummy. Her hair was in a ponytail, but it was wrapped in a fake spider web with 2 fake spiders and she somehow made a stylish dress out of bandages, so it'd match her legs. She was wearing white tennis shoes and put on white makeup with spider earrings.

Her dress wrapped tightly around her legs and hugged her chest. The fabric covered her arms completely with a few loose pieces. Every so often on the dress was a fake black spider hanging on. I had offered to make her face look like a real mummy's, but she couldn't say 'NO!' fast enough.

Leaf was going as a marionette (AKA puppet, but she likes being specific, so whatever). She had painted black lines at the left and right side of her lip to her chin, lines all the way around her elbows, and around her kneecaps. She had put on a spaghetti strap dress with black and white polka dots with a black belt with a silver buckle on top. Underneath her dress was fishnet stockings, on her head was a shiny black headband, and attached to her arms and legs were stings that were to be held by Misty.

Misty was oddly going as Ash because of a bet. She had on a black wig with Ash's hat, a black shirt underneath a blue/white jacket type of thing with a Poke ball insignia, baggy black pants, black fingerless gloves that had red tips, red and black shoes, and to top it off she had Ash's Pikachu on her shoulder. She even put the weird lightning marks on her face like, Ash's.

Marina was going as an alien girl because Jimmy wanted her to, but in my opinion she looked kind of pretty. She oddly had her head painted neon orange, her arms were neon pink, her legs were neon yellow, and she had on a neon green dress with whatever was left painted neon green. I'm guessing she would've dyed her hair, but since it was already blue, it wasn't necessary.

The sleeveless neon dress's bodice was bright neon green with black stitching as well as the skirt of the dress that was wound tightly against Marina's petite legs to her knee. The skirt had 3 glowing rings -yellow, blue, and pink- coiled around and 3 rings were coiled per arm –yellow, blue, and pink-. She had on –surprise, surprise- orange glowing hoop earrings, black combat boots, and a funky headband that had random glowing sticks –green, yellow, orange, blue, pink, and purple- popping out.

May had drawn crazy swirls all over Marina's face with glow-in-the dark face paint. Marina lastly put on bright blue eye shadow on one eye and green on the other, purple contacts, and bright pink lipstick.

May was a ghost girl. Her hair was dyed black and brushed straight down to her mid-back with white powder making it look faded, a tattered white dress, white see through stockings, black ballet flats, red contacts –I'm envious!-, and creepy makeup thanks to moi! That was French for 'me.'

Her powdery white dress had a black waistline, had short sleeves that covered her shoulders, and it barely went past her knees. I had put black eyeliner around her, now red eyes and black liquid eyeliner under her eyes and to her cheekbones to make it appear as if her eyes were oozing out the gunk. I then proceeded to cover most of her body in a ghostly white powder causing her skin to look deathly pale.

I was going as an evil fairy girl because of a little secret. I hadn't ever told anyone this, but I really did have real fairy wings thanks to a weird wish I made as a little girl to my dear ol' mum, Artemis. She had strangely asked me what I wanted for my birthday and I had apparently told her I wanted wings for my 8th birthday. Man, I have no idea what kind of drugs Artemis was doing that day, but she gave me the freaking wings (you would no believe what she gave me for my 12th birthday)! They had grown with me and had been able to disappear when I deemed them unnecessary, which was pretty much 99% of my life. You would not believe how much I freaked out about almost telling my parents, but being accused of lying when they weren't there.

My wings were a translucent white that shimmered sparkles wherever I went –quite, annoying, really-, but the odd thing was that they were one of my favorite features about, well, me! Luckily, I could force them to change colors, which was perfect for Halloween, so I changed them to an almost opaque black. They grew out between my shoulder blades and went from my neck to my mid-back. I hadn't ever tried to fly, but as a little kid I could faintly remember falling into a river and then proceeding to curse at my wings.

I had on a spaghetti strap black and purple dress, long striped black and white fingerless gloves, and my signature black converse. My fingerless gloves were sparkly –and might, I add, freaking itchy as crap! - And went from my wrist to my mid-arm. My hair had an enormous fake spider in my hair that looked, real. My hair was in its usual fashion since I hated, absolutely loathed hair accessories and therefore my hair was always straight or neatly tucked behind my ear.

The dress had a black bodice, a purple skirt that had a zigzag design for a hem and covered with translucent black material. The bodice was also covered with the same black material, but on top of that was black swirls with a thin, shiny purple swirls laced onto the black representing black roses that were each about 4 inches wide and long and covered the entire top except for the middle with the black flowers. In the middle of the bodice was black lacing making _Xs _all the way to the skirt.

With us taking about 3 hours to get ready –Dawn took a LONG time- we finally went to the fair. I didn't mind that it was in the afternoon when we arrived, the nighttime was always best for Halloween. Let's say that when we entered the girls caught quite a bit of attention, especially Marina. Just wait until they saw her at night! I guess I was kind of plain compared to them, but that was just my style, being plain.

When I went to go check out some of the games a guy with black hair approached me. He was a little on the skinny side, his eyes were a bright blue, which didn't help the fact that he was supposed to be some kind of Goth boy. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull imprinted on it, a spiked black collar, black jeans, pale skin, black lips, and was he wearing eyeliner?

"Hey, are you new here?" His voice was just a teensy bit deeper than mine... And he sounded nervous, some kind of Goth he was.

"I guess you could say that." I shrugged.

"Oh, really? I saw you arriving with those other girls and I assumed you were with them." He rubbed his arm.

"I was with them, but I kind of lost them, which might sound a little hard to believe." I laughed and I heard him give a chuckle.

"Hm, okay, well, if you want to find them, then I'll get out of your way." He said shyly.

"Are you really nervous or something because I'm not going to try and shove a watermelon down your throat, just saying." I said.

"Oh, but you won't do that would you?" He squeaked it out, so I could barely make it out.

"No, relax. I was just joking, but I guess most people would say they don't bite. Pssh, normal is so overrated." I scoffed.

"Would you mind if I asked what your name was?" He asked.

"Nope, it's Lisa." I greeted.

"Okay, well, I'm Nathaniel, but please call me Nate. Oh, and I'm part of the Ares Force. What about you?" Nate asked.

"Oh, I'm a daughter of Iris, goddess of the rainbow." I lied.

"Wait, you're part of the Ares Force?" I asked.

"Yep, some people call me the Spear." He replied. I don't know why, but that sent chills down my spine.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

All that powdery stuff in my hair was irking me, but I ignored it and tried to find the guys. They had said they'd be here, but almost everyone was crowded into this one spot and finding people would take sharp eyes or luck. I preferred to latter. Marina, Dawn, and Leaf had left to go play the games, while Misty and I were at the food stalls.

I was currently eating some 'spider webs,' which proved to be cotton candy. Misty was drinking 'blood,' which was punch. Ash's Pikachu was munching on some delicious 'eyeballs' (marshmallows). I thought I spotted Misty eating a cookie, but when I faintly remembered Ash was dressed as Misty, I dragged my best friend in an Ash costume to where I thought I had seen Ash. Turns out Ash was with Gary too.

"Hey, we were looking for you." Gary waved.

"But I thought you said we were-!" Ash was smacked in the head. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy!" Ash scratched under Pikachu's chin after he got up from the ground, of course.

"Where are the others?" Misty blurted interrupting their weird conversation.

"They're looking for you guys. Where are the other girls?" Gary asked.

"Same as us. Looking for you guys." I answered.

"Then text them." Gary commanded, while whirling his demon tail.

"We left ours at the tent. Why don't you just text them?" Misty asked.

"Heh, we also left ours behind." Ash responded scratching the back of his head.

"By the way are you supposed to be scary?" Misty asked referring to the demon.

"Nope, I'm just being me, which means sexy as hell." Gary joked.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to end my chapter here because, well, I just feel like it. Also that last sentence is probably going to be as close as I get to a swear word because hell isn't considered a swear, so REVIEW because of summer vacation! EEP!<strong>

**~TheDisguisedFairy~**

**(TDF)**


	44. Chapter 44

**6 chapters left! Oh, and school's out and summer's here! EEP! The only bad thing is now I'm going to be sooo bored!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

**Drew's POV **

Honestly, I didn't get the point in celebrating Halloween, but if it gives people a reason to celebrate then why the heck not? My brown hood was down because if that thing ruined my hair, then I'd be ready to kill! I don't think anyone except my friends (of course) knew that I took an abnormally long time to do my hair. 5 minutes.

I know that may sound small to a girl, but it was practically an hour for a guy since most of them didn't even do their hair.

"Let's just ditch 'em." Paul grumbled. I still couldn't believe he had agreed to come, but then again we probably would've dragged him out with force if we had to.

"Stop being so pessimistic, let's just go find them." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Gary to leave me with Mr. Dark and Gloomy.

"I think I found them!" Jimmy whooped from behind. I looked to where he was staring and saw 3 girls. One with blue hair in a weird…alien costume? A brunette in a puppet costume and a blunette in a mummy costume. I had to admit, these girls looked weird. We walked right up to them and guess who said just that?

"You guys look weird." Paul stated bluntly. When an enraged mummy was about to curse him her friends luckily grabbed onto her.

"Why you-!" She yelled back through constrained arms.

"Where are the others?" I asked changing the subject.

"We split up to look for you guys." Leaf explained. Marina and Leaf let go of Dawn as she calmed down, but it was false as the mummy proceeded to whack the zombie with a fist to the head, but Paul had ignored the blow causing Dawn to whack him persistently therefore causing her to be restrained once again by Marina and Leaf.

"Okay, so where are the others?" I asked again ignoring their hijinks.

"No idea. We left our phones in our tent thinking we weren't going to need them." Leaf shrugged. I noticed that puppet strings were attached to her arms and was held by Dawn.

"Dawn, give me those strings." I ordered. She handed me them with a puzzled look. The moment she gave me them I yanked her this way and that.

"OW! Why'd you give him those strings! Someone get them back!" She whined.

"Ouch." Dawn giggled. Marina gave her a sympathetic look and took the strings away from me.

"You all are annoying." Paul rolled his cold onyx eyes at us.

"If you've got any ideas on finding the others, then shoot." Jimmy said.

"Just look for the idiots causing the most noise to the west, idiots." Paul scoffed. Sure enough when I looked to my left I saw the others. Gary was being whacked by an angry Misty and May and Ash was eating various junk foods.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Dawn asked.

"I thought it was obvious." That earned a nice, good whack from the mummy girl.

Leaf must've grown impatient because she took Marina and Dawn by their hands and dragged them over. I casually walked over while Paul more or so sulked over and Jimmy trailed Marina like, a moth to a light. I honestly never got why people would that sort of thing, especially my fans. I only think they like me for my looks or for my popularity that's why it was such a relief to meet these girls that were strange, but didn't care about biased things like, popularity.

I flicked my hair when I saw a brunette dressed as a ghost. I didn't dare say she looked frighteningly gorgeous. Of course not as good looking as me, though, but when I saw her red orbs instead of the regular blue I typically saw I jumped. However, the way she and Ash were eating was…uncouth.

"Maple, you have the manners of a pig." I commented. Honestly, I couldn't really stand the fact that she and Ash were so close. No one would know how much relief I felt when I found out they were sort of related, but still…

"What'd you say, Hayden?" She spat, literally! She spat her disgusting leftover chunks of foods on the nearest person who happened to be someone from the Aphrodite Force. Vicky was it?

Why'd you do that?" She hissed. She was dressed as a princess or something. I'm not quite sure; her face was caked in makeup, so to me she looked like a clown in an expensive looking dress.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Vanessa! I didn't mean to! That was directed at Drew! I'm so sorry!" May bowed her head down in guilt. My eyebrow went up when she said my name.

"What? How dare you! This dress cost me the day's allowance!" Vanessa screeched and stormed off, but not before giving each of the guys a wink. It looked like a twitch to me, though.

"Man, I'm so glad that demented clown is gone." Misty breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, so maybe I wasn't the only one to compare her to a clown.

"Shh, you might make her smear her mascara if she hears." Leaf choked on laughter.

"Guys, it's not nice to gossip about someone we don't know." Marina countered.

"True, but that witch deserves it." Dawn intruded.

"I have to admit. She is a little nuts." May confirmed.

"Yeah, meeting her was definitely not the highlight of my life." Leaf said.

"Of course not. You have met me after all." Gary said interrupting their talk.

"Ooh, let's go play some of the games! I know Lisa's somewhere around there!" May interjected excitedly. May being the thoughtless person she was grabbed onto my wrist and dragged me towards the game stalls. I could hear Gary and Jimmy snicker as I was dragged off.

"I want that stuffed bear!" May cooed. She pointed toward a stand with balloons hanging on the wall. I saw a couple who was handed five darts and were given a chance to pop as many balloons as they could. They missed their first dart and got four balloons all together.

The only good thing about attending a demigod celebration is that no one's allowed to make scams of any kind. Other than that they were pretty ordinary celebrations with crowds of people and people of all ages. A demigod base was truly a place where a demigod would be safe.

May went up to the game stall and got the five darts herself. She amazingly popped six, but not enough to earn her the large brown bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck. I smugly took the five darts a try.

"Just watch me beat you." I smirked. I ended up popping one because I missed my first four…

"Yeah, right! I did way better than you!" May laughed. My face heated up furiously.

"That's because it was my first try!" I retorted. I gave the five darts a try again. This time I popped five. Not willing to lose to a girl I gave it another try. This time seven. I already had earned 4 miniature sized bears.

"That's not fair! You got four tries!" May complained throwing her own mini bear at me. I caught it of course.

"I never said you couldn't have three extra tries." I shrugged, not thinking that she could do better. I was wrong…

Her second try got her 7, her third try got her 9, and her last try got her 10, which was enough for the bear she wanted.

"Here, you can have all my extra bears." May said gleefully handing me two more of the bears. I guess she was fond of her first and last bear. I gave the demigod my bears, but as soon as we left to another stand a hoard or girls assaulted him for my 6 six bears. I could only imagine what kind of sad things they were going to do with my bears.

I also wasn't about to let a girl beat me in these simple mediocre games.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

Nate was walking and talking with me while I wandered aimlessly through the stalls. It was honestly kind of a relief to walk with someone that wasn't a girl or someone who wasn't brain dead. I always thought that girls caused too much drama, so being friends with guys was much more calming, but of course Artemis disagrees on that fact.

I fluttered my wings easing the stress in my back a little. I never knew that wings actually caused tension in your back if you didn't use them until the day I got them. I repeatedly had to flap them or my back would feel sore.

"Why don't you take off your wings? I mean, that, um, well, you see? It's just that it looks like your back is in pain." Nate said nervously. I have no idea why he was so worried and fidgety all the time, but eh, whatever. I thought it was kind of interesting.

When a guy in a white nurse's outfit came up to me asking, "Have you seen him?"

He was holding a picture of Simon. How do you even lose a guy who doesn't know how to walk? Man, people sure can be retarded. I shook my head as well as Jude.

"We haven't seen him, but just a question. How'd you lose someone who doesn't have a brain?" I asked.

"Well, the boy said something about losing his pizza." A nurse answered.

"Does he even know what pizza is?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we thought he was referring to you or something." The male nurse said impatiently. I made a mental note to never trust these nurses to look after children or teens with poo brain. When I saw a teen with black hair crying I knew it was Simon. A girl with brown hair was looking after him. The girl I vaguely remembered was talking May. She was dressed as an angel.

Her hair flowed loosely to her shoulders, her white satin dress flowed, and her golden halo glowed. "I think I found him."

"Where?" The male nurse practically screamed. Man, what great service this guy does.

"Over there. He's with the girl in an angel costume." I rolled my eyes. We made our way to him and I remembered that Nate was with me as well. Somehow he was just following me as if this was normal, but since he's a demigod and all I guess it was.

"Hey, Simon." I greeted. He gave me a puzzled look, but broke out into a childish grin.

"Pizza!" He jumped up and hugged me.

"Um, (1) let me go and (2) my name is Lisa." I slowly pushed away the boy, annoyed.

"Lee-sa!" He cheered. I was starting to feel like his mother, sheesh. Although, I was a little surprised he could walk, so that means I held his hand for nothing! The little scoundrel!

"You better go with us since he seems to be attached to you." The male nurse informed. I personally thought that was a 'no, duh!' statement.

"Okay, well, see you, Nate. It seems like I have to go." I shrugged and went with the nurses. We headed back to the same tent that Simon was supposed to be held at.

_You guys seriously couldn't outsmart a teen with poo brain? _I thought.

"Now, let's see if we can find this boy's memories." The male nurse said professionally. Sheesh, at the tent he finally acts like a professional! Why not before?

Somehow Simon fell asleep, so I left to go back to the fest, but not before some weirdo grabbed me from behind. Being the kind of person I am I elbowed the possible rapist to see…the male nurse? Well, except he kind of transformed into a white haired kid. Man, was he ugly!

He did look a little familiar, though. Eh, must be my imagination. I focused my mind back to the current matter at hand.

"What the cuss? What in the world was that for?" I was yelling at him.

"Just doing my job." He transformed into the male nurse again. He was quick and fast, which is why there was a gash on the side of my arm. Blood was dripping down my arm and before I knew it my leg had a gash too. My vision went blurry, but the last thing I saw was a mop of black hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, guys, I'm going to end this here. The question is who savedkidnapped Lisa? I'm pretty sure you guys can guess, but REVIEW! **

**~TDF~**

**P.S. Only 6 chapters to go!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Wow, 5 chapters left! Oh, and last chapter I called Nate, Jude. Man, I'm such a moron. Don't even ask me how I got those names mixed up, so thanks to LuvAllPokemon for mentioning that to me. If you check now it'll say Nate because I fixed it, so sorry if I confused anyone…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

**Ash's POV**

I woke up groggily. I could faintly hear someone yelling my name, probably to wake me up, but before I could get up a bucket of ice cold water splashed my face!

"I'm awake!" I jumped up from my bed, but my head collided with…Gary's.

"Why did I get stuck with waking you up?" Gary growled. I grabbed my towel from my dresser –yes, I get soaked, a lot- and dried my hair. I got out of the tent with my Pikachu in tow.

"So buddy, how'd it go with the love stuff?" I asked. I wasn't really quite sure what love was, but if Pikachu knew then I wasn't going to stop him.

"Pi…" Pikachu sighed and left an awkward silence. Together we walked through the damp grass to grab a 'light' breakfast. I decided to interrupt the dead silence,

"What kind of Pokémon food do you want, buddy? There's oran, pecha, nanab, bluk, aspear…" I listed the flavors of food. Pikachu indicated to the oran and sitrus flavored food. I grabbed half a cup of oran and half a cup of sitrus and mixed the brown colored cylinders. I handed a small bowl, much like a dog's to Pikachu.

I grabbed a plate of pancakes, bacon, sandwiches, and an energy bar. I did say light, right? What's more light than an energy bar? I was done in 5 minutes, but Pikachu wanted to thoroughly chew his food, so I was out in half an hour. I don't know why, but Pikachu made sure every piece had ketchup on it.

"Now that I have you, we're going to finish our tasks even sooner!" I cheered. The yellow mouse's red cheeks sparked in agreement.

"We've completed one task and that's getting Cerberus's whisker and we have five tasks, so we have…" I started using my fingers, but Pikachu helped me with four fingers, 3 on one hand and 1 on the other.

"Oh, right! We've got four left! Next, is going through the Labyrinth! This is going to be an awesome adventure!" I said. Together Pikachu and I walked to the exit of the demigod base. All the guys were there, but I didn't see any of the girls.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"No idea. I think they're helping Dawn carry her useless crap." Paul answered. Wow, if I said that I would've been buried alive by those girls. A brunette girl with pale skin came up to us. I think it was Kane's daughter or something. Wasn't she that girl that was ignored by everyone? I wonder why.

"Would you guys mind if I tagged along?" She asked nervously.

"Who were you again?" Paul asked. She flushed immediately.

"I'm Felicity Kane, but if you called me Fliss, that'd be great." She looked down at the ground.

"Go for it, it's not like, we haven't already gotten two extra people." Drew said referring to Lisa and Simon, I think.

"Wow, thanks!" Fliss clasped her hands together and grinned.

"No problem, a reward would be fine like, a hug." Gary held his arms out, but Felicity didn't open hers.

"That's not very nice; you have a girlfriend named Leaf." Fliss answered.

"It's just a hug." Gary rolled his eyes, "See, I'll hug Ashy-boy right now." Gary came over to me and gave me a man hug. You know those ones for guys.

"See?" Gary said releasing me.

"Don't try to molest her, sheesh." Paul scoffed. I don't know what molest means, but I'm guessing it was something bad because Felicity blushed and Gary as well.

"Guys, Lisa's missing!" Dawn yelled coming up to us.

"Call her. Don't make me go deaf." Paul grunted.

"I don't have her number." Dawn said shyly.

"Then who does?" Drew asked. Dawn shrugged.

"I don't even know if she has a phone." Dawn admitted. I heard Paul scoff.

"What about the others? Are they looking for her?" Gary interjected.

"Yeah, so as long as we find her there's no need to worry." Dawn said brightly.

"Man, it's like this camp doesn't want us to leave." Gary cursed under his breath. We split into groups. I was with Gary, my childhood rival. Paul was with Drew and Dawn was with Fliss.

Hm, if I were Lisa where would I be? The bathroom? I went to go check the bathroom.

"What are you doing? Why would she be in the men's bathroom?" Gary sighed. Oh, right! Lisa was a girl, but I can't check in the girl's bathroom.

"I forgot she was a girl." I said sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

You know I typically would just kick my kidnapper in the groin, but since it was a white haired kid I had to think of something a little worse. Why? Well, after I regained my consciousness I saw him turn into Nate. That little piece of crap!

I haven't got the slightest clue to how he shapes shifts, but this ugly white haired kid did. Now, if only I knew whether he really was a guy or not…

For all I know, he might be a she that likes the forms of guys better. I wouldn't blame her/him because periods, pregnancies, girl drama, and you're more likely to get kidnapped/raped, no thank you! I know I'm supposed to think that girls are superior and blah, blah, blah, but I'm honestly not into that whole sexist crap.

Anyway, this white haired kid looked like he was about my age and what was up with those red eyes? Is he supposed to be some kind of human rabbit? Wait; if I look a little closer his hair is actually a white hat! Okay, I should probably focus on my kidnapping situation, but seriously this kid is capital U-G-L-Y!

Well, I was in the back of a black pickup truck and my hands were bound behind my back with thick ugly ropes that could cause third degree burns! My mouth was taped with duct tape –how cliché can you get? And my feet were bound with the same hideous ropes. The only other thing in the truck was this sack of stuff; at least I think it's filled with stuff. It was quite lumpy.

What else could be inside? Liquid? Gas? Plasma? Well, I guess you could put liquid in it, but it was one of those old fashioned potato sacks, so unless you want a smelly, squishy sack, then I suggest put something solid in. I inched closer, worm-style, which was totally not worth it.

Not only was it painful, but inside were ironically potatoes. Okay, I admit I was totally craving some French fries, but I preferred the cooked version and not the premade ones.

"Help!" I screamed, but it came out as, "Mmm!"

I saw the white haired kid jump. I guess he still thought I was out cold like, those potatoes.

"Shut up! I thought I hit you hard enough to put you out for a week!" The ugly guy replied. I tried to sigh, but couldn't because of the annoying tape bounding my mouth. I remembered my wings and absorbed them back through my skin. It wasn't actually as gross as I thought because all it looked like was that my wings were disappearing through my skin.

Phew, what a relief! Those things got heavy and annoying. Oh, and a shower would be nice right now because I'm in the back of a gross pickup truck! The only relieving this was that it was fall and not summer, so not sweating to death was pretty nice. I tried to reach for one of my Pokémon, oh wait, I can't!

My freaking hands are freaking banded by some freaking ropes that are freaking butt ugly! I know that most people would be scared when they're kidnapped, but the only feeling I felt was irked. If I could only get one of my Pokémon…

An idea struck my already too dense for my liking head. My Meganium absolutely loathed Poke Balls and that's just how I plan on getting my precious fully evolved Pokémon out. My Meganium simply adores flowers and jelly beans, but I currently didn't have any of those items…

I thought about the others, Espeon, Milotic, Torchic, Togetic, and Gardevoir-currently at school. Espeon's too loyal to disobey me by getting out of her Poke Ball, Milotic's too large, Torchic's too young, but Togetic might have some potential.

"Togetic, if you can hear me then please come out and untie me," but of course it came out as, "Mmf mm uuuhhh guuuh…" So to be frank I sounded like, a constipated mummy. I groaned; the only way I could even try to lure my Pokémon out would be to get the tape off of my mouth.

"Would you be quiet back there?" The white haired ugly complained. I also heard him use some vulgar words that I would've never said, no matter how angry. I'm actually not quite sure why I hated swearing so much, maybe it's because I was raised with manners unlike someone I knew driving a pickup truck…

I kicked the potato sack out of boredom, but let's just say I was tempted to say those so-called vulgar words because those were not normal potatoes. They were hard as rocks! Why in the world would you want rock potatoes?

My right foot was throbbing underneath my worn out black converse. Why not my left foot? Oh, that's right because I thought I was kicking some normal potatoes! Thanks a lot ugly!

I decided to ignore my throbbing pain by watching the scenery of trees, rocks, wild flowers, moss, and enjoying the fresh forest air. Yep, I can still feel the pain. I decided to annoy the crap out of Mr. Possible Rapist by making the loudest sounds possible.

"MMMMM! EEEEEEE!" I may have started screaming.

"Would you shut up!" The white haired guy yelled once again. I continued my muffled out screams until he got so frustrated and screeched the rusty, black pickup truck to a halt.

"That's it! I'm coming back there!" The white capped guy went to the back and ripped the duct tape off my face. Sweet freedom and so I decided one last scream would do.

"HOLY, CRAP! DID YOU KNOW THOSE POTATOES ARE NOT FREAKING SOFT! I'M IN SO MUCH FREAKING PAIN!" I yelled as soon as he got near enough for me to scream into his ear. He covered his ear.

"I think I'm going to go deaf." White haired guy said. Good, that's what you get for kidnapping me, moron!

"Let me go!" I screeched.

"It's my job! Why can't you just obediently get kidnapped?" He groaned.

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I rolled my eyes. When a bright light flashed out an Espeon I cheered. My darling Pokémon ripped my ropes with her sharp, fang-like teeth. I guess I was wrong about Espeon being too loyal…

Or maybe she finally sensed my danger. "Go, Swampert!" Ugly released a huge cobalt Pokémon with three-fingered palms, small pointed protrusions from its upper jaw, two orange gills on the side, two large black fins that looked like it was growing out of its eyes, and a black tail fin that was in a half-circle shape.

The Swampert striked a menacing pose. "Use hydro pump!" White hair said. The large Pokémon shot a large beam of water toward Espeon, but also toward the truck.

"Dodge." I shrugged and let the hydro pump flip the truck sideways as well as leaving a large dent on the side.

"Crap, my boss is going to kill me! That's the second one this month!" White hair said some more vulgar words. Hm, looks like he wasn't raised with very many manners.

"Espeon, please use psychic." Espeon's eyes glowed blue and Swampert started glowing pink. Swampert was lifted up and then smashed to the ground.

"Swampert, use earthquake!" White hair commanded. Swampert got up and started to make the ground shake.

"Espeon, use dodge technique #2." I said. Espeon bounced on her tail and then proceeded to use psychic to stay up. If you haven't figured my signature Espeon move is psychic then you might want to go back to Trainers School.

"Swampert, uppercut it with hammer arm!" Swampert's arm started to glow and uppercut Espeon out of the air. Espeon regained her composure as if nothing happened. Fighting types aren't good against psychic, duh!

"Espeon, use psybeam and then use psychic." I ordered. Espeon emitted a rainbow colored swirling beam and then used psychic to make them into sphere shaped pieces that surrounded Swampert. The spheres proceeded to smash into the poor Swampert's exterior.

White haired kid used some more of those cusses, "Swampert, get up and use hydro cannon!"

The strongest water type attack, I see. He just wants to finish me off now, but I think it's going to be the other way around because he's only damaged my Espeon with one attack and I've hit him a multiple of times.

"Okay, use dig and then hyper beam." I said. I had exchanged my swift for dig. Espeon dug a hole as the hydro cannon missed and Espeon emerged from the ground using hyper beam. The poor Swampert took the full blow and collapsed onto the ground with swirled eyes.

"Return." White haired guy took out his Poke Ball and returned to Pokémon. I saw this as an opportunity and took his arms behind his back. Did he actually expect me to lose? I thought of an ironic idea. I made sure he could wiggle his way out and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Memory loss has never been so sweet.

Now, he won't remember a thing. White hair gave a puzzled expression, much like a baby's. "There, now you won't kidnap more people." I smiled. I took one last look at the rock potatoes, scowled, and left with a permanent amnesic guy trailed behind me.

"Espeon, do you want to stay out here or do you want to rest?" I asked. Espeon nudged her nose on the Poke Ball and returned herself. Great, now I was stuck by myself with another guy with poo brain. I sent out Torchic.

"Tor?" She chirped when there was nothing to battle.

"You're just going to help keep me company today." I explained. I hoisted her up into my arms. Dang, she was warm! I trudged my way back to camp, which took me until morning! A truck could really drive you places! White hair's just lucky I could remember where the camp was or else he would've gotten a punishment a hundred times worse than just permanent amnesia.

When a random someone tackled me to the ground I moaned in pain. I looked over and saw May…

"I found you!" May cheered.

"Get off of me before I collapse from the pain." I groaned. May got off me and tried to find where I'd been injured. She wasn't going to find it until I actually take off my shoe.

"I injured my foot if that's what you're wondering." I answered.

"What happened to you?" May asked.

"Well, I was kidnapped by this ugly white haired kid, but I took care of it. He's suffering from the permanent amnesia." I explained, but when I looked back to see if he was still there, he wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>You know guys, I think I'm getting good at being late to update because it seems as though even during summer I update a few days later, but with only 5 chapters left what could go wrong? Oh, and if you haven't figured out that the ugly kid Lisa's referring to is Brendan, then you might want to go back to Trainers School like. REVIEW!<strong>

**~TDF~**

**(5 chapters to go)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Well, there's only 4 more chapters and I'm going on vacation on July 1, so I may or may not update on the Saturday after this one because, frankly I'm going to be packing… It also seems like everyone else is on vacation…**

**Oh, and thanks to ItsSuperEffective I reached 300 reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

**Gary's POV**

Today was November 2nd and we were finally going to do the second task, which is going through the labyrinth…

For all I know it could take us months to get through that thing and that means we're going to have to split up to finish before May's curse turns the girls to stone. The curse said that all of her loved ones would turn to stone, but I wasn't exactly close with May, either. Now, that I think about it I'm only doing this for Leaf, probably or maybe I really am nicer than I thought.

"Hey, ready to stop daydreaming." Leaf's voice surprised me.

"Yeah, but I can't say I'll miss this place. I'm going to wound up back here afterwards anyway." I said.

"Or you could go back to school." Leaf suggested.

"Uh huh, that sounds like you want me to." I smirked.

"And what if I do?" Leaf took a step toward me.

"Then I'd do this." I took a step closer and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was like our first, full of emotion and it had everything I could ever want and more. That sounded cheesy, so thank god no one could read my mind.

"Stop kissing and get going." A gruff voice interrupted us. Paul.

I broke the kiss and saw a flushed Leaf. I guess she was embarrassed, how cute.

"Let's go…" She said. I smirked while Leaf shoved me toward the exit. Wow, this is the 3rd time we're leaving. Oh, and look this time everyone's here! Hm, no event, no missing person, no purple space alien being eaten by Ash, so that means we're finally ready to go.

"We're going to have to split up to complete the tasks." I said. Drew agreed.

"I already thought of that. That's why I brought these." Drew held up 7 things that looked like black Bluetooth headsets, but I knew they were communication devices with a magical enchantment on them. They could work under any condition, including magical ones like, curses.

"If we find out something we'll just use these." Drew explained.

"Okay, but who's taking which tasks?" Leaf asked.

"That's what we're deciding." Drew scoffed. Which task should I get? The easiest? The hardest? Hmm… Maybe, I should get one in the middle with Leaf. Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!

There was four left, _go through the labyrinth, get a scale from a hydra, eat the food of the gods, and make someone bathe in Styx. _

Hydra would've been the easiest and labyrinth would've been the hardest, so shall I trick someone into becoming invulnerable or making someone drink golden liquid that could kill you. Although, becoming immortal may or may not be bad, May's going to have to drink the food of the gods. I choose on getting the Styx bath if I can persuade my way into it.

"I call dibs on the Styx one!" I offered.

"Then get some teammates. I really doubt you're going to be able to sneak into the Underworld by yourself." Paul said. I looked around, Jimmy, Ash, Paul, Drew, Leaf, May, Dawn, Marina, Misty, Simon, Lisa, and Felicity. I needed to pick 2 people, so that every task could have 3 or 4 people. Yes, I could do simple math! I'm not the son of a professor for nothing.

"Hmm, I want Leaf and Paul." I said. Paul was the Underworld boy after all and Simon was a little, well, dumb at the moment plus Adrian wasn't going to be happy with Lisa if he found out he lost his memories.

"Fine with me, as long as you guys don't make out the whole time." Paul grumbled. I rolled my eyes, how could he just say these type of things so bluntly?

"Wait, we have to go back to the Underworld?" Leaf complained. I guess she didn't want to visit the eerie green lake again. Well, at least I didn't pick sneaking onto the land of the gods. That place was filled with traps, curses, and the works. At least if we go back to the Underworld we could get through safely with Underworld boy guiding us through.

"Yes, we do unless you want to be with someone else." I teased, but she remained quiet. "I'll take that as a no."

"Okay, so who else wants to volunteer for a quest?" Drew asked. An awkward silence fell on us until Misty opened her mouth, but then closed it again.

"I'll do the hydra one." Misty finally offered. I wasn't surprised. She was a good swimmer after all.

"Then who are your teammates?" Jimmy asked. Misty's face scrunched up into a confused state.

"Um, Dawn and Ash." Misty sighed. I was frankly a little surprised Dawn could swim or else Misty wouldn't have chosen her. Well, at least I think she knows that hydras live in water.

"Aren't hydras those water monsters that could rip me to shreds?" Dawn squirmed.

"Hey, all I need you for is for distraction. Ash and I will rip out the scale from the beast." Misty pat Dawn on the back as if what she said was 'reassuring.'

"Thanks, that makes me feel _so_ much better." Dawn rolled her eyes. 2 tasks down, 2 more to go.

"Okay, let's just assign the other tasks. I'll take the labyrinth with May, Marina and Jimmy since this is the hardest one." Drew offered.

"Then I guess we get the ambrosia one." Lisa said. Heh, sucker! Sneaking into the land of the gods wasn't exactly what I described as easy. Sure, the land of the gods was described as 'gorgeous,' 'breathtaking,' or 'heavenly,' but that place is dangerous to demigods. Mortals don't usually ever end up in the land of the gods unless it's by accident, but when they do let's just say they don't come back sane.

Ambrosia was said to give you immortality, but if you weren't strong enough you could suffer from death. I wonder if a novice demigod was able to survive eating ambrosia. The whole thing about demigods eating ambrosia was a myth. Let's just say someone tested out the myth and didn't survive…

Luckily, he was let into Elysium for being a hero and saving a bunch of Pichu from a forest fire. Nice guy.

"Okay, let's split up. Here." Drew handed Jimmy, Lisa, Ash, Paul, Felicity, and me a black communication device or as I like to call, _BCD. _I clipped my BCD onto my ear as well as the others who had any.

"Okay, once we finish a task we'll try to meet any others." Drew said. Honestly, I thought he was being a bit bossy, but he is the leader after all and he was right, so I guess I really shouldn't be thinking any of these thoughts.

We split up with the labyrinth group heading to somewhere called, Pacifidlog because they heard someone there knew where the labyrinth was at. I almost scoffed when I heard about this since no one was ever sure about the labyrinth.

My group was headed to the Underworld again. Man, if it weren't for my optimism I'd be complaining about going back to such a gloomy and dark place like, Paul. I have no idea where the others were headed, but I'm pretty sure they know where they're headed. Actually, I wasn't really that sure about Ash's group. Maybe, Drew told them their location.

"Time to go back to the Underworld. Yep, this is just my dream come true." Leaf sighed. I guess she didn't want to go back to the Underworld either.

We were headed to the Underworld entrance again. What a pain. My group was headed back to the outskirts. I was carrying a sleeping bag, some nonperishable food, my sword, and some extra clothes. I wasn't sure what Leaf and Paul were carrying, but whatever it was Paul was either carrying nothing or very little. Leaf on the other hand had about as much as me.

Next stop, the outskirts.

* * *

><p><strong>Felicity's POV<strong>

It was honestly a relief to be out of the camp, but I wasn't sure I would be of any useful help. I didn't have Apollo's or Artemis's archery skills, Ares's battle skills, Athena's wisdom, or Hermes's stealth. I just had a natural talent to attract doves and plan weddings.

"Hey, can you watch him? He's got a curse on him, which is making him have permanent amnesia." The girl said. I think her name was Lisa and I think the boy's name was Simon. Simple enough.

"Uh huh, sure. My name's Felicity by the way." I introduced.

"Yep, you prefer Fliss, right? I heard Ash call you that, so I'm just assuming that's how it is, but I'm Lisa and that's Simon." Lisa greeted. I smiled, at least I was partnered with someone nice.

"Yep, you're right. If you don't mind I'd much rather have you call me, Fliss." I said.

"Dude, you sure are polite. My dad would love you." Lisa stated.

"Thanks, I guess?" I answered in a questioning way. We were headed to the land of the gods, which was in Sootopolis. That wasn't actually surprising since, well, that place is old and it was known for history and whatnot. Not only was this place famous for 'slumbering history' it was where Wallace and Juan lived. The famous coordinators and gym leaders.

I was a Pokémon Trainer, so challenging a gym sounded like fun. I honestly didn't have a clue about the land of the gods since I've been stuck in the demigod camp ever since I was little. It's not like my dad wanted me around when he was buying his illegal demon drugs. He was one of those people born with schizophrenia, so he could see all the craziness, but he also saw a bunch of excess things. He once told me that he saw dancing Cheetos.

The drugs helped him skip out on the excess things, but after a while he stopped taking the drugs because he didn't like the side effects, which included vomiting, nausea, and an attraction to creatures such as, nymphs, centaurs, Cyclopes, etc. That also included gods like, Hera…

That's how it all started. He gave the drugs to Hera and while she was drugged he took advantage of her by taking a pint of her blood. I still don't know what he needed that for, but I do know he plans on keeping that in a secret compartment. I've already told the officers everything I knew, but they've said my father was going to stay locked up forever, which was just fine with me. I didn't plan on giving my will to my father anytime soon.

"Hey, do you want to have a tag battle with me once we get the ambrosia?" Lisa asked. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sure, but let's make sure we actually survive getting through the land of the gods." I said.

"Want to know a little secret? Ambrosia and a blood pact is what it takes to be in the Hunters of Artemis." Lisa said. My mouth faltered.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

We were heading to Pacifidlog. I've always heard that Pacifidlog was surrounded by water. Hopefully I don't have to send out my Blaziken since he absolutely loathed water. It's not like I could blame him since I loathed Tentacool.

"Where's Pacifidlog?" Jimmy asked. Now that he's mentioned it I don't know either. I could feel Drew roll his eyes as he held up a map and pointed to a red dot that was labeled, _Pacifidlog._

"It's in the middle of nowhere." Jimmy remarked. I agreed. It really was just surrounded by lots of water.

"That's why we're flying there." Drew released out a green Pokémon with red lensed eyes, rhombus shaped wings, sharp claws, and it was 4 times the size of Drew. It was his Flygon.

"Who else has another flying-type?" Drew asked. Jimmy got out a Poke ball and summoned a Tropius. The Pokémon resembled a stegosaurus, somewhat. It had large leaf-like wings, bananas hanging from its head, and a leaf collar on its large brown body.

"Did you really forget I had a Tropius?" Jimmy said. Drew flicked his bangs. I still wasn't sure why he did that, but it was kind of enchanting…

"I just didn't want my poor Flygon to collapse from May's weight." Anger rose into me. That jerk!

"Hayden, who said I was riding on your Flygon?" I retorted. I balled up my fists.

"I assumed those two would want the close contact, so I was just being generous." Drew smirked. Marina and Jimmy blushed.

"I would not!" Jimmy yelled back.

"Sure you wouldn't…" Drew gave him a knowing look while Marina tried to hide her blush. I on the other hand was a little lost. Was I still arguing with Drew?

"Well, I wouldn't." Jimmy huffed.

Drew rolled his eyes, "Let's just go. May hold on tight. We all know how much of a klutz you are." Drew hopped onto Flygon and Jimmy hopped onto Tropius. Jimmy offered his hand to Marina as she got on and grabbed onto his him.

Drew on the other hand gave me nothing, but a smirk as I clumsily got on his Flygon and wrapped my arms around him. As we lifted off the ground I held tighter. Okay, I admit I did slightly enjoy it, but only because it was really cold outside. I could feel his warmth and warmth in my cheeks too…

"Do you mind? Try not to suffocate me." Drew said. I loosened my arms and looked down, but regretting it immediately. I didn't know I had acrophobia, but apparently I did. I also didn't know I knew the term for the fear of heights. My arms hugged tightly around Drew again, but this time for dear life.

"Again? I know I'm irresistible and all, but this is seriously ridiculous. I need to do something called breathing. As amazing as I am I still need to do that simple necessity for life." Drew said. This time I loosened my arms and shut my eyes shut, hard.

"I, uh, have acrophobia…" I said awkwardly.

"I'm not surprised, but I am a little shocked that you knew a word longer than 5 letters." Drew said. I was tempted to let go and shove him off, but that may have been a little harsh…

"Shut up! Why'd I have to get stuck with you! You, you jerk!" I said hotly. If there was anyone who knew how to rub me in the wrong way it'd be Drew.

"Look who's talking. At least I'm not the one who's yelling into someone's ear." Drew snorted.

"You're just a jerk! You meanie!" I said angrily.

"Just calm down. We're here." Drew flicked his hair and got off Flygon. This time he actually offered me his hand.

"Wow, you're heavy." Drew smirked. Again?

"Relax, I'm joking." Drew said afterward. Jimmy and Marina landed.

Drew walked past me and whispered, "Plus you weren't scared, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, wasn't that last part sweet? Heh, yeah, I'm pretty cheesy, sorry. Okay, well, I'm sorry for updating late blah, blah, blah. REVIEW!<strong>

**~TDF~**


	47. Chapter 47

**Wow, only 3 chapters left… O.o**

**Oh, and since I don't remember if I ever mentioned the city they lived in I'm just going to say they live in Larousse, which is in northern Hoenn and near Fortree City.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

We were headed to Dewford, which was surrounded by water. I wonder why a hydra would want to live there –sarcasm was intended. We were traveling by boat and I was currently tanning in my designer pink bikini. Life was pretty good until… BAM! An explosion happened. Okay, I know that I'm supposed to be looking for a hydra, but this was just too easy!

A blue sea serpent splashed its tail into the water creating a tidal wave and crashing our boat! How rude! Just when I was enjoying my task. I was launched into the water as well as a lot of other people, but Ash and Misty were out of sight. I guess they were getting on a lifeboat or…not.

They jumped into the water. I may be their friend, but they were a little off their rocker if they think that jumping into water to nab a scale off a hydra was going to be easy. Well, at least I think it wasn't going to be easy.

"Go,Gyrados!" Misty let out her sea dragon Pokémon, which wasn't even close to how big the hydra was. It had a slimy blue-green coat of scales on a serpent body, razor sharp teeth, slimy fish lips, rabid sea green eyes, and tentacle-like fins on its dragon-shaped head. The hydra was seriously scary!

"Spotlight, Piplup!" My blue penguin Pokémon was released along with multiple bubbles. Hey, if I was battling I might as well do it fashionably! I saw Ash hop onto Misty's Gyrados.

"Piplup, I'm going to need you to be the distraction. Use whirlpool on that hydra!" I commanded. Piplup summoned a whirlpool and sent it flying towards the hydra while Misty and Ash swam toward the monster's body.

"RAWRK!" I guess the hydra didn't appreciate me attacking him. It started charging towards me as if it were going to eat me. Yikes!

"Come on out, Togekiss! Use yawn!" Togekiss sent out a yellow cloud toward the monster and it started slowing down, but sinking as it fell asleep. Gyrados swam faster. Misty arrived at the hydra, but before she could Ash jumped off and plucked the scale off before she could. Were they actually having a competition to see who could pluck the scale first while I could've died?

"Ha! I win, so that means you have to treat me to an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Ash said triumphantly. Is there nothing those two didn't bet on? They have swimming competitions, hydra plucking races, and more. What's next? Who can use the bathroom the fastest? Sheesh!

Those two needed to learn about sharing the glory of winning. "That's great and all, but now we're in the middle of the ocean!" I said. Ash's goofy smile went lopsided and Misty looked a little more relaxed. I guess being stuck in the middle of the ocean could really make you reconsider the situation.

"Do you guys need a lift? I saw you battling that iceberg and thought you might need a boat." An old man with a wispy gray beard paddled his yellow lifeboat toward us. Did he just say iceberg? I shrugged. If that's what they wanted to believe sunk their ship then it'd be my pleasure, but really? Like the Titanic?

I saw the perplexed faces of my friends and knew they were thinking along the same train of thought as me. The hydra was disguised as an iceberg to the others.

"Sure! Thanks!" We climbed aboard the ship and found it with a few children. There was even a baby Caterpie. Uh oh! Misty…

"Someone return that thing!" Misty squealed. The old man jumped and almost dropped the oar.

"Excuse me? Could you possibly mean that sweet little Caterpie?" He chuckled. I saw Ash start laughing too, but before I could stop it I started to giggle a little too. Laughter was contagious after all.

"Stop it! It's not funny!" Misty cried out in red anger.

"Actually dear, this Caterpie is a wild one. My grandson brought her on board, so I'm afraid I can't return it." He apologized. Ash picked up the Caterpie and brought it to Misty's face.

"Get it away from me! Get that disgusting thing away from me!" Misty screeched and backed up into a little girl that was about the age of Paul's little sister, Lily.

"Owie." She started crying and Misty started apologizing and I was enjoying the little drama fest. A near death experience could be quite traumatizing to some, but apparently this had no effect on my friends and me.

"Sonya, would you please refrain from teasing our boat guests?" The man said sternly. Did this mean that little girl was just messing with Misty?

"Okay!" The little girl named Sonya stopped 'crying' and started giggling. Her hair was pulled into a braided brown ponytail. Her face was like a cherub and she was wearing the most adorable one-piece, but I could tell from her expression she was a troublemaker. Lily and Sonya could be best friends!

Weird, how I'm thinking about Paul's little sister at a time like this. "I'm assuming you're headed toward Dewford like us." The man said.

"Yep, we sure are!" I answered happily. Well, we actually didn't anymore since we've already got the scale, but we couldn't contact the others about the scale until we were actually back on land unless we wanted Ash to look like he belonged in a loony bin.

"Oh, and could you be quiet for the sleeping children? I didn't want to wake them up, so I just brought them on board and my name's Henry." Henry introduced.

"My name's Ash." Ash said in a whisper that was barely audible to my ears much less an old man's.

"I'm Misty." She said in a louder whisper.

"And I'm Dawn." I introduced.

"So what are you young whippersnappers traveling to Dewford for? Are you going to challenge the Dewford gym?" Henry asked. I tried to think of an excuse, but Misty beat me to it.

"We're going there for a little R&R. It's been a while since we've had a vacation, so we decided on an island." Misty lied. I was kind of glad she thought of an excuse first since I sucked at lying. Leaf told me I blinked a lot and I always shuffled nervously when I did.

"That sounds nice. I'm going to Dewford to visit my other grandchildren." Henry explained.

"Oh, and who are they?" Ash asked.

"I'm visiting my son, Brawly. He's the gym leader and I'm visiting to see his new girlfriend, Shauna." Henry answered, but before anyone could react the hydra came back up for round 2.

**Paul's POV**

We were at Larousse. I surprisingly didn't have to break up the other two from their annoying flirting and whatever else.

"Who wants to be immortal?" Gary sighed. It really couldn't have been that hard, right? Find some decent mortal who was willing to bathe in the river and let him become immortal and if he's evil then we'll defeat him. Simple as that.

"Why don't we go to a children's hospital. That way we could save someone's life." Leaf said.

"Then let's go, but we need one that's dyslexic. They're the most common." Gary explained. I really couldn't say anything since I agreed.

"Okay, then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Leaf grabbed Gary by the hand and I started to walk. I wasn't going to be pulled by some smart aleck. I wasn't even sure why I was doing this, but it wasn't like I had anything better to do.

I would rather be with these losers than to go to school and talk to Pokémon like, a loser, but that was as far as I would ever admit in my head much less say. We walked through LaRousse's wind turbines, the moving paths, and past a lot of buildings until we got to the hospital.

The hospital was literally called, _Hospital. _It was a gray and dull building with a rusted up metal door. Nice place.

Inside was practically a whole other world. The walls were painted with white fluffy clouds, and colorful balloons. The floor had multi-colored tiles. A red sofa in a corner had stuffed Pokémon that all followed the same theme, red. Two blue beanbags surrounded by blue Pokémon stuffed animals, a green table topped with green Pokémon, A yellow TV with yellow Pokémon, orange countertops with orange ones, and purple doors with purple Pokémon stickers.

This place looked like a unicorn barfed on it, which means I loathed it. Everything was too colorful. The clerk was a girl with long flowing purple hair in clothes that resembled a Cacturne. And kids were everywhere. This place looked more like a daycare than a hospital.

"Can I help you, sugar plums?" An annoying high pitched voice asked. It was that weird clerk lady.

"Um, yes. Would you mind telling us if any of these children have dyslexia?" Leaf asked.

"There's about ten of them and please call me Harley, darlings!" Harley screeched. I guess she was actually a he.

"Can you please show us who they are?" Leaf asked. If Harley wasn't thinking that we were a bunch of molesters already then there was something wrong with him.

"Sure! It would be no problem! Do you and your boy toys want a cookie? I baked them myself." Harley held up a plate of cookies that were shaped like his face…

"Sure, those look delicious." Leaf took a cookie and took a bite. "Yum!"

"Now for her boy toys. One for you and one for you!" Harley shoved a cookie in my hand as well as Gary's. I took a nibble. There was too much sugar in that disgusting cookie. When he looked away I threw the cookie in a nearby trashcan shaped like a Pikachu.

"I've located all the dyslexic children. They're in rooms 2, 9, 13, 16, and 28. There's more than one of them in one room, so have fun! I bet they'll enjoy your company, sugar plums!" Harley gave Leaf a slip of paper with names on it.

"Thanks for the help!" Leaf went through a hallway until she stopped in room 2. She opened the door and inside was more of the stupid furniture and 4 kids on 4 beds. All of them were girls.

"Is Rosalina here?" Leaf read off the list.

"Don't call me that! My name's Rosy!" A little blond girl raised her fist in the air. What an annoying child.

"Okay, never mind let's go." Gary took the list and crossed her off. I guess he didn't like her either.

"Next stop, room 9." Room 9 was exactly the same as room 2. The only difference was that this was filled with little boys instead.

"Is Timmy here?" Gary read off the list.

"Who's asking?" A little boy with brown hair smirked. I inwardly groaned. Gary and Drew were already annoying enough, but another one just wouldn't be worth it.

"Are you Timmy?" Leaf asked.

"Who's asking? The ugly hag, the stupid Goth, or the stupid porcupine?" The kid hissed. Yep, I didn't like this kid either.

"Okay, he's definitely not the kid we're looking for." Leaf took back the list and we headed out to find another stupid kid. This was task was turning out to be more or a pain than I thought.

**Jimmy's POV**

I honestly didn't have much hope in finding a place that always moved around. From what I hear no one's ever been there twice and 99% of the people who get into the labyrinth go there by accident. I'm also not the sharpest knife in the drawer, so getting through a maze that the creator just barely got out of wasn't very promising.

Okay, so maybe I should be trying to feel a bit more optimistic, but right now I couldn't really find much to be happy about. Well, except for the fact that Marina was with me. I guess that was a good thing.

"What do you think the labyrinth looks like?" Marina asked. That was a good question. Maybe it was filled with booby traps or maybe it was a serene place.

"I have no idea, so let's find out." I said.

"Well, whatever it looks like we need to find a way into it first." Drew said. He was right. Honestly why did Daedalus have to make the labyrinth such a complicated place? I mean sure my life's goal is to be a Pokémon Master, but apparently his goal was to be a genius, so what better way to prove it other than making a maze that's practically impossible to find and solve?

Pacifidlog was just a simple village built on top of logs and rafts. There was no possible way to run or ride a bike without sinking into the ocean. That's why we were all leisurely walking, but when we first got here May got mad at Drew and so she tried running off, which led her to fall into the water and Drew had to dive in and save her. She was mad as a Tauros.

They were also both dripping wet, so that was why we had to spend extra time at the Pokémon Centre letting them dry off. Although, this incident did let Marina and I have a few moments together, which was actually just lunch.

We were currently walking to where Devin was. At least that's what Drew told me. Drew was definitely the brains in our group. I wonder what kind of guy Devin was. Maybe he was nice or maybe he was insane from knowing too much about the labyrinth. Heck, if I knew about the labyrinth I would've gone a little insane.

"What do you guys think Devin's going to be like?" I asked. I was growing tired of the ongoing silence. May and Drew refused to talk to each other because of whatever reason. I bet they had an argument when they were drying and Marina was a little quiet sometimes, so I guess I had to start the conversations.

"I bet he's going to be one of those cranky old guys." May said.

"I don't know. I think he's going to be our age." Marina said unsurely.

"I think he's going to be one of the insane guys who belong in a loony bin." Drew answered.

"Well, I think he's going to be a normal person." I said. I didn't know why I said that, but for some reason I felt like it was the right thing to say.

"Then let's find out! I don't want to be kept in suspense any longer!" May started to walk faster making the logs underneath her start to move. I was just waiting until she fell again, but before that happened she made it onto the tiny island where the small hut was located. Time to meet Devin.

May rapped her knuckles on the door and soon enough a girl about our age answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Devin here?" May asked. The girl smiled.

"I'm Devin, so what do you need?" She asked. Devin was a girl? Her parents must have planned for her to be a boy.

"You're Devin?" May asked. I guessed she didn't believe it either.

"The one and only. I'm the only one who lives here named Devin, so can I ask who you are?" Devin asked.

"Oh, I'm May. The one with green hair is Drew, the one with the hat is Jimmy, and the blue haired girl is Marina." May introduced. I guess my introduction was going to be the guy in the hat…

"It's nice to meet you, but what's with the visit?" Devin asked.

"Would you happen to know anything of Daedalus's labyrinth?" Drew asked.

"Then I should ask you something as well. Do you know anything about demigods?" Devin asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. You happen to be looking at four of them." I said.

"Then I'll answer your question. If you're looking for the entrance it's currently in Petalburg, but by tomorrow it should be in Lavaridge." Devin said.

"How are you sure about this?" Drew asked.

"All of Daedalus's true grandchildren have a special power to know. I just don't care much for the power. It's too much of a pain, so I tell all demigods, good or bad plus some Apollo kid cursed me with honesty." Devin answered.

"So you're saying that you have some magical power to always know where the labyrinth's entrance is. That's pretty strange." I answered.

"So is your friend's green hair." Devin pointed at Drew.

"If you're done here then I'll go back to my house. I have babysitting duties to attend to." Devin said.

"Actually there's one more thing. If the entrance is going to be at Lavaridge tomorrow then where is it going to be afterward?" Marina asked.

Devin sighed, "From midnight to 12:38 it's going to be at Lavaridge and then from 12:39 to 5:24 it'll be at Dewford. Can I go now?"

"How about the day afterward and its exact location?" Drew asked.

"It's going to be at Slateport the whole day, so if I were you I would head there right now, so you guys could actually make it." Devin said.

"You know it's not smart to just give out information like this?" Drew said.

"Yeah, but you're not the one under an honesty curse." Devin said.

"How'd you get cursed?" May asked.

"I broke up with a demigod, but he didn't take it too well and put an honesty curse on me. This curse is a big pain." Devin sighed. I finally noticed her appearance. I guess that if you already like someone else everyone looks plain in comparison. She had long curly hair that went down to her knees, purple eyes, long eyelashes, thin arched eyebrows, and full lips. I guess she would've been considered pretty, but compared to Marina she was a big pile of dung.

"Okay, well, thanks for the info" Marina said. Devin fixed the black beanie on her head as well as her clothes that consisted of a yellow tank top and black shorts. She also had black fingerless gloves and black sandals with a big yellow flower on it. Geez, I'm apparently a girl now. It's not quite right for a guy to notice the clothes on a girl and judging her fashion style, which was actually a really nice one.

"I have to go. I think my dinner's burning." Devin waved us goodbye and headed back into her house.

"Then let's go. Slateport's really far away and Flygon's too tired." Drew said. I groaned. We were going to have to take the long way to Slateport.

"If we hurry we should be able to make it. If worse comes to worse we'll fly the rest of the way. After all by then our flying Pokémon should be well rested." Drew said. Oh, well, at least I was paired up with the most resourceful one, Drew.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Marina can you send out your Mantine and Dewgong?" Marina nodded and sent out a Pokémon that resembled a manta ray and a Pokémon that resembled a seal.

"So I'm guessing we're swimming to the closest city to Slateport." I said. Marina jumped onto Mantine and I hopped on with her. Well, it looks like May and Drew were going to have to ride with each other again. Let's just hope this time they don't fall into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I actually finished this chapter early, so that means I'm going to have time to type the rest of this story's chapters. Oh, and does anyone have any suggestions to what I should rename this story. I feel like it's a crappy name and I'm finally ready to change it to something else since one of my reviewers even said it wasn't good. REVIEW!<strong>

**Oh, and since I feel bad for not updating during my vacation I've given you guys a double update! So review the next chapter too!**

**~TDF~**


	48. Chapter 48

**Well, there are only 2 chapters left. I can't believe it! As soon as I finish the Models of Petalburg I'll start the sequel for this.**

**Oh, and on June 24****th**** it was my one year anniversary of when I joined FF! I can't believe it's been a whole year! Also lately I've been watching tons of Digimon. If any of you have watched it then I recommend the first and second series. I've been mainly watching this because, well, TK and Kari look so cute together! This probably sounds like total bologna to anyone who doesn't watch it, but whatever, you can't change my mind!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

**Lisa's POV**

The only way I knew how to enter Sootopolis was by underwater. It was fine with me, but I really didn't feel like babysitting Simon. Maybe I could give him an oxygen tank and Felicity could help him swim through…

I have my Milotic, but I haven't the slightest clue what kind of Pokémon Felicity has. Well, there's no other way to find out unless I ask, right?

"Fliss, what kind of Pokémon do you have?" I asked.

"Well, I have a Miltank, a Pidove, a Kingler, an Omanyte, a Braviary, and a Kabutops, but they're not very strong." Felicity said.

"I'm sure they're awesome, but for now we need to borrow your Kingler." I said.

"Is it for the diving part? Do you have a water-type?" Felicity asked. I nodded.

"Milotic's my water-type, but we need to get diving equipment first." I explained.

"Right, but what about Simon?" Felicity asked.

"I'm counting on you to babysit him. Oh, and don't let him drown. That'd be kind of bad, but if it comes to it you have to do the mouth to mouth part." I chuckled nervously.

Felicity blushed. How cute! She was embarrassed! "Um, okay…"

"Don't worry. He won't mind. Now, c'mon let's go get our diving gear. We haven't got all day. It's already cold enough in the fall, but I don't want to swim in a frozen lake." I shivered at the thought.

"Right, I wouldn't want that." Felicity sure was a high-class girl. I would never survive if I were her. We were currently at Mossdeep. The air was humid and divers of all sorts were crowding around the store. I ran my fingers through my conditioned hair. I guess this was going to take a lot longer than I thought.

"It's a good thing we've got months to do this." I said.

"Uh huh, this line's going to last through fall and winter." Felicity said. I laughed. It looks like she did have a sense of humor. I think I'm going to like this girl.

"Then let's hurry, silly girl." I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me, but Simon started crying. Please don't be an accident. Please don't be an accident. I chanted in my head over and over, but as soon as I got to him he stopped.

"I want Lee-sa." He giggled like a little kid. Geez, this was kind of embarrassing me. I mean I like kids and all, but I prefer them to be small and young. Simon was old enough to drive, probably. At least I think he's the same age as me.

"Right, but be quiet, okay?" He nodded as if he understood me. Maybe, he did, but whatever the case he shut up and Felicity and I were in line for the gear.

"He really likes you." Felicity observed, but I was honestly ready to say, "Duh!"

"I think I'm going to have to agree with that." I sighed.

"Do you like him back?" Felicity asked. I raised my brow at that question. To be honest I haven't really given my romantic life second thoughts. I am a hunter of Artemis after all. Dating was just going to be a waste of time for me.

"I honestly have no idea." I shrugged. It was somewhat the truth. When you become a hunter of Artemis you have to have some of your emotions blocked.

"Oh." Felicity said. I smiled as I noticed the line moving forward.

"Look, the line's moving. Looks, like we're going to make it before fall and winter end." I winked.

"I bet it's going to be gorgeous under the water." Felicity looked like she had stars in her eyes.

"Don't say that. It makes me think of the F.U.N. song. F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all, here deep in the deep blue sea." I sang out of habit, but I could tell Felicity was tempted to laugh.

"C'mon laugh. Don't hold it in." I urged. She let it out, but instead of a delicate laugh I heard something that sounded like pig snorts and guffaws mixed together. This caused me to laugh, which wasn't pleasing because my cousin once told me my voice sounded like, a 'sucky thing.'

"I'm…sorry….my….laughter…is….quite…atrocious." Felicity said in between laughs. I stopped laughing long enough to say,

"Atrocious?" But I started laughing again. Okay, maybe, we caught quite a bit of stares, but soon after Simon started laughing and a few others around us too. Simon's laughter actually sounded like it belonged to his 'real' self. After a while the laughter died down.

"Okay, but seriously? Atrocious?" If I didn't know any better I'd think she was trying to confuse me with big words.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would know what the word meant." Felicity apologized.

"I do, but it's just so…proper." I said.

"Oh, sorry." Felicity sure had a habit of apologizing.

"Ooh, the line's almost gone!" There were only 2 people in front of us.

"Then let's go. Oh, and could you teach me that song? You know that one you just sang." The song from SpongeBob?

"Well, I only know that part. I think SpongeBob's kind of annoying." I shrugged.

"Then could you teach me just that part?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, sure, but right now I think that getting some ambrosia would be our top priority." I said. I felt tugging on my arm and saw Simon making a face. This time it really was a bathroom emergency!

"Just hold it a little more, okay?" Geez, I couldn't do this. I should've brought a guy with me.

"Okay." Simon said.

"Felicity, do you have an idea on how to let him use the bathroom?" I asked. I wasn't going to find out what the boy's bathroom looked like because I wasn't a boy, so I wasn't going to find out!

"We could ask someone." Felicity suggested.

"Okay, you do it. I'll watch him and make sure he doesn't wet his pants." I said.

"I will be right back." Felicity said. I saw her go up to a man in his late 20's and ask him something. I saw him nod and soon enough he was heading in our direction.

"I'm assuming he's Simon." The man said. I nodded. He took Simon to the men's' bathroom and was soon out. It may have been crazy to let a total stranger help a teen go use the bathroom, but what other choice did I have? Go into the boys' bathroom?

"There you go. Now about that date with my son…" Did Felicity promise him a date with his son?

"Yep, if you don't mind we'd like to go diving first." Felicity said.

"A deal's a deal and the sooner my boy gets off his lazy behind the better plus you're cute as a button. I'm sure my boy won't mind." The guy said. Seriously? What kind of dad just sets up their son on a blind date in exchange for a bathroom trip?

"I'm looking forward to it." Felicity said. I have a feeling she was lying her butt off. The most she could hope for was the man's son to look decent.

"Wait, when is this so-called date?" I interrupted.

"Why it's this evening. My boy will meet you here at 7PM, so don't be late." The man said. What a strange man.

"If you don't mind could you tag along, you know if he's unbearably horrid?" Felicity whispered to me. I nodded. Looks, like this girl could think someone was ugly and whatnot.

"Sure, let's go grab some dinner." I suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Felicity agreed. Honestly, I really could go for some food now, but I could hold it for a couple more hours.

"I'll make sure my son's here, but if he's not here at 7PM then you don't have to go on this blind date." The man said. Well, at least he's a man of his word.

"Okay, we'll make sure we're there." I promised. Hey, if it prevents me from taking Simon to the boys' bathroom then so be it. The man headed to who knows where and Felicity and I went shopping for scuba gear. I ended up buying black gear, Felicity bought white gear, and we bought Simon orange gear.

It was actually kind of strange to find out that scuba gear came in myriad colors instead of just black and blue. We went to the local Pokémon Centre afterwards. I had to admit I was enjoying this task a little bit too much.

Felicity and I had to share a bed since the Pokémon Centre didn't have any more rooms with 3 beds. I didn't really mind as long as she was female plus she was small! She barely reached to my shoulders. There we took a quick shower, well, I took a relaxing bath and I finally realized I could just have my male Pokémon bathe Simon for me! Woohoo! Go brain power!

Anyway, Felicity and I decided we should wear casual clothes for her 'date.' She was wearing a white tee with blue jeans and I was wearing a black tee with white jeans. Felicity had a thin black jacket and I had a white one. We sure did share the same fashion taste.

I decided to wear my worn out black converse and Felicity wore some worn out gray converse. Either we were separated at birth or I just met my other half. How weird.

"Ready to meet your 'date?' I quoted my fingers at 'date.'

"Uh huh, should we just leave Simon here?" Felicity combed her fingers through her hair. I nodded since Simon was just sleeping peacefully, but we locked the door on our way, anyway.

"C'mon, it's nearly seven. We've only got a few minutes left. I don't want to break that promise." I dragged Felicity with me, but she ended up dragging me since I sucked at running. Well, I also did hate it back, so it was all good.

We made it with seconds to spare and to our surprise someone was waiting for us there. Actually, I think he was waiting for Felicity. The boy had freckles, a T-shirt, dark wash jeans, and he was wearing worn out sneakers. He was extremely pale and skinny, had the lightest brown hair, and he had pink eyes with green flecks?

He sure had funky eyes, but when he saw us his eyes widened and his face grew an awkward smile. "I'm guessing you're the girls my dad set you up with?" He asked.

We nodded. "Yep, I tagged along. I hope you don't mind, but she's Felicity and I'm Lisa." I introduced.

"Okay, well, I'm Daniel." He introduced. Well, looks like Felicity was going to enjoy herself. I waved her goodbye, but she looked like she wanted me to stay for a second, but her eyes deceived her because her pupils were larger. I knew that if you saw someone attractive your pupils grew larger and it grew smaller when you saw someone ugly.

"Bye, Fliss. I hope you enjoy your date. Don't forget about tomorrow! Sayonara." I waved and went back to the Pokémon Centre. When I got back Simon was wide awake and he looked like he'd been crying. Well, it looks like tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"Simon, go back to sleep." I went to bed shortly after, but I felt someone movie into my bed during the night. I assumed it was Felicity, but I didn't know she was heavier than me.

**Drew's POV**

May had already fallen twice into the cold water. She sure had a knack for being clumsy. Although, I would usually enjoy her clumsiness, my back was getting wet and cold. It was November, so snow could fall at any time. The water Pokémon were enjoying the ice cold water, though, they looked like they weren't even feeling the cold.

"Try not to fall into the water anymore." I smirked even, though, she couldn't see me.

"Do you think I'm trying to fall into the water?" I felt May shake me from behind. My balance slightly faltered, but I held on Dewgong pretty tightly.

"Right now you are." I said. I felt May stop abruptly.

"Whoops," was all she said. Leave it to her to not think about the consequences. Although, it was something intriguing about her, it was currently giving me a cold. If I'm lucky I won't get hypothermia and if May's even luckier she won't either.

"Just try not to fall in next time." I flicked my hair out of habit.

"I'd like to see you not fall!" She's started again.

"Okay, but if I don't fall for the rest of the way you have to be my slave for the rest of this task." I had a feeling this was going to be an easy task.

"Deal, but if you do fall, you have to be my slave for the rest of the task." I felt May's arms let go of me and I'm guessing she put them on her hips because she fell…

"Didn't I say not to fall?" I rolled my eyes. At least now I wasn't going to be as cold. I grabbed May's hand and put her in front of me. She wrapped her arms around Dewgong and I wrapped mine around her.

"Shut up." She huffed. Marina and Jimmy got tired of waiting for us a while ago, so they were farther ahead of us. I couldn't blame them. If I didn't have to wait for May I would've gone ahead too, probably.

May was annoying, but in a good way. I guess. "Just watch me win our bet." I said.

"Yeah, well, Dewgongs are slippery, so watch out!" May warned.

"That's why I'm holding onto you." I flicked my hair.

"Okay, then I'll let go," and just like that May let go of Dewgong. We both fell down into the water. Well, it looks like I lost the bet…

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, Drew is May's slave. What shall she make him do? :D<strong>

**REVIEW! Just 2 chapters left and I would be super delighted to find out I made it to 400 reviews. Actually, I never thought I'd even make it to 200, so you guys can bet how happy I was when I found out I made it to 300! Oh, and I've got the next chapter done, so expect an on time review next week! **

**~TDF~**


	49. Chapter 49

**Oh, my word! One chapter left!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49<strong>

**Ash's POV**

I wasn't sure what a hydra tasted like, but it sounded good. Maybe it could be a sushi or maybe I could fry it and then season it. I'm pretty sure Pikachu would love it with ketchup.

"Pikachu are you ready to try hydra with ketchup?" Pikachu's cheeks sparked in excitement.

The hydra charged its ugly head toward the raft I was on. The closer he got the more I could smell his breath, which surprisingly smelled of peppermint.

"Get it away from me!" Dawn was squealing and right into my ears too!

"Pikachu, use thunder!" Pikachu released an electric bolt and it fried the hydra. Actually, it left a tiny scratch on the hydra's body, but that was enough to make the hydra angry.

"It's angry! Let's go!" Misty started paddling with the oars a lot faster.

"What are you young 'uns talking about? It's just an iceberg." Henry must've seen the hydra as an iceberg, but I wish I was that lucky!

"Never mind. I just really want to go to Dewford." Misty lied. I wonder if all that lying was good for you, but Gary's already warned me that I shouldn't ever tell the truth to random people if it was about demigod things. I wasn't sure why, but Gary had already bribed me with a battle, which I lost…

"What's the rush? You whippersnappers are all in such rushes these days." Henry said.

"Oh, we're just really excited to battle the Dewford Gym. You see we're all pretty dedicated battlers, well, except for Dawn. She's a coordinator." Misty explained, which was still a lie.

"It can wait until tomorrow." Henry shrugged. You could only hold off a hydra for so long before you actually got hurt and by that I mean my arm. It had a large gash bigger than Pikachu. It hurt like my 3rd degree burns too!

"What happened to your arm? I knew that icebergs were dangerous, but that's a little exaggerated!" Henry's eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping. My blood was dripping either down my arm or down into the water. The hydra's tooth was lodged into my arm! Well, the tooth was covered in my blood too. Whoever wants some of Ash's blood come and get it!

Misty looked away and Dawn was trying her hardest to focus on the water. I guess they didn't like the view of my arm. Oh, well. "Pikachu use volt tackle!" Pikachu glowed with electricity and charged toward the hydra. This time the hydra actually took damage. The whole body was shocked with paralysis.

"Let's go!" Gyrados gave Misty a helping hand and shoved our lifeboat toward Dewford. Even I could see the nearby island, Dewford. I was starting to feel faint from the loss of blood. My eyes slowy drifted shut. I tried to fight it, but it didn't work.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you think he's going to wake up soon?" I heard a muffled voice. Dawn's? Misty's?<p>

"Unngh." I tried to say something normal, but it came out as a groan.

"He's finally awake? I knew they shouldn't have given him that much sleeping gas." Yep, Misty's voice.

"Guys, what time is it?" I at least managed to groan that out.

"I don't know. I think it's around 5." I saw Dawn shrug. I sat up, but when I tried to move my arm it felt really numb.

"Oh, right. That hydra's tooth was stuck in my arm, huh? Too bad, I was looking really forward to eating some hydra." I wasn't the only one. Pikachu was too. I was on a bed with blue sheets, but the rest of the room was just as plain. The walls were painted a jade green and there was a painting in the middle of the wall that was of a basket of fruit.

The fruit somehow taunted me as my stomach growled. "I don't know about hydra, but I've got a cheeseburger with your name on it." Misty handed me a cheeseburger wrapped in a napkin. I took a big greasy bite. The salty goodness made my tongue ooze with flavor. Okay, I was going to need a few more. Maybe the rest of the cow.

I gobbled the rest of the burger down as if I've never eaten food until now. Why does food taste so good? "Do you think we should've saved more for him?" Dawn asked.

"No way! I was really hungry." Misty said.

"What? You guys only saved me one?" I folded my arms.

"Pikachu ate about 3 of them. I ate 4 and Dawn ate 2." Misty explained.

"Where'd you get 'em?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh, Henry cooked them for us. We could always get food later. Right now we need to contact the others. You're the only one who knows how to use the communicator thingies." Dawn said.

"Fine, but after this we're getting food. I'm hungry enough to eat a whole Whalord." I activated the communication device by saying, "Ενεργοποίηση."

It was the Greek word for 'activate.' A lot of demigod devices worked with command words. It was easier this way! I don't know why so many people hate it. Maybe, it was because this was the reason for having so many things stolen and then used.

"Who's this?" Drew's voice came through the black communication device.

"This is Ash. Misty and Dawn told me to tell you that we have to hydra scale." I said. I thought I heard Drew mutter, "Already?"

But then he said, "Okay, good. The others should be able to hear us too. It's either they're being polite or they like to eavesdrop."

"Gary? Paul? Jimmy? Lisa?" I heard someone snickering.

"Yeah, we're here." Paul grunted.

"Sorry, it's night here. I was trying to sleep." Lisa apologized.

"You wouldn't even want to be where I'm at. It looks like a rainbow had a party with all of his rainbow friends here." Gary said.

"I'm waiting for May and Drew to catch up. They kept on falling into the water." Jimmy complained. It looks like my friends aren't any different from the last time I've seen them.

"Oh, sorry! I was on this date with this guy." I don't know why, but I pictured Felicity bowing down in an apologetic way.

"You're on a date? At a time like this?" Drew didn't sound happy.

"Actually, I kind of had to. Simon had to go to the bathroom and we didn't want to go to the boys' bathroom, so we had this lovely man guide him to the bathroom, but he made me agree to go out with his son, you see?" Felicity explained.

"So all of this for a bathroom break?" Paul scoffed.

"Right, but don't fret. It's almost over plus it's night here, so I should be sleeping soon anyway." Felicity said.

"Then go to bed, so you can save your energy for the task." Drew replied.

"You know, we've got months until she actually turns 16, right? Or did you want to confess your undying love for her sooner?" Gary's voice interrupted. Drew went silent, well; at least I think so because he didn't answer.

"Since there's an awkward silence I'm going to end our conversation." Jimmy ended the conversation with, "τέλος," which meant 'end.'

"What'd they say?" Misty asked.

"Um, well, Felicity was on a date with some guy and then Gary said something about birthdays and then our talk was over." I shrugged.

"No, what'd they say about the hydra scale?" Misty smacked my head, which really hurt.

"Oh, um, I don't know. We ended our conversation a little early, but I'm guessing we're supposed to help the others if we could." I answered.

"Well, no one's near us, so let's just track the nearest one down." Dawn sighed. My burgers were going to have to wait, probably. Well, maybe just a few, so I'll have enough energy to find another group.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

The list of children's names was almost all crossed out. Why were children so disrespectful? Some of the kids made rude remarks, some threw food, some threw toys, and some did all of the above. That's why I now have a new respect for babysitters and daycares. Gary and Paul had gone outside because they had grown tired of all the annoying children.

If only I could find a child like one of my friends. Even a kid like Gary or Drew would be good! But no-o, I get stuck with bratty kids who could use a long timeout! There were only two kids left on the list, Sarah Thomson and Austen Williams. Dear Athena and all the other mighty gods, if you could, could you please make one of these children a nice behaved one?

They apparently shared a room, which was weird since I thought all the rooms were divided into boys' and girls' rooms. I entered the room and saw an ill little girl in bed and an ill little boy in another bed.

"Are you two Sarah and Austen?" I asked. The little girl sat up and nodded. She had dark hair and chocolate brown skin. Her hair was short and looked like it had been chopped off.

"I'm assuming you're Sarah?" I asked. This time the little boy sat up and nodded. The little boy had bright red hair, lots of freckles covered his whole entire face, and he had bright blue eyes, much like May's.

"Okay, so you're Sarah?" I pointed to the little boy as he nodded, "And you're Austen?" This time the little girl nodded. Hm, quite the interesting names their parents gave them.

"Do both of you have dyslexia?" I asked. They both nodded. Well, they both seem to be polite, but which one was better for the invulnerability?

"Okay, so can I ask you two some questions?" I asked.

"My momma said not to talk to strangers." Austen said. Good point. At least this girl's got some common sense.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie. I'm one of the assistants." I lied.

"Oh, okay…" Austen replied. I guess she still didn't trust me. Good girl!

"Okay, so do you both have the same illness?" I asked. They nodded.

"Why are you asking us these questions? Didn't the weird old man give you these answers?" Sarah said. Hm, so this boy's got some common sense too. And not to mention a very good point, Harley is a bit strange.

"Like you said, he was a weird man and made me eat his cookies, so he didn't let me see your info, but he did send me here to see how you two were?" I was honestly just making this up along the way.

"Oh…" Sarah didn't seem to trust me either. What amazing children these two were!

"Do you both know what disease you have?" I asked.

"Pneumonia." They answered in unison. They have a lung disease?

"Do you know how you got it?" I asked. The two nodded.

"Our momma and papa smoked a lot. I tried to tell them my coughing really hurt me, but then Sarah started. After that someone heard him coughing at school and then he was at the hospital. My momma and papa were really mad at him, so I tried really hard not to cough, but it really hurt and then I was in the hospital. The police for some reason arrested my momma and papa because of something called meth. I'm not sure what it was, but they smoked it a lot and that's why Sarah and I are in the hospital." Austen explained.

I felt anger rise in me. This little girl even told her parents she had a coughing problem, but they didn't even try to at least smoke outside? What kind of parent would put their child in such danger?

"Oh, I see." I answered awkwardly.

"Yep, that's why my brother and I only have a few more years to live unless some kind of miracle happened." Austen said. The only thing that didn't make sense was that they were brother and sister.

"Does this mean you two are brother and sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was adopted." Sarah answered.

"Oh, I see…" I answered awkwardly, again.

"Uh huh, my dad said he named me Sarah because he thought my hair was girly." Sarah answered back. These kids were way too okay with this. If I were named a guys' name because I was manly then my dad would've never heard the end of it.

"Oh…" I said lamely.

"Are you really a nurse assistant?" Austen asked.

"Um, no." I said truthfully.

"Then why are you here, creepy lady?" Sarah asked.

"I'm here to cure one of you." I said.

"Then you should cure Sarah." Austen said immediately.

"No. You should cure Austen." Sarah answered back. Okay, I know I just prayed that one of these kids should be polite, but these kids were too hard to choose from. They were both sick and they were both related –where it counts. The only thing I couldn't decide from was which one I should turn invincible. I know I could turn both of them, but invulnerability was a big weight to hold onto your shoulders plus if they somehow got injured in their vulnerable spot then they would die.

"If you're not getting cured then I'm not getting cured." Austen crossed her arms and huffed.

"Then I'm not either." Sarah crossed his arms as well. Why is it that children are so stubborn?

"Well, then it looks like I have no choice. I'm going to put my faith into two little kids. I'm going to need you two to trust me and follow me, okay?" I sighed. Looks, like I just agreed to let two kids become invincible, how demented.

"Okay, creepy lady, I'll trust you for my sister." Sarah unfolded his sheets.

"Me too! I want to know how it feels to not be sick!" Austen jumped out of her bed and took a handful of masks. She strapped one onto her face and gave one to Sarah. Sarah strapped the given one onto his freckled face.

"Okay, then I'm going to need to take you two out on a little trip. Oh, but before that I need you two to meet these two loony bins. Don't worry they're nice when you get to know them," I said. I wasn't sure what Gary and Paul's reaction towards these two was going to be, but I have a feeling that it was going to be surprised. After all they did expect one child, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

I woke up, like I usually do, groggily. Some warm figure was next to me, but I already knew it was Simon. The little sneak! Oh, well. I looked in the other bed, Felicity.

"Felicity, you awake?" I heard her figure roll, so I'm guessing she was awake.

"I guess I am now. Is it time to go diving?" Felicity asked from her bed.

"Actually, I was thinking of doing it the easy way. I was planning on doing the whole diving thing, but I'm just feeling lazy right now, so want to just do our task, the easy way?" I suggested.

"What's the easy way?" Okay, so maybe doing the easy way was probably smarter from the start, but seeing all the underwater creatures sounded like fun.

"I'll just summon Artemis and give Simon back his memories. Simple as that," I jumped out of bed and threw on my clothes as fast as I could. While Felicity was using the bathroom I gave Simon two quick pecks. Hey, I already have a good excuse if I need to explain to Artemis why I summoned her.

A teen dressed in a suit of armor with black hair pulled into a ponytail flashed into the room, "Hey, I'm done, so-" Felicity stopped as she noticed Artemis in the room.

"Hey, mom." I greeted casually. Artemis scowled.

"Why did you summon me by kissing this disgusting urchin?" Her voice was pretty high and mighty, well, in a teenage body, anyway.

"Oh, well, because I need to ask you two favors since these two favors help you." I shrugged. Artemis raised her brow.

"Really? What are they, young one?" This was good. I had lured her attention away from Simon, so far so good.

"Well, I'm going to need you to flash you to a group of four demigods, May, Drew, Jimmy, and Marina. One of them should be the girl you're looking for and then I'll need some ambrosia." I said.

"Daughter, you truly are a lazy girl. I'll grant you the ambrosia, but you must feed it to that Maple girl yourself." Artemis's calloused fist opened to reveal a golden plant. She was always about showing off, but the moment you took a bite out of it, it'll taste like a burning sensation in your mouth, but to me it was tasted like an apple. I guess having Artemis's blood in me made me immune to the effects. I wasn't sure why it didn't work that way with demigods.

The golden plant looked like, oregano except golden. It was as simple as that. I grasped it into my hand, "Okay, so it's the normal procedure, right? The feeding and then the contract, huh?"

"Indeed. Now stop making me grant you favors. It'll make you seem like you're my favorite." Artemis sighed. She handed me a quiver of arrows, the magical kind.

"Yeah, you tell me that every time and I know I'm spoiled, but hey, I'm your only daughter, so…" I shrugged my shoulders. I heard Artemis sigh and put her delicate and strong hands on her hips. She then flashed out of the room. Yep, that was my typical visit.

"Um, who was that?" Simon said. Oh, right I gave the little booger his memories back.

"Oh, that was Artemis." I said.

"How did you summon her?" Felicity said.

"Oh, easy I just gave Simon back his memories." Okay, so maybe I was underreacting, but this was me I was thinking of! This kind of crap happens often enough for me to not freak out.

"Wait, I lost my memories? Adrian's going to be so mad at me." Simon said. Well, at least he was back to normal. His brotherly complaints were a little annoying, though.

"Okay, well, we should go tell the others we're coming to Drew, Marina, May, and Jimmy." I said. I muttered, "Ενεργοποίηση."

"Hey, guys. It's Lisa. I've got some ambrosia, but I need to know where May is." I said through the BCD.

"She's going to have to eat that, right? Well, she's heading to Slateport." Drew answered.

"Okay, thanks. That's all I need. Τέλος" I ended the short talk. That was all I needed to know. I was planning on flying there after all.

"Um, what's going on?" Simon asked. Oh, right! He didn't remember anything during his 'poo brain' mode. I gave him a brief explanation on why we're here and then how Artemis came and why he lost/gained his memories.

"Are you serious? I missed two kisses?" Well, looks like his unrequired crush still lingered in his annoying brain.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you have any flying Pokémon?" I asked. Simon gave a sheepish look.

"I don't have any Pokémon." He answered shyly.

"Why not? They're nothing, but helpful and amazing." I said.

"Um, I wasn't allowed?" Simon shrugged.

"Okay, then I guess I'll use my flying Pokémon." As he was getting ready, Felicity and I went up to Nurse Joy.

"Could you help me exchange some of my Pokémon?" I asked.

"Of course, dear. Just go up to that machine and if you have any questions, feel free to ask." The pink haired nurse smiled. Together, Felicity and I went up to the machine. I looked through my Pokémon for the flying types; luckily, I categorized my Pokémon by type. Too bad all of my flying Pokémon was too small.

"Never mind, it looks like we're going to have to swim there or dive, like we planned." I shrugged.

"Okay," Felicity said. I went back into the room and got into my swimsuit, which was a black one piece. Felicity's was a white bikini. It's either Simon fell asleep in the bathroom or he takes longer than two girls combined to get ready.

"Simon, are you almost done!" I knocked on the door.

"Actually, I'm going number 2…" Oh, well, this was awkward.

* * *

><p>"Are we going swimming?" Simon had finally come out of the bathroom after we watched, <em>Tangled. <em>Geez, it was either that boy was constipated or he was trying to test our patience.

"Yep, now go change and don't take another few hours." I threw him the orange swim trunks we bought him. He caught it clumsily and walked back into the smelly bathroom. This time he came out a few minutes later.

"Here. We got these for you too." Felicity handed him the orange diving gear.

"Um, thanks, but I have no clue who you are." Simon took the gear.

"Oh, right. I'm Felicity and I'm well aware you're Simon." Felicity greeted.

"Nice to meet you, but why do I need this?" Simon asked.

"I don't know it you know this, but diving gear is for diving." Well, it's not like we were going to eat it!

"That makes sense." Simon agreed. I sighed. I put on my snorkel and ran outside and dived right into the water. I sent out my Milotic. I felt two other people dive next to me and then two red lights. It was Felicity's Omanyte and Kingler.

Yep, time to swim and then take a train maybe? Oh, well that was a later problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Marina's POV<strong>

I was searching for the entrance to the labyrinth. We probably should've asked where the entrance was in the city. Oh, well I didn't think that finding the entrance was going to be easy. All of my Pokémon were helping me look. I had been assigned the north part of town, May had been the south, Drew had been the east, and Jimmy had been assigned the west.

The north part of town was greener than the rest. It was also the part of town with a Pokémon Centre and a contest hall. I had already checked the whole contest hall, but May beat me to it, so I double checked in case May missed a part. I then checked the Pokémon Centre, but Jimmy and Drew were already healing their Pokémon, so I double checked again.

My Pokémon came back and shook their heads, guiltily. I sighed and returned them back into their Poke balls. It seemed like the entrance just didn't want to be found. I didn't give up, though, and I continued searching.

"Entrance, where could you be?" I muttered as I checked behind a couple of trees.

"Could you be talking about me?" I jumped and looked behind me. It was a young boy, but he was dressed in a white linen toga with a wreath in his hair.

"You're name is entrance?" I said.

"Hm, well, you certainly are a demigod, but if you want to find the labyrinth then I propose you play a game with me." The little boy said.

"Okay, what kind of game do you want to play, sweetie?" I said.

"Let's play hide and seek. I'll hide and you seek. You'll get thirty minutes to find me or you lose." He giggled.

"Then I'll count to ten, okay?" 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! Ready or not, here I come!" The funny thing was I didn't even hear him move. I looked behind a couple of trees, some buildings, and inside some, but I couldn't find the little boy. How could he have hid so well in ten seconds?

Then I heard his giggling again, outside. "I don't think I'm about to let my friends down by losing a game to a little boy."

I looked outside, nothing. I started running, twenty minutes left. I ran down to the east side and asked Drew if he saw a little boy in a toga, but he said no, 15 minutes left. I asked May if she saw the little boy, but she also said no, 12 minutes left. I then asked Jimmy, but he said no, 6 minutes left.

I was rushing and then I fell. I closed my eyes, but I was still falling.

"You found me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, so Marina found the entrance first? Who knew? I actually planned for May to go in first, but what the heck! Okay, well, review and then find out next chapter if the others make it into the labyrinth! The last chapter's next and then I'll work on my other story and as soon as I finish I'll start the sequel! REVIEW!<strong>

**~TDF~**


	50. Chapter 50

**Oh, guys! It's the last chapter! I think I'm going to cry! Not only did I finish this story, but I also finished Digimon! I don't want it to be over! Well, I guess I could watch other series than the 1****st****, 2****nd****, and 4****th****, but I hate the other ones so much I didn't bother. Now I'm watching Shugo Chara.**

**Oh, and since I couldn't decide on POV's I change quite a bit. Well, most of this chapter is in May's POV as it should, so read and review! Then expect me to start the sequel soon enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50 *sniff*<strong>

**May's POV**

Marina had gone missing for a few hours and none of us could find her. Not only was that it, but Lisa, Felicity, and Simon were here. Lisa had given me the ambrosia. Right now I was too worried about my friend, so I couldn't even force myself to finish the task that was one step from being finished.

"Hey, May I need to tell you something." Lisa had pulled me aside.

"Really, what is it?" I asked softly.

"You probably already figured that I wasn't sent here to help you with your 5 tasks, but I'm pretty sure you don't know why I'm here. Well, I was sent here to give you the option of joining Artemis's group of huntresses. The only thing I needed you to do was to eat the ambrosia and then sign a blood contract. I have the contract with me, but I need to make sure you survive eating the ambrosia. No one's going to make you join, but if you ever want to then you could." Lisa explained and held up a sheet of paper with tons of writing on it.

"Why would anyone ever agree to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Everyone eventually says yes." Lisa shrugged.

"Then I'm going to prove you wrong!" I huffed and stomped outside, but Lisa followed. I don't know what happened, but I tripped and fell over something. Great.

It was a little boy. He was wearing a toga, like, Marina mentioned. He had a wreath in his golden blond hair, brown sandals, a cherub face, and he had remarkable pink eyes with green flecks. Maybe he knows where Marina is.

"Little boy do you know where a blue haired girl went?" I asked. The little boy giggled.

"She won the game." The little boy started to giggle again. I was already confused enough, but the game? What the heck was the game?

"What's the game?" Lisa asked.

"Hide and Seek. She won, so I let her into the entrance." The little boy grinned.

"Then could you grant us to the entrance too?" I asked.

"Only if you play another game with me." The little boy started his adorable fit of laughter again.

"What kind of game?" Lisa asked.

"Truth or Dare." He beamed at us. Truth or Dare, what was this kid thinking?

"Okay." Lisa shrugged. I nodded, if this was going to help us find Marina then so be it.

"You," He pointed at me, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said surely.

"I dare you to sign that thing." The little boy pointed to the contract Lisa held up. The blood contract? What should I choose then? To help Marina or to not become a huntress? I took the obvious answer.

"Okay, I'll do it." I took the ambrosia in my hand and nervously took a bite. My mouth immediately felt like it was on fire.

"Imagine you're in Antarctica. There's ice everywhere." My mouth somehow calmed down.

"There are icicles everywhere. Your teeth are chattering. Snow is everywhere. Polar bears and penguins are the only animals you can see." That was bad. I thought of how the penguins and polar bears were so warm in their fur/feathers. My mouth started to burn up.

"Okay, that didn't work. Imagine all those times you fell in the lake. The water was cold. Your whole body was drenched and it felt like you were taking a bath in ice. Your arms were covered Goosebumps." That helped. My mouth somewhat cooled down, but I finally swallowed the ambrosia.

Hm, just the rest of it left. I shoved the rest of it in my mouth. My mouth felt like it was on fire this time. My taste buds felt burnt. Then I remembered Lisa's words. Cold. Antarctica. Ice.

"Okay, um, a little extreme, but keep on imagining the cold. The icy cold, the teeth chattering wind, and the icy polar caps." Lisa soothed. My mouth felt extremely dry and itchy as I swallowed, hard, the leafy golden plant.

"Yay! Sign the paper!" I gulped. Lisa handed me a small needle, which I pricked my finger on. I nervously signed the paper, _May Maple. _As soon as I did I felt a flash of relief. All of my senses felt sharper and surer, but I didn't feel any of my hormones going crazy. I guess once you joined all guys looked the same.

The little boy also started to get on my nerves, a lot. I wonder how Lisa survived feeling like this every day without punching a guy in the face. I was already getting sick of looking at the little boy I thought looked like an angel a minute ago.

"Okay, it's your turn!" The little boy's giggling this time sounded like a demented hyena.

"Truth or Dare." I managed to growl out.

"Dare!" The little boy clapped, annoyingly.

"I dare you to take me to the entrance." I said. The little boy took my hand and we started to sink in the ground. Soon I was falling and then I hit the cold hard ground, but I somehow landed on my feet in perfect balance. I didn't Marina anywhere, but I did see a screen showing the little boy and Lisa in HD.

"It's my turn! Truth or dare?" The little boy started his hyena-like laugh again.

"Um, dare?" Lisa looked nervous. I would be too if I just saw my friend sink through the ground with a boy in an ugly toga. Ugly? There's my huntress mind speaking again! I sighed.

"Okay, I dare you to take my hand." Lisa did as she was told and soon sank to the ground like me. What the heck! All she had to do was grab his hand to get here, but I had to eat something and sign something that changed me almost entirely?

"Heh, your turn!" The little boy started it again. I felt my eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare!" The little boy was either copying whatever we chose or he really liked dares.

"Okay, I dare you to bring down four more demigods down here. Their names are Drew, Jimmy, Felicity, and Simon. They're all located in this town, so it's your turn to play hide and seek!" Lisa's dare was so specific.

"Just you wait! I'm going to win!" The monitor showed the boy finding everyone lodged in the Pokémon Centre. I guess Lisa just wanted to trick the boy. Soon they were all being dragged by the boy down a pit.

"AHH!" A chorus of screams was heard as well as a nice painful crash. I guess being a huntress really did have some perks, like, not crashing when you're falling down with a boy in a toga to the labyrinth. Wow, never thought I'd ever think of that.

"Oww." Drew was the first to stand back up. For some reason I didn't feel annoyed by him, but Jimmy and Simon sent a flash of annoyance down my spine, but it was only a small one. I guess friends do matter –even if they were guys– to the hunters.

"Something's different about you?" Drew said. I would've blushed, but I didn't. Instead I gave a puzzled look.

"Never mind, now you look normal again." Drew flipped his hair. This time I really did want to punch his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" My anger was still the same, though. Well, that's good. I never wanted to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

The river Styx was exactly how I remembered it. Green and dreary! Everything smelled of death too! This place was just perfect for a picnic! Oh, and you know bugs, well, after they die they don't die. They end up in the Underworld too and not only that, but they live near the river Styx!

"I wonder if the others are seeing this awful view too." Leaf said out loud. I already knew the answer, but I'm pretty sure she would get pissed. Paul was silent as ever, actually, he was trying to stay away from the two kids.

"Who cares? As long as we finish, right?" I said. The BCD was activated.

"I'm in the labyrinth with Jimmy, May, Lisa, Felicity, Simon, and Marina, but she's the one we can't find." Drew informed. They all got in the labyrinth? How is it that they all could when one person couldn't even do it on purpose? They sure were the luckiest people I knew.

"Then why are you telling me? Get through that labyrinth!" I cheered.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. May just recently became a Hunter of Artemis, so she's going to age more slowly now. We're just going to have to make do with it. That means we have extra time to get through the labyrinth, so the faster you get here, the faster we can get rid of this task nonsense." Drew said.

"It's not like you have to do this." I smirked. He may be my best friend, but he was just too stubborn sometimes.

"…Shut up. We have some unfinished business to do." Drew sounded like he was embarrassed. With that he ended the conversation. Geez, I thought he was used to my comments by now, but apparently not. Even better.

"Ugly lady, I'm scared." The little boy was apparently named Sarah. Although, how he kept on calling Leaf an 'ugly lady' was bothering me. The little girl named Austen however was just like Sarah except she didn't call Leaf an 'ugly lady,' so I favored her more than Sarah, the ugly boy.

"It's okay. Don't worry this is just fake. A projection," Leaf soothed. That stopped his tugging, but he still looked unsure. This caused Leaf to carry the boy. Was it okay to be jealous of a little kid?

"Fine, but you have to cure me fast." Sarah said. Why did she choose these stubborn kids?

"Okay. We're just going to give you a bath. This place is famous for curing diseases, so just ignore the projected water, okay? It's not really that dirty. It's really just normal water." Leaf lied.

"Okay, but me and Austen get to be cured at the same time." Sarah said.

"Austen and I." Leaf said immediately. Well, I guess she's being as smart as ever. What a relief!

"Really? Okay, Austen and I should be cured at the same time." Sarah corrected himself.

"Just go! It's not like I actually wanted to babysit some kids!" Paul growled.

"Then c'mon, Austen you too," Leaf said and took Austen by the hand as if she hadn't heard Paul.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Leaf let go of the two. Austen took Sarah by the hand and jumped into the water with her. This was their new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I was tanning on Dewford Beach. Even though it's winter Dewford was always warm. Today just happened to be slightly colder by one degree. The beams of the sun warmed my skin lightly. The sounds of the ocean's waves and the sound of splashing from Pokémon, namely Ash's, Misty's, and mine could be heard.

I was in my pink bikini with mini purple skulls. I wasn't sure why, but I had a strange urge to buy just the other day. It looked good on me, though, so all was right with the world. I smiled.

So much had happened since I found out I was a demigod, actually, scratch that, since we found out we 5 were demigods. I've injured my legs, but now new skin had grown on them. I even started to use less time to get ready by applying less and less make up. Sooner or later I'm going to eventually stop it all entirely! Just the thought makes my skin crawl.

I thought of all the strange things I'd seen. The monsters, the Underworld, etc. My life sure was…eventful. I really should've been helping May instead of lounging around, but hydras really are tiring, so I was just taking a "lazy day."

"Dawn don't you think too much sun is bad for you?" Misty yelled from the water. Her orange hair was pulled into the usual side ponytail and she was in a plain blue swimsuit with white stripes. Ash was right beside her in his red trunks.

"You just want me to join you in the water!" I yelled back, but I got off the chair and ran toward the water anyway. Even if I was on this crazy adventure there was no other place I'd like to be than with my friends until they messed up my hair. Now the only thing I wanted to do was beat them to a pulp.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

Drew had suggested that we needed to stay and wait to see if Marina was going to show up, but after an hour of waiting for her we finally decided to start searching. After we passed the first tunnel we encountered a problem. Two tunnels.

We decided to split up into two groups of three. Drew, Jimmy, and Simon into one group and Felicity, Lisa, and I into another. The group I was in took the right tunnel and group B took the left one. It was actually kind of relaxing to know I wasn't going to be stuck with any guys for a while. I just recently turned into a huntress and it was making me hate every guy I saw.

The little boy had been following us, but he sank through the ground when we saw the double tunnel. That little sneak probably knew the right path, but didn't tell us. My anger grew for the little boy again. I sighed it looks like my adventure had taken a sharp turn. I was going to age more slowly, but I didn't know how fast the time went in the Underworld either.

I finally knew what people meant by everything wasn't always what it seemed. After all my life was like a rollercoaster and this was just one of its loops. I knew deep inside that there was another loop just waiting for me to get there. And then I remembered Drew was my slave. Just wait 'til I see him again. That sly little devil split us into groups like, this on purpose! He was going to pay and I know just how, but after I see him again.

You know, even, though, I was unarmed I felt unafraid. The labyrinth was supposed to be this twisted and impossible maze and I was pretty sure Hera was out to get me as a few other gods were, but it might be the adrenaline talking, but bring it on.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well, the ending was okay to me, but I always think endings should be different, but who said this was the ending? REVIEW!<strong>

**~TDF~**


End file.
